Hogwarts: La nueva generación
by NoraBlackk
Summary: ¿Qué ocurre cuando tus aspiraciones no salen como querrías? Esta es la historia del sexto año en Hogwarts de Albus, desde la perspectiva de la casa de Slytherin, donde nunca se ha sentido del todo como en su casa: grupos de populares, amigos no muy recomendables, aventuras, amor, celos...Y por su puesto, grandes dosis de magia.
1. Tu casa ¿Tu familia?

**1\. Tu casa ¿Tu familia?**

Era su primer día y ya se sentía inseguro. Albus Severus Potter caminaba por los pasillos del Expreso de Hogwarts junto a su prima Rosie y su hermano James. Ambos iban hablando sobre el último partido de Quidditch pero Albus ni siquiera escuchaba. "El Sombrero Seleccionador te pondrá en Gryffindor si tú se lo pides". Ya, claro. Para él era fácil decirlo: Buscador más joven de la historia de Hogwarts, El Elegido, Auror, el niño que sobrevivió... Siempre había escuchado las historias que contaban su madre,y sus tíos Ron y Hermione sobre su padre,y siempre admiraba la capacidad de actuar de su padre, el saber qué hacer, cuando y cómo hacerlo. Pero él... él sólo era Albus, el chico tímido que nunca se metía en problemas, el que se quedaba en un rincón mientras todos escuchaban a James, el que no estaba seguro nunca ni de la hora que era. Por eso el hecho de que lo pusieran en una Casa que no fuera Gryffindor perturbaba. No sabría ni cómo reaccionar."Es imposible" se dijo a si mismo " Mis padres mis hermanos y mis abuelos han ido a Gryffindor, no tengo de qué preocuparme" Sin embargo... como siempre, dudas, dudas y más dudas.  
-... de las cuatro casas.- La que había hablado era Rosie. Llevaba toda su vida deseando ir a Hogwarts, y siempre tenía alguna historia que contar sobre el castillo. No por nada se lo sabía de memoria: Su madre le leía antes de dormir Historia de Hogwarts prácticamente desde que nació.

\- Perdona, no te estaba escuchando.- dijo Albus saliendo de sus pensamientos. Rosie puso los ojos en blanco  
\- Como siempre.- rió James. Era su segundo año y ya había gastado más bromas que los famosos hermanos Weasley, por lo que se había ganado ya una popularidad no muy beneficiosa en el colegio.- ¿Albus cuando está escuchando?  
-Déjalo, James.- le reprendió Rosie.- Sólo está preocupado porque cree que va a acabar en Slytherin.  
Albus bufó y a la vez James contuvo una carcajada.  
-Qué chorrada.- dijo el mayor.- Un Potter en Slytherin... sería como si tía Hermione fuera jugadora de Quidditch.-los dos pequeños rieron.- Vamos, Albus, es imposible que acabes en ese nido de víboras. Vale, siempre has sido un poco rarito, pero...  
\- ¡James!  
-A ver, Rosie, tenemos que reconocer que nunca ha sido muy hablador.- guiñó un ojo.- Pero aún así, no tienes de qué preocuparte. Eres Gryffindor por los cuatro costados, es una improbabilidad matemática que te tocase otra casa que no fuera esa.  
Albus sonrió.James siempre era capaz de hacer que los problemas no lo pareciesen. En ese momento se abrió la puerta del compartimento. Era Ted Lupin  
-Tío, te llevo buscando desde hace media hora¿ Dónde te metes?.- preguntó dirigiéndose a James. Desde que entraron en Hogwarts, aunque se llevaban varios años, Ted y James habían sido inseparables.  
-Pues hombre, tú estabas muy ocupado con Victoria, no parecía que te preocupase mucho.- dijo James cruzándose de brazos  
-Vamos, Jaime, no te pongas celoso.- bromeó Ted.- Además, tengo unas cuantas cosas sobre encantamientos desvanecedores que te van a gustar mucho si quieres gastarle una broma de verdad a los Slytherins..  
-Palabras mágicas.- dijo James levantándose.- Nos vemos más tarde. Suerte con el sombrero seleccionador. Y, Albus.  
-¿ Si?  
\- Estés en la casa que estés, para mí serás siempre un león.  
Albus sonrió levemente y se despidió con la mano de ellos. El compartimento volvió a quedar vacío, sólo ocupado por Albus y su prima.  
-Vamos, Albus.- dijo Rosie mirándole por encima de su ejemplar de "corazón de bruja".- Deja de preocuparte por las casas. Ya has oido a James: es prácticamente imposible. Además, aunque te pusieran ahí, tú y yo seguiríamos siendo amigos. Albus la miró. ¡Cómo había sabido que una de las cosas que mas le preocupaban era que dejaran de ser tan amigos como siempre?  
-¿Me lo prometes?  
Rosie sonrió antes de responder  
-Te lo prometo.

El viaje pasó lentamente a través de las ventanas del tren. Rosie iba leyendo y comentando a partes iguales anécdotas del castillo, a lo que Albus se limitaba a contestar con algún monosílabo. Por fin fuera oscureció, y el tren se pusieron las capas y se colocaron junto a todos los alumnos de primero para subir a las barcas. Aunque habían oido muchas veces a sus padres contar su primer viaje a Hogwarts, nunca se habían imaginado la impresionante estampa que ofrecía el Castillo reflejado en el lago, con sus millones de lucecitas iluminadas, la quietud del agua , y las centenas de barcas navegando solas hacia el imponente castillo.

Por fin entraron al Gran Comedor.A los lados, cuatro grandes mesas se situaban en la estancia, en cada una los uniformes cambiaban según la casa que fuera, pero todos los alumnos miraban hacia donde estaban los nuevos alumnos que pasarían a formar parte de sus familias en Hogwarts. Albus no pudo evitar mirar de reojo hacia la mesa de la izquierda, donde un mar de túnicas negras con una serpiente bordada les observaba fijamente. Una profesora con anteojos y un apretado moño de cabello blanco, les esperaba al atravesar el pasillo del Gran Comedor.  
-Bienvenidos un año más a Hogwarts.- saludó mirando a los presentes.- Soy la Directora Minerva McGonagall, para aquellos que no tenéis el placer de conocerme. Como todos los años, los alumnos de primero procederán a ser seleccionados en una Casa que les asigne el sombrero Seleccionador.- echó una rápida ojeada a todos los niños que estaban hechos un manojo de nervios.- Pasaré a nombraros por orden de lista.¡ Archemy, Brenda  
Una chica regordeta de cabello oscuro pasó corriendo a su lado y se sentó en un taburete de madera. Cogió el ajado sombrero y se lo puso en la cabeza  
-¡Gryffindor!  
Brenda Archemy salió corriendo junto a la mesa de los leones, entre aplausos de sus compañeros. Albus deseó en ese momento ser esa chica regordeta. Suspiró. La ceremonia iba a ser muy larga  
-¡Williams,Nicolás!

Un chico bajito con melena rubia subió tragando saliva a sentarse en el taburete del Sombrero Seleccionador. Segundos después pasó a convertirse en un Hufflepuff. Lentamente la lista de nombres fue avanzando, hasta que..  
-¡ Potter, Albus Severus!  
Un pequeño murmullo recorrió el Gran Comedor y Albus se sintió más observado que nunca. Odiaba ser el centro de atención, pero sabía que por llevar el apellido que llevaba iba a sufrir la atención de mucha gente, al igual que su hermano James. Se sentó en el taburete y se colocó el Sombrero Seleccionador.  
" Potter ¿ eh? Sí... recuerdo cuando tu padre se sentó aquí hace ya muchos años... También con él tuve las mismas dudas que contigo ahora. Fortaleza, lealtad, valor... pero también astucia y las reglas tampoco te gustan demasiado...En aquella ocasión me dejé guiar por las preferencias de tu padre, pero siempre me pregunté si no me había equivocado... Nunca es tarde para aprender delos errores, por eso esta vez te pondré en...¡Slytherin!"  
No podía creerlo. Le había pedido al Sombrero que le pusiera en Griffyndor y el sombrero había pasado olímpicamente de su opinión. Escuchó como si vinieran de muy lejos los aplausos y miró hacia la sombría mesa verde y plata. No pertenecía ahí. Nunca iba a pertenecer ahí.

 **5 años después**

Un chico alto y más bien tirando a delgado iba mirando melancólicamente por la ventanilla del tren. Ese año parecía el septiembre más frío de todos: normalmente el día 1 todavía quedaban vestigios del verano, pero ese año el cielo parecía encapotado por un manto de nubes grises que amenazaban con descargar de un momento a otro. Quizás fuera un clavó sus ojos verdes al reflejo del espejo. Ya estaba en su sexto año,y parecía que había sido ayer cuando llegó a Hogwarts. Desde entonces habían pasado 5 años sin pena ni gloria. Nunca había llegado a integrarse del todo en Slytherin,en su fuero interno, Albus siempre pensaba que el sombrero Seleccionador se había equivocado en su decisión, y había actuado en consecuencia: Nunca se mezclaba demasiado con sus compañeros, evitaba asistir a partidos de Quidditch y nunca se quedaba en Navidad en el Castillo.  
-toc,toc ¿se puede?.- una chica negra, muy guapa, con el pelo liso cortado recto sobre los hombros abrió la puerta de su compartimento y se sentó frente a Albus. Era Berenice Zabini, una de sus mejores amigas en Hogwarts. Al principio, a su padre no le había hecho mucha gracia su amistad ya que ella provenía de una familia de magos oscuros. Pero su madre había intercedido, ya que los Zabini no habían vuelto a tener problemas con las Artes Oscuras desde la caída de Voldemort y además, Benerice no era mala persona. Albus la miró. Llevaba un estrambótico pañuelo fucsia que le tapaba todo el cuello y resaltaba sobre su uniforme negro.  
-Hola, Bere.- saludó. Se fijo en el estrafalario atuendo.- ¿Se ha adelantado carnaval este año?  
-Ja-ja. Muy gracioso.- hizo una mueca.- No, es sólo que hoy me apetecía innovar. Este uniforme es demasiado aburrido para llevarlo todos los días, hay que darle un poquito de color.  
Albus arqueó una ceja. El fucsia y Bere eran cosas tan incompatibles como un Slytherin y un Griçyffindor, pero no dijo nada.  
-Renovarse o morir, supongo.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.- ¿ Qué tal el verano?  
-Pues...  
En ese momento la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente y un chico alto, fuerte y con el cabello castaño claro en un tupé a la última moda apareció en el umbral  
-¡Berenice Justine Zabini!.- bramó. La aludida lo miró sorprendida, Albus divertido. Jeremy Nott era su mejor amigo desde que entraron en Hogwarts. Cuando había tomado la decisión de no mezclarse con las serpientes, Jeremy era el único que lo había comprendido ya que él tampoco era un chico, digamos, muy popular. Aunque pertenecía a una familia de sangres puras con una larga tradición en Slytherin, a Nott nunca le había importado demasiado destacar en las materias del colegio, y lo único que le interesaba era divertirse todo lo que podía, y si era con chicos guapos, mucho mejor. Siempre bromeaba con que su padre lo desheredaría al cumplir los 17. En Slytherin no estaba muy bien visto tener las inclinaciones de Jeremy, así que estaba tan marginado como Albus.  
-Oye, cálmate.- dijo Berenice. Adoptó una estudiada pose de persona madura.- ¿Qué es lo que sucede?  
-¿Perdona?¿Qué es lo que sucede?.- Jeremy bufó, sentándose junto a Albus.-Esta mañana he subido al tren y un chico monísimo de 5 curso me ha sonreído cuando iba por los pasillos. Total, nos hemos sentado en el compartimento, hemos charlado, y cuando iba a atacarle, me ha dicho que no podía ser, que le gustaban las chicas.  
Se crucó de brazos esperando una respuesta.  
-¿Y qué diablos tiene eso que ver conmigo?.- preguntó Bere a la par que Albus se preguntaba lo mismo.  
Le he preguntado que cómo lo sabía si nunca lo había probado.- Albus y Berenice se miraron.- ¿Qué?Ya sabéis que me gusta convertir heteros, son tan...  
-Masculinos.-dijeron los otros dos a la vez.- Continúa.- pidió Bere.  
-Bien,me dijo que siempre había tenido dudas, pero que este verano había estado con una chica que le había hecho disipar todas .- volvió a mirar a Berenice con el ceño fruncido.- Y cito textualmente:" Un bombón de slytherin, con la piel de ébano. tengo que pedirle que salga conmigo cuando volvamos al colegio "  
-¿QUÉ?.-preguntó la chica con la cara absolutamente desencajada  
-Veo que ya te acuerdas.- dijo Jeremy maliciosamente  
-¿Cómo que pedirme que salga con él?.- preguntó como si le hubieran dicho que diese de comer a un nido de Basiliscos.- Por Merlín,, es un Hufflepuff. No estoy tan desesperada.  
-¿Esque no te importa un carajo lo que te acabo de contar?.- preguntó Jeremy gritando.- Joder, te estoy diciendo que me has jodido una presa a la que llevaba meses ecándole el ojo.  
-Perdona, el problema lo tengo yo. Un Hufflepuff...- dijo negando con la cabeza.- ¿Qué van a decir en Slytherin?  
-Dios , eres una maldita egoísta, Berenice Zabini.- dijo Jeremy. Berenice lo miró echando chispas por los ojos.  
-¿Qué me acabas de llamar?  
-Chicos...- intervino Albus. Siempre era igual: Se empezaban a pelear por cualquier tontería y él tenía que hacer de árbitro, antes de que empezaran a lanzarse maldiciones el uno al otro. Luego se iban a beber cerveza de mantequilla como si nada.  
Egoísta, eres una maldiga egoísta.- dijo Jeremy levantándose de su asiento. Berenice también se levantó.  
-Me estás poniendo de los nervios. Para empezar, ese tío no es de tu propiedad y hace tiempo ya que no me veo con él.- dijo con una voz sorprendentemente calmada.  
-¿De verdad?.- dijo Jeremy dulcemente. De un tirón le quitó el pañuelo rosa del cuello donde se podía apreciar un chupetón del tamaño de Hogsmeade.- Te duran mucho los mordiscos,¿eh?  
-Maldita sea,¡ cómo te atreves! Eres una maldita loca, Jeremy Nott, y como sigas por ese camino te vas a enterar de lo que es bueno. Yo hago lo que me a la gana, si te gustaba ese chico, haberte dado más prisa¡ No tengo la culpa!.- su tono de voz había ido subiendo hasta gritar, sus ojos estaban adquiriendo del tono castaño oscuro que siempre tenían, hasta ponerse de un color caramelo rojizo. Y cuando eso pasaba..  
-Esque darse más prisa que tu es difícil.- Contraatacó Jeremy. estaba literalmente a punto de explotar  
-¡Al suelo!.- gritó Albus mientras cogía del brazo a Jeremy y los dos se tumbaban al suelo. El libro de Pociones Avanzadas que había junto a Albus explotó en mil añicos. Silencio.  
-Uff.. chicos...-dijo una vocecita femenina. Albus y Jeremy la miraron.- Lo siento.  
Berenice Zabini tenía un ligero problemilla. Desde que era pequeña, cuando tenía ataques de ira( que la verdad, no solían ser muchos porque había aprendido a controlarlos)de repente , hacía explotar cosas. Jeremy y Albus estaban acostumbrados pero la primera vez que explotó un sillón de Slytherin porque alguien le había llamado idiota por fallar en la lección de transformaciones de aquel día, casi se mueren del susto.  
-No te preocupes, nos hemos acostumbrado.- dijo Albus.- ¿Estás bien?  
-Si...pero el libro...  
\- No pasa nada.- intervino Jeremy.- Reparo  
Se miraron y de repente empezaron a reírse. Primero una leve sonrisa y en un segundo desternillándose de risa.  
-¿Qué está pasando aquí?.- Ninguno de los tres se había dado cuenta de que la puerta del compartimento se había abierto por tercera vez. Una chica alta, pelirroja, y con pecas en las mejillas había abierto la puerta. El pelo recogido en una tirante cola de caballo y una flamante insignia con una P en su túnica, justo al lado del escudo de Griffyndor.  
-Hola, Rosie.- dijo Albus. Ella no dijo nada.- Hemos tenido un pequeño problema, pero ya está solucionado. Jeremy y Berenice van un poco flojos en Encantamientos y..  
-No sé quien te ha pedido que le resumas tu vida Potter, pero no he sido yo.- le cortó mirándole fijamente.- Que no vuelva a ocurrir o tendré que dar parte en el Colegio.  
-Descuida. Encanto.- murmuró Jeremy con una falsa sonrisa. Berenice le dio un codazo. Rosie les echó una mirada de suficiencia antes de salir por la puerta. Cuando hubo salido, Berenice miró a Albus  
-Nunca entenderé como dejas que te pisotee tanto.- negó con la cabeza.- Siempre se cree por encima del bien y del mal.  
Albus se encogió de hombros. Su prima Rosie y él habían sido muy amigos, hasta que entraron en Hogwarts. Poco a poco dejaron de hablar y ahora parecían prácticamente desconocidos. Ni siquiera hablaban en las cenas de Navidad en La Madriguera, con los abuelos Weasley.  
-Para ella pertenecer a Slytherin es algo así como una deshonra familiar.- "Y no la culpo"añadió mentalmente Albus , aunque no lo dijo.  
Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos. Jeremy sonrió mientras miraba por la ventana el lluvioso paisaje otoñal que se observaba a través del cristal.  
-No sé porqué, pero algo me dice que este año va a ser especial.  
Albus y Berenice sonrieron. Jeremy siempre decía lo mismo, y luego las cosas eran igual todos los años. Pero puede que por esta vez, se equivocara.


	2. Un desencuentro y una decisión

-Os juro que si paso un minuto más en Pociones me hago un Crucio

Berenice, Jeremy y Albus iban andando hacia la Sala Común de Slytherin después de un día agotador de clases. El primer día era el peor, tuviesen lo que tuviesen siempre les parecía mejor cualquier otra clase, pero si encima acababan con dos horas y media de Pociones, la cosa se hacía insoportable. Sobre todo para Jeremy: Al pobre se le daban fatal y no había día que no la liara con alguna mezcla. Albus siempre tenía que andar corrigiendo sus trabajos, ya que a él precisamente pociones no se le daban mal.

-Vamos, deja de quejarte. Al menos hoy no has envenenado a nadie.- dijo Bere mientras descendían por las escaleras que les conducía a su Casa.

-No será por falta de ganas.- contestó el chico.- Porque a Rosie a veces... No te ofendas, Albus

-No me ofendo.- contestó sonriendo.- Pero que no te oiga o tendrá que dar parte al colegio.

Esta última frase la pronunció utilizando el tono petulante que solía emplear la pelirroja. Los otros rieron.

 _-Ataque de cobra._ -dijo Bere refiriéndose a la contraseña de acceso. El cuadro se apartó y accedieron a la Sala Común. La Sala común de Slytherin era una elegante sala decorada con doseles verdes y sillones tapizados en negro con los reposabrazos en plata. Era de las más elegantes del castillo, quizá no tan acogedora como Gryffindor, pero si la más lujosa, ya que a sus alumnos les gustaba la comodidad y venían de familias muy ricas que no estaban dispuestas a que sus retoños tuvieran una habitación inferior que las de sus hogares. Bere se dejó caer en un sillón en forma de L.

-Estoy muerta.- suspiró. Albus se había detenido a observar un pergamino que había en una de las paredes junto a la puerta. Jeremy a su lado siguió la dirección de su mirada

\- ¿Qué es?¿La lista de tíos con los que Bere aún no se ha liado? Porque es muy corta.-Un cojín de terciopelo prominente de cierta chica se estrelló contra su cara.- ¡Auch! Eso ha dolido

Albus no les hizo ningún caso.

-"Se necesita Buscador".- leyó en voz alta.- Pensé que a Beans le quedaban todavía un par de años

-Estaba en séptimo.- dijo Jeremy negando con la cabeza.- Oye ¿Porqué no te presentas?Ya es hora de que aproveches tu hobby favorito para algo productivo.

Albus permaneció en silencio. El Quidditch era algo que había amado desde que tenía uso de razón. Los domingos solían jugar todos en el jardín de casa y lo pasaban realmente bien, aunque él y sus hermanos solían discutir sobre quién jugaba de buscador. Su padre solía decir en broma que un Potter no era un verdadero Potter si se le daba mal jugar al Quidditch. Desde pequeño, Albus había soñado en entrar a Hogwarts para pertenecer al equipo de Gryffindor como buscador, pero el Sombrero Seleccionador se encargó de fastidiar todos sus sueños. Sin embargo, era su hermana pequeña Lily Luna la que ahora jugaba como buscadora en Gryffindor.

-Ya sabes lo que pienso de eso, Jeremy.- dijo Albus. Sus amigos le miraron en silencio. Albus nunca se había considerado un Slytherin, y como tal le parecía una traición a sus principios jugar en el equipo de una casa que no sentía como suya. Jeremy volvió a hablar

-Y ya sabes lo que pienso yo.- se cruzó de brazos.- Estás desperdiciando un don que tienes para nada. Ya sé que querías jugar en Gryffindor y todo eso, pero dado que no puede ser, ¿Porqué no vas a cumplir un sueño pero con un contexto algo.. diferente?

-Déjale, Jeremy.- intervino Bere.- Albus pasa de pertenecer a ese equipo de gilipollas. Y me alegro, la verdad. Los tíos del Quidditch en esta casa son todos unos idiotas.

En ese momento una pandilla de tres chicos y una chica entraron riendo por la Sala Común. El primero en hacer su aparición era Scorpius Malfoy. Un chico alto, atractivo, con el pelo platino rubio peinado hacia atrás y dos ojos grises que refulgían de despreció a todo aquel que no perteneciera a su séquito. Venía contando algo a una chica con la que venía agarrado a su cintura. Una chica muy guapa: alta, rubia, ojos verdes y un cuerpo de infarto. A su lado, iba su mejor amigo, Dylan Drake, un chico muy alto, de mejillas hundidas y con el pelo negro azabache recogido en una coleta baja. Su aspecto y su actitud distante le habían conseguido el apodo de vampiro. Tras ellos, el equipo de Quidditch al completo con sus ropas salpicadas de barro. Scorpius reparó en lo que estaban mirando Albus y Jeremy y les sonrió.

-Espero que no estéis pensando en presentaros.- dijo mirándoles.- No aceptamos maricas en el equipo.

La chica y el resto de acompañantes estallaron en carcajadas.

-Cariño, si Albus quisiera te haría morder el polvo con su escoba.- dijo Jeremy dulcemente.

\- ¿Desde cuando sabe una chica de Quidditch, Nott?.- le dijo el rubio con sorna.- ¿No tendrías que estar por ahí pintándote las uñas?Y si tan bueno se cree Potter.- clavó sus ojos en Albus.- Que se presente a las pruebas el próximo lunes. Últimamente necesito reírme, y eso puede ser un aliciente.-miró a la chica rubia que reía como una tonta.- Vamos, tú y yo tenemos otros planes.

Sin decir nada más desaparecieron por las escaleras que daban a los dormitorios.

-Me encantaría que te presentaras a las pruebas y dejaras en ridículo a todo el equipo.- dijo Jeremy mirando con recelo el lugar por donde habían desaparecido Scorpious y los demás.- Va por ahí pavoneándose como si todo fuera suyo. Y ese séquito de fans que le sigue a todas partes no ayuda. Albus, tío, aunque sea hazlo por mí: preséntate a las pruebas.

-Jeremy, en serio , no creo que sea..

-¡Piensa en la cara que pondrían! No se esperan que seas capaz de presentarte y estoy seguro de que se quedarán alucinados cuando te vean volar. Creo que te cogerían en el equipo en menos que se dice Wronsky-

-Jeremy...

-No tengo ninguna duda de que eres el mejor candidato. Venga, tío, tienes que presentarte, tienes que demostrarles que..

-¡ He dicho que no!.- gritó Albus perdiendo la paciencia. Bere, que se encontraba con los ojos cerrados en el sofá los abrió al oír su grito, y varios alumnos de segundo se volvieron a mirar.- No tengo ningún interés en entrar en ese equipo y aunque lo tuviera, ellos no me cogerían porque soy el puto bicho raro de Slytherin ¿Recuerdas?.- dijo con la voz cargada de sarcasmo. Jeremy no contestó.- Yo no os digo nunca lo que tenéis que hacer y lo que no, respetadme como yo lo hago con vosotros.

Se puso la capa y se dispuso a salir por el hueco.

-¿A dónde vas?.- preguntó Bere

-A despejarme.- contestó Albus sin volverse. Salió de la Sala Común sin ningún rumbo fijo, pensando en la conversación que había tenido lugar momentos antes.

En el fondo se sentía un poco mal por esa explosión de ira,(aunque eso era mejor que no explotar literalmente como lo hacía Bere) pero ellos a veces se ponían muy pesados. " Me encantaría jugar de Buscador, pero ¿ cómo jugar con unos colores que no siento? Sería peor que un hipócrita. No me alegro cuando ganan, aunque me gusta ver los partidos para ver las tácticas y sobre todo para ver a los Buscadores.. Quizás jugar en el equipo no estaría tan mal...aunque también tendría que estar en el mismo equipo que ese Scorpious y su amiguito.. y eso suena peor que el grito de una Banshee...Estoy hecho un lío"

Sumido en estas reflexiones, Albus caminaba a través del césped con el viento revolviéndole el cabello. Cuando se sentía triste, frustrado, agobiado, enfadado o todo junto, Albus solía ir al campo de Quidditch. A veces tenía suerte y no había nadie ( Se sabía todos los horarios de entrenamientos de todas las casas) así que podía sentarse en las gradas y, en silencio, imaginarse volando sobre la escoba en ese campo. Otras veces, tenía aún más suerte y se encontraba a su hermana pequeña,Lily Luna, recogiendo el entrenamiento de Gryffindor y le dejaba volar con su escoba y utilizar las snitch de entrenamiento. Hoy era uno de esos días de suerte. Albus sonrió mientras se acercaba a una joven delgada y no muy alta, con el largo cabello pelirrojo recogido en una trenza y peleándose con una bludger que no podía meter en el baúl.

-Lily, ¿ Necesitas ayuda?

-Hola, Albus.- sonrió ella mientras continuaba intentando encajar la bludger en su hueco.- Yo nunca necesito ayuda.- contestó haciendo alarde de un orgullo que era puro Griffyndor.-¿Vienes a volar un poco? mi escoba está justo detrás del baúl.

-He venido a jugar, pero también quería ver a mi hermanita.¿ Cómo estás?.- preguntó Albus. Lily ya había metido por fin la bludger en su sitio, cerró el baúl y se sentó sobre él pasando una mano por la frente.- Ahora mucho mejor. Estas bludgers a última hora son lo peor.

-¿Por qué sigues viniendo a recoger el campo?¿Eso no tendría que hacerlo el capitán?.- preguntó su hermano frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Sí, pero a mi me gusta venir y ver el campo vacío mientras pienso en mis cosas, es …

-Relajante.- terminó su hermano. Ambos se sonrieron. Siempre se había llevado bien con sus dos hermanos, pero en los últimos años había notado que con Lily tenía un vínculo especial. Ella nunca le juzgaba: se limitaba a estar ahí para él, y eso era lo que hacía en esos momentos.

-No ha sido un buen día ¿ verdad?.- preguntó, solícita.

-Los he tenido mejores.- contestó Albus mirando al infinito.-¿ Qué pensarías si te dijera que estoy pensando en presentarme a las pruebas de buscador de Quidditch?

Lily arqueó una ceja

-¿ Lo estás pensando?

-No…no me lo planteo, es solo que hoy he visto el anuncio de que se necesita buscador y no sé….he pensado que si no las hago, quizás ya nunca podré hacerlo.¿qué pensarías? .- repitió mirando a su hermana. La respuesta de ella fue suficiente

-Pienso que qué diablos haces hablando conmigo pudiendo estar ya entrenando para tu prueba


	3. Cambios

Los días se fueron sucediendo sin mucha novedad. Albus ya había ido a un par de entrenamientos con el equipo de Quidditch en los que la actitud no había cambiado demasiado respecto a los primeros días. Cuando entrenaba, se limitaba a seguir las instrucciones de Scorpius en el campo, y una vez que dejaban las escobas nadie le dirigía la palabra. Pero a Albus no le importaba: era feliz con el simple hecho de poder subirse a una escoba y notar el viento jugando con sus cabellos, la adrenalina de volar a gran velocidad cuando veía la snitch. Estaba deseando jugar su primer partido de la temporada, que sería contra Ravenclaw, un equipo bastante bueno. Pero no le asustaba: tenía muchas ganas de poder demostrar su valía frente a todos esos idiotas del equipo que le hacían de menos.Y ahora, al fin había llegado el día. Bajó a desayunar temprano para reunirse con sus amigos, que ya le esperaban en la mesa de Slytherin. Jeremy fue el primero en saludarle

\- ¿Qué, cómo está la nueva estrella del equipo?- dijo sonriente cuando Albus se sentó a su lado.-¿ Cree que la fama se le subirá a la cabeza, señor Potter?

-Deja de decir chorradas. Pásame una tostada, anda.- Jeremy le alcanzó la bandeja del pan mientras bebía un sorbo de su zumo de calabaza. -¿ Vendréis al partido de esta noche?

-No nos lo perderíamos por nada del mundo.- contestó Bere mientras Jeremy asentía. Cogió el pergamino de los horarios y lo leyó con el ceño fruncido.- Mierda, Historia de la Magia.- gimió.- Merlín, mátame.

-Vamos, la clase de hoy es interesante.- dijo Jeremy para sorpresa de todos.- Situación y contexto de los troles en el mundo mágico. Fascinante.

-Espero que no lo digas en serio.- dijo Albus consultando la hora.- Tendríamos que ir saliendo ya, la clase es en cinco minutos y tenemos que ir al otro ala del castillo

Apuró lo que quedaba de su café y se levantaron para ir a clase. El profesor Binns seguía dando Historia de la Magia y a pesar de los años que llevaba de profesor no se había actualizado ni un ápice. Sus clases seguian siendo soporíferas y a veces perdía la cabeza: en ocasiones daba datos erróneos que Jeremy corregía constantemente, ya que por raro que pueda parecer, Historia de la Magia era su asignatura favorita y era el único tema sobre el que leía por placer. Llegaron justo cuando el señor Binns entraba por la puerta, así que gracias a Morgana no hubo que lamentar pérdida de puntos, algo bastante frecuente en su clase y sobre todo en la casa de Slytherin. En la casa de las serpientes sabían que ciertos profesores apoyaban a los Gryffindor, aunque ni si quiera hubieran pertenecido a esa casa, ya que los leones gozaban de la simpatía de gran parte del colegio, lo que a los Slytherin les sacaba de quicio.

-Bien chicos, empecemos con él tema de hoy.- comenzó ajustándose las gafas.- Los troles, unas criaturas muy interesantes, ciertamente. Aunque hoy se sabe que son criaturas sin una pizca de cerebro, no siempre se ha tenido esta creencia. En la Edad Media, se pensaba que el comportamiento de los troles respondía a una maldad intrínseca en su genética que les hacía ser extraordinariamente agresivos y feroces.- hizo una pausa .- En los albores de los estudios trolísticos, se intentó paliar esta agresividad con tratamientos mágicos que buscaban integrar a los troles en la sociedad.- negó con la cabeza como si la idea le resultase absurda.- Evidentemente, era una locura. Las criaturas que no demuestran el más mínimo raciocinio no merecen ser tratados como iguales, no importa su causa.

-¿ Por qué?

Toda la clase se volvió hacia Jeremy, que era el que siempre tenía algo que decir en las clases de Binns.

-¿ Por qué qué,señor Nott?

-¿ Por qué es una locura intentar cambiar las cosas?

Binns suspiró. Ese chico tenía un extraordinario don para sacarlo de sus casillas

-Es que no es " cambiar las cosas", estamos hablando de cambiar la naturaleza de un ser que no tiene una pizca de inteligencia. Hay que pensar en la seguridad de todos.

-Claro, la seguridad de todos, imagino que todos querrá decir todas las criaturas mágicas, no sólo nosotros. El hecho de que los troles sean idiotas no quiere decir que sean malos. Su maldad es una consecuencia de su estupidez

Entre los murmullos del resto, Binns frunció el entrecejo

-Por supuesto, pero eso no exime su culpa.

-Si, pero usted está hablando de que es una locura evolucionar mágicamente para mejorar la sociedad. Y yo creo que no es quién para calificar de locura eso

-Perdone, Nott, pero no le consiento que me hable así. Una cosa es una opinión y otra una falta de respeto.- le miró brevemente y se dirigió al resto de la clase.- Bien, por dónde iba…

-No es un insulto, es una verdad. Personalmente, creo que si todos pensáramos como usted nunca se habrían defendido los derechos de las criaturas mágicas. Cuando Hermione Granger fundó el P.E.D.D.O. todo el mundo pensó que deliraba y ahora, ya ve….

-El caso de los elfos domésticos no es en absoluto el de los troles, señor Nott.- dijo Binns aumentando su tono de voz

-Yo creo que sí lo es.- respondió Jeremy furiosamente

-Ya está bien, señor Nott, cinco puntos menos para Slytherin.- los de la casa esmeralda refunfuñaron.- Cuando acabe la clase tenemos una conversación pendiente. Y ahora, prosigamos.

A la hora de la comida, Jeremy aún seguía enfadado

-Maldito fósil, encima me ha puesto de castigo ordenar toda la bibliografía que tiene en clase.- dijo mientras masacraba el puré de patatas.- Es indignante. Voy a perderme tu partido , siento.

Parecía sentirlo de verdad

-No te preocupes, habrá más ocasiones.- dijo Albus sirviéndose espárragos gratinados.- Después de comer tengo que bajar al campo, a Malfoy le gusta que bajemos antes para explicarnos las tácticas.- se volvió hacia Bere.- ¿ Tú qué vas a hacer?

-No sé, dormiré la siesta y luego he quedado en el lago antes del partido.- se volvió hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw.- Tengo una cuenta pendiente con Jhonson.- dijo guiñándole un ojo a un chico bastante atractivo sentado en la mesa de Ravenclaw que jugaba como cazador.

-Pero verás el partido ¿ No?.- preguntó Albus

-Claro..Jhonson está en el equipo ¿recuerdas?-dijo ella, levantándose.- Bueno chicos, os dejo que voy a ver si descanso un poco que me espera una tarde ajetreada.

Les tiró dos besos y salió apresuradamente del Gran Comedor. Jeremy suspiró

-Esta sí que vive bien

El comentario fue recibido por una sonrisa de Albus, que ya había terminado de comer. Se levantó sacudiéndose las migas de la túnica

-Voy a salir ya,quiero cambiarme de ropa antes de bajar y voy pillado de tiempo. Suerte con ese castigo.

Jeremy hizo un gesto con la mano, como restándole importancia y Albus salió. Ya en su cuarto, se vistió con el uniforme de Quidditch y salió apresuradamente, pues se había retrasado más de la cuenta y llegaba tarde. Cuando llegó, Scorpius explicaba algo con un dibujo del campo que flotaba en el aire mientras los demás escuchaban atentamente.

-Vaya Potter, al fin te has dignado a venir.- dijo clavándole sus ojos de hielo.- ¿ Quieres algo de comer, algún elfo doméstico que te abanique?

-Tampoco creo que me haya perdido mucho, yo solo tengo que encargarme de coger la snitch.- dijo furioso

Sorprendentemente, los demás se rieron

-Buena,Potter.- dijo Liotta

-Muy bien, vamos saliendo ya y más vale que hagas bien lo único que tienes que hacer. ¡ Astucia, fuerza, ambición! .- gritó Scorpius

¡ Slytherin!.- coreó el resto. Empezaba el partido.


	4. ¡Astucia,fuerza,ambición!

Los días se fueron sucediendo sin mucha novedad. Albus ya había ido a un par de entrenamientos con el equipo de Quidditch en los que la actitud no había cambiado demasiado respecto a los primeros días. Cuando entrenaba, se limitaba a seguir las instrucciones de Scorpius en el campo, y una vez que dejaban las escobas nadie le dirigía la palabra. Pero a Albus no le importaba: era feliz con el simple hecho de poder subirse a una escoba y notar el viento jugando con sus cabellos, la adrenalina de volar a gran velocidad cuando veía la snitch. Estaba deseando jugar su primer partido de la temporada, que sería contra Ravenclaw, un equipo bastante le asustaba: tenía muchas ganas de poder demostrar su valía frente a todos esos idiotas del equipo que le hacían de menos.Y ahora, al fin había llegado el dí ó a desayunar temprano para reunirse con sus amigos, que ya le esperaban en la mesa de Slytherin. Jeremy fue el primero en saludarle

-¿ Qué, cómo está la nueva estrella del equipo?.- dijo sonriente cuando Albus se sentó a su lado.-¿ Cree que la fama se le subirá a la cabeza, señor Potter?

-Deja de decir chorradas. Pásame una tostada, anda.- Jeremy le alcanzó la bandeja del pan mientras bebía un sorbo de su zumo de calabaza. -¿ Vendréis al partido de esta noche?

-No nos lo perderíamos por nada del mundo.- contestó Bere mientras Jeremy asentía. Cogió el pergamino de los horarios y lo leyó con el ceño fruncido.- Mierda, Historia de la Magia.- gimió.- Merlín, mátame.

-Vamos, la clase de hoy es interesante.- dijo Jeremy para sorpresa de todos.- Situación y contexto de los troles en el mundo mágico. Fascinante.

-Espero que no lo digas en serio.- dijo Albus consultando la hora.- Tendríamos que ir saliendo ya, la clase es en cinco minutos y tenemos que ir al otro ala del castillo

Apuró lo que quedaba de su café y se levantaron para ir a clase. El profesor Binns seguía dando Historia de la Magia y a pesar de los años que llevaba de profesor no se había actualizado ni un ápice. Sus clases seguian siendo soporíferas y a veces perdía la cabeza: en ocasiones daba datos erróneos que Jeremy corregía constantemente, ya que por raro que pueda parecer, Historia de la Magia era su asignatura favorita y era el único tema sobre el que leía por placer. Llegaron justo cuando el señor Binns entraba por la puerta, así que gracias a Morgana no hubo que lamentar pérdida de puntos, algo bastante frecuente en su clase y sobre todo en la casa de Slytherin. En la casa de las serpientes sabían que ciertos profesores apoyaban a los Gryffindor, aunque ni si quiera hubieran pertenecido a esa casa, ya que los leones gozaban de la simpatía de gran parte del colegio, lo que a los Slytherin les sacaba de quicio.

-Bien chicos, empecemos con él tema de hoy.- comenzó ajustándose las gafas.- Los troles, unas criaturas muy interesantes, ciertamente. Aunque hoy se sabe que son criaturas sin una pizca de cerebro, no siempre se ha tenido esta creencia. En la Edad Media, se pensaba que el comportamiento de los troles respondía a una maldad intrínseca en su genética que les hacía ser extraordinariamente agresivos y feroces.- hizo una pausa .- En los albores de los estudios trolísticos, se intentó paliar esta agresividad con tratamientos mágicos que buscaban integrar a los troles en la sociedad.- negó con la cabeza como si la idea le resultase absurda.- Evidentemente, era una locura. Las criaturas que no demuestran el más mínimo raciocinio no merecen ser tratados como iguales, no importa su causa.

-¿ Porqué?

Toda la clase se volvió hacia Jeremy, que era el que siempre tenía algo que decir en las clases de Binns.

-¿ Porqué qué,señor Nott?

-¿ Porqué es una locura intentar cambiar las cosas?

Binns suspiró. Ese chico tenía un extraordinario don para sacarlo de sus casillas

-Esque no es " cambiar las cosas", estamos hablando de cambiar la naturaleza de un ser que no tiene una pizca de inteligencia. Hay que pensar en la seguridad de todos.

-Claro, la seguridad de todos, imagino que todos querrá decir todas las criaturas mágicas, no sólo nosotros. El hecho de que los troles sean idiotas no quiere decir que sean malos. Su maldad es una consecuencia de su estupidez

Entre los murmullos del resto, Binns frunció el entrecejo

-Por supuesto, pero eso no exime su culpa.

-Si, pero usted está hablando de que es una locura evolucionar mágicamente para mejorar la sociedad. Y yo creo que no es quién para calificar de locura eso

-Perdone, Nott, pero no le consiento que me hable así. Una cosa es una opinión y otra una falta de respeto.- le miró brevemente y se dirigió al resto de la clase.- Bien, por dónde iba…

-No es un insulto, es una verdad. Personalmente, creo que si todos pensáramos como usted nunca se habrían defendido los derechos de las criaturas mágicas. Cuando Hermione Granger fundó el P.E.D.D.O. todo el mundo pensó que deliraba y ahora, ya ve….

-El caso de los elfos domésticos no es en absoluto el de los troles, señor Nott.- dijo Binns aumentando su tono de voz

-Yo creo que sí lo es.- respondió Jeremy furiosamente

-Ya está bien, señor Nott, cinco puntos menos para Slytherin.- los de la casa esmeralda refunfuñaron.- Cuando acabe la clase tenemos una conversación pendiente. Y ahora, prosigamos.

A la hora de la comida, Jeremy aún seguía enfadado

-Maldito fósil, encima me ha puesto de castigo ordenar toda la bibliografía que tiene en clase.- dijo mientras masacraba el puré de patatas.- Es indignante. Voy a perderme tu partido , siento.

Parecía sentirlo de verdad

-No te preocupes, habrá más ocasiones.- dijo Albus sirviéndose espárragos gratinados.- Después de comer tengo que bajar al campo, a Malfoy le gusta que bajemos antes para explicarnos las tácticas.- se volvió hacia Bere.- ¿ Tú qué vas a hacer?

-No sé, dormiré la siesta y luego he quedado en el lago antes del partido.- se volvió hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw.- Tengo una cuenta pendiente con Jhonson.- dijo guiñándole un ojo a un chico bastante atractivo sentado en la mesa de Ravenclaw que jugaba como cazador.

-Pero verás el partido ¿ No?.- preguntó Albus

-Claro..Jhonson está en el equipo ¿recuerdas?-dijo ella, levantándose.- Bueno chicos, os dejo que voy a ver si descanso un poco que me espera una tarde ajetreada.

Les tiró dos besos y salió apresuradamente del Gran Comedor. Jeremy suspiró

-Esta sí que vive bien

El comentario fue recibido por una sonrisa de Albus, que ya había terminado de comer. Se levantó sacudiéndose las migas de la túnica

-Voy a salir ya,quiero cambiarme de ropa antes de bajar y voy pillado de tiempo. Suerte con ese castigo.

Jeremy hizo un gesto con la mano, como restándole importancia y Albus salió. Ya en su cuarto, se vistió con el uniforme de Quidditch y salió apresuradamente, pues se había retrasado más de la cuenta y llegaba tarde. Cuando llegó, Scorpius explicaba algo con un dibujo del campo que flotaba en el aire mientras los demás escuchaban atentamente.

-Vaya Potter, al fin te has dignado a venir.- dijo clavándole sus ojos de hielo.- ¿ Quieres algo de comer, algún elfo doméstico que te abanique?

-Tampoco creo que me haya perdido mucho, yo solo tengo que encargarme de coger la snitch.- dijo furioso

Sorprendentemente, los demás se rieron

-Buena,Potter.- dijo Liotta

-Muy bien, vamos saliendo ya y más vale que hagas bien lo único que tienes que hacer. ¡ Astucia, fuerza, ambición! .- gritó Scorpius

¡ Slytherin!.- coreó el resto. Empezaba el partido.


	5. Secretos en el castillo

5\. Secretos en el castillo

Jeremy se encontraba en la clase de Historia de magia colocando libros que no eran precisamente muy ligeros. A pesar de que Historia de la Magia era su asignatura favorita, lo cierto es que no le parecía el plan perfecto para una noche de jueves.

-Maldito Binns…- masculló mientras cogía uno de los libros y lo hojeaba por encima. Era un libro bastante antiguo y denso sobre estudios de la Piedra Filosofal. Lo cerró aburrido y lo lanzó sin muchos miramientos a la mesa que tenía más cerca,pero no calculó bien la distancia y el libro acabó en el suelo, soltando un manojo de hojas por el camino.

-Genial.- suspiró. Se agachó a recoger el ejemplar y se dio cuenta de que se oían pasos en la lejanía que se acercaban que sería algún prefecto haciendo la ronda, Jeremy se apresuró a recopilar las hojas mientras susurraba un " Reparo" y adoptaba una estudiada pose de sacrificio estudiantil y responsabilidad. Pero los pasos se detuvieron justo en la puerta, que se encontraba entornada. Además, el joven se dio cuenta de que se oía hablar a dos voces, aunque no alcanzaba a oír qué decían. Se acercó sigilosamente,situándose en la parte de la puerta que le dejaba fuera de la vista de quien se encontrará al otro lado y escuchó.

-La iniciación está preparada para esta noche.- dijo una voz masculina que Jeremy no reconoció.-¿ Lo has organizado todo?

-Sí, aunque me costó andar por el castillo con todos esos idiotas pululando….- dijo una segunda voz. Esta le resultaba algo más familiar pero no acertaba a saber quién era.- Hay cosas que faltan para tenerlo todo a punto.

-Aprovecha para hacerlo durante el partido. Todo el colegio baja a ver ese estúpido deporte…

-¿ Y porqué no lo terminas tú? Siempre soy yo el que hago el trabajo sucio…- se quejó la otra voz.

-Yo tengo otro trabajo que hacer, como bien sabes.- dijo el otro con la voz cargada de odio.- Privilegios de pertenecer a la élite del colegio.

Jeremy arqueó una ceja. Esa soberbia era de algún Slytherin, ó escuchando en silencio

-Ahora que al fin estamos ganando adeptos no podemos hacer las cosas a medias. Hay que ir con cuidado.- continuó la voz que acababa de hablar en último lugar.- Nuestros ancestros estarían orgullosos… tenemos que seguir adelante

-Yo sólo espero que no nos pillen. Podrían echarnos del colegio por esto.

-Todo riesgo es bueno si se trata de limpiar este colegio de esos sangresucias.

Jeremy se tapó la boca con la mano. Aunque sangre sucia era un insulto en otro tiempo muy utilizado, la palabra había adquirido unos tintes demasiado ofensivos para utilizarse actualmente. Durante un tiempo incluso estaba prohibida, luego se pasó a sancionar a las personas que la utilizaban y ya prácticamente nadie la utilizaba. En el colegio su uso podría suponer una expulsión inmediata, de ahí que a Jeremy le sorprendiera tanto que alguien dijera algo así por los pasillos del colegio.

-Qué ganas tengo de que este proyecto salga al fin adelante…- comentó una de las voces, que sonaba como si fueran alejándose. Efectivamente, los pasos comenzaron a oírse en la dirección contraria de la que habían aprovechó la lejanía para ver si podía reconocer algunas de las voces. Con cuidado, abriò ligeramente la puerta y miró.No había nadie. Jeremy se quedó pensando qué había pasado ahí y sobre todo que estaba pasando en el colegio.

-¡10 puntos para Ravenclaw!

Las gradas teñidas de azul rugían y agitaban sus banderas y estandartes. Los de la grada verde parecían desganados. Albus miró con preocupación al equipo que luchaba por poder hacer un partido decente, parecían tan compungidos como él. Mientras daba vueltas sobre el campo a la par que su contrincante, el resto de jugadores se pasaban la quaffle, con una apabullante victoria de lasmáguilas frente a las serpientes. No es que el equipo de Slytherin fuera malo, pero los Ravenclaws eran realmente buenos y si cogían la quaffle ya era muy difícil arrebatársela. Normalmente la táctica que se empleaba con la casa azul era no dejarles tocar la pelota, pero esta vez eran los verdes los que casi ni la veí marcó una vez más.

-¡ Y diez nuevos puntos para Ravenclaw!.- gritó el locutor.- ¡Parece que las serpientes se han dormido en este partido,amigos!

-Maldita sea.- masculló Albus. Ya les llevaban una ventaja de 80 puntos. Scorpius hizo una seña al árbitro.

-¡Tiempo!

Los jugadores se reunieron abajo. Scorpius parecía furioso.

-No sé si os pasasteis ayer con la cerveza de mantequilla pero no damos una.- dijo mirando en especial a los cazadores.

-Lo intentamos tío, pero no sueltan la maldita quaffle. Es dificilísimo quitársela.-dijo Bradshaw

-Ese Jhonson parece que tiene alas en los pies.- corroboró McCauley

-Me importa una mierda.- dijo Scorpius echando chispas por los ojos.- Bien, vosotros bloquead todo lo posible los aros.- dijo mirando a los golpeadores.- No quiero a nadie encima del equipo: vamos a cerrarnos en banda para que no nos sigan lloviendo quaffles.- miró significativamente a los cazadores.- Vosotros intentad parar como sea a esos malditos Ravenclaws,me da igual cómo: tiradlos de la escoba si es necesario. Y tú.- dijo mirándola Albus.- atrápala de una vez. Bien,¡ vamos allá!

Volvieron a sus puestos. Albus siguió dando vueltas en círculo y justo cuando Ravenclaw volvía a marcar, vió un destello dorado frente a su portería. Aprovechando que casi todos los el equipo azul estaban en los aros de Slytherin, adquirió velocidad y se abalanzó sobre la snitch.

-¡Slytherin gana!

El estallido de la grada verde retumbó por todo el descendió junto al resto del equipo con la snitch en su mano mientras oía de fondo algunos vítores desde la grada de Slytherin. Scorpius se dirigió hacia él.

-Buena jugada, Potter.- dijo mirándolo sin sonreír.- Hubiera sido un gran partido de no ser por estos. En fin, siéntete orgulloso pero no te confíes, hay que mantener el nivel.

Le palmeó la espalda y se fue hacia los vestuarios. Albus se quedó un momento entre la gente que bajaba a ver a los jugadores y a celebrar la primera victoria de Slytherin. Entre la marea verde, destacaba una túnica con una corbata roja y dorada a juego con sus cabellos.

-¡Enhorabuena,buscador!.- dijo Lily Luna al tiempo que se echaba a los brazos de su hermano.- ha sido un gran partido. Si te hubiera visto papá…

-Gracias, Lily.- dijo Albus devolviéndole el abrazo.- ¿ Te ha gustado?

-¡Lo has hecho genial!.- contestó ella con entusiasmo.- Pero no te emociones: todavía tienes que enfrentarte a mí, y te advierto que soy la mejor del colegio.- dijo alzando la barbilla en un gesto sonrió.

-Ya veremos.- se fijó en que una pandilla de chicas con el uniforme de Gryffindor les observaban con gesto de incertidumbre.- Creo que a tus amigas les incomoda que celebres tanto la victoria de tu hermano, el Slytherin.

Lily advirtió su tono irónico

-Me da igual lo que piensen los demás.- dijo con seguridad. Lily siempre había sido así: nunca le había importado la opinión ajena, ella tomaba sus decisiones sin tener en cuenta la opinion ajena. Atisbó por detrás de Albus que alguien se acercaba y se dispuso a irse.- Creo que alguien viene a felicitarte .- le guiñó un ojo.- disfruta

-Nos vemos,peque.- Le revolvió el cabello en broma y Lily se alejó.

-¡Eh,Potter!

Albus se giró. Dos chicas con el uniforme de Slytherin se acercaron sonrientes hacia él. La primera de ellas, Verity Foster, era una chica alta, delgada y con buen y de tez tostada, era una de las chicas más codiciadas en Slytherin por su belleza. Le acompañaba Cassandra Goyle, una chica regordeta de cabello castaño y ojos azules. Albus tragó saliba: En la sociedad estudiantil, podías considerarte un tipo con suerte si te hablaba Verity Foster. En Slytherin tenían una costumbre, que Albus consideraba estúpida, y que marcaba las relaciones dentro de la Casa en el colegio. A principio de curso, los más mayores colocaban un cuenco plateado en la Sala Común, parecido al que se usaba para el Torneo de los tres magos, en el que los estudiantes de cuarto curso en adelante inscribían en un papel la persona que consideraban más atractiva y la que menos. A finales de diciembre, justo antes de las vacaciones de Navidad, se elegía quienes eran los más atractivos de la casa. En el caso de las chicas, había una especial rivalidad: la ganadora estaba invitada a la fiesta de Fin de Año en la Mansión de los Malfoy, a la que asistían los más populares del colegio, de la mano de Scorpious Malfoy, por el que gran parte de la Casa y del Colegio suspiraban. Evidentemente, Malfoy siempre elegía para su fiesta a la chica más guapa y a veces, si tenía suerte, salía con ella durante unos días. En la última votación, Verity había quedado segunda, por debajo de Alexia Montague, con la que salía actualmente.

-Enhorabuena por el partido.- dijo cuando le tuvo delante. Sonrió mostrando una dentadura perfecta y prosiguió.- No sabía que volabas tan bien.

-Gracias.- dijo Albus algo cohibido. Le extrañaba que una chica como ella le hablase a él, que era lo más opuesto a los populares del colegio.

-Como ahora estás dentro del equipo, supongo que este año irás a la fiesta de apertura de Quidditch ¿no?

-La¿qué?.- preguntó Albus sin entender una palabra.

-La fiesta de apertura de Quidditch.- repitió esta vez Cassandra Goyle.- Ya sabes, todos los años hacemos una fiesta después del primer partido de Quidditch

-Pues la verdad es que no lo sabía.- las chicas soltaron una risita.- Pero no creo que vaya, lo siento.

-¿Porqué?- preguntó la morena.- Dylan me ha dicho que vendrías

Detrás de ellas, apoyado en un poste, Dylan alzó las cejas como diciéndole " Aprovecha, te lo he puesto en bandeja"

-No sé, yo…

-Venga anda, no seas tan hace falta socializar un poco, y en eso te puedo ayudar- dijo de forma coqueta. " Qué diablos" pensó Albus " Me merezco un poco de diversión" Después de todo, siempre había sentido curiosidad sobre cómo se divertía la jet set de la escuela.

-Bueno, si me lo pides así, no tendré más remedio que ir.- dijo haciendo notar una seguridad que no sentía. Lejos de quedar intimidada, Verity sonrió, complacida.

\- La fiesta es mañana a las nueve. En el pasillo que da a las mazmorras, la segunda armadura de la derecha no tiene espada. Colócale la varita en las manos y se apartará para dejarte pasar al pasadizo. Ese camino te lleva a una sala de los menesteres donde celebramos las fiestas.

\- No sabía que hubiera una sala de los menesteres en las mazmorras

Ella sonrió indulgente.

\- Tampoco te has preocupado estos años de lo que podías encontrar en Slytherin. Te sorprenderías

\- Ya lo hago

Ambos se sonrieron mientras Cassandra Goyle a su lado soltaba una risita

-Te veo allí entonces?

-Claro, allí estaré

-Bien.- dijo ella.- ¡Hasta mañana,Potter!

-Adiós .- dijo Albus. Luca Liotta y Dylan se acercaron cuando las chicas ya se iban.

-Pensaba que no te ibas a decidir nunca.- le dijo Luca, un chico italiano que jugaba como golpeador.- Por Merlín, ¡Es Verity Foster! ¿ qué había que pensar?

-Albus tiene su propio método de hacer las cosas.- intervino Dylan. A Albus no se le pasó que le había llamado por su nombre. Por extraño que pudiera parecer, no le molestó.

-¿Albus? .- dijo con una sonrisa mirando al vampiro de Slytherin. El chico se encogió de hombros

-Te vas a emborrachar con nosotros,es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Los tres estallaron en carcajadas, mientras que Albus pensaba que su nueva vida como buscador de Slytherin no pintaba nada mal.


	6. Acercando posiciones

6\. Acercando posiciones.

Al día siguiente por la tarde, Albus se reunió con Bere y Jeremy en el Lago. Después de pasar por la lechucería para contarle a su padre la victoria de su primer partido, bajó al lago donde ya le esperaban sus amigos. Jeremy estaba leyendo un libro con la espalda apoyada en un árbol, mientras Bere, frente a él, lanzaba piedras al lago intentando sin éxito hacer hondas. Albus se acercó por detrás de ella.

-Tienes que lanzarlas de canto, si no, no lo vas a conseguir en la vida

Ella se giró sonriente.

-Vaya, si me lo dice el buscador de Slytherin tendré que tenerlo en cuenta.- le dió un golpe amistoso en el brazo.- Estuviste increíble ayer, ¡Vaya manera de volar!

-Me alegro de que me lo digas, porque si no, no me creería que estuviste en el partido. ¿Dónde te metiste?No te vi.- le recriminó en broma

\- Sí que estaba, justo debajo del poste de Ravenclaw.- dijo ella.- Iba a acercarme, pero te vi hablando con Foster y Goyle y pensë que esa conversaciòn seguro que era más interesante que la mía

-Me han invitado a una fiesta.- dijo Albus

Jeremy alzó la cabeza desde su libro. La palabra " fiesta" siempre tenía ese efecto sobre él.

-¿ A tí?.- se extrañó su amigo.

-Gracias Jeremy, esa sorpresa solo ha sido ligeramente insultante.- dijo Albus irónicamente.- Es una fiesta de inicio del Quidditch, o comienzo del Quidditch o algo así.- se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.-¿ Cómo te fue con el castigo?

Jeremy cerró el libro y les hizo una seña para que se sentaran a su lado.

-Ayer escuché una conversación muy extraña

Les contó todo lo que había oído la tarde anterior, mientras Bere y Albus le escuchaban interesados. Cuando terminó, Albus fue el primero en hablar.

-¿Y dices que no reconociste las voces?

-No, aunque estoy seguro de que una de ellas es alguien que conozco, porque me suena pero…no logro identificar quién

Se quedaron pensativos unos segundos. Lo que más les extrañaba era el uso de la palabra sangre sucia, que no habían oído en años.

-Si dices que uno de ellos pertenecía a la élite del colegio, tiene que ser de Slytherin, seguro.- manifestó Albus. En las otras casas también había gente que se codeaba con los populares de Hogwarts, pero tuvo que reconocer que muy pocas hablarían así de los hijos de muggles.

-Eso pensé yo.- reconoció ó mucho los ojos.-¿. Y si ahora empiezan a ganar adeptos? ¿Y si se unen tantos que de repente son más que los demás y toman el colegio y persiguen a todos los no mágicos? A lo mejor también persiguen a los homosexuales.- hizo una pausa como si no se le hubiera ocurrido.-Dios, eso me convierte en una víctima potencial. ¿Se lo decimos a Mc Gonagall? O mejor, ¿escribimos al Ministerio?

Bere puso los ojos en blanco

-Por Merlín,¿ Tú te estás oyendo?.- le dijo.- Creo que estáis exagerando con este asunto. Será un estúpido club secreto de algún crío.

-Esas voces no eran para nada de críos, Bere.- dijo Jeremy. Parecía preocupado de verdad. Albus miró a ambos.

-Bere tiene razón, no tenemos que montarnos películas consparanoicas.- dijo volviéndose a a Jeremy.- Pero quizás deberíamos investigar un poco por nuestra cuenta. Para asegurarnos de que no es nada, simplemente.

Los otros dos asintieron

-De acuerdo, pero ¿ Cómo lo hacemos?.- preguntó Bere. Albus lo pensó un momento

Yo estaré atento esta noche en la fiesta por si veo algún movimiento raro.- ellos asintieron.- Y vosotros haced lo mismo en el castillo. De momento, no podemos hacer mucho más. Lo más probable es que no sea nada, como dice Bere.

...

Ya en su habitación, Albus se miraba por enésima vez en el espejo. Hiciese lo que hiciese, ese cabello suyo era imposible de domar. Bufó mientras intentaba peinárselo de lado, soltó el cepillo con impaciencia y se revolvió el cabello con una mano. No lo tenía muy largo, y el efecto despeinado no le quedaba mal del todo, además era completamente imposible intentar apelmazarlo ni con gomina mágica. Se echó una última mirada en el espejo, y salió. Caminó por el pasillo hasta dar con la armadura que no llevaba espada.

-Qué elegante, Albus.- dijo una voz a su derecha. Un sonriente Dylan lo miraba con un traje que no debía costar barato, con una camisa verde esmeralda y el cabello normalmente recogido, atrás suelto sobre los hombros.

-Lo mismo digo.- dijo Albus. Dylan le miró de arriba a abajo.

-¿ Por qué no llevas nada verde?

-¿Debería?.- preguntó Albus a su vez. Dylan le miró extrañado

-¿Nadie te ha dicho el _dress code_?

-¿ _Dress…code_?.- volvió a preguntar Albus sintiéndose algo idiota

El _dress code_ , el código de vestimenta. Todas las fiestas tienen uno. En las de inicio y final de Quidditch hay que llevar algo verde.- explicó cómo si se lo explicará a un niño. " Pero qué es esto, Hogwarts o Ibiza?" pensó Albus. Dylan notó su incertidumbre

-Es igual, no creo que nadie te vete la entrada por eso.- puso su varita en el regazo de la armadura y esta se hizo a un lado. Dylan alargó un brazo dejando pasar a Albus primero y entraron.

-¿ Siempre hay que llevar algo verde en las fiestas?.- preguntó Albus mientras recorrían el sonrió.

-No siempre, eso es sólo en las de Quidditch. En las de Halloween hay una temática, y en la de Fin de Año hay que ir de etiqueta.

-Pero¿ cuántas fiestas hacéis al cabo del año?.- preguntó Albus, alucinando un poco.

-Hacemos.- corrigió Dylan a la vez que giraban a la derecha.- Pues está esta, que es la de apertura de Quidditch. Se celebra justo después del primer partido, ya sabes, para empezar bien la temporada.- le guiñó.- La de cierre, que se celebra después del último partido. En la de cierre vamos de verde si no hemos ganado la copa de las casas, si la ganamos, de dorado. Después está la fiesta de Halloween, que cada año tiene una temática. El año pasado fue " Magos Famosos". Yo fui de Dumbledore.- dijo con orgullo.- Luego está la de Fin de Año en la Mansión Malfoy, de la que hasta tú habrás oído hablar.- Albus asintió.- En esa hay que ir de etiqueta. Después está la de Pascua, y la de Fin de Curso, que es la única que se hace oficialmente en Hogwarts. Sin contar, claro está, los cumpleaños y las visitas a Hogsmeade.

La enumeración de fiestas les había ocupado todo el recorrido. Albus pensó que si tenía que ir a todas le iba a dar algo, nunca había sido de salir mucho. Tampoco es que le hubieran invitado a muchas.

-Ya estamos.- dijo Dylan abriendo una puerta de madera negra. Al otro lado de la puerta, había una gran sala con grandes ventanales en los que se reflejaban millones de lucecitas en distintos tonos de barras con tres barmans cada una ocupaban los laterales de la sala, bordeando una gran pista de baile donde bailaban algunos alumnos. Al final, sobre una tarima negra, había un sofá en forma de semicírculo verde botella, con una gran serpiente plateada que recorría todo el reposabrazos y el reposa cabezas del sofá.

-¡ Qué pasada!.- exclamó Albus.

-Vamos al reservado, es aquel rincón del sofá. Scorpius estará a punto de llegar.

Atravesaron la Sala hasta llegar a la tarima . Allí ya se encontraban McCauley y Luca Liotta, con una cubitera con varias cervezas de mantequilla.

-Habéis empezado flojo ¿no? Esto es para críos de primero.- dijo Dylan sentándose al lado de Mc Cauley

Esto es para ir quitando la sed. Leeds y Bradshaw han ido a por las bebidas.

En ese momento llegaron los dos chicos haciendo levitar las bebidas para todos. Eran copas de Wisky de Fuego. Todos tomaron la suya excepto Albus

-¿No bebes?.- preguntó Liotta

Con la cerveza de mantequilla va bien, gracias

-Venga ya, Albus.- dijo Andrew Bradshaw.- Hemos ganado por ti. Deberías celebrarlo de verdad

Resignado, Albus tomó una de las copas y bebió. Había probado en una ocasión el Whisky de Fuego en Navidad cuando tenía trece años junto con James y no era un recuerdo muy dio un sorbo y luego James tuvo que meterle en la cama porque no se tenía en pie, mientras intentaban ocultárselo a su padre, en vano. Sobre todo por la vomitona que vino tras la aventura. Confió en que con los años aguantara mejor el alcohol

-Vaya, parece que el pequeño Potter ha salido a ver cómo se divierten los mayores.- dijo Scorpius que acababa de llegar. Llevaba un traje de camisa blanca y pantalón negro, con una americana verde oscuro y solapas negras. A su lado, Alexia Montague, la rubia despampanante de Slytherin, iba con un vestido corto a juego con su americana.

-El pequeño Potter te ha salvado el culo a ti y a tu equipo.- contestó Albus dándole un trago a su bebida. El resto rió. Scorpius le miró divertido, como se mira a un niño pequeño que ha dicho algo propio de adultos.

-Brindo por eso.- dijo el rubio mientras se sentaba junto a ellos y Alexia hacía lo propio. Scorpious se fijó en alguien de la pista.- Madre mía, cómo viene hoy Foster

Atravesando la pista, Verity Foster avanzaba hacia el reservado, ataviada con un estrecho pantalón de cuero negro y un corsé del mismo color adornado con cintas verdes. La verdad es que tenía un cuerpazo y sabía cómo aprovecharlo.

\- Hola , chicos.- saludó. Se fijó en Albus.- Así que al final has venido

\- Te dije que lo haría.- contestó Albus mientras el resto le miraban divertidos.- Y tú no estás haciendo lo que dijiste

Hubo un " uuuuuh" colectivo, pero Verity no era de las que se amilanaban.

-¿ Y qué era eso?.- preguntó mientras se sentaba entre Albus y Scorpious, provocando que Alexia frunciera el ceño?

-Ayudarme a socializar.- contestó Albus mientras le ofrecía beber de su vaso. Ella sonrió y dio un trago.

-Esto se pone interesante.- dijo Bradshaw. Alexia Montague bufó y agarró a Scorpius de la mano mientras se levantaba.

-¿ Porqué no vamos a bailar, cariño?.- le dijo, melosa. Scorpius apuró su copa y se levantó.Ambos descendieron la peueña escalerilla de la tarima y se perdieron entre la gente.

La noche avanzaba a pasos agigantados. Albus se tomó dos copas de Whisky de Fuego más, y lo estaba pasando realmente bien. El alcohol le hacía sentir seguro, como si fuera el mejor y todo fuera enormemente divertido. Habló con todo el equipo y, a la luz del Whisky de Fuego, los idiotas no lo parecían tanto, y los patitos feos parecían un momento de la noche, se quedó solo en el sofá , pensando en lo bien que se lo estaba pasando y rezando por no acabar como en Navidad,cuando Verity subió las escalinatas y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Qué te parece?.- preguntó. Albus la miró. Le parecía increíble que una chica así estuviese junto a él y mirándole de aquella manera.

-Si me preguntas por la fiesta, inmejorable.- Al girarse para responder le dio sin querer a un vaso medio vacío sobre la mesa y se derramó por toda la superficie. Albus se apresuró a recogerlo mientras Verity reía, divertida

-No te pongas nervioso.- le dijo. Albus se incorpró en el sofá.

-No estoy nervioso.

-¿Y ahora?.- preguntó ella subiéndose a horcajadas sobre él. Albus tragó saliba. No es que le pusiera nervioso la presencia de una chica, había tenido algunos líos sin impkrtancia en Hogwarts, pero la manera directa de Verity le apabullaba un poco. El alcohol habló por él

-No sé, quizás deberías probar con otras técnicas….- dijo sin quitarle labios solo estaban separados por centí se acercó lentamente y le besó, pasándole las manos por la nuca mientras Albus pensaba que igual ir a todas las fiestas de Slytherin no era tan mala idea, después de todo.


	7. Una cita y una carta

7\. Una cita y una carta.

Cuando Albus se levantó el sol se encontraba ya en el punto más álgido. Parpadeó un par de veces y la luz le resultó desagradable. Entre recuerdos difusos, intentó acordarse de lo que pasó la noche anterior. Se había pasado con el Whisky de Fuego, eso lo tenía claro, y seguramente era el responsable de la terrible resaca de aquella mañana de sá ágenes desordenadas le llegaban como relámpagos fugaces de manera inconexa: él riendo con Scorpious, Dylan sonriente ofreciéndole un chupito, las absurdas bromas de Andrew Bradshaw que a la luz del día ya no tenían tanta gracia y… ó ligeramente al recordar las escenas con Verity la noche anterior: su manera pícara de mirarle, sus uñas rozándole ligeramente la nuca, sus besos dulces cargados de deseo….Sonrió y apartó la colcha de la se vestía, reflexionó sobre la conversación con Jeremy y Bere y cayó en la cuenta de que al final no había visto nada raro y tampoco se había esforzado mucho por saberlo, la verdad. Consultó la hora,se sorprendió de que ya fuera medio día y bajó al Gran Comedor. Cuando entró sus amigos ya se encontraban sentados a la le saludó.

-Hola, bello durmiente.- le miró maliciosamente.-¿ Qué tal anoche? Por lo que he oído, nada mal.

-No me esperaba que dentro de ti latiera un pequeño Sirius Black.-intervino Jeremy. Le apretó amistosamente el hombro- Qué engañados nos tenías...

Albus se sorprendió de lo rápido que volaban las noticias en ese colegio.

-¿ Cómo os habéis enterado?

-Bueno…- dijo Bere apoyando el dedo índice en la barbilla, haciendo como si pensara.- La gente te empieza a mirar como si te hubieran crecido tentáculos.- Albus miró a las mesas de alrededor y en ese instante un grupito de chicas de Hufflepuff soltaron una carcajada.- Bueno, eso y ese chupetón enorme que tienes en el cuello.

-¿¡QUÉ?!.- dijo Albus haciendo poses de lo más extrañas para intentar vérselo.

-No te esfuerces, es broma.- dijo Jeremy, divertido.

-Pero ha sido gracioso.- dijo Bere sonriendo. Albus le tiró una servilleta a la cara de broma.- De todas formas, esta mañana la comidilla de Slytherin era lo fogosos que estabais tú y Foster en la fiesta.

-Bueno, ya sabes, la gente exagera mucho.

Sus amigos le miraron con una ceja enarcada.

-Si, vale, me enrollé con ella y la cosa se puso un poco….interesante.- dijo Albus un poco avergonzado.- Pero es algo sin importancia¿Habéis averiguado algo sobre nuestro asunto en común?.- preguntó, deseoso de cambiar de tema. Afortunadamente, dio resultado.

-No.- dijo Jeremy.- Yo me fui pronto a la cama, y no vi nada raro.

-Yo estuve con Jhonson.- dijo Bere mientras pinchaba un trozo de filete

-Mucho quedas tú con Jhonson últimamente .-dijo Jeremy.-¿Vais en serio?

Bere chasqueó la lengua.

-Qué va. De echo quedamos ayer para dejarlo, y como comprenderéis no me iba a poner a investigar clubs secretos por el colegio.- se volvió a Albus.- Pero a Jeremy se le ha ocurrido una idea.

-Si.- corroboró el chico.- Hemos pensado que podrías pedirle la capa de invisibilidad a James.

Albus lo pensó. Aunque James nunca lo había reconocido, era un secreto a voces que tenía la capa de invisibilidad de Harry, y que la había usado para sus trastadas en el colegio. Cuando acabaron sus años en Hogwarts, su padre le hizo prometer que la guardaría y no se la dejaría a los pequeños es decir, a Albus y a Lily " No quiero más lios con esa maldita capa", les dijo. Pero estaba seguro de que si se lo pedía, James se la dejaría y no diría nada. Quizás era la única manera de enterarse de algo.

-Escribiré a James.- les dijo a sus amigos.- Es más, voy a escribirle ahora vemos más tarde.

Se levantó y tomó un bollo para comérselo por el camino, no tenía mucha hambre, y no le apetecía que la gente lo siguiera mirando entre risitas. Jeremy y Bere lo despidieron con la mano y salió en dirección a la lechucería. Cuando llegó atisbó con la mirada hasta localizar a _Garra_ , su lechuza. Le habían puesto ese nombre porque Lily la encontró cuando era un polluelo en el bosque, y a todo el que intentaba cogerla le clavaba las garras exceptuando a Albus, por lo que su padre decidió que sería una buena mascota para su hijo mediano. Silbó y en seguida _Garra_ descendió a su hombro. Era un cárabo norteaméricano de plumaje gris piedra y grandes ojos oscuros, el fiel compañero de Albus desde que había entrado en Hogwarts.

-Hola, amigo.- dijo Albus acariciándole suavemente en el cuello. Se sentó sobre una piedra y escribió una breve carta para James pidiéndole la capa invisible. Cuando ya estaba terminando, alguien lo llamó.

-¿ Albus?

El chico miró hacia la puerta, y se encontró con la mirada felina de Verity Foster. Ella avanzó hasta situarse frente a él.

-Nott me dijo que estabas aquí.- le dijo.

-Si, tenía que escribir una carta.- dijo estúpidamente, era lo normal si uno iba a la lechucería. Puso la carta en la pata de _Garra_ y esta alzó el vuelo, perdiéndose en el cielo. Ambos observaron al ave desaparecer.

-¿Porqué me buscabas?- preguntó Albus notándose algo cohibido.

-Me apetecía estar contigo.- dijo ella acercándose un poco más y, sin mediar otra palabra lo besó. Albus le devolvió el beso algo envarado, en parte porque le pilló por sorpresa y en parte porque le ponía nervioso besarse con alguien en un lugar tan transitado como la lechucería. Verity notó su rigidez.

-¿Qué te pasa?.- susurró separándose ligeramente. Había un leve matiz de reproche en su voz.

-Nada, Esque está mañana ya he visto que todo el colegio sabía de nuestro….bueno, que tú y yo….

-¿Que nos liamos?.- preguntó ella sin ningún rodeo. Esa chica era demasiado directa. Albus asintió, avergonzado.- La gente de este estúpido colegio siempre tiene que meterse en la vida de los demás. ¿Vamos a otro sitio?

-Lo prefiero, la verdad.- contestó, aliviado. Salieron de la lechucería y se dirigieron hacia los límites del Bosque Prohibido, donde no acostumbraba a ir nadie. Era un sitio tranquilo, porque se encontraba lo suficientemente alejado de los terrenos de Hogwarts para que nadie les molestara, pero lo bastante seguro como para no temer que apareciera alguna criatura que habitaban en el bosque, de las que había oido hablar mir veces de boca de su padre y sus tíos. Albus se sentó en un tocón y Verity lo imitó.

-¿ Por dónde íbamos?.- preguntó Verity mientras se acercaba por segunda vez a sus labios. Albus no se quejó: No todo el mundo tenía la suerte de poder besar a Verity Foster dos veces en un día, y se dejó llevar, poniéndo sus manos alrededor de la cintura de la chica. Ella le pasó los dedos entre los cabellos y fue bajando sus manos hasta encontrar la abotonadura de su camisa, que empezó a desabrochar. Aunque la noche anterior se había sentido seguro y audaz con sus respuestas, lo cierto es que no tenía mucha experiencia en lasmartes amatorias, por el contrario de Verity, lo cual le ponía muy nervioso. Albus la sujetó de las muñecas y se separó ligeramente para mirarla

-Para, para…estamos en el Bosque Prohibido.- le recordó.- No hacemos más que besarnos

-¿Y qué?.- dijo ella sin comprender.-¿ Cuál es el problema?

No es que me queje.- se apresuró a responder Albus.- Pero también me gustaría hablar contigo un poco.

Besar y acariciar a Verity no estaba nada mal, pero Albus tenía interés en conocer lo que había debajo de aquel cuerpo de escándalo y esa sonrisa perfecta. Ya sabía que físicamente era espectacular, pero él necesitaba saber cómo era aquella chica que hasta hace dos días solo conocía de verla con unos y otros jugadores del equipo.

-¿ Hablar de quë?.- preguntó ella como si la idea fuera disparatada. Albus no contestó.- Está bien, si quieres hablar, hablaremos.

-No sé…. Me gustaría saber más de tí.- manifestó.-¿ Qué has hecho hoy?

Tenía la sensación de que sonaba a conversación forzada de transporte pú resopló.

-Pues... cuando me he levantado tenía una resaca horrible, seguro que Bradshaw echó algo en el Whisky de Fuego.- negó con la cabeza.- En fín, he bajado a la Sala Común a por un vaso de agua, y me he encontrado con Lexie.- se refería a Alexia Montague, la novia de ó una carcajada.- Está que se muere de envidia. No puede soportar que ahora yo esté con el chico del momento. Vale, sí, Scorpius sigue siendo Scorpius, pero sólo es cuestión de tiempo que la gente se empiece a fijar en tí. Me encantaría que este año no la eligiesen como Belleza del Nido .- era el estúpido título de belleza que se otorgaba a la chica más atractiva de Sytherin.- Sería genial que ganara yo. ¿Me votarás ,verdad?

-Pues..

-Eso les enseñaria a Scorpius y a Lexie. Me encantará ver sus caras cuando pronuncien mi nombre.- dijo sin intención alguna de escuchar la respuesta de miró un poco decepcionado. Tenía entendido que Verity y Alexia eran amigas íntimas, pero no le parecía muy normal hablar así de una persona a la que aprecias.

-Yo creía que tú y Montague erais íntimas.

-Y lo somos.- dijo Verity,sorprendida por el comentario.- ¿ Qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra?

-Parece que te alegras de que tenga envidia de ti.

-Y me alegro.- dijo ella.- Se cree la más guapa del Colegio cuando va por ahí cogida del brazo de Scorpius, y tiene unos cuernos que arañan el techo de la Torre de Astronomía.- miró a Albus con aire confidencial.- Lo sé de primera mano.

La tarde pasó muy lentamente, y cuánto más avanzaba, más cuenta se daba Albus que a veces, las personas no eran lo que parecían. Verity podía ser preciosa, pero su interior distaba mucho de tener algún tipo de atractivo. Toda su conversación era hablar de los demás, aunque fueran sus amigos, y Albus se preguntó qué diría de él cuando no estaban juntos. Bostezó cuando Verity comentaba por enésima vez lo fea que le parecía Cassandra Goyle.

-Oye, será mejor que volvamos al Castillo.- dijo Albus, interrumpiéndola.- Está oscureciendo y me muero de hambre.

-Perfecto.- dijo ella levantándose. Pusieron rumbo al Castillo y al llegar a la puerta del Gran Comedor, Albus se detuvo. Lo que conocía hasta ahora de Verity no le entusiasmaba, pero como decía siempre su madre, todos merececen una segunda oportunidad.

-Verity...¿Porqué no cenas con nosotros?

-Define " nosotros"

Albus miró hacia el Gran Comedor, desde donde Jeremy le saludaba haciendo aspavientos con los brazos. Verity se giró a mirar también.

-¿ Con Nott?.- preguntó como si le hubiera propuesto cenar con una pareja de dementores.- Tienes que estar de broma. Sabes que yo tengo una reputación que mantener.- le miró de reojo.- y tú deberías hacer lo mismo ahora que empiezas a ser alguien en Slytherin. Ese Nott no te beneficia de ninguna manera, si no quieres que la gente crea que tú eres un desviado como él, y te advierto que hay mucha gente que lo piensa. Y Zabini...- negó con la cabeza mientras veía como Bere llegaba a la mesa y abrazaba a Jeremy por detrás.- Siempre se lía con lo peor del colegio. No se como les soportas.

Albus había tenido suficiemte por hoy

-Les soporto porque ellos han estado conmigo desde mucho antes de entrar en el equipo.- dijo friamente.- Y sé que ellos jamás hablarían de mí como tú lo haces de tus amigos.

Verity le sonrió, nerviosa.

-No lo hago con mala intención, yo...

-Nos vemos, Foster.- se despidió, dejándola con la palabra en la boca. A su espalda oyó que le llamaba, pero Albus siguió caminando. Había intentado conocer en profundidad a Verity Foster, una leyenda en el colegio, pero se había dado cuenta de que era como un jarrón muy bonito lleno de insectos.

-Qué raro que no te hayas despedido de Foster.- dijo Bere cuando le vio llegar- Pareces enfadado.

-No es nada.- dijo Albus sentándose. No quería que sus amigos supieran lo que Foster y seguramente los populares de Slytherin pensaban sobre ellos. En ese momento una lechuza atravesó el Gran Comedor en dirección a su mesa.

-¿Correo a estas horas?.- se extrañó Jeremy. Pero Albus sabía lo que era incluso antes de reconocer a _Garra_. El ave dejó caer en su regazo el paquete, cogió un poco de pan del plato de Albus y retomó el vuelo. Albus tomó la pequeña nota que acompañaba al paquete y leyó con una sonrisa.

 _Úsala bien._

 _Tu hermano,_

 _James_.


	8. Sorpresas a media noche

**8\. Sorpresas a media noche**

Jeremy, Bere y Albus habían decidido que sería el jueves por la noche cuando hicieran su excursión al pasillo donde Jeremy había oído la conversación. La lógica les invitaba a pensar que ya que era el jueves cuando había tenido lugar el encuentro entre esos dos desconocidos, seguramente ese era el día señalado donde tenían lugar esas " iniciaciones" . Aunque eso lo tenían claro, todavía faltaba ultimar los detalles, que pensaban perfilar durante la última clase del jueves, Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras. Mientras el resto de la clase tomaba nota de los efectos de la maldición Imperius, Jeremy y Albus hablaban en voz baja,a la par que Bere se encargaba de coger los apuntes que les dejaría más tarde.

-Yo me encargaré de que la Sala Común este vacía, así puedes salir sin ser visto y ponerte la capa de invisibilidad en el pasillo.- dijo Jeremy en voz baja.

-¿Por qué tengo que ser yo quien vaya?- preguntó Albus también entre susurros.- Tú sabes exactamente dónde escuchaste la conversación.

-Tampoco es tan difícil.- dijo Jeremy.- Es justo al lado de la clase de Historia de la Magia, no hay que ser auror para saberlo. Además, yo soy más alto y la capa no me cubre bien.

-Tu siempre tienes excusas para todo.- bufó Albus, aunque tuvo que reconocer que el argumento de su amigo tenía sentido. El profesor se volvió con el ceño fruncido hacia sus pupitres y ambos detuvieron un segundo su conversación para sonreírle amablemente. Cuando el profesor retomó su explicación, Albus volvió a susurrar.

-Está bien, iré yo. Pero creo que será mejor ponerme la capa dentro de la Sala Común y aprovechar que alguien entra o sale para salir.

Jeremy sacudió negativamente la cabeza.

-Eso es arriesgarnos demasiado. Si alguien no entra ni sale, perderemos la oportunidad.

-Veo más difícil que tú consigas mantener la Sala vacía.- le dijo Albus entornando los ojos.- No tienes ninguna autoridad sobre nadie.

-No dirías eso si me vieras en la intimidad.- dijo Jeremy con picardía.

-Arg, POR MERLÍN, CÁLLATE.- contestó su amigo en voz lo suficientemente alta como para que el profesor se volviese con el entrecejo fruncido hacia ellos por segunda vez.

-Siga el consejo de su compañero y haga el favor de callarse, señor Nott. No sé de qué habla con Potter, pero dígalo para todos o guarde silencio.

-Es que a mis compañeros les incomoda que hable de mis intimidades en público, señor.- dijo Jeremy muy serio mientras Albus contenía una carcajada.

-Pues cállese y atienda.

Los alumnos volvieron a sus apuntes y el profesor a sus explicaciones. Cuando acabó la clase, Jeremy y Albus le contaron a Bere sus intenciones.

-Después de cenar, subiré a la habitación a por la capa invisible, mientras Jeremy se encargará de que no haya nadie en la Sala Común. Saldré y en el pasillo me cubriré con la capa.

-Es un plan genial ¿eh?.- dijo Jeremy, orgulloso de su planificación.

-Tampoco es que sea como escapar de Azkaban.- dijo Bere.- A ver, sólo se trata de encontrar un pasillo y observar.

-Tú siempre destruyendo mis ilusiones.- le dijo Jeremy haciendo un falso puchero. Ella le sacó la lengua. Mientras hablaban, Verity Foster se acercó al grupo y se dirigió con cautela a Albus.

-¿Tienes un minuto?

Él se volvió con el semblante serio. Llevaba ya varios días evitando a Verity: le había parecido en un primer momento encantadora, pero más tarde había descubierto que era una persona con la que no tenía mucho en común, y no quería seguir conociéndola. De todas formas, no le parecía apropiado decírselo de una manera tan brusca, por lo que había evitado hablar con ella los días posteriores a su cita. Ya no podía posponerlo más.

-Depende de para qué.- dijo él. Jeremy y Bere intercambiaron una mirada.

-Nos vemos luego.- dijo Bere mientras ambos se alejaban. Verity esperó a que estuvieran lejos de ellos para hablar.

-Creo que deberíamos hablar. El otro día...- negó con la cabeza, arrepentida.-Me malinterpretaste, yo no quería hablar mal de tus amigos. Lo dije por tu bien.

Albus la miró un segundo. Parecía una chica diferente a aquella con la que había hablado días atrás pero... no conectaban, eran personas radicalmente opuestas. Aun así, pensó que se merecía al menos una conversación.

-De acuerdo... pero ahora no puedo, tengo entrenamiento en una hora.

-Podemos quedar esta noche.- dijo ella con un brillo en los ojos.- En la Sala Común.

Albus pensó en el plan que habían ideado para investigar el asunto de los sangre sucias y se alegró de tener un motivo para no quedarse a solas con ella.

-Esta noche no puedo.- dijo rápidamente. Improvisó una excusa convincente- Tengo que terminar el trabajo de Transformaciones. Si quieres...mañana, después de clases.

Ella sonrió acariciándose los rizos oscuros.

-Perfecto.- hizo ademán de besarle pero Albus no la correspondió. Parecía decepcionada.-¿ En el Lago?

´-Vale.- la situación se había vuelto un poco incómoda.- Tengo que irme, he de cambiarme o no llegaré al entrenamiento.

-Claro.- dijo ella acomodándose el bolso donde llevaba los libros.- Hasta mañana, Albus.

Se unió a su amiga Cassandra Goyle y se alejaron por el pasillo en dirección contraria a la de Albus. Él se dirigió hacia su entrenamiento de Quidditch, pensando en lo difícil que era que las cosas salieran como uno quería.

[...]

Esa noche, tras la cena, Albus se encontraba en su habitación, tumbado en su cama y mirando al techo. Habían acordado que Jeremy daría dos golpes en su habitación cuando la Sala quedara vacía, y había aprovechado esos minutos de espera para organizar sus pensamientos. El asunto con los sangresucias lo tenía verdaderamente intrigado: era una conversación absurda, quizás era alguna estupidez de niños como decía Bere. O quizás no. Lo que estaba claro es que él tenía que averiguarlo, siempre había sido de los que le gustaba llegar al fondo de las cosas. Cuando era pequeño y su madre les contaba cuentos, él era el que siempre cuestionaba las historias cuando eran en extremo inverosímiles y siempre trataba de investigar qué había de verdad y qué no. Su madre decía que era igual que su padre, pero sin jugarse la vida ante cada misterio por resolver. Sonrió al acordarse de ellos, siempre echaba de menos a sus padres cuando estaba en el colegio. Unos golpes secos detuvieron sus pensamientos. Se levantó de un salto y bajó a la Sala Común, donde crepitaba un débil fuego entre las sombras solitarias de la habitación. Murmuró la contraseña y cuando estuvo en el pasillo, se puso la capa. Anduvo recorriendo los pasillos ante la atenta mirada de los cuadros y finalmente llegó frente al aula de Historia De la Magia. Entre la oscuridad de la noche las puertas de madera ofrecían un aspecto bastante sombrío. Caminó despacio por el pasillo donde Jeremy había oído la conversación, fijándose en los detalles de la pared, las armaduras, los cuadros. Nada. Todo parecía aburridamente normal. Resopló y se quedó unos minutos en medio del pasillo, rodeado de soledad, pensando qué hacer. Decidió que lo mejor era esperar por si tenía suerte y podía presenciar algo interesante. Aunque claro está, podría ser que la conversación que presenció Jeremy fuera casual y se quedase sin averiguar nada. Se sentó junto al aula de Historia, apoyando la espalda contra el muro, se tapó bien con la capa y esperó. No sabía cuantos minutos habían pasado desde que se sentó, pero no le habían parecido muchos hasta que el sueño hizo su aparición. Con los ojos entrecerrados, intentaba no dormirse, pero era muy difícil mantenerlos abiertos tras un día agotador de clases y Quidditch. Cuando decidió volver a la Sala Común llamándose idiota interiormente por hacer caso de las teorías consparanoicas de Jeremy, vio algo. Una persona cubierta con una capa negra hasta la cabeza apareció por el extremo contrario del pasillo. Albus se incorporó e intentó no hacer ruido. El desconocido caminó por el pasillo, y antes de llegar a su altura, se detuvo. Como él había hecho momentos antes, caminó lentamente, tocando el muro con sus manos. Mientras lo hacía, Albus se acercó sigilosamente a la persona y comprobó que buscaba algo, entre las piedras que formaban el muro. El desconocido alargó una mano pálida y acarició varios adoquines, mientras Albus ya se había acercado lo suficiente por su espalda. Era ahora o nunca. Se quitó la capa e intentó que la voz le saliera fuerte y segura, aunque él no se sintiera así.

-¿ Quién eres y qué estás haciendo aquí?

El desconocido se sobresaltó y antes de que pudiera reaccionar le dio un codazo en las costillas que hizo que se doblara, y salió corriendo. Albus no iba a dejar que se escapara tan fácilmente. Corrió tras él como si la vida le fuera en ello: tenía que saber quién estaba a esas horas precisamente en ese pasillo y porqué. Los pasos de ambos resonaban contra la piedra haciendo un ruido ensordecedor en medio de la quietud de la noche. El desconocido era veloz, pero Albus apuró la carrera hasta alcanzar su espalda, alargó la mano como si fuera a atrapar la snitch y de un tirón le bajó la capucha. Del ímpetu, el desconocido cayó de espaldas con el rostro descubierto y Albus supo quién era, sorprendido. Era la persona que menos hubiera esperado encontrar bajo aquella capa oscura.


	9. Ojos de plata

**9\. Ojos de plata**

Era Sylvia Finnigan, a la que todos en Hogwarts conocían como Silver, un juego de palabras entre su nombre y sus ojos azul plomo, tan claros que parecían plata fundida. Albus solo la conocía de vista, porque jugaba como cazadora en el equipo de Gryffindor y sobre todo porque era la mejor amiga de su prima Rosie.

-¿ Silver?- preguntó-¿ Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Ella seguía en el suelo respirando agitadamente, se notaba que se había llevado un buen susto. Le miró abriendo mucho los ojos y se sentó en el suelo, esforzándose por recuperar el aliento. Albus esperó pacientemente.

-Estaba...dando un paseo porque no podía dormir.- dijo de una manera no muy convincente. Albus frunció el entrecejo, odiaba que le tomaran por idiota.

-Será mejor que me digas la verdad, Silver.- le dijo.- Te lo repetiré de nuevo ¿Qué hacías en este pasillo esta noche?- preguntó enfatizando las palabras. Ella frunció el entrecejo también.

-¿ Y a ti que te importa?- le dijo, olvidando por un momento el susto que se había llevado.- No eres prefecto, no tengo por qué darte explicaciones. Estaba dando un paseo y punto.

Albus perdió la paciencia. Estaba harto de la forma en la que todo el colegio lo trataba: como si fuera el chico tonto que no se enteraba nunca de nada. Sacó su varita y se la puso a Silver bajo la barbilla.

-Verás Finnigan, hay una lista de cosas de la gente que no aguanto, y la primera cosa de esa lista es la gente que me miente y además mal, si quieres mi opinión.- dijo situándose frente a ella, que parecía algo acobardada.- Sé muchas cosas que quizás ignores, y sé que en este pasillo se están haciendo cosas digamos, un poco fuera de la ley. Puede que me digas la verdad o tal vez no, pero tarde o temprano lo descubriré y espero por tu bien que no estés implicada.

Funcionó. Silver abrió mucho los ojos y le temblaron los labios antes de hablar. Albus se arrepintió un poco de su salida, pero tenía que saber qué relación tenía ella con la conversación que había oído Jeremy.

-Está bien.- susurró ella levantándose del suelo.- Pero aquí no.- echó un vistazo nervioso al pasillo vacío.- Te contaré lo que quieras, pero no ahora. Mañana después de clases en el Lago.

-Vale. Tienes muchas cosas que explicarme.- le dijo mientras la miraba. Le parecía increíble que una Gryffindor como Silver estuviera por las mazmorras donde se forjaba un siniestro club secreto.

-No soy la única.- dijo al tiempo que se echaba la capucha sobre la cabeza.- Y ahora, si no te importa, me voy a dormir.

-Buenas noches, espero que no te dé el impulso de hacer otro paseíto nocturno de camino a tu sala común.- dijo él irónicamente. Ella suspiró y se perdió en la oscuridad del pasillo, a la par que Albus giraba en la dirección opuesta, deseando que llegara el día siguiente y saber qué diablos hacía Silver allí.

[….]

Las clases se le hicieron más largas que de costumbre. Se pasó media mañana consultando la hora y la otra media haciendo conjeturas sobre Silver. La opción de que ella pudiera pertenecer a ese club o lo que quiera que fuese, eran muy remotas: No había hablado mucho con Silver, pero la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no se prestaba a nada que conllevase confraternizar con los Slytherins, ya que compartía con Rosie su desdén hacia la casa verde. Pero también tenía claro que no era casualidad que ella estuviese justo esa noche en ese pasillo, que quedaba bastante alejado de su Sala Común. Cuando por fin finalizó la última clase, Albus recogió lo más rápido que pudo, murmuró una excusa a sus amigos y salió precipitadamente del aula. Pasó sin darse cuenta junto a Verity, que le llamó. Ignoró el saludo de la chica y corrió a lo largo del pasillo, deseoso de llegar lo antes posible al lago.

Una chica con el pelo azabache recogido en un moño deshecho lo esperaba allí. Se situó a su lado y la saludó.

-Hola. Perdona por tardar,Binns nos ha entretenido más de la cuenta

Ella se volvió a mirarle y a Albus le pareció que su mote tenía más sentido que nunca. Sus ojos con la luz del sol eran como plata líquida, de un gris irisado que combinaba perfectamente con una piel muy pálida en contraste con sus cabellos negros.

-Es igual, lo importante es que has venido ¿Nos sentamos?

Él asintió y ambos se sentaron sobre el césped a la orilla del lago. Silver recogió un mechón suelto de su cabello y se lo puso detrás de la oreja.

-Antes de contarte nada, tienes que prometerme que no se lo contarás a nadie y no avisarás a los de tu Casa con la información que te haya dado.

-No se lo voy a contar a nadie ¿Por quién me tomas?

-Por un Slytherin.- dijo ella. Eso le dolió.

-No todos somos así,¿sabes?.- dijo él sin disimular su descontento.- Puedes confiar en mí.

Ella permanecía en silencio.

-Vamos, en serio.-le dijo Albus.- hasta Rosie ha confiado en mí alguna vez, y creo que no me equivoco si digo que nunca la he traicionado.

Ella sonrió levemente.

-Será mejor que no le hable a Rosie mucho sobre ti..- dijo olvidando por un momento la tensión. -Vale, te lo contaré. Pero luego tú tienes que contarme qué hacías en ese pasillo.

-Hecho.- dijo Albus.

-Verás...- comenzó la chica mirando nerviosamente a los lados.- Hace unos días tuve que bajar a las mazmorras porque el profesor Slughorn quería verme. Al salir de su despacho, escuché hablar a dos personas sobre algo de una iniciación, sobre que iban a hacerle algo malo a alguien.- se estremeció.- Me quedé un rato más escuchando aunque estaba muerta de miedo, y salió a relucir que tenían pensado hacer una especie de ceremonia, algo sobre una fiesta o no sé- qué.Lo que más me sorprendió fue que utilizaron una palabra bastante despectiva para hablar de los hijos de muggles...

-Sé a lo que te refieres.- dijo Albus. - Continúa

-No sabía qué hacer, pero tenía claro que quería saber qué había detrás de aquella conversación. Tengo el defecto de querer saber siempre la verdad sobre las cosas.- Albus sonrió ligeramente y ella hizo una pausa.- Así que les seguí.

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio y una lechuza ululó a lo lejos. Silver suspiró y continuó su relato.

-Llegaron al pasillo donde se encuentra el aula de Historia de la Magia, me oculté tras la columna y escuché.- su expresión cambió.- Esa gente... tienen demasiado odio hacia los mestizos. Nunca había oído a nadie hablar en esos términos. Quizás me afectó tanto porque mi madre es muggle, y eso me convierte en un objetivo claro de esa gentuza.

-¿ Qué más oíste?.- apremió Albus

-No hablaron mucho más. - dijo ella.- Sólo que tenían previsto hacerle algo a alguien, pero no dijeron a quién. Por eso me viste ayer en el pasillo: tenía la teoría de que si iba el mismo día, podría descubrir algo.

Albus se quedó callado, un poco decepcionado por la conversación. No había aportado nada nuevo a lo que ellos ya sabían. Silver pareció intuirlo.

-Sin embargo, sí que dijeron cuando iban a hacerlo.- Albus la miró.- Comentaron algo acerca de una fiesta de Halloween.- ella agitó ligeramente la cabeza.- Ese día va a ocurrir algo, algo malo.

-No te preocupes.- él admiró la fortaleza de la chica, que a pesar de su miedo y el riesgo que conllevaba , había tenido las agallas suficientes para seguir a dos desconocidos.- Averiguaremos quienes son y los detendremos. No tienes porqué asustarte.

Silver sonrió débilmente y miró hacia el horizonte.

-¿ Sabes? No sé por qué te he contado todo esto, quizás estoy un poco loca confiando en un Slytherin.

-Muy bien de la cabeza no estás, la verdad. Eso de meterte de noche en las mazmorras...- le dijo él divertido. Ella alzó una ceja y ambos se rieron. - Pero puedes confiar en mí.

-Ahora es tu turno.-dijo ella.- ¿Qué hacías tú en el pasillo?

Cuando Albus se dispuso a responder, un carraspeo a sus espaldas le detuvo. Albus y Silver se giraron, sorprendidos. Verity Foster les miraba con el ceño fruncido y cruzada de brazos.

-Hola, Albus.- dijo con ironía.-¿ Te lo estás pasando bien?

-Verity.- saludó él, sorprendido por su actitud.- ¿ Qué haces aquí?

-¿Que qué hago aquí? Más bien ¿ qué haces TÚ aquí...con esta?.- preguntó mirando despectivamente a Silver, que la observaba sin entender nada. De repente, Albus recordó que había quedado con Verity esa tarde y se le había olvidado por completo. Se maldijo a sí mismo por ser tan despistado e intentó disculparse con ella.

-Lo siento, tenía que quedar con Silver para algo importante.- le dijo levantándose. Ella le miró con una cena enarcada.

-Sí, para un trabajo de Transformaciones ¿verdad?.- se volvió hacia Silver que no había abierto la boca.- Y tú ten cuidado de con quién te metes, bonita. Será que no hay chicos en Hogwarts para que tengas que fijarte en el mío.

Silver se levantó del césped con el ceño fruncido.

-Te estás equivocando, Foster.- le dijo sin levantar la voz- Entre Potter y yo no nay nada.

-Y entre Verity y yo tampoco.- añadió Albus ,mirando fríamente a la Slytherin. Eso hizo que Verity se girara hacia él echando chispas por los ojos.

-No sé lo que hay porque cuando hemos quedado para hablar tú has desaparecido con Silver sin decir nada.- echó hacia atrás su melena oscura en un movimiento airado.- Podrías tener el valor al menos de hablar conmigo antes de ir por ahí con otras.- miró furiosa a Silver.- Cualquier otro mataría por tener cinco minutos conmigo, pero he ido a fijarme en el chico más idiota de Slytherin.

Se la notaba dolida. Albus se sintió mal consigo mismo por haberla dejado plantada, pero le había dicho la verdad: No había quedado con Silver para otra cosa que no fuera hablar sobre el asunto de los sangresucia. De todas formas, Verity tampoco era nadie para decirle con quién tenía que hablar y con quién no. Intentó aplacar su ira.

-Verity, siento haberme olvidado de nuestra cita, de verdad.- le dijo apoyando una mano sobre su brazo.- Pero no es lo que crees. Si quieres esta noche después de cenar, hablamos con más calma.

-¿Hablamos con más calma?.- preguntó ella imitando su voz.- Yo ya no tengo nada de qué hablar contigo. Has perdido tu oportunidad, Potter.- miró con frialdad a ambos y añadió.- Nunca has sabido elegir tus amistades. Por lo que tengo entendido, es un defecto de familia.

Sin darle tiempo a contestar, se giró furiosamente y echó a andar hacia el castillo, mientras Albus y Silver la observaban. Ella fue la primera en hablar.

-¿Qué ha querido decir con eso?

Albus surpiró. Le cansaba que medio colegio hiciera como que conocía a su familia.

-En Slytherin hay mucha gente que cree que mi padre se ha relacionado con lo peor del colegio cuando él era estudiante. Ya sabes: mestizos, gente humilde, elfos domésticos...

Silver asintió, comprendiéndole.

-Al final no me has contado tu parte de la historia.

-Es que para ello tenemos que hablar con mis amigos.- ella le miró sin comprender.- Con Jeremy y Bere.

-¿Nott y Zabini?- preguntó ella.- No te ofendas, pero no me fío de ellos.

-Si te has fiado de mi, ¿Qué diferencia hay con ellos?-preguntó Albus. Ella no contestó.- Son buena gente, Silver. De verdad. Una serpiente bordada en su túnica no les convierte en malas personas.

-Si tú lo dices...- Albus la miró con mala cara.- No pretendo insultarte.- se apresuró a aclarar.- Pero tienes que reconocer que la mayoría de magos oscuros han salido de Slytherin.

-También de Gryffindor han salido manzanas podridas.- contestó él de mala manera.- El mayor traidor de la historia fue Peter Pettigrew, que vendió a sus amigos, entre ellos mis abuelos.

Silver pareció arrepentida. Agachó la cabeza y una suave brisa hizo agitar sus cabellos.

-Lo siento

-No importa.- dijo Albus. Se fijó en que empezaba a oscurecer.- Vamos, se hace tarde.

Mientras caminaban juntos hacia el castillo , Silver volvió a hablar.

-Siento haber estropeado lo tuyo con Foster.

-Foster es una experta en estropearse las cosas a sí misma.- negó suavemente con la cabeza.- En todo caso, es culpa mía. Había quedado con ella y lo olvidé.

Continuaron andando hasta que al fin llegaron a uno de los pasillos del castillo. Silver tenía que subir, mientras que Albus debía bajar para ir a su Sala Común.

-Bueno...- dijo un poco envarado.- Mañana podríamos quedar por la tarde y hablar sobre este asunto con Jeremy y Bere.

-Mañana no puedo, vuelvo a casa por el fin de semana. Es el cumpleaños de mi madre.

-De acuerdo, entonces el lunes.

Ella pareció de nuevo compungida.

-El lunes tengo...

-Entrenamiento.- completó Albus .Ella le miró interrogante. Se encogió de hombros.- Conozco todos los horarios de los equipos. Pero podemos hablar después.

-Creo que sería mejor el martes.- dijo ella tímidamente. Albus se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría: A Silver le incomodaba que el resto de leones viera que tres Slytherins la esperaban en las gradas. Albus se volvió, contrariado.

-Como quieras, hasta el martes entonces.

-Adios , Albus.

Silver le observó alejarse hacia su Sala Común. Le intrigaba lo misterioso que resultaba Albus Potter y la fascinante mezcla que tenía, la lealtad de un gryffindor y la actitud chulesca de un Slytherin.


	10. Agua helada y explosiones de fuego

**10\. Agua helada y explosiones de fuego**

-¡Hemos terminado por hoy!.- gritó Scorpius al finalizar el entrenamiento.

Habían estado practicando técnicas nuevas para preparar el siguiente partido contra Hufflepuf. Aunque todos pensaban que era un equipo relativamente fácil, Scorpius no dejaba de decir que no había que confiarse demasiado, por lo que habían acabado entrenando igual de duro que en otras ocasiones. Ese día Scorpius estaba especialmente extraño: apenas les había dado instrucciones como otras veces y se había limitado a jugar sin comentar los fallos que veía, como hacía siempre. Cuando acabaron, en lugar de analizar el entrenamiento, se alejó del resto del equipo y se situó en los límites del campo, mirando lo que parecía ser el castillo. Albus lo miró mientras guardaba la snitch en la caja correspondiente.

-Vaya día ¿eh? Los pobres Hufflepuffs van a acabar pidiendo clemencia en el partido.- dijo Dylan acercándose a Albus.

-Ya sabes lo que dice Scorpius, no hay que confiarse.- contestó sin dejar de mirar al capitán de Slytherin.- ¿Qué le pasa?

Dylan se encogió de hombros.

-Problemas con su familia, creo.- dijo mirando también al rubio.- Cuando está así es mejor esperar a que se le pase. Eso o arriesgarte a que te lance una maldición.- agitó negativamente la cabeza y le dio una palmada amistosa en el hombro.- Voy a cambiarme.

Albus se quedó mirando al capitán. Estaba quieto, con las manos cruzadas a su espalda, y con el rostro atormentado, como si en su interior estuviera analizando algún problema de difícil solución. ¿La iniciación de los sangre limpia, tal vez? Scorpius Malfoy le cuadraba perfectamente en un club de ese tipo, pero por otra parte, tampoco le había oído hacer nunca ningún comentario de la pureza de sangre. Se acercó a él lentamente y se situó a su lado.

-Unas vistas maravillosas ¿verdad?.- le dijo. Scorpius le miró.- A mí también me gusta observar el campo cuando necesito pensar en mis cosas.

-Si has venido a que intente desahogarme contigo te equivocas, Potter.- le dijo mirándole brevemente. Volvió su atención al paisaje que ofrecía el castillo.- Lo siento, pero no soy de contarle mis problemas a nadie.

-Qué desconfiado.- comentó Albus. El rubio se encogió de hombros.

-Confiar en la gente está sobrevalorado. Cuando le cuentas tus intimidades a alguien le da poder sobre ti.

Albus arqueó una ceja.

-¿Poder?

-El poder de hacerte daño.- agachó la cabeza y se quedó mirando el suelo. Albus pensó que parecía más vulnerable que nunca.

-Estás de suerte, porque el poder no me interesa en absoluto. Ni ese ni de cualquier otro tipo- le dijo Albus. Se quedó en silencio unos segundos.- A veces pienso que estar en el colegio es como sumergirte en agua helada para los problemas.

Scorpius lo miró sin comprender y Albus se lo explicó.

-Cuando estoy aquí, y tengo algún problema con los míos, el estar lejos hace que los problemas me afecten menos. Como cuando te sumerges en agua helada: al principio está fría, pero cuando te acostumbras no quieres salir porque estás mejor dentro que fuera.

-Pero cuanto más te aclimatas al frío, más te costará salir después.- dijo Scorpius

-Exacto.- contestó Albus con una sonrisa.- Y eso ocurre aquí con los problemas: Crees que la distancia con tu familia te ayuda a sobrellevarlos, pero cuando vuelves a casa es mucho peor.

Sorprendentemente, Scorpius le sonrió, un gesto desconocido para la mayoría de la gente.

-Vaya Potter, estás hecho un filósofo.- le dijo.-¿ Alguna vez has sentido que lo que tu familia te lleva diciendo años ya no tiene sentido para ti?

-Muchas.- contestó, acordándose de la pelea que tuvo con su padre cuando le dijo que Jeremy Nott era su mejor amigo.- Pero así es la vida ¿no? Tu familia será siempre tu familia, no importa si hay diferencias.

-Eso espero.- suspiró.- Gracias, Albus.

-No hay de qué, Scorpius.- contestó sonriente. La voz de Bradshaw detrás de ellos hizo que se volviesen.

-¡Albus, te buscan!

-Me reclaman.- dijo Albus, echando a andar hacia el campo. A lo lejos, una chica morena con uniforme de Gryffindor y sus dos mejores amigos, con el uniforme de Slytherin, lo esperaban. Cuando ya estaba bastante alejado de Scorpius, este le llamó.

-¡Eh, Albus!

Albus se volvió.

-Esta noche vamos a beber unas cervezas de mantequilla en la Sala Común. Más vale que vengas.

El moreno asintió, dándole a entender que iría y continuó andando hacia donde le esperaban sus amigos.

-Vaya, parece que alguien es el nuevo BFF de Malfoy.- dijo Jeremy con una risita

-Cállate.- le dijo Albus poniendo los ojos en blanco.- Bien, creo que tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar los cuatro.

[…..]

La conversación les llevó todo lo que quedaba de tarde. Silver les contó todo lo que le había dicho a Albus y ellos le informaron de lo que sabían hasta ahora. Entre los cuatro acordaron que el día clave sería la fiesta de Halloween de Slytherin, ya que parecía que ese día era el evento señalado donde el club secreto tenía previsto actuar. Como en la conversación que escuchó Jeremy se intuía que los participantes eran de la " élite del colegio" , parecía claro que al menos uno de los componentes asistiría a la fiesta de disfraces que se hacía en Slytherin con motivo de Halloween. Estaban prácticamente seguros de que Albus estaría invitado como miembro del equipo de Quidditch, por lo que él se encargaría de estar pendiente por si ocurría algo. Jeremy y Bere se quedarían en la Biblioteca para ver si podían averiguar algo que les fuera de utilidad. Cuando finalizó la tarde, todos se fueron a sus respectivas Salas Comunes. Albus se dió una ducha, se puso un jersey de lana gris y unos vaqueros gastados y bajó a la Sala Común, donde había quedado con el resto del equipo de Quidditch. Cuando llegó, vio que ya se habían reunido todos frente al fuego y comentaban algo entre risas. En un rincón más alejado, Bere leía un libro. Albus se acercó a ella para saludarla.

-Hey.- dijo. Ella alzó la mirada por encima de su libro.-¿Ya te has puesto manos a la obra?

-Es lectura por placer.- contestó ella. Se fijó en su atuendo.-¿ Dónde vas?

-Cuando estoy por la Sala Común prefiero usar ropa muggle.- se encogió de hombros.- Es más cómoda.

-¡Albus!.- alguien lo llamó desde la pandilla que estaba junto al fuego.-¡ Deja de hablar con chicas guapas y ven!

Albus miró a Bere divertido y ella puso los ojos en blanco. Se despidió con una mano y se acercó a donde estaba el resto del grupo. Además del equipo al completo, estaban también las conocidas por los jugadores como " groupies" del equipo: Montague,Goyle y...Foster. Ella no pudo evitar hacer un gesto de desagrado cuando le vio.

-Vaya, Potter.- dijo clavándole sus ojos oscuros.- Qué raro que puedas venir. Normalmente tienes muchos trabajos de Transformaciones que hacer.

-¿Ahora es "Potter"?-dijo Leeds dándole un trago a su cerveza de resto del equipo asintió. Por lo que se veía ya estaban al corriente de la discusión entre Albus y Verity.- Pues vaya.

Albus decidió hacer caso omiso del comentario

-Pásame una cerveza de mantequilla.- le dijo a Bradshaw. Se estremeció ligeramente.- Hace un poco de frío aquí¿no?

-Quizás por eso siempre estás buscando alguien que te caliente.- volvió a hablar Verity.

-Verity, no tengo ganas de discutir.- dijo Albus, cansado. Se ponía muy pesada con sus comentarios irónicos.- he venido a pasármelo bien.

-Sí anda, déjale en paz.- dijo Liotta bebiendo de su cerveza.

-Pero ¿qué os ha pasado?.- preguntó Scorpius mirando a ambos.- En la fiesta parecía que teníais mucha...química.- terminó, mientras acariciaba la mano de Alexia, sentada a su lado.

-¿Quieres saber lo que ha pasado, Malfoy?¿De verdad quieres saberlo?- preguntó de forma retórica Verity a la par que Scorpius susurraba en voz bajita un "No".- Te lo voy a explicar. - se levantó para darle más énfasis a su discurso.- Tu amigo aquí presente, ha pasado de mí toda la semana y cuando por fin íbamos a aclarar las cosas me deja tirada…¡Por Silver!

-Merlín, hasta Potter liga más que yo.- se lamentó McCauley. Nadie le hizo caso: la conversación entre la pareja del momento era más interesante. Incluso Bere estaba escuchando en la penumbra.

-¿Silver, la del equipo de Gryffindor?.- dijo Scorpius.- Bueno Foster, la verdad es que esa Silver está bastante buena.- bebió un trago de su cerveza de mantequilla.- En la vida se gana y se pierde, asúmelo.

El resto asintió, mientras Alexia le miraba con el ceño fruncido, aunque no dijo nada: sabía que era mejor callar y seguir siendo la chica oficial del chico más popular del colegio.

-Esa no es la cuestión.- dijo Verity.- El caso es que no tiene palabra ni valor para cumplirla.

-No creo que lo que ha pasado entre nosotros le importe a mucha gente.- dijo Albus que se empezaba a cabrear.

-Eso es lo que hay.- dijo ella.- ¿Sabéis qué es lo que ocurre? Creo que a Albus no le gustan mucho las mujeres.- chasqueó la lengua.- Es normal, todo el día con Nott...a saber qué hacen cuando nadie les ve. - todo el equipo al completo había pasado de las risas al silencio mirando a Albus, que permanecía callado sin levantar la vista del suelo.- Cuando nos enrollamos en la fiesta no quiso hacer nada más conmigo. Creo que ni siquiera le parezco atractiva. ¿Qué os parece a vosotros?- giró sobre sí misma para que los chicos pudieran admirar su físico. Hubo comentarios y algún silbido.- Pues en Albus no hay ninguna reacción.

Le miró maliciosa desde su posición.

-Quizás por eso quedó con Silver.- agitó la melena.- Jugadora de Quidditch, no se arregla nunca... Casi es como si estuviera con un hombre, y de esa forma disimula sus inclinaciones. Claro es que antes lo podía disimular mejor: A nadie le importaba lo que ocurría en su vida. Ha sido un don nadie hasta hace dos días.

Llegados a este punto, toda la Sala estaba en un silencio sepulcral, sin que nadie supiera qué decir. Finalmente, Albus habló.

-¿ Sabes lo que realmente ocurre, Foster?- le preguntó. Ella arqueó las cejas a la espera de respuesta.- Yo siempre he sido de gustos más...selectos. ¿Qué interés puede ofrecerme alguien que ha pasado por el dormitorio de medio colegio?- la miró sonriendo de forma cruel.- No quería hacerte daño pero ya que tanto interés tienes te lo explicaré. Solo me has interesado para divertirme, ya que no ofreces otra cosa. No tienes conversación, suples tus carencias con tu cuerpo porque es lo mejor que tienes que ofrecer.- continuó deseoso de hacerla sentir mal tal y como ella había hecho con él.- Cuando se hace de día aburres.

Todos los chicos del equipo aplaudieron y vitorearon mientras Verity palideció al saberse humillada cuando intentaba lo contrario. Se levantó de golpe, sin saber qué decir.

-Eres...eres un...- a falta de encontrar un insulto lo suficientemente hiriente con el que hacerle daño le hizo un gesto despectivo.- ¡Que te jodan!

Acto seguido se fue hacia los dormitorios entre las risas del resto del grupo. Scorpius silbó.

-No te preocupes, el de reconciliación es el mejor ¿verdad, Lex?.- dijo mirando a la rubia, que se giró y le besó en los labios.

-Prefiero reescribir historia de Hogwarts en tres idiomas.- murmuró Albus mientras sus amigos se reían.- Al menos eso me aportaría algo

Entre las risas estentóreas del equipo, se oyó una pequeña explosión en la Sala Común. Todos se giraron hacia el lugar donde Bere había estado sentada. En su lugar había un libro carbonizado que a todas luces acababa de sufrir una pequeña explosión. Ella había desaparecido.

-¿Qué le pasa a Zabini?- preguntó Alexia

-Se habrá puesto celosa.- rió Scorpius.- Las mujeres no soportáis la competencia. Oye Albus ¿Tú y Zabini nunca habéis...?- preguntó haciendo un inequívoco gesto con las manos.

-Por Merlín, Scorpius, es mi mejor amiga. La considero casi de la familia.- contestó Albus horrorizado. Nunca se le había ocurrido pensar en Bere de ese modo.

-En el casi está la clave.- dijo Adam Leeds , guardián del equipo. Se volvió hacia Scorpius.- Oye ¿Al final qué va a pasar con la fiesta de Halloween? ¿Tenemos temática?

-Ah, sí, lo olvidé.- dijo Scorpius.- Lex, dales las entradas.

La rubia más codiciada de Slytherin hizo aparecer sendas tarjetas negras con su varita y las repartió entre los presentes.

-A esta fiesta tenéis que venir acompañados.- dijo Alexia.- La temática es " Baile de Máscaras". Podéis disfrazaros de lo que queráis siempre y cuando llevéis antifaces venecianos.

-Seguro que en tu caso el antifaz tendrá más tela que el vestido.- dijo McCauley mientras todos leían sus tarjetas, escritas en grandes letras doradas.

-Y seguro que tú lo disfrutarás.- contestó ella, mordaz. Albus leyó la tarjeta, aunque en ese momento no estaba para pensar en fiestas. Le intrigaba la reacción de Bere y en por qué se había ido así de la Sala Común.

-¿A quién vas a invitar, Albus?

El chico sonrió antes de responder.

-Es una sorpresa

Tenía muy claro quién sería su acompañante en la flamante fiesta de máscaras y estaba seguro de que era la chica que más lo merecía.


	11. El Baile de Máscaras

**Quería agradecer a todos los que leéis esta historia al otro lado de la pantalla. El tiempo es lo más valioso que tenemos, porque nunca vuelve, y os quiero dar las gracias por invertir parte del vuestro en leer mi historia. Gracias por estar ahí :)**

 **11\. El Baile de Máscaras**

Al día siguiente, Albus intentó hablar con Bere, sin ėxito: lo evitaba y le contestaba sólo cuando era absolutamente necesario y con monosílabos. Albus había buscado consejo en Jeremy.

-Habla con ella.- le dijo.- Ya sabes que a veces se le cruzan los cables.

Pero Bere no se presentó a la hora de la comida. Albus, preocupado, salió cuando ya caía la tarde a las afueras del Colegio, creía saber dónde se encontraba su amiga. Y la encontró: sentada a la orilla del lago, con la barbilla apoyada en las rodillas, observaba el paisaje gris que protagonizaba el enorme lago del colegio.

-¿ Piensas ver al Calamar Gigante?- le preguntó Albus, conciliador. Ella no se volvió.

-¿Qué quieres, Potter?

Sólo le llamaba por el apellido cuando estaba enfadada de verdad.

-¿ Puedo sentarme?- ninguna respuesta. Él se sentó a su lado de todos modos. Dejó pasar unos segundos en silencio y volvió a intentarlo.- En serio, llamarme por el apellido no va a intimidarme. Tendrás que esforzarte más.

Ella no hizo ningún comentario. Albus pasó a hacer la pregunta directamente.

-¿ Tienes pensado contarme en algún momento qué te pasa?

Bere se volvió a mirarle por primera vez en aquella tarde.

-¿ No lo sabes?.- preguntó con el ceño fruncido.- Has debido cambiar mucho si no me conoces lo suficiente como para darte cuenta.

-Por eso mismo te lo estoy preguntando.- rebatió él.

-Te has pasado con Foster en esa estúpida reunión de los guays del colegio.- dijo ella enfadada.- Ser popular te está derritiendo el cerebro.

Albus la miró sin comprender.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Foster contigo? Ni siquiera sois amigas. Es más, corrígeme si me equivoco, pero ella y Montague te han hecho la vida imposible hasta tercero, y solo dejaron de hacerlo porque Jeremy les hizo aquel hechizo de acné cada vez que te decían algo, sino a día de hoy seguirían acosándote.

-Ese es precisamente el punto al que quería llegar. Toda la vida he tenido que aguantar comentarios de los demás. Sabes que mi vida en Slytherin, como la tuya, no ha sido fácil, Albus. Todos me daban de lado porque era la niña delgaducha con voz de pito que no interesaba a nadie hasta que me crecieron las tetas, cuando ya sólo les interesaba para una cosa.

-Excepto a mí y a Jeremy.

-Excepto a ti y a Jeremy.- repitió Bere.- Vosotros siempre me habéis respetado sin importar qué decían los demás. Y tú el otro día...- agitó negativamente la cabeza.- Te comportaste como esos idiotas que piensan que una chica vale menos por hacer lo que quiera con su cuerpo , como se han comportado muchos chicos conmigo en este colegio.

Albus no sabía que a Bere le habían afectado tanto sus comentarios.

-Lo siento.- se disculpó.- Sabes que no soy así, pero Foster… saca lo peor que hay en mí.- Rebuscó en su bolsillo, tomó una tarjeta negra y se la tendió a Bere.

-¿Qué es esto?.- preguntó ella con curiosidad.

-Esto es mi forma de compensar lo bocazas que soy a veces.- carraspeó.- Berenice Zabini,¿Quieres ser mi acompañante en el Baile de Máscaras?

Ella soltó una carcajada y Albus supo que estaba perdonado.

-No te pega nada el papel de caballero calzonazos, que lo sepas.- dijo entre risas.- Pero claro que iré contigo al baile.

-No imagino una compañía mejor.- contestó Albus con sinceridad.

[…]

El día de la fiesta Albus había escogido como disfraz "El Fantasma de la Ópera". Él conocía la obra porque al abuelo Arthur le apasionaba todo lo muggle, y llevaba a rodos sus nietos de pequeños a espectáculos no mágicos. Desde que vio El Fantasma de la Ópera, Albus quedó fascinado, y tuvo claro desde que le invitaron a la fiesta que iría de eso. Se observó en el espejo y se reconoció a sí mismo que no estaba nada mal: llevaba unos pantalones negros con una elegante camisa blanca desabotonada por arriba y un chaleco negro de corte antiguo, una capa forrada en negro y una máscara que solo le cubria parcialmente el lado izquierdo de la cara, de color plateado. Bajó a la Sala Común donde había quedado con Bere y quedó impresionado. Había escogido para la ocasión un disfraz de Cleopatra: llevaba un largo vestido de lino blanco de tirantes que acababa en unas sandalias doradas de tacón, a juego con una corona sobre su frente en forma de cobra y unos brazaletes en el mismo color que resaltaban su piel oscura, al igual que el antifaz.

-¿ Qué tal estoy?.- preguntó sonriendo.

-Voy a ser la envidia de la fiesta.- dijo Albus ofreciéndole un brazo.-¿Vamos?

Ella asintió, radiante. Nunca había ido a las selectas fiestas que hacían el grupo de populares de su Casa y estaba emocionada. Albus puso su varita sobre el regazo de la armadura y recorrieron el pasadizo.

-¿De qué vas tú...?- preguntó mirándole de reojo.- Es decir, estás guapo pero...¿Se te ha derretido una sartén en la cara?

-Es de una obra muggle.- explicó Albus mientras caminaban.- Se llama El Fantasma de la Ópera.

-¿Y de qué va?- preguntó ella con curiosidad. En casa de los Zabini, como en la mayoría de las casas de sangre pura de Slytherin, no se hablaba acerca de las cosas típicas de los muggles.

-Un día te lo enseñaré, si quieres.- le dijo él.- Merece la pena verlo. Ya hemos llegado.

Albus abrió la flamante puerta de madera negra y ambos enmudecieron con la decoración de la sala para Halloween. La chic sala de fiestas verdinegra había sido transformada en un enorme salón que asemejaba a los grandes palacios de época, solo que los ventanales ahora eran vidrieras en las que se representaban escenas de cuentos de terror. Suntuosas lámparas de araña colgaban del techo, y los barmans eran esqueletos encantados mágicamente para servir las bebidas. A Albus le pareció que había mucha más gente que en la fiesta anterior,claro que en aquella ocasión sólo estaban invitados los Slytherin y a la fiesta de Halloween podían ser invitados alumnos de cualquier casa.

-¡Es increíble!-exclamó Bere. Albus sonrió, complacido. En ese momento se acercaron Dylan y McCauley.

-¡Albus!- saludó el primero con una sonrisa. Albus se volvió , sorprendido. Le reconoció por la voz, porque llevaba un disfraz espectacular. Iba de hombre lobo, todo vestido de negro, y se había hecho crecer unas largas patillas de cabello oscuro. El pelo , normalmente largo y liso, recogido pulcramente en la nuca, lo llevaba casi a lo afro. El conjunto lo completaban sus ojos, encantados mágicamente para que fuesen dorados en lugar de marrones, como eran normalmente,que resaltaban bajo un antifaz de satén negro.

-¡Menudo disfraz!.- alabó Albus, mientras Dylan saludaba a Bere con dos besos en las mejillas. Se volvió a McCauley,que llevaba una máscara blanca con agujeros, nada apropiada para un baile de máscaras venecianas.-¿Y tú de qué vas?

-De Jason, en Viernes 13.- el resto lo miró sin comprender. Fue Albus el que lo aclaró.

-Es una película muggle.- dijo. Se volvió a McCauley.-¿ De qué conoces tú esa película?

-Bueno, en realidad mis padres son muggles.- dijo sonriendo.-Me he criado con estas películas toda mi vida.

En ese momento llegó Scorpius, abriéndose paso entre la gente. Iba disfrazado de vampiro con un elegante traje y una capa forrada de rojo, a juego con un antifaz de raso negro y rubíes engarzados en ella. El look de Conde Drácula le favorecía. Junto a él, Alexia Montague iba con un fabuloso body de lentejuelas rojas, a juego con su antifaz y el de Scorpius, y un enorme gorro de bruja del mismo color que el body. Allá por donde pasaba, las cabezas se giraban a admirarla.

-¿Esque no has leído la temática?- dijo Alexia mirando a McCauley cuando llegaron hasta donde estaban.- Es un baile de máscaras.

-¿Y qué es esto?- dijo él señalándose la máscara, que llevaba en la cabeza dejando su cara al descubierto.- Hasta donde yo sé, sigue siendo una máscara ¿Y de qué se supone que vas tú? ¿De bailarina de streap- tease?

-Soy Morgana Le Fay, idiota.- dijo Alexia de malos modos.

-Si, Morgana Le Fay en bañador.- contestó el chico volviéndose a poner la máscara.- Voy a beber algo.

Scorpius se volvió a los demás.

-Vamos al reservado. La gente no deja de dar codazos y por lo que se ve algunos desconocen el uso del desodorante.

Enfilaron el camino a la tarima donde se situaba el reservado, mientras el resto de la sala les dejaba pasar (ser popular tenía sus virtudes), y accedieron a la tarima, decorada en aquella ocasión con sofás de raso rojos en forma de ataúd. Cuando se hubieron sentado, Albus se volvió a Bere.

-¿Quieres algo de beber?

-Sï, Whisky de Fuego.- respondió ella.

-No te lo recomiendo.- contestó Albus.- pero tú misma.

-Oye, Zabini.- dijo Scorpius.- Explícanos como es que una chica como tú es amiga de Albus tanto tiempo. Quiero decir, es un buen tipo, pero no sale mucho ¿No?

Albus se marchó agitando la cabeza, Scorpius era incorregible. Avanzó entre la gente para llegar a las barras y se dio de bruces con Avery.

-Potter.- le saludó sin hacer ningún tipo de gesto amistoso. Desde que estaba en el equipo, Avery era el único que no le había aceptado como los demás, evitando siempre estar donde estuviera Albus y tratándole mal siempre que coincidían.

-Avery.- contestó Albus sin intención de detenerse, pero él le cogió por el antebrazo. Albus le miró extrañado.

-Sé que ahora te crees algo cercano a un semidios porque estás dentro del equipo.- le dijo fríamente.- Pero quiero que tengas claro que no te va durar para siempre. Debajo de esa fachada de engreído, sigue habiendo un perdedor.

-Me encantaría quedarme a charlar contigo, Avery.- contestó Albus, pensando qué mosca le habría picado.- Pero tengo una vida de la que ocuparme. Quizás deberías hacer lo mismo.

Avery soltó una carcajada, a la que sus ojos no acompañaron.

-Ahí está esa chulería otra vez.- bajó la voz y acercó su cara a la de Albus.- Ten cuidado conmigo, Potter, yo no soy como esos otros idiotas del equipo. Yo veo lo que hay de verdad en las personas, y lo que hay en ti no me gusta.

-Me alegro por ti.- dijo Albus friamente.- Y me alegraría todavía más si me importara algo de lo que dices, pero no es el caso. Suerte la próxima vez.

Aunque él y Avery nunca se habían llevado bien, le sorprendía ese ataque sin venir a cuento. Cuando hubo recogido las bebidas, se lo comentó a Bere.

-No sé qué le pasa a Avery, me ha increpado cuando iba a la barra

-Irá borracho.- dijo Bere, dándole un trago a su bebida.- ¡Me encanta esto! Había oido hablar de las fiestas de Slytherin, pero ya creía que me iba a ir de Hogwarts sin conocerlas. Y los chicos del equipo son encantadores.

Albus la escuchaba mirando distraidamente a la pista. De pronto, vio algo extraño. Un grupo de tres encapuchados hablaban en la parte más alejada de la pista. Al fijarse en sus máscaras, se dio cuenta de que no eran máscaras comunes: eran máscaras de mortífago. Se incorporó en el asiento como si tuviera un resorte y se fijó en los tres desconocidos de la pista. Vio que se alejaban hacia un pequeño pasillo que se formaba entre dos de las barras y se levantó.

-Ahora mismo vuelvo.- le dijo a Bere, que seguía relatando sus impresiones del resto del equipo. Bajó por la escalinata y recorrió lo más deprisa que pudo la pista, apartando gente y atisbando por encima de los hombros, pero no había ni rastro de los " mortífagos". Era muy dificil ver algo en una fiesta en la que todos iban con el rostro cubierto por máscaras. A lo lejos vio el pequeño hueco que se formaba entre las dos barras, algo alejado de donde se encontraba el núcleo de gente, donde había visto desaparecer a los supuestos mortífagos. Al llegar hasta allí miró en todas direcciones, pero parecía que los desconocidos se habían esfumado. Cuando ya pensaba volver al reservado, algo le golpeó en la cabeza, y entonces todo se sumió en oscuridad..


	12. Buscando problemas y soluciones

**12\. Buscando problemas y soluciones.**

En el castillo, Jeremy enfiló el pasillo que le llevaba a la Biblioteca. Siempre que había una fiesta en Slytherin, se notaba el colegio un poco más vacío que de costumbre, pero él lo agradecía: se podía estar tranquilamente en las dependencias de Hogwarts sin aguantar grandes aglomeraciones. Aquella noche era muy tranquila: los que no estaban en la fiesta, estaban tranquilamente en sus Salas Comunes, por lo que la biblioteca estaba prácticamente vacía, a excepción de dos o tres alumnos muy aplicados que casi vivían en la Biblioteca todo el año. Dejó sus cosas en una mesa apartada, y se acercó hasta la estantería donde se encontraban los volúmenes sobre grupos y clubs secretos. Eligió dos libros llamados " Las logias de magos oscuros: la magia entre tinieblas" y " Clubes secretos y otras asociaciones" para tener donde empezar y se situó en la mesa que había elegido. No llevaba ni cinco minutos sentado cuando una voz lo saludó.

-¿Hay sitio para una más?

Jeremy alzó la cabeza y se encontró con una sonriente Silver vestida con ropa deportiva, una coleta alta y dos humeantes cafés para llevar. El chico sonrió.

-Esto sí que es una sorpresa. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Silver se sentó junto a Jeremy mientras le tendía uno de los cafés.

-Sabía que Zabini ha ido con Potter a esa estúpida fiesta, y no me parecía justo que te comieras tú solo todo el marrón.

-Te lo agradezco, pero lo lamento por tí. Podías haber aprovechado para estar con tus amigos o dormir, simplemente.

Ella bebió un sorbo de su café. Era reconfortante en un frío día otoñal como aquel.

-Soy de sueño difícil, y mis amigos están jugando a los naipes explosivos en la Sala común.- bajó la voz en tono confidencial.- Odio los naipes explosivos.

Jeremy soltó una carcajada provocando que un chico sentado un par de mesas más lejos se volviera hacia ellos. Ella tomó uno de los volúmenes que Jeremy había cogido.

-¿Has averiguado algo?

-No me ha dado tiempo.- contestó el mientras removía su café con una cucharilla.- Acababa de llegar

-¿Y a qué estamos esperando? Manos a la obra.

Jeremy sonrió y ambos agacharon las cabezas cada uno sobre un libro. Les esperaba una noche muy larga.

[….]

Cuando Albus abrió los ojos le dio la sensación de que estaba en una habitación completamente diferente a la de la fiesta. Estaba todo muy oscuro, y no se oía ningún ruido. Frente a él, tres encapuchados lo miraban apuntándole con dos varitas, mientras el tercero le iluminaba con la suya. Instintivamente, se llevó una mano al bolsillo, donde siempre llevaba la suya, pero no la encontró.

-¿Buscas esto?- preguntó uno de los encapuchados, enseñándosela. Albus lo miró, aprensivo.- Es lo que pasa cuando uno busca cosas que no debería, que al final acaba perdiendo otras.

Albus hizo ademán de moverse y dos varitas lo apuntaron.

-Ni se te ocurra.- dijo otro encapuchado.- O lamentarás haber venido a esta fiesta.

-¿Quiénes sois?¿Qué queréis?

-Quienes somos no te importa y lo que queremos es que dejes de meter las narices en asuntos que no son de tu incumbencia, Potter.- dijo uno de los encapuchados.

-Sois muy valientes debajo de esas máscaras.- dijo Albus, que a pesar de estar paralizado por el miedo, no tenía intención de dejarse intimidar. Los tres se rieron, lo que les daba un aspecto aún más siniestro.

-Y es un honor no serlo. Los valientes en este Colegio acaban todos muertos: Dumbledore, Sirius Black...tus abuelos.

-Mis abuelos te quedan muy grandes en la boca.- dijo Albus levantándose del suelo. Uno de los encapuchados hizo un movimiento de varita y de repente Albus se dobló de dolor. Notaba como si tuviera en las muñecas pulseras de clavos que se le hundían en la piel.

-Pobre pequeño Potter.- se burló una de las voces.- No es capaz de aguantar un poco de dolor. Por tu bien, esperamos que esto te quite las ganas de seguir investigando cosas que te vienen muy grandes. Ya no sólo por ti: esa amiguita tuya tan guapa que está en la fiesta podría estar ahora mismo en serios problemas...

-¿Qué le habéis hecho a Bere?.- preguntó Albus , que de repente notó que toda la sangre se le fue de la cabeza.- ¡Dejadla en paz!

-Déjanos en paz tú, Potter, o esto será una broma comparado con lo que te haremos.

Sin más, tiraron su varita al suelo y apagaron la débil luz que salía de la otra varita. Albus se vio en una habitación completamente a oscuras, aunque por el ruido pudo saber que los mortífagos se habían ido. Gateó por la sala tanteando con las manos, buscando su varita, hasta que la encontró. Al iluminar la habitación brevemente, se dio cuenta de que era un minúsculo habitáculo de piedra, parecido a las mazmorras medievales, con una sola puerta de madera. Tiró de la oxidada argolla que había en la puerta, pero esta no se abrió. Aporreó la puerta, desesperado: tenía que encontrar a Bere, si esos enmascarados le habían hecho algo, era enteramente culpa suya. Golpeó la puerta hasta que le dolieron los nudillos, cuando cayó en la cuenta que tenía su varita en la mano ¿Para qué había perdido el tiempo golpeándola teniendo una varita? Levantó la muñeca y se preparó para lanzar un hechizo, que no llegó a producirse.

La puerta se abrió de repente, bañando de luz el habitáculo. Al otro lado estaba Scorpius.

-¿Albus?¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- miró extrañado la pequeña habitación.-¿ Qué es este lugar? Nunca había visto esta puerta.

-¡Scorpius!.- exclamó aliviado, atravesando rápidamente el hueco de la entrada para situarse frente a su amigo. Al parecer la fiesta seguía su curso sin incidentes y todo parecía normal.- Tengo que encontrar a Bere ¿ la has visto?

-Sí, claro, estaba en el reservado.- se volvió para verificar sus palabras, pero en el reservado sólo se encontraban Leeds, Bradshaw y Montague charlando animadamente.- Vaya, hace un segundo estaba ahí.

Albus corrió hacia el centro de la pista, mientras a su espalda Scorpius le gritó para hacerse oir entre el bullicio de la fiesta

-¡Si ves a Dylan dile que le estoy buscando!

Albus buscó desesperado entre los asistentes. La oscuridad y el ruido dificultaban mucho la búsqueda y por más que miraba en todas direcciones no había rastro de Bere. Alguien le puso la mano en el hombro y se volvió, sobresaltado. Bere estaba tras de él, aparentemente sana y salva.

-¿Qué estás buscando?

-¡Bere!- exclamó Albus, aliviado.- ¿Dónde te habías metido? Tenemos que irnos de aquí.

-¿Ahora?- preguntó Bere, decepcionada. Por lo que se veía no lo estaba pasando nada mal.- ¡Estamos en lo mejor de la fiesta!

-Vámonos de aquí ¡Ya!- Bere noto su nerviosismo y asintió. La cogió del brazo y salieron atravesando la marabunta de gente, apartando invitados y caminando apresuradamente. Ya en la Sala Común, se encontraron a Jeremy dormido en un sillón, con un libro sobre su regazo y tapado con una manta.

-¡Jeremy, despierta!- le zarandeó Albus.- Ha pasado algo en la fiesta.

-¿Qué?- dijo él aún aturdido. Se fijó en sus ropas.- Vaya chicos, qué disfraces más currados.

Albus relató a sus amigos el incidente que había tenido en la fiesta. Los dos parecían compungidos.

-Tuvo que ser alguien de Slytherin que fue a esa fiesta.- dijo Jeremy.- ¿No notaste la ausencia de nadie?

-Había mucha gente, Jeremy, no sé... sé que cuando salí faltaba la mitad del equipo.

Jeremy le miró fijamente.

-¿ Quién?

Albus lo pensó.

-Leeds Bradshaw y la novia de Scorpius estaban en el reservado, así que ellos no pudieron ser. Scorpius tampoco, fue el que abrió la puerta. Que recuerde ahora, del equipo faltaban Avery,Liotta,McCauley y Dylan.

-Avery no pudo ser, lo vi con Foster justo cuando te encontré a ti.- intervino Bere.

-A mí me parece que el que tiene más papeletas es Dylan Drake.- dijo Jeremy.- Ese tío siempre ha sido un poco siniestro.

-Eso se llama prejuzgar a los demás.- dijo Bere, molesta.

Pero Albus estuvo de acuerdo.

-Creo que Jeremy tiene razón. A ver: de los cuatro que faltaban cuando salí de esa Sala, Avery queda descartado si Bere dice que lo vio con Foster. McCauley es hijo de muggles, así que no creo que él esté implicado en algo así. Nos quedan Liotta y Dylan. Y a Liotta no lo veo con esos intereses.

-Liotta no sabe ni abrocharse los zapatos. Es Dylan, seguro.

-Es imposible que sea Dylan.- susurró Bere, pero ninguno la oyó.

\- Tiene siempre una actitud muy extraña, es un tío muy enigmático.- cayó en la cuenta Albus.- Nunca le he oído hablar acerca de su vida fuera de Hogwarts.

\- En cuarto hicieron llorar a Goyle entre él y Leeds. Tiene maldad de sobra para hacer una cosa así.- apuntó Jeremy.

\- Chicos ¿Me habéis escuchado?- alzó la voz Bere.- Es imposible que haya sido Dylan.

Ambos la miraron con extrañeza.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Jeremy.

Ninguno se imaginaba su respuesta.

-Porque estuvo conmigo.


	13. Hogsmeade

**13\. Hogsmeade**

Al día siguiente, con motivo del día uno de Noviembre, tenía lugar la primera excursión a Hogsmeade del curso. La mitad de la casa de Slytherin no tenía intención de ir, estaban demasiado ocupados superando la resaca de la fiesta de la noche anterior. Sin embargo, Albus, Jeremy y Bere habían decidido ir a la excursión para poder hablar más tranquilamente sobre todo lo relativo al extraño club que parecía estar formándose en el colegio, ya que allí podían hablar tranquilamente sin que temieran ser escuchados por alguien.

Ya en las Tres Escobas, se acercaron a la barra.

-Tres cervezas de mantequilla, por favor.- dijo Jeremy. Se sentaron en una alejada mesa con sus respectivas jarras. Albus fue el primero en hablar

-Bueno, cuéntanos qué diablos hacías tú con Dylan anoche.

-¿Tengo que hacerte un mapa?- preguntó Bere con ironía.- te puedo asegurar que no estuvimos hablando de los hijos de muggles.

-Te creo.- dijo Albus alzando las manos.- Pero no sabía que te llevaras con Dylan

-No me llevaba hasta hace dos días.- dijo ella, mientras sus amigos la escuchaban interesados.- Me crucé con él en la Sala Común y estuvimos hablando... la verdad es que es muy diferente a como yo creía que era.- ellos la miraron escépticos.- En serio, es...no sé, divertido, inteligente y...me trata bien.

-Merlín, no, Bere otra vez enamorándose no.- gimió Jeremy-.¿Qué hice en mi otra vida para merecer esto?

-No seas idiota, no estamos enamorados ni nada. Sólo...lo pasamos bien.

-Pues mientras tú lo pasabas bien con Dylan a mí me atacaron tres mortífagos en un cuartucho medieval.- dijo Albus sarcásticamente.

-Y eso demuestra que él no tiene nada que ver con este asunto.- rebatió ella. En ese momento, cierta morena de Gryffindor entró en el local y se acercó hasta su mesa quitándose los guantes.

-¿Silver?- saludó Albus, sorprendido.

-Hola.- dijo ella. Tenía las mejillas enrojecidas por el frío.- ¿He llegado tarde?

Bere y Albus la miraron sin saber qué decir, pero a Jeremy no parecía sorprenderle su visita.

-Anoche me ayudó en la biblioteca y me pareció que era justo que también estuviera hoy aquí.- explicó el chico.- hemos averiguado cosas muy interesantes.

-Bien, pero estábamos aún con el tema de Bere y su fascinante historia sobre Dylan.- dijo Albus. Se cruzó de brazos.- A ver, si él no tiene nada que ver ¿Qué teorías tienes tú?

-Pues podría ser cualquiera.- dijo Bere.- Tu nuevo amiguito, Scorpius, por ejemplo. Ese sí que no es de fiar.

-Ahí le doy la razón.- apuntó Jeremy dándole un trago a su bebida. Albus alzó los ojos al cielo

-Os he dicho que fue él precisamente quien me abrió la puerta.

-¿Y? Pudo haberse desaparecido.- dijo. Bere, dispuesta a defender el honor de Dylan Drake.

-Nadie puede aparecerse en los terrenos de Hogwarts.- todos se volvieron a mirar a Silver, que había estado callada hasta entonces. Les sorprendió que ella supiera ese dato. Ella se encogió de hombros.- Rosie siempre lo dice.

Albus sacudió la cabeza, ahí estaba el resultado de tía Hermione y sus interminables lecturas nocturnas de Historia de Hogwarts.

-Estamos igual que antes.- murmuró, abatido.

-Igual que antes no.- dijo Jeremy.- Ahora sabemos que sí que hay un grupo de gente haciendo algo para perjudicar a los hijos de muggles, y podemos descartar a todos los que tenían una coartada anoche.

-Sí, pero también podría ser que tuvieran una coartada y estén implicados de todas formas.- dijo Bere.- Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que creíamos ¿Qué habéis averiguado vosotros?

-Ahora mismo te lo enseño.- dijo Jeremy. Rebuscó en su mochila pero no sacó nada.- Merlín, creo que olvidé el libro en la Biblioteca.- se lamentó.- Es igual. Leímos un montón de cosas sobre asociaciones secretas y hermandades de estudiantes.- dijo bajando la voz.- Al parecer estos clubs se remontan a la edad Media, cuando los brujos eran perseguidos por la Inquisición. Entonces se fundaron diversas asociaciones para poder seguir enseñando Magia sin que los muggles nos descubrieran. Fueron los inicios de la sociedad mágica tal y como la conocemos ahora.

-¿ Y qué tiene eso de interesante?¿Es que quieres quitarle el puesto de profesor de Historia a Binns?- bromeó Bere.- Porque lo tienes difícil, no se va a jubilar nunca, es un fantasma

-Cállate y déjame hablar.- dijo el chico.- La cuestión es que esos clubs han existido siempre y no siempre han sido malos: pueden utilizarse simplemente para exponer opiniones, ideas o cualquier cosa que pueda aportarse al mundo mágico. El problema viene cuando la ideología de esas asociaciones va contra la ley, como ahora.

-Estas asociaciones se conocen como logias.- intervino Silver. Todos se volvieron a mirarla.- Y al parecer sus miembros siguen una estructura jerárquica. Hay miembros más experimentados, que son los maestros, y otros rangos. Sólo puede ingresarse a esos clubs por invitación y es necesaria una ceremonia de iniciación para ello.

-Dijisteis que en la Fiesta de Halloween pasaría algo.- dijo Albus.- Quizás ese día hubo alguna iniciación

-Pero al final no pasó nada.- dijo. Albus la miró.- Excepto lo tuyo, pero no creo que la iniciación sea asustar al buscador de Slytherin. Tú solo estabas en el lugar y el momento equivocados.

Se quedaron callados un momento. Estaban en un callejón sin salida

-La única manera de saber algo más es ganarse la confianza de alguien que sea miembro y nos invite a entrar.- propuso Jeremy

-Y averiguar si en la fiesta ocurrió algo anormal.- dijo Albus.- Intentaré preguntarle a la gente del equipo

Bere se levantó, ante la mirada de todos.

-He quedado con Dylan en Hogsmeade.- dijo, sonrojándose.-¿ Qué vais a hacer vosotros?

-Vámonos al Colegio, ya no hacemos nada aquí.- dijo Albus, poniéndose la capa mientras Silver hacía lo mismo. Jeremy se adelantó a la barra.

-Voy a pagar

Cuando estaba dándole el dinero a la posadera, una manó descansó sobre su hombro. Él se volvió. Frente a Jeremy había un chico bastante atractivo, moreno, con anteojos y una túnica con el escudo de Ravenclaw.

-Perdona, ¿estabas ayer en la Biblioteca?.- le dijo. Jeremy asintió.- Te dejaste esto

Le tendió el libro "Clubes y otras asociaciones" que se había olvidado la noche anterior. Jeremy sonrió, guardándolo en la bolsa.

-Muchas gracias.- dijo. Le miró confundido.-¿Cómo sabes que era mío?

-Anoche estaba estudiando Pociones y cierto chico no dejaba de reirse de lo que decía su amiga.

Jeremy se sonrojó, avergonzado. Tenía una risa muy escandalosa, siempre se lo decían

-Lo siento.

-Disculpado.- dijo él con una sonrisa.- Con que me invites a una cerveza de mantequilla un día de estos, va bien.

-Hecho.- contestó Jeremy con una sonrisa.

-¡Jeremy!¿Vienes o no?- le gritó Albus desde la puerta.

-Tengo que irme.- dijo Jeremy.- Pero me apunto lo de la cerveza.

Sonriente, se fue con sus amigos en dirección a los carruajes. Parece que el día en Hogsmeade había sido productivo.


	14. Leones al acecho

**14\. Leones al acecho**

De vuelta al Colegio, Jeremy, Albus y Silver seguían dándole vueltas al asunto de las logias.

-Me parece increíble que en los tiempos que estamos aún haya gente que tenga inconvenientes con los hijos de muggles.- dijo Silver, cuando bajaron del carruaje. Jeremy negó con la cabeza.

-Te sorprenderías de lo cerrados que pueden ser algunos magos. Yo he tenido que oír muchas estupideces en mi familia.- dijo Jeremy, inquieto.

-Tú no eres como ellos.- le animó Albus, poniéndole un brazo sobre los hombros. El chico sonrió levemente .De pronto, se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

-¡Merlín! Hablando de mi familia, tenía que escribir una carta.- dijo cambiando la dirección y saliendo hacia la lechucería.- Qué cabeza. Me voy pitando antes de que me llegue un howler.

Hechó a andar apresuradamente hacia la lechucería, dejando solos a Albus y a Silver.

-Tenías razón.- dijo Silver de pronto. Albus la miró.- Sobre Nott...Jeremy.- se corrigió.- Es un buen chico.

Albus asintió.

-No lo ha pasado bien en Slytherin.- comentó. Ella le miró con curiosidad.

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo es vivir en Slytherin siendo de una familia de Gryffindors?- preguntó, interesada. Albus suspiró. Era un tema del que no le gustaba hablar con nadie, ni siquiera con sus amigos.

-Duro.- contestó, sombrío.- Te sientes como si...no pertenecieras a ninguna parte en realidad. No espero que lo entiendas.

Ella se sorprendió por la contestación, pero le sonrió con confianza.

-Quizás más de lo que crees. Siendo hija de un brujo y una muggle me he sentido así muchas veces.- Albus la miró.- A veces creo que hubiera sido mejor no recibir la carta de Hogwarts, otras veces pienso que me hubiera muerto si no llego a conocer este mundo. Mi padre me ha contado muchas historias del colegio, y desde pequeña quería entrar en Hogwarts. Y también está el Quidditch, claro. Es mucho mejor que el fútbol.

Albus le sonrió. Le resultaba muy fácil hablar con Silver y se acordó del primer día que se conocieron, con un encuentro bastante violento entre los dos.

-Creo que te debo una disculpa.- le dijo.- Él día que nos vimos en el pasillo... te asusté. Ahora que me conoces un poco mejor, sabes que no soy así normalmente. Pero tenía que saber la verdad y tú no me lo pusiste fácil.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Es tu parte Slytherin.- le dijo.- Pero una sola parte no define a las personas.

Albus la escuchó, admirado. En cierto modo, Silver le recordaba un poco a James y su capacidad de animar a la gente aunque te vieras metido en el peor de los problemas.

-Me recuerdas a mi hermano.- le dijo. Ella rió, divertida

-¿Por mi pelo oscuro y mi manera agresiva de jugar al Quidditch? - bromeó. Él le siguió la broma

-No, por tu barba de tres días.

Ella soltó una carcajada que sonó clara y franca, tal y como ella era y Albus pensó cómo podía ser la mejor amiga de su prima Rosie, siempre tan seria y estirada.

-Tengo que irme.- dijo ella de pronto. Pareció un poco avergonzada, como si fuera consciente de la intimidad que tenían en ese momento.- Si necesitas hablar...quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo, Albus. Sé por experiencia que es bueno desahogarse con gente que te entiende.

Él la sonrió, y sin tener muy claro porqué, se aceró a ella y la abrazó. Ella le devolvió el abrazo torpemente, era raro estar de ese modo con el primo de Rosie, del que siempre echaba sapos y culebras. Para él también era una situación nueva: Nunca había sido cariñoso, y menos con alguien que conocía de hacía tan poco. Pero con Silver, las cosas parecían mucho más sencillas que todo eso. Se separaron ligeramente.

-Gracias por todo.- dijo Albus, volviéndose rumbo hacia el Castillo. Ella se quedó un instante mirándole y después siguió su camino, sin ser consciente de que cierta pelirroja la observaba desde la Torre de Gryffindor.

[…..]

Cuando Silver entró en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, notó el contraste de la cálida sala de los leones con el ambiente frío de fuera. Se despojó de los guantes y la capa, aterida, y cuando iba a subir a los dormitorios, una voz a su espalda la detuvo.

-Hola, Silver.- dijo la voz tranquila y pausada de Rosie, su mejor amiga. Ella la miró, nerviosa.

-Rosie.- se fijó en que tenía un libro en sus manos. Típico de la pelirroja.-Pensaba que estarías en la Biblioteca.

-Como hay poca gente en la Sala Común, no tenía necesidad de irme a estudiar allí.- cerró el libro y se levantó del sillón.- Y si hubiera estado en la Biblioteca me habría perdido la calurosa despedida entre tú y mi primo.

Sin saber por qué, Silver se sonrojó. Rosie podía sacar conclusiones equivocadas, y creer que tenía algo con Albus, lo cual no era cierto, pero sobre todo pensar que estaba traicionándola para juntarse con su primo, al que no hablaba desde hacía años.

-Me gustaría contártelo, de verdad.- dijo ella.- pero no puedo.

Sabía que si le contaba a Rosie algo sobre la investigación de una posible logia en Hogwarts, querría informar a McGonagall, y todo el colegio acabaría enterándose, el club se formaría en otra parte y no tendrían la oportunidad de averiguar nada. Rosie la miraba, incrédula.

-¿Estáis saliendo?- preguntó. Silver se sorprendió de la absurda conclusión a la que había llegado su amiga.

-¡No! ¿Cómo voy a estar saliendo con Alb...Potter?- rectificó a tiempo.

-Pues explícame entonces que hacíais los dos abajo tan juntitos.- dijo la pelirroja frunciendo el entrecejo.- Por Merlín, Silver, te lo he dicho muchas veces. Albus no es de fiar, soy su prima, le conozco bien.

-Te equivocas.- contestó Silver, frunciendo el ceño también. Estaba segura que podrían llevarse bien, si Rosie fuera un poco más abierta de mente. En el fondo no eran tan diferentes- Si le conocieras bien, sabrías que no es tan distinto a nosotros. Podríais volver a ser amigos, si pusieras de tu parte.

-Te recuerdo que le conozco desde que nací. Y si te lo digo es por algo.- dijo ella, testaruda como era.

-La gente cambia.- respondió Silver, cabreada.

-¡ Es un Slytherin!- exclamó Rosie como si fuera el argumento definitivo.- De esa casa no sale nada bueno.

-¿Por qué no puedes darle una oportunidad?- dijo Silver levantando la voz. Luego la bajó.- Es tu primo.

-Sé muchas cosas de Albus que desconoces tú, esos estúpidos amigos que tiene y hasta el propio Albus.- dijo Rosie, muy seria.- Y son motivos suficientes para no querer tener cerca a ese chico. Me da igual lo que digáis todos.

-¿Y qué es eso tan importante?- dijo Silver.- ¿Tanto como para no hablarle durante todo este tiempo?

Rosie suspiró, cansada. Las discusiones con Silver eran una causa perdida, era cabezona hasta decir basta. Ella tampoco daba su brazo a torcer fácilmente, pero tenía que terminar cediendo para que no acabaran tirándose los trastos a la cabeza.

-Está bien, haz lo que quieras. Yo no voy a llevarme con Albus, pero no puedo pretender que sigas mi consejo.- se dirigió hacia las escaleras que daban a los dormitorios.- Sólo te pido que tengas cuidado.

-Lo tendré.- dijo Silver en voz baja, mientras Rosie subía lentamente por las escaleras y su amiga se preguntaba qué era eso tan malo que había pasado entre ellos.


	15. Nuevos descubrimientos

**15\. Nuevos descubrimientos**

Cuando Albus llegó al aula de Transformaciones al día siguiente, se encontró con una sorpresa. Unos asientos más allá, junto a Leeds, el pupitre se encontraba vacío: normalmente era McCauley quien lo ocupaba, pero ese día no apareció por la clase. Jeremy y Albus compartieron una mirada, pensando si tendría algo que ver con el famoso club secreto de Hogwarts. Albus buscó con la mirada a Leeds, y le hizo un gesto de desconcierto "¿Dónde está?" Preguntó moviendo los labios cuando Leeds le miró. Este se encogió de hombros " Ni idea". Esperando que fuera una falsa alarma, Albus supuso que el joven se habría quedado dormido. Pero McCauley no apareció en toda la clase de Transformaciones, ni tampoco en las siguientes.

-Esto es muy raro.- les dijo a Jeremy y a Bere cuando por fin acabó la última clase del día. Se levantó de su pupitre para dirigirse hacia el de Scorpius: él siempre sabía qué ocurría con los jugadores del equipo.

-Scorpius.- dijo. El rubio se volvió.- ¿Y McCauley?

-¿No te has enterado?- preguntó Scorpius.- McCauley está en la enfermería. Al parecer le sucedió algo en la fiesta de Halloween.

 **[…..]**

Esa misma tarde, Albus, Jeremy y Bere se encontraban en la Sala Común haciendo un trabajo de Historia de la Magia. Bere y Jeremy buscaban información, mientras que Albus le daba forma redactándolo, ya que de los tres, era al que mejor se le daba sintetizar los temas: Bere siempre escribía lo justo, y Jeremy más de lo necesario. Ese día no estaba inspirado: cada tres palabras se detenía a pensar en qué podía haberle pasado a McCauley. Tras unos minutos en silencio, Albus dejó la pluma, ofuscado.

-¿ Sabeis? Me pone de los nervios estar aquí sin hacer nada.- dijo mirando a sus amigos. .- McCauley podría tener la clave de todo esto o al menos darnos alguna pista.

-¿ Y qué quieres que hagamos?- dijo Bere.- No podemos hacer otra cosa que esperar.

Albus miró impotente el reloj de la Sala Común. Avanzaba más despacio que nunca. Decidió que no iba a esperar más. Se levantó y tomó la capa, dispuesto a salir por el cuadro.

-Me voy a la enfermería.- dijo.- Tengo que saber qué le pasó a McCauley en esa fiesta.

-Voy contigo.- dijo Jeremy, levantándose también.-¿Bere?

-Alguien tiene que terminar esto.- dijo ella con sensatez.- Luego me contáis.

Los dos chicos salieron apresuradamente de la Sala Común en dirección a la enfermería. Cuando llegaron, la señora Pomfrey, que ya estaba bastante mayor, ordenaba unos informes mientras su ayudante organizaba algunos archivos con la varita.

-Señora Pomfrey.- la llamó Albus. Ella se volvió con una sonrisa.

-¿En qué puedo ayudaros?

-Queríamos ver a un amigo que está ingresado.- dijo Jeremy. Ella resopló.

-Lo siento chicos, pero el horario de visitas ha finalizado. Tendréis que esperar a mañana.

A Albus se le cayó el alma a los pies. Tenía que hablar con McCauley antes de que alguien lo amenazara y no se atreviera a hablar.

-Es muy importante.- le dijo apesadumbrado.- Seré breve, por favor.

-Ya sé que tendréis ganas de ver a vuestro amigo chicos, pero hoy no puede ser.- dijo ella cambiando ligeramente su tono de voz. Albus se acercó más

-Señora Pomfrey, por favor, necesito ver ahora mismo a una persona que está ahí dentro. La conversación puede evitar futuros ingresos.

Ella le miró sin comprender.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- dijo frunciendo el ceño.- Ya basta, Potter. Será mejor que te vayas ahora mismo.

Disimuladamente, Jeremy hizo un movimiento con la varita y todos los objetos que estaba organizando la ayudante de Pomfrey cayeron al suelo, haciendo un gran estruendo, lo que provocó que Pomfrey se volviese en su ayuda. En medio del bullicio, Albus entró rápidamente en la enfermería, recorriendo el pasillo que daba a las camas.

-¡Potter, vuelve aquí inmediatamente!- escuchó detrás a la señora Pomfrey. No le hizo caso. Corrió hacia la sala de las camas y la abrió de par en par. Allí solo había un chico con lo que parecía ser una gripe un poco fuerte y una chica con el brazo vendado, pero ni rastro de McCauley.

-¿ Es que no sabes lo que es un no? - dijo la señora Pomfrey, que acababa de llegar junto a él.- Os he dicho que ya no se admiten visitas.

\- Pero ¿ Y McCauley?- preguntó Albus, que no entendía nada. No podía haberse esfumado. La enfermera le miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Le dimos el alta hace un par de horas. Y ahora, iros de aquí. Los enfermos necesitan descansar.

Abatidos, Jeremy y Albus regresaron a la Sala Común. Bere seguía en el mismo sitio donde la habían dejado, pero ya estaba recogiendo, a todas luces a ababa de terminar el trabajo.

-No te lo vas a creer.- dijo Jeremy quitándose la capa. Bere le miró, sonriendo.

\- McCauley no estaba en la enfermería ¿ verdad?

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- dijo Albus.

-Porque está ahí.- dijo señalando con el pulgar a un sillón donde se encontraba de espaldas McCauley.- Acaba de bajar de los dormitorios.

Jeremy y Albus se acercaron con cautela. Parecía bastante normal, un poco pálido, pero sin daños físicos, aparentemente, salvo un par de arañazos en la sien.

-¿McCauley?- dijo Albus con cuidado. El chico seguía mirando el fuego crepitar, sin dar señales de haberle oído.- ¿Cómo estás?

Se volvió dando un ligero respingo, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Muy bien, gracias.- volvió su atención al fuego. Albus se fijó que golpeaba constantemente el reposabrazos del sillón con los nudillos en un gesto nervioso. Intercambió una mirada con Jeremy.

-Pero ¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado?- preguntó Albus. El chico se volvió ligeramente.

-Me caí en la fiesta y perdí el conocimiento.

Evitó mirarle a la cara y Albus supo que mentía.

-Eso no es verdad.- dijo suavemente. El chico no contestó.- McCauley, me puedes contar lo que ocurrió. Solo quiero ayudarte.

-Ya te he dicho que me caí ¿vale?.- dijo bruscamente.

-Mentira.- dijo Albus frunciendo el ceño.- Dime que es lo que pasó la noche de la fiesta.

-¡DEJAME EN PAZ DE UNA VEZ, POTTER!- gritó histérico. Se levantó del sillón, mientras toda la Sala lo miraba.- ¡No puedes ayudarme!¡Nadie puede!

Salió corriendo en dirección a los dormitorios, mientras el resto lo miraba entre el mudo silencio de la Sala Común. Albus decidió que tenía que hacer como fuera que McCauley le contara qué había sucedido en Halloween.


	16. Noticias de Durmstrang

**16\. Noticias de Durmstrang**

Al día siguiente, Albus bajó a desayunar temprano. Para su sorpresa, Jeremy y Bere todavía no habían bajado, así que se dispuso a sentarse solo. A lo lejos, Scorpius le hizo una seña con la mano.

-Ven aquí, Albus.- le acompañaba el resto del equipo exceptuando a McCauley. Se sentó junto a Dylan y tomó una taza de café.

-He pensado unas nuevas técnicas para el próximo partido con los Huffies.- dijo Dylan mirando al capitán.- Luego podríamos ponerlas en práctica.

-Lo dudo, Dylan.- dijo Scorpius, con el semblante serio.- El entrenamiento se ha suspendido.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Albus. Scorpius suspiró.

-McCauley está fuera del equipo.- les dijo en voz baja.- Anoche vino a hablar conmigo. Estaba muy raro.

-Ese tío siempre ha sido un poco raro.- comentó Bradshaw. Scorpius volvió a hablar.

-El caso es que estamos sin un cazador. Y no podemos jugar el partido de la semana que viene sin cazador.- negó con la cabeza.- Voy a hablar con McGonagall para ver qué podemos hacer, porque a una semana del partido no nos da tiempo a buscar a otro, y no podemos participar en la Copa de las Casas con un jugador menos.

-¿Y Avery?- preguntó Liotta. Normalmente Avery estaba de suplente: si algún jugador no se encontraba bien o tenía otras cosas, echaban mano de Avery, que era el único que no tenía un puesto en el equipo de pleno de derecho.

-Avery no puede sustituir a McCauley, él solo sustituye a los golpeadores.

Albus aprovechó el tema para ver si alguien podía darle algún dato nuevo.

-Desde que tuvo ese accidente en la fiesta, McCauley está un poco extraño ¿No?

Todos le miraron. Era difícil saber si alguno tenía algo que ver, todos parecían apesadumbrados.

-Yo creo que no dice toda la verdad respecto a lo que pasó esa noche.- dijo Dylan. Albus le escuchó interesado. Leeds, el guardián del equipo, negó con la cabeza.

-Lo importante es que estamos fuera de la Copa de las Casa por ahora. Qué más da lo que le pasara a McCauley.

Todos volvieron a sus desayunos, cabizbajos. A Albus le preocupaba lo que le había ocurrido a su compañero, sobre todo porque estaba seguro de que tenía que ver con la logia de los mortífagos, pero también le preocupaba no poder jugar el próximo partido. El Quidditch era su vía de escape frente a los problemas del colegio. De pronto, Cassandra Goyle contuvo un grito. Toda la mesa la miró.

-¡Qué fuerte!- exclamó. Tenía un ejemplar de _El Profeta_ en las manos.- ¿Habéis leído esto?

Scorpius alargó una mano y tomó el periódico que la chica le tendía. Leyó interesado y por su expresión, Albus pudo saber que la noticia le afectaba.

\- ¿Qué pasa, cariño?- preguntó Alexia a su lado. Scorpius leyó.

-" Se abre una investigación en Durmstrang que podría cerrar temporalmente el colegio".- todos soltaron una exclamación. Scorpius siguió leyendo.-" El director, Vladimir Karkarov, hijo del famoso mortífago Igor Karkarov, está siendo investigado junto a otros profesores del centro por comentarios inapropiados sobre los hijos de muggles. Los alumnos podrían ser reubicados en Hogwarts hasta que finalice la investigación, para no interrumpir su formación mágica".

Albus alargó la mano a Scorpius para que le dejara el periódico, interesado. El rubio se lo tendió y Albus leyó el resto de la noticia.

-Parece que se incorporarán después de las vacaciones de Navidad.- faltaban ya pocas semanas para que terminaran las clases. Liotta sonrió, ladino.

-Alumnos de Durmstrang en Hogwarts.- comentó.- Mi padre dice que esos sí que saben DCLAO.

-Tienen mucha tradición en las artes oscuras. Yo he oído que tienen una asignatura solo para maldiciones.- dijo Bradshaw. El resto lo miró asombrado.

-¿Harán la Selección con el Sombrero Seleccionador?- dijo Verity, alejada de donde se encontraba Albus.- ¿Os imagináis a uno de Dumstrang en Huffelpuff?

Todos rieron, la conversación sobre McCauley olvidada. Leeds sonrió.

-A mí lo que me interesa es una cosa.- todos le miraron.- ¿Estarán buenas las de Dumstrang?

Volvieron a reir, a la vez que Scorpius se levantó bruscamente.

-¿ Es que solo piensas en lo mismo, Leeds?.- le increpó. Todos callaron.- Tenemos un partido que jugar y tú solo piensas en con quién te vas a enrollar la semana que viene. Así no vamos a llegar a ningún lado, que lo sepáis. Hay cosas más importantes en la vida.

Salió airado del Gran Comedor ante la sorpresa de todos, que siguieron desayunando en silencio. Albus miró la puerta por donde había salido Scorpius, intrigado. ¿Tendría algo que ver su reacción con la logia y a la vez con la situación de Dumstrang o era solo por el partido?

 **[….]**

Albus se encontró con sus amigos más tarde en la Biblioteca. Habían quedado allí junto con Silver para poder seguir investigando sobre el misterioso club secreto de Hogwarts. Cuando llegó, los tres estaban metidos de lleno en la lectura, sin reparar en su presencia. Albus tiró el ejemplar de _El Profeta_ sobre la mesa en la que estaban trabajando y ellos levantaron la cabeza, sorprendidos.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Bere tomando el periódico entre sus manos. Leyó el titular y se tapó la boca con la mano.- ¿Tendrá algo que ver esto con el club secreto?

-Por supuesto que tiene algo que ver, Bere.- dijo Albus mientras Silver y Jeremy se acercaban a leer la noticia.- Es mucha casualidad. Pero no es eso lo que quería contaros.

Se sentó frente a ellos y bajó aún más la voz.

.Creo que tendríamos que reconsiderar la opción de que Scorpius esté detrás de todo esto.- los tres amigos le miraron, sorprendidos.

-¿No decías que era imposible que fuera Scorpius el de la otra noche?- preguntó Jeremy.

-Puede que él no estuviera bajo una máscara, pero últimamente se comporta de un modo muy extraño.- dijo Albus. Agitó negativamente la cabeza.- Tendríais que haberle visto la cara cuando leyó la noticia.

-¿Qué puede importarle a él lo que suceda en Durmstrang?- preguntó Silver. Albus se encogió de hombros.

-Quizás tema ser descubierto, o simplemente le fastidia que hayan cogido a los profesores de Dumstrang. Lo que está claro es que él tiene algo que ver con todo este asunto.

-Yo sigo diciendo que es Drake el que está manejando hilos.- afirmó Jeremy. Bere le miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

-¿Otra vez? Ya os he dicho que no hay nada que haga sospechar que él tiene algo que ver en esto.

Albus tuvo que darle la razón a Bere.

-Lo cierto es que él mismo ha comentado en el desayuno lo raro que ha sido todo el tema del accidente.- hizo una pausa.- Tenemos hablar con McCauley para averiguar algo. Puede que él haya percibido algo que se nos escapa.

-Buena suerte con eso.- dijo Jeremy.- Ya le viste ayer, casi se mea encima.

Albus se volvió a Silver.

-¿ Hay alguna opción de que alguien pueda desplazarse en Hogwarts rápidamente sin aparecerse?

Ella resopló.

-Ni idea...pero Rosie seguro que lo sabe.

-No vamos a decirle nada a Rosie.- dijo Albus.

-¿Por qué? Creo que nos sería de gran ayuda. No hay nadie que conozca mejor los entresijos de Hogwarts que ella.- dijo Silver. Bere y Jeremy miraron preocupados a Albus, sabían que prefería pedirle ayuda a un hipogrifo que a su prima.

-Porque no ¿De acuerdo? Me da igual si le preguntas a título personal, pero no vamos a meterla en esto.- dijo levantándose.- Voy a ver si encuentro a McCauley.

Sin más, dejo solos a los tres amigos, que también empezaron a recoger. Cuando se disponían a salir por la puerta, Jeremy reparó en la presencia de cierto chico con anteojos y se detuvo.

-Ahora os alcanzo.- les dijo a las chicas, que iban charlando animadamente.

Se acercó lentamente al chico que le había devuelto el libro, que parecía inmerso en la lectura y le llamó.

-¿ Acaso vives en la Biblioteca?- le dijo Jeremy. El chico alzó la vista y sonrió cuando vio que era él.

-Prácticamente.- dijo el chico.- Me gusta sacar buenas notas.

-Estaba pensando que...creo que te debía una cerveza de mantequilla.- dijo Jeremy.- Pero para eso necesito saber cómo te llamas.

-Richard Davies.- contestó sonriendo mientras le tendía la mano.

-Jeremy Nott.- dijo el Slytherin, devolviéndole la sonrisa.- Si no tienes nada que hacer mañana, te espero en el pasillo que da a las cocinas y saldamos la cuenta pendiente.

El chico rió.

-Me parece bien.- se le ocurrió algo.- ¿Cómo vas a hacer para conseguir cervezas de mantequilla aquí?

-Si te lo dijera, perdería la gracia.- respondió, enigmático.

-Me gustan los misterios.-se ajustó las gafas con una sonrisa.- Nos vemos mañana, entonces.

-Genial.- contestó Jeremy , volviéndose .Le apuntó con un dedo en broma.-Más te vale no llegar tarde.

El chico estalló en carcajadas mientras Jeremy se alejaba. Le daba la impresión de que iban a llevarse muy bien.


	17. Serpientes, elfos y cerveza

**17\. Serpientes, elfos y cerveza**

Parecía que, poco a poco, las cosas volvían ligeramente a la normalidad. Al menos McCauley había vuelto a clase, aunque parecía ido, como si nada le interesara demasiado y en un estado de permanente alerta, como si un pupitre fuera a explotar de un momento a otro. Cuando finalizaron las clases, todos los alumnos recogieron deprisa: ninguno quería pasar más tiempo del necesario en el aula. Excepto McCauley: se había quedado mirando al frente, sin moverse y sin guardar sus cosas en la mochila. Albus recogió como los demás, pero se quedó un momento en la puerta, observándole.

-Albus,¿vamos?- dijo Jeremy suavemente. Albus contestó sin volverse.

-Voy a intentar hablar con él. Luego os veo.

Jeremy y Bere se retiraron, dejándole solo. Tras echar una rápida hojeada al pasillo y comprobar que no había nadie, Albus entró en el aula. Cuando McCauley le vio, dio un respingo y empezó a recoger rápidamente sus objetos personales.

-McCauley.- llamó suavemente. Él no se volvió. Albus se sentó en el pupitre contiguo.-Estoy aquí porque quiero ayudarte. Pero no podré hacerlo si no me ayudas tú antes.

McCauley le miró con los ojos enrojecidos.

-Tú no lo entiendes, Albus.- le dijo. Parecía menos alterado que la última vez que habían hablado, pero seguía nervioso.- Ya te lo dije : nadie puede ayudarme en esto.

Albus cambió de táctica. Quizás tendría que contarle la verdad, aunque sin dar detalles, a McCauley si quería que se soltara un poco.

-Sé que en esta casa cuesta confiar en las personas. Yo lo sé mejor que nadie: sabes que he tenido que aguantar muchas cosas.- McCauley no dijo nada, pero al menos dejó de recoger. Le escuchaba.- Por eso voy a confiar e tí y demostrarte que puedes contar conmigo. Sé que algo está pasando en el colegio, algo que afecta especialmente a los hijos de muggles y no me gusta. Como sabes, tengo familia que tiene ascendencia muggle.

-Lo sé.- dijo McCauley. Dio un largo suspiro.- Pero no puedo contártelo, Albus. Es demasiado.

-Muy bien.- dijo Albus levantándose. Se dirigió hacia la puerta.- Estaré aquí cuando lo necesites,pero puede que para entonces sea demasiado tarde.

La conversación le había decepcionado un poco, esperaba que mostrándole a su compañero un poco de confianza, se abriría y le contaría algo, pero se había equivocado. Cuando ya iba a salir por la puerta, McCauley volvió a hablar.

-El día de la fiesta yo iba un poco borracho.- Albus se volvió.- Pero recuerdo perfectamente lo que pasó.- le miró brevemente y Albus fue a sentarse a su lado.- Recuerdo que había visto a una chica muy guapa de Ravenclaw,Mei Chang, no sé si la conoces... el caso es que estaba hablando con ella, y me dijo que fuera a buscarle unas bebidas, así que fui a una zona de la barra con poca gente. Me dieron un golpe y lo siguiente que recuerdo es estar en un cuarto pequeño de piedra, muy húmedo.- Albus se dio cuenta de que era el mismo cuarto en el que él había estado. El otro chico se estremeció.- Entonces me encontré con dos encapuchados que me dijeron unas cosas horribles sobre mi procedencia. Me dijeron que alguien como yo no tenía derecho a estar en el equipo, que mi lugar estaba fuera de aquí. Luego...- se detuvo, tapándose la cabeza con las manos.- Me lanzaron una maldición detrás de otra, a cual más insoportable. Cuando acabaron me dijeron que no se me ocurriera contar nada o irían a por mi familia.

-¿No les viste la cara? Algún rasgo distintivo, los zapatos...lo que sea.- dijo Albus.

-No.- contestó McCauley apesadumbrado. Luego rectificó.- Bueno…recuerdo que uno de ellos llevaba una pulsera con la forma de una serpiente plateada. Me fijé en ella porque fue el que me lanzó las maldiciones, tenía su muñeca bastante cerca de la cara.

-Es suficiente.- dijo puso una mano en el hombro.- Has sido de gran ayuda. No te preocupes, voy a encontrar a la persona que te amenazó y voy a detener lo que quiera que sea esta locura, cueste lo que cueste.

McCauley asintió, cabizbajo. Albus se levantó para irse y cuando estaba en la puerta, su compañero lo llamó.

-Albus.

-¿Si?

-Gracias por preocuparte. Significa mucho.

 **[….]**

Jeremy iba silbando por el pasillo camino de las cocinas. Aunque el ambiente en Hogwarts se había enrarecido, no iba a dejar que los problemas que últimamente afectaban a sus amigos influyeran demasiado en su vida. Le hacía ilusión poder quedar con alguien que había mostrado interés en él, fuera de la clase que fuera. No sabía si a Davies le gustaban los chicos como a él, pero aunque no fuera así agradecía que alguien tuviera interés en conocerle fuera de su Casa, donde no era lo que se dice el más popular se acercó al pasillo que daba a las cocinas, vio a Davies apoyado contra el muro, esperándole y sonrió.

-Así me gusta, respetando la puntualidad.- dijo cuando llegó a su altura. Richard Davies le devolvió la sonrisa.- ¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperándome?

-Que va, acababa de llegar ahora.-dijo el Ravenclaw.- ¿Y esas cervezas de mantequilla?

-Todo a su tiempo.- le dijo Jeremy.- Por aquí.

Juntos enfilaron el pasillo hacia las cocinas. En el cuadro del bodegón, Jeremy hizo cosquillas a la pera y el cuadro dio paso a las flamantes cocinas de Hogwarts, donde un hervidero de elfos domésticos que iban y venían. Jeremy interceptó a uno de ellos con el que se llevaba especialmente bien.

-Hola, Vick.- le dijo- Hoy he venido con un amigo

-Vick le agradece muchísimo su visita, Jeremy Nott. Y los amigos de Jeremy Nott también son bien recibidos aquí.- dijo el pequeño elfo, mirando a su acompañante. Richard le miró divertido.

-¿Es que haces muchas visitas a la cocina?

-No tantas como las que me gustaría.- dijo Jeremy mientras tomaba las cervezas de mantequilla que Vik le había dado.- Cuando era más pequeño, antes de que Albus y Bere se hicieran amigos míos, me sentía muy solo. Y venía aquí porque los elfos domésticos me dejaban comer lo que quería, además de escuchar mis cosas: Y créeme: un niño de una familia ancestral de magos de sangre pura tiene muchas cosas que contar. Durante mucho tiempo fueron mis únicos amigos.

-No has tenido una infancia fácil, ¿verdad?- preguntó Richard con cuidado.

-No.- suspiró Jeremy.- Vamos a sentarnos sobre aquellos barriles.

Se dirigieron hacia unos barriles que se apilaban en el rincón y Jeremy chocó su cerveza con la de Richard.

-Salud.

Ambos bebieron un trago. Jeremy miró a su alrededor, donde los elfos domésticos no dejaban de trastear ni un segundo.

-Siento que sea un lugar un poco...raro. Sé que a mucha gente no les gusta estar con ellos.- dijo señalando con la cabeza a los elfos.- Pero a mí me dan envidia. Esa complicidad que tienen entre ellos, el trabajar con tantas ganas… Además, siempre están dispuestos a darte todo lo que esté en su mano.

-Hablas como un Hufflepuf.- dijo Richard, divertido.- Y además, lo importante no es el lugar. Es la compañía.

Ambos se sonrieron y bebieron un segundo trago de la cerveza, al que seguirían otros entre conversaciones triviales y elfos domésticos.


	18. Aprendiendo a confiar

**18\. Aprendiendo a confiar**

-Y entonces me dijo que el desconocido que le atacó tenía una pulsera de plata en forma de serpiente.- dijo Albus a Bere y a Jeremy. Estaban en la Sala Común de Slytherin, junto al fuego y Albus les había estado contando la conversación que había tenido con McCauley, mientras ellos escuchaban atentamente. Bere suspiró.

-No conozco a nadie que tenga una pulsera así.- dijo.

-Ni yo.- comentó Jeremy.- Pero tampoco nos hemos fijado hasta ahora. Es cuestión de mantener los ojos abiertos.

En ese momento Scorpius entró por el hueco de la Sala, con una sombra de preocupación cruzándole el rostro. Albus le llamó.

-Hey.- el rubio se volvió hacia ellos.- ¿Cómo ha ido?

Scorpius había estado reunido con Slughorn y McGonagall para hablar sobre el problema del partido. Se dejó caer en un sillón cercano.

-Han pasado nuestro partido después de las vacaciones de Navidad.- dijo él.- Adelantarán el de Gryffindor con Ravenclaw y eso nos dará tiempo para buscar un cazador.

-Bueno, son buenas noticias ¿No?-dijo Albus. Scorpius se encogió de hombros.

-Al menos no estamos fuera. Yo quería jugar con Hufflepuff antes de vacaciones porque estamos más frescos, pero qué se le va a hacer.- se volvió hacia Bere y Jeremy.-Vosotros no sabéis jugar al Quidditch ¿no?

-No me subo a una escoba ni loco.- dijo Jeremy. Bere negó también con la cabeza. La Sala volvió a abrirse y Alexia Montague apareció por el hueco.

-Albus, te están esperando fuera.

Albus miró interrogante a sus amigos y salió de la Sala Común, pensando que sería Silver con alguna información nueva. Pero cuando salió, se quedó pasmado al ver a su prima Rosie esperándole con gesto de incertidumbre a las puertas de la Sala.

-Rosie.- dijo Albus.-¿ Qué haces aquí?

-No es por gusto, que lo sepas.- dijo ella a la defensiva.- He venido porque Silver me lo ha pedido. Dice que tenéis interés en saber si es posible desplazarse dentro de Hogwarts sin aparecerse. Siempre me sorprenderá como los alumnos de este colegio no saben la historia de su propio centro.

-Te lo agradezco.- dijo Albus, aunque no le gustó que Silver incluyera a Rosie en sus planes. Ella fue al grano. Se le notaba que quería pasar el menor tiempo posible en su compañía.

\- No se tienen noticias de que sea posible trasladarse por Hogwarts de forma mágica en los últimos años.- dijo.- Sin embargo, hace muchos años, cuando estudiaban nuestros padres, se sabe que los mortífagos lograron introducir un traslador cuando tuvo lugar el torneo de Los Tres Magos.- hizo una pausa.- Y además, cuando nuestros padres estaban en sexto como nosotros, un alumno logró introducir un armario con una puerta que daba acceso a los mortífagos desde fuera de Hogwarts.

-¿Quién fue el que lo hizo?- preguntó Albus interesado. Agradeció internamente que Rosie siempre escuchara las batallitas de sus padres en casa, a él nunca le habían interesado mucho. Su prima bajó la voz.

-Draco Malfoy, el padre de Scorpius.- se ciñó la capa, dispuesta a irse.- No sé en qué estáis metidos, pero espero que Silver no corra ningún riesgo o McGonagall se enterará de esto.

-No voy a hacerle nada a Silver, Rosie.- dijo Albus, cansado.- La aprecio tanto como tú.

\- Eso lo dudo.- dijo volviéndose para irse. Antes de dar tiempo a Albus a decirle nada más, se fue por donde había venido. El chico se quedó solo, con una sensación agridulce en su interior.¿Cómo habían podido cambiar tanto las cosas entre ellos?

 **[…..]**

Esa noche, Albus había ido hasta el puente de madera que recorría Hogwarts en dos. Apoyado en la barra del puente, observaba la oscuridad que ofrecían los terrenos de Hogwarts, donde se veía el Bosque Prohibido, el Sauce Boxeador y el campo de Quidditch. Algunas noches, Albus subía hasta el puente de madera para quedarse a solas y escapar un momento del bullicio de la Sala Común, mientras pensaba en sus cosas: la noche siempre había tenido para él un efecto de calma, de dejar de mirar un segundo el mundo para mirar dentro de su interior. La conversación con su prima le había dejado pensativo. Tenía que reconocerse a sí mismo que la echaba de menos,pero tampoco entendía por qué Rosie era tan desagradable con él, y tenía claro que él no iba a dar ningún paso para la reconciliación, sobre todo porque no sabía qué había hecho él para merecer tanto desprecio.

-Así que estás aquí.- dijo una voz a su espalda. Él se volvió y se encontró con la mirada clara de Silver. Ella se situó a su lado, apoyando sus manos sobre la baranda de madera- Rosie me ha contado que ha estado hablando contigo.

-Más bien ella escupía palabras y yo escuchaba.- dijo Albus volviendo a mirar el paisaje.- Te dije que no la metieras en esto.

-Lo siento, pero su ayuda era crucial para poder seguir avanzando.- dijo ella bajando la vista. Después miró también hacia las profundidades del bosque.- ¿ Estás buscando algo interesante?

Albus se encogió de hombros.

-Cuando es de día me gusta ir al campo de Quidditch a pensar en mis cosas. Pero de noche, me gusta venir aquí. Se pueden ver las estrellas en las noches claras como esta.

Ella le miró.

-Tengo un sitio mejor en el que las vistas son estupendas.- él no respondió. No le apetecía hablar con nadie.- Siempre me hace sentir bien. Vamos, te lo enseñaré.

\- Silver, no creo que unas vistas por muy espectaculares que sean me ayuden en nada.

Ella sonrió.

-Yo confié en ti ¿no?- él asintió.- ahora te toca a ti. Ven.

Siguió a Silver por el Castillo, recorriendo los oscuros pasillos hasta llegar a la Torre de Astronomía, que estaba cerrada. Era lógico, a esas horas se suponía que los alumnos debían estar ya en sus Salas Comunes, pero parecía que Silver tenía la misma mala costumbre que él y deambulaba a menudo por los pasillos del colegio durante la noche. Al llegar a la puerta, ella se sacó una horquilla del cabello y la abrió con facilidad. Albus la miró con una ceja enarcada.

-Los muggles tienen su propia magia.- le dijo por toda respuesta. Subieron por la escalinata de piedra y llegaron a la clase, que estaba como siempre, sólo que más oscura.

-No te ofendas, pero la torre de astronomía vacía no es el mejor sitio del mundo.- comentó Albus. Ella sonrió.

\- Calla, impaciente.- sacó su varita.- _Stellarium.-_ en ese momento el techo de la torre se hizo a un lado, convirtiéndose en una fabulosa cúpula transparente en la que el cielo se veía plagado de diminutas estrellas centelleantes.

\- Es...precioso.- dijo Albus impresionado. Ella se tumbó en el suelo, apoyando su cabeza en un montón de cojines que se encontraban justo debajo de la hermosa cúpula.

-Si te tumbas es mejor.- él obedeció y se tendió al lado de Silver, observando la espectacular imagen de la bóveda celeste. Ella le señaló el cielo.

-¿Ves aquella estrella que se ve más que las demás?- Albus asintió.- Es Sirius, la estrella más brillante del firmamento. Pertenece a la constelación Canis Maior. Hay otras estrellas también brillantes, pero Sirius es la que mejor se ve desde la Tierra.

Albus la miró, sorprendido.

-¿ Cómo sabes esas cosas?

-A mi madre le encanta la astronomía, y en casa tenemos un telescopio para ver el cielo cuando está despejado. Si vieras la cara de mi padre con el artilugio...alucinaba con que los muggles pidiesen inventar algo así.

Ella se puso a reir y Albus la miró. La verdad es que riendo, relajada con la luz azulada de la noche en su piel pálida, y esos ojos que eran como trocitos de luna, Silver se veía preciosa. Agitó la cabeza, quitándose la idea de la mente ¿Cómo se le ocurría pensar en Silver de ese modo? Ella se volvió y le sorprendió mirándola.

-¿ Qué?.- dijo divertida. Él no dijo nada. La chica ofrecía un aspecto casi irreal, con su pelo oscuro y sus ojos claros, bajo aquel manto de estrellas, parecía la noche misma. Alargó la mano y le acarició la mejilla suavemente rozándole con el pulgar, su piel era tan suave como parecía. Ella se acercó lentamente a él, casi podía notar su respiración, sus labios entreabiertos parecían tan cerca... En ese momento una ráfaga de aire agitó los objetos que se encontraban junto a la ventana, que se cayeron armando un gran estruendo. Albus se levantó, avergonzado.

-Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos.

Ella se levantó también, sonrojada.

-Sí...se nos ha hecho un poco tarde.

En silencio, salieron de la Torre de Astronomía hasta llegar a la bifurcación donde debían separarse. No hablaron en todo el recorrido, la situación había pasado de ser mágica a ser incómoda: a lo largo del camino, se comportaron como si se hubieran encontrado por casualidad en el pasillo, parecía como si ambos acabasen de conocerse. Albus se volvió hacia ella, un poco incómodo.

-Gracias por descubrirme el cielo.- le dijo con una sonrisa. Ella se la devolvió.

-Siempre que quieras.- se quedó mirándola, preguntándose qué pasaría si hubiera conseguido besarla. ¿Cambiarían demasiado las cosas si lo intentaba? Se acercó lentamente por segunda vez a ella, con la idea de contestarse a esa pregunta, pero en el último momento se arrepintió y le dio un beso suave en la mejilla. Ella no se apartó, pero tampoco hizo nada para cambiar la dirección de sus labios.

\- Hasta mañana, Silver.

Se alejó de allí con una interrogación en su interior, sin saber si había sido cosa del momento o realmente estaba empezando a sentir algo por Silver.


	19. Complicaciones

**19\. Complicaciones**

Bere se encontraba en su habitación cepillándose el cabello. Esa tarde había quedado con Dylan, y quería estar lo más guapa posible. Sabía que Dylan siempre había estado con las chicas más populares de Hogwarts, al igual que Scorpius, su mejor amigo y se preguntó cómo era posible que un chico como ese la hubiera elegido precisamente a ella, que era normal, aunque tenía que reconocer que cuando se lo proponía, sabía sacarse echó una mirada de aprobación en el espejo y salió. Dylan la esperaba en la sala común. Lanzó un silbido de admiración cuando la vio.

-Estás preciosa.- le dijo. Ella sonrió, complacida y se acercó a él para darle un beso breve en los labios.

-Espero que no lleves mucho tiempo esperándome, Albus y Jeremy dicen que si pudieran me regalarían un giratiempo para que alguna vez llegara a mi hora.- dijo ella. Él sonrió.

-No me explico cómo nunca han tenido nada contigo.- Bere le miró arqueando una ceja.- Bueno, de Nott lo entiendo, claro, pero Albus...No es que me vayan los tíos, pero es atractivo.

-Sí, no está mal.- rió ella.- Hubo un tiempo que me gustaba, cuando éramos pequeños...- recordó, nostálgica.- Pero a él nunca le he interesado y finalmente le veo como a un hermano. ¿A dónde vamos?

-He pensado en hacer algo especial hoy.- dijo él sonriendo enigmáticamente.- Como sabrás, aparte de jugador del Quidditch soy prefecto y eso me da una serie de privilegios.

-¿Como por ejemplo?- preguntó ella con una sonrisa. Él mostró una llave sin decir nada y ella entendió lo que era.-¿ El dormitorio privado de prefectos? Yo...no sé, Dylan...

-No tienes que hacer nada que no quieras.- le dijo él, comprensivo.- Pero me gustaría estar en privado contigo. Esta Casa a veces parece Corazón de Bruja.

Ella tuvo que darle la razón, sonriente. Le incomodaba un poco estar a solas con Dylan, no estaba segura de lo que pretendía yendo a un dormitorio privado con ella, pero se fiaba de él. Caminaron por uno de los pasillos de la sala hasta llegar a una puerta marcada con una P plateada, que Dylan abrió con su llave. Cuando entraron, Bere contuvo una exclamación: una inmensa cama doble presidía la sala, con enormes ventanales tan grandes que toda la sala parecía de cristal, iluminada con ese tono verde que daba el agua del Lago. En ese instante un banco de peces pasó a lo largo de los ventanales, ofreciendo una estampa de singular belleza.

-¡ Es precioso, Dylan!.- corrió a la cama y se tiró en un ademán infantil que a Dylan le hizo gracia.-¡ Es de agua!

Él fue hacia ella y se sentó a su lado. Le apartó un mechón de la cara.

-No tanto como tú.- susurró, mientras la besaba. Ella se dejó llevar, rodeando la nuca con sus manos, mientras él se situaba sobre ella, acariciándole con cuidado la cintura. Aunque ya llevaban varias semanas saliendo, nunca habían pasado más allá de besos y el hecho de tener un montón de hormonas acumuladas y disponer de una cama dio rienda suelta a sus instintos. Dylan profundizó más el beso, provocando un suspiro en la chica, que bajó sus manos recorriéndole los musculosos brazos hasta llegar a las muñecas. Al llegar ahí noto algo frío y abrió los ojos: adornando la muñeca de Dylan, había una pulsera con una hermosa serpiente plateada, y dos esmeraldas por ojos. Se incorporó rápidamente en la cama.

-¿Qué ocurre?- susurró Dylan. Ella se sentó en la cama, arreglándose la ropa. Busco una excusa que no sonara muy descabellada.

-Acabo de recordar que había quedado con Albus y Jeremy.- dijo, poniéndose en pie. El la miró desde la cama, incrédulo.

-¿Ahora?

-Si... ya sabes que no llevo muy bien eso de las citas.- dijo soltando una risa nerviosa. Dylan la miró. Su cara parecía imperturbable.

-Vale, no te preocupes. Nos veremos después.

-Claro.- dijo ella mientras se apresuraba a salir. Él se levantó también

-¿No vas a besarme?- ella sonrió y le dio un beso muy breve en los labios. Salió rápidamente, mientras Dylan se quedó con la vista fija en la puerta por donde ella había salido.

 **[…..]**

Buscó a sus amigos por todo el colegio, pero no les encontró. Finalmente, cayó en la cuenta de que aquella mañana había caído la primera nevada del invierno, y los alumnos aprovechaban para salir fuera y jugar con la nieve. Corrió hacia los exteriores del colegio y distinguió a lo lejos a Albus y Jeremy lanzándose bolas de nieve el uno al otro.

-Tenemos que hablar.- dijo llegando hasta donde ellos se encontraban. La carrera la había dejado sin aliento.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Albus. En ese instante una bola de nieve provinente de Jeremy le dio en la nuca. Él alzó una mano para indicarle que parase.

-Es Dylan.- dijo ella. Ellos la miraron sin entender.- Tiene la pulsera.

Albus apoyó una mano en su brazo.

-¿Estás segura?

-Completamente.- gimió.- Tiene que haber una explicación, no puede ser que él tenga algo que ver con eso. Le conozco, él no tiene ningún problema con los hijos de muggles.

-Bere, ¿qué más pruebas quieres?- dijo Jeremy.- es la misma pulsera que vio McCauley.

-¡Él no es mala persona!- exclamó ella, perdiendo los nervios.- A lo mejor no es el único que tiene una pulsera como esa.

-Muy bien ¿y qué pretendes?- preguntó Albus cruzándose de brazos.

-Voy a quedarme en el Castillo en Navidad.- dijo Bere mirándoles.- Se lo prometí a Dylan y hasta que no tengamos una prueba más contundente, no voy a desconfiar de él.

Albus y Jeremy se miraron.

-Bere...

-¡ Vosotros no lo entendéis!.- exclamó ella. En sus ojos asomaban dos lágrimas.- No puede ser él. Dejadme al menos que intente averiguar más estas vacaciones, pasaremos mucho tiempo juntos y podré sacarle el tema cuando estemos a solas.

-De acuerdo.- dijo Jeremy para sorpresa de Albus.- Pero yo me quedo contigo.- sus amigos le miraron.- De todas formas no pensaba ir en Navidad este año. Mis padres me ponen de los nervios, y paso de aguantar a tía Shelly intentando presentarme a alguna chica para " hacerme cambiar de opinión". Más bien preferiría que me presentase a su compañero de running.

EL comentario fue recogido por una sonrisa de sus amigos, que decidieron pasar el resto del día juntos, intentando olvidarse por un momento de los problemas del castillo. Al día siguiente se separarían: Albus partiría hacia su hogar, y ellos se quedarían en el castillo, por lo que aprovecharon el resto de la tarde hablar. No sobre el club contra los nacidos de muggles, sino simplemente para disfrutar de la compañía entre amigos , haciendo bromas, charlando de cosas triviales, comportándose por una vez como los jóvenes que eran.


	20. Por fin en casa

**20\. Por fin en casa**

Albus había terminado de hacer su maleta y bajó a las afueras del colegio, donde ya la mayoría de alumnos esperaban impacientes a que llegara el Expreso Hogwarts que les llevaría a casa por vacaciones. Se había despedido de sus amigos la noche anterior, y ya estaba preparado para pasar unos días con su familia, a los que echaba de menos. Navidad era la época del año que más le gustaba, pues pasaba muchos días junto a sus padres, hermanos y primos, en la casa de los abuelos Weasley. Durante unos días, la casa de los abuelos se volvía un poco de locura, con tantos primos yendo y viniendo, los partidos de Quidditch, las bromas de Hugo y las discusiones de Albus con Rosie. Pero aun así, estaba deseando regresar un año más: con sus más y sus menos, los días con sus padres y sus abuelos eran los mejores días del año.

-¡Albus!- exclamó una voz femenina a su espalda. Él se volvió y miró a Silver con una sonrisa. Desde aquella noche en la Torre de Astronomía no habían vuelto a estar solos, como si a ambos les incomodara compartir tiempo entre los dos. Albus no sabía cómo comportarse en el caso de que volvieran a verse a solas.- ¿ Te vas a casa por Navidad?

-Todos los años lo hago.- respondió él. Ella arrugó la frente.

-Ya, pero pensé que como este año se quedaban Jeremy y Bere...

-Ellos tienen trabajo que hacer en el castillo.Y yo echo de menos a mi familia.- contestó. El silbido de la llegada del tren interrumpió su conversación. Albus la miró: también se le hacía duro no verla en tres semanas, Silver se había convertido en una amiga más.- Bueno...Espero que pases unas buenas vacaciones.

-Lo mismo te digo.- dijo ella sonriéndole. Se adelantó y le besó en las mejillas. Parecía que iba a añadir algo más, pero una voz la llamó.

-¡Vamos, Silver!- Rosie la llamaba desde uno de los accesos del tren. Albus sonrió.

-No debe ser fácil para ella que tú y yo seamos amigos.

Ella sonrió también.

-Tampoco para tí.- miró por encima del hombro de Albus, haciendole una seña a Rosie para indicarle que ya iba y se volvió de nuevo a Albus, arrebujándose en su abrigo- Escríbeme ¿vale? Quiero seguir informada de lo que sucede con Jeremy y Bere en el castillo.

-¿Sólo para eso?.- dijo Albus alzando una ceja. Ella se rió.

-Y más te vale mandarme una postal de Navidad.- el correspondió con una risa su comentario.- Feliz Navidad, Albus.

-Feliz Navidad, Silver.

Ella se alejó y Albus buscó un acceso al tren para encontrar un compartimento vacío, pues se llenaban muy rápido. Por fin volvía a casa.

 **[…..]**

Cuando bajó del tren, le estaban esperando sus padres. Lily ya se había reunido con ellos y a su lado se encontraban sus tíos Ron y Hermione, junto con sus primos Rosie y Hugo. Al parecer James no había ido a recibirles, pero a Albus no le sorprendió: James siempre decía que cuando dejara Hogwarts no iba a volver a la zona de acceso del tren con sus alumnos corriendo de un lado para otro y grititos varios de los jóvenes que se reencontraban con su familia, así que Albus supuso que llegaría al día siguiente, que era Nochebuena, directamente a casa de los abuelos. Se dio cuenta de que entre la gente que llegaba a recoger a los estudiantes, Silver se dirigía hacia una pareja mayor que a todas luces debían ser sus padres. Le miró con una sonrisa y Albus le devolvió el saludo haciéndole un gesto con la mano. Sus tíos y sus padres se acercaron para ayudarle con la maleta.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó tio Ron mientras le cogía el baúl.

-Debe ser la hija de Seamus.- dijo su padre, saludándole a lo lejos con la mano. Tío Ron le miró con las cejas enarcadas y Albus alzó los ojos al cielo.

-Es sólo una amiga, tío Ron.

-Ya , una amiga.- dijo como si no le creyera en absoluto.-Yo también era amigo de tu tía Hermione cuando estaba en Hogwarts.

Albus bufó, entre las risitas de los adultos, y en compañía de su familia, llegaron a la Madriguera.

-¡Ya estamos en casa!- gritó Ron cuando entraron por la puerta. La abuela Molly salió al pasillo a recibirles secándose las manos con un trapo.

\- ¿Dónde están mis niños?- preguntó mientras se acercaba a Hugo y Lily, los pequeños. Ellos la abrazaron riendo.- En el salón os he hecho galletitas de jengibre de las que os gustan.- Fue suficiente para que Lily y Hugo salieran corriendo en dirección al salón: las galletitas de jengibre de la abuela Molly eran las mejores del mundo y aunque ambos tenían ya catorce años, los mimos de la abuela les hacía sentirse niños otra vez. Se volvió a Rosie, que se había quedado junto a su padre en la puerta.- Hola, cariño.- le dijo besándola.- Ya me ha dicho tu padre lo bien que te va este año en Hogwarts. Siempre supe que serías como tu tío Percy, inteligente y ambiciosa.

Ron hizo una mueca

-Gracias, mamá.

Ella no le hizo ningún caso. Después se acercó a Albus.- Vaya, Albus,¡ sí que has crecido!- le besó en las mejillas.- Y qué guapo...estoy segura de que romperás muchos corazones en Hogwarts.

-Más que corazones lo que rompe son reglas.- comentó Rosie sarcásticamente, mientras se quitaba la capa y se dirigía al salón. Harry miró interrogante a su hijo, y este se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno ¿Se come o no se come en esta casa?- dijo Ron enfilando el camino al salón.-¿ Y dónde están los demás?

-James llegará esta tarde, tenía concentración con el equipo.- dijo el abuelo Arthur, bajando las escaleras para acercarse a saludarles. James era ahora jugador profesional de Quidditch.- George y Percy no vienen este año, parece ser que pasarán la Navidad en casa de sus respectivas familias políticas. Y Charlie y Fleur vienen mañana con Victoire y Ted.

La comida avanzó sin incidentes, entre anécdotas del colegio sin importancia y comentarios por parte de los padres sobre las buenas notas de sus hijos, los partidos de Quidditch y cotilleos banales.

-Bueno Albus, cuéntanos.- dijo Hermione cuando acabaron de comer.- ¿Qué tal se te está dando de Buscador?

-La verdad es que estoy muy contento.- dijo él.- No me esperaba que me aceptaran en el equipo.

-Sería imposible que se te diera mal, con esos padres.- comentó Ron.

-Y con esta hermana.- intervino Lily. Los demás se rieron. En ese momento, la puerta se abrió y entró James arrebujado en una capa y una gruesa bufanda de lana con los colores de su equipo.

-¡Hola, familia!.- entró a la vez que se despojaba de la ropa de abrigo.- Buf, fuera hace un frío glacial.

-¡James!.- exclamó Hugo, levantándose. Su primo mayor siempre había sido un ídolo para él, y llevaba el mismo camino de bromista que el joven James. Se saludaron chocándose las manos y luego se abrazaron.

-Un día de estos me sacarás una cabeza.- dijo James admirando lo alto que estaba el chico. Se dirigió hacia sus hermanos.-¿ Y cómo están los mejores buscadores de Hogwarts? Rivales y hermanos, eso debe de doler.- dijo acercándose a la mesa, tirándole en broma a Lily de su trenza y pegándole una suave colleja a su sentó en la mesa, mientras la abuela le servía un poco de estofado.- Bueno Albus, y dime ¿Cómo vamos de chicas?

Antes de darle tiempo a contestar, su tío Ron lo hizo por él.

-Tiene una amiga.- comentó subrayando la palabra amiga. Albus notó que le venía el calor a la cara.

-Ya os lo he dicho, Silver solo es...

-¿Silver?- intervino su madre.- ¿Esa no es amiga tuya, cariño?- añadió mirando a Rosie. Ella se levantó bruscamente.

-Si vais a hablar de tonterías, me voy a mi cuarto a leer.

Todos se quedaron en silencio por la salida de Rosie, aunque ya estaban acostumbrados a que fuera así cuando ella y Albus estaban en la misma habitación.

-Por lo que veo las cosas siguen igual.- dijo Harry mirando a su hijo.

-Hay cosas que nunca cambian, papá.- dijo Albus. Se avecinaban unas navidades difíciles


	21. Navidad en La Madriguera

**21\. Navidad en La Madriguera**

El día de Nochebuena transcurrió como todos los años: El abuelo Arthur arreglando cachibaches muggles con ayuda de Hugo, al que también le apasionaban los artilugios no mágicos, la abuela Molly cocinando con tía Hermione y Rosie, y los demás jugando al Quidditch hasta que la abuela les llamaba porque tenían que ponerse decentes para la cena. Tras todo un día jugando con las escobas, Albus, James y Lily entraron los últimos, cubiertos de barro, después de Harry, Ron y Ginny , que siempre jugaban con ellos.

-¡Haced el favor de quitaros todo ese barro antes de entrar en casa!- dijo la abuela Molly sacando la varita y limpiando el reguero de barro que habían dejado tras de sí.- Merlín, todos los años lo mismo.

Albus subió a su habitación y se puso ropa presentable para cenar con su familia. Cuando bajó, estaban todos sentados a la mesa excepto Hermione.

-¿Falta mucho?- gritó Ron en dirección a la cocina, donde estaba su mujer- Me muero de hambre.

Molly negó con la cabeza.

-Si ayudaras alguna vez a tu mujer a hacer la comida, te darías cuenta de lo trabajoso que es.- La abuela Weasley seguía regañando a su hijo a pesar de que este ya había dejado atrás los cuarenta.- Además, lo de ella tiene doble mérito: Ha hecho la carne a la manera muggle.

-Mira que siempre le digo que utilice la varita ¿Para qué la quiere sino?

En ese momento llegó Hermione con un gran cuenco humeante.

-No sabe igual si lo hago con la varita, Ronald.- le dijo cuando llegó a la mesa.- Y ni se te ocurra tocarlo.- añadió al ver que Ron ya le hacía ojitos a la sopa de marisco que acababa de traer.- Todavía tienen que venir Charlie y los demás.

Nada más decirlo, llamaron a la puerta. James se levantó de un salto.

-¡Voy yo!- desde la puerta le escucharon saludar efusivamente a alguien y supieron que se trataba de Ted Lupin: A pesar de que se llevaban unos años, habían sido inseparables en Hogwarts y lo seguían siendo fuera de él. En un momento entraron Ted y Victoire, seguidos por Bill y Fleur. Ted era un chico muy atractivo, de altos pómulos y cabello castaño claro, mientras que Victoire era una bella joven con una larga melena rubia. El tío Bill,aunque ya estaba cerca de los cincuenta años, llevaba el cabello todavía largo, pero no le quedaba mal: iba con su estilo. Fleur seguía tan hermosa como siempre.

-Feliz Navidad a todos.- dijo Ted, sentándose mientras su novia lo imitaba. Bill le dio un beso en la mejilla a su madre, que acababa de entrar.

-Siempre con esas melenas hijo, de verdad que no sé cuándo vas a cortarte esos pelos.

-A Fleur le gusta así y no hay más que hablar.- dijo él sentándose junto a su hija. Fleur se sentó a su lado después de saludar a Molly.

-Bueno, vamos a comer.- dijo la abuela sentándose en un extremo de la mesa. En ese momento, Ted se levantó para sorpresa de todos. Normalmente los abuelos daban un pequeño discurso antes de la comida, pero era extraño que fuera Ted el que se prestase a hablar.

\- Molly, si no te importa me gustaría deciros algo.- ella asintió sonriente, mientras el resto escuchaba. Ted carraspeó.- Como todos sabéis, hace ya unos cuantos años que he encontrado al amor de mi vida: una chica preciosa, inteligente, divertida que incomprensiblemente también se ha fijado en mi- miró brevemente a su novia, Victoire,sonriente, a su lado.- Por eso he decidido compartir con vosotros una noticia que nos hace muy felices: Espero que no tengáis planes el 23 de Junio, porque Victoire y yo nos casamos.

Todos prorrumpieron en aplausos y sonrisas tras escuchar la declaración. Él se inclinó a su novia y la besó dulcemente.

-¿Será posible? ¡y no me habías dicho nada!.- recriminó James en broma mientras se acercaba a abrazarlo.- Enhorabuena.

Todos se fueron acercando a la pareja para felicitarles. Molly se enjuagaba las lágrimas, que cruzaban su rostro mientras el abuelo le daba palmaditas en la espalda-

-Mamá, vamos, no te pongas así.- le dijo Bill cariñosamente.

-Ya, hijo… Es que ver en los adultos en que os habéis convertido todos me hace muy feliz, pero también pienso en cómo habrían disfrutado los padres de Ted al estar aquí… y vuestro hermano, Fred…

Arthur la abrazó cariñosamente, y Albus vio como Ginny se secaba disimuladamente las lágrimas con el envés de la mano.

-En honor a mis padres, me gustaría que fueses mi madrina, Molly.- dijo Ted sonriente, lo que provocó más lágrimas en la señora Weasley.- Sé que les hubiera gustado.

-Oh, cariño…-musitó ella, yendo a abrazarlo, sin dejar de sollozar. James cogió una copa y una cucharita y tintineó con ella para llamar la atención del resto.

-Venga, hoy es un día feliz, que se note. Abuela, vas a ser la madrina más guapa nunca vista., pero pensemos en lo feliz que hubieran sido los que nos faltan y honremos su memoria con una sonrisa, y no con lágrimas. Feliz Navidad!

-¡Feliz Navidad!.- respondieron todos, cambiando las lágrimas de emoción por sonrisas. La cena transcurrió alegremente entre platos que iban y venían, comentarios sobre la futura boda,conversaciones animadas y canciones navideñas. Iban por el último plato cuando Ginny se volvió hacia los adultos.

-¿ Sabéis con quién me encontré el otro día?- preguntó. El resto negó.- Con Lavender Brown.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no la veo.- dijo Ron ante la atenta mirada de Hermione.- ¿Cómo le va?

Ginny bebió un trago de su copa de vino.

-Bien, ya sabes, como siempre.- sonrió.- Estuvimos hablando de nuestros años en Hogwarts. Parece que fue ayer cuando estudiábamos allí.

-Qué buenos tiempos.- dijo Harry. Hermione sonrió.

-¿Os acordáis de cuando le lanzamos un Petrificus Totalus a Neville?- soltó Ron.- Pobre, casi se nos muere del susto.

-Pero más tarde Dumbledore le premió con puntos extra para Gryffindor.- recordó Harry.- A veces echo de menos la Sala Común de la Casa.- Se volvió hacia su hija menor.- ¿Sigue habiendo ajedrez mágico en la Sala? A tu tío Ron le encantaba.

-Sí.- dijo Lily Luna.-Hugo y yo hemos jugado muchas veces. Nos encanta sentarnos en el sillón rojo frente a la Chimenea en las noches de invierno.

-Yo lo que echo de menos es a Nick Casi Decapitado.- dijo Ginny.- He pasado años al borde del infarto, cuando estaba con mis amigas y de repente atravesaba las paredes de la Sala.

Todos rieron. Albus permanecía callado: como Slytherin, él nunca babía entrado en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, y todo aquello le resultaba ajeno. Su padre se dio cuenta.

-¿En Slytherin también hay ajedrez mágico?- Albus agradeció el interés de su padre.

-Si.- dijo él.- Aunque yo no juego mucho, a mí no me gusta.

-¿Cómo es la Sala Común de Slytherin?- intervino Bill.-¿ Es verdad que veis al Calamar Gigante por las ventanas?

-Sí, aunque normalmente no se acerca tanto como para poder verlo de cerca.- explicó Albus.- Pero si he visto muchas veces sirenas. A veces vienen y nos ponen poses absurdas, sobre todo a Malfoy. Se ve que no sólo en el Colegio tiene chicas que le buscan.

Todos estallaron en carcajadas excepto Rosie, que había estado taciturna desde que se mencionó la casa verde. Albus se animó con el interés de su familia y siguió hablando sobre su Casa.

-La verdad es que nuestra Sala Común es muy elegante.- les dijo, sonriendo.- Siempre hay algo para tomar y así no tener que bajar a las cocinas si no queremos.

-Pues eso no debería ser así.- dijo Rosie. Todos la miraron.- Me parece que eso es tener privilegios respecto a los demás.

Albus frunció el entrecejo. Tenía gracia que los Gryffindor hablaran de privilegios.

-Bueno, a vosotros os dan puntos casi hasta por respirar.- Harry y Ron sonrieron, tenían que reconocer que eso era cierto.

-Os darían más si estudiaseis como es debido.- dijo ella.- Y sobre todo no os quitarían puntos si no os dedicarais a fastidiar a los demás como hacéis siempre.

-Eso no lo dirás por mí.- dijo Albus con cautela. - Mis amigos y yo nunca nos metemos en líos.

Rosie soltó una carcajada cargada de sarcasmo.

-Esto sí que es bueno. No me hagas hablar, Potter.

Hermione miró a su hija con el entrecejo fruncido.

-¿Potter? Rosie, Albus es tu primo.

Ella no contestó.

-Sí, no es como si fuera el idiota de Malfoy.- intervino Ron. Rosie vio su oportunidad y sonrió.

-El idiota de Malfoy ahora está en el círculo de confianza de Albus.- comentó resaltando su nombre. Albus la miró abriendo los ojos, como diciéndole que se callara.

-¿Eso es verdad?- preguntó Harry mirándole con preocupación.- Malfoy no es una compañía muy recomendable, hijo.

Ron estuvo de acuerdo.

-No conozco a Scorpius, pero su padre era un orgulloso patán cuando estudiábamos en Hogwarts y no creo que la nueva generación haya cambiado mucho. Es el sello de identidad de esa familia.

-No deberías juntarte con él, Albus.- volvió a hablar Harry.- me hizo la vida imposible cuando estudiaba en Hogwarts. Y creo que algo parecido ha hecho contigo su hijo ¿No?

Albus se cansó y dejó el tenedor junto al plato de forma brusca.

-Bueno, ya está bien ¿No?¿Sabéis acaso como es Scorpius en realidad?- dijo él. Niguno habló.- Vosotros solo conocéis a Malfoy de lo que conocíais de su padre, y porque vosotros nunca habéis compartido tantas horas como yo comparto con Scorpous.- miró a su prima.- Para mi hay Gryffindors que tienen más mala baba que Malfoy.

-¿Qué diablos has querido decir con eso, Potter?- dijo Rosie con la voz peligrosamente baja.

-Lo que estás oyendo.- contesto Albus mirándola enfadado.- ¿Por qué no les cuentas los desprecios que me haces en el colegio?¿Cuando vas por ahí con esa estúpida P de plata creyéndote la reina?¿Cómo convences a tus amigas para que no se acerquen a mí?- dijo Albus. Silver le había contado la conversación que habían tenido entre ellas en la Sala Común.

-Tengo motivos suficientes para hacerlo. No puedo fiarme de alguien como tú, siempre rodeado de esas serpientes asquerosas que venderían a su madre por dos galeones. Perdona por querer alejar a mis amigos de un nido de víboras.

-Pues tendrías que empezar por alejarlas de ti misma: si te muerdes la lengua te envenenas.

Ambos se habían levantado mientras toda la familia les miraba, incrédulos. Ginny intentó aplacarles.

-Chicos, ya basta.- ninguno le hizo caso.

-Desde que estás en el equipo te has vuelto incluso más insoportable que antes y mira que lo creía difícil.- contestó ella aumentando su tono de voz.

-Eso siempre es mejor que ser una estirada soberbia como tú.- contestó Albus de la misma manera.

-¡Cállate, chulo de mierda!- le gritó Rosie, perdiendo los estribos.

-¡Cállate tú, prepotente de los cojones!- le devolvió el grito Albus. Harry se levantó también gritando.

-¡Callaos los dos , maldita sea!- ambos se quedaron en silencio. Harry gritaba pocas veces, pero cuando lo hacía, más les valía obedecer.- Estoy harto de estos numeritos cada vez que os encontráis. Vamos a solucionar esto ahora mismo. Tú y tú. Arriba. Ahora.- les dijo señalándoles. Ellos obedecieron y Harry miró a Ron.- Tú también deberías venir, Ron.

-¿Tie'de que der aho'da?- preguntó con la boca llena. Hermione le dio un codazo y él trago.- A ver si algún año puedo cenar tranquilo.

Los cuatro subieron a la habitación de arriba, dejando a la familia con su cena abajo, preguntándose cómo era posible que se llevaran tan sumamente mal. Fue James quien rompió el silencio de la mesa.

-Espero que la próxima vez, por lo menos se batan en duelo, estas conversaciones ya aburren. Tendrían que empezar a innovar.


	22. ¡A la Mansión Malfoy!

**22\. ¡A la Mansión Malfoy!**

Albus subió arrastrando los pies a la habitación de arriba, seguido por Rosie. Harry estaba aún abajo intentando que el tío Ron se moviera de la mesa. Albus miró enfadado a Rosie.

-Enhorabuena Rosie, ahora nos hemos metido en un lío por que no sabes contener la lengua. Gracias.

-Olvídame, Potter.- contestó ella girándole la cara. En ese momento entraron Harry y Ron. El primero se cruzó de brazos.

-Muy bien, ahora vais a explicarme qué son esas estupideces que todos hemos tenido que oir ahí abajo.- Ninguno de los dos dijo nada.- ¿Es que no tenéis ningún sentido común?¿De verdad es necesario darle estos disgustos a vuestros abuelos cada Navidad? Sabéis lo mal que lo han pasado, un hijo les falta porque falleció y el otro tiene tanto trabajo como para no poder permitirse venir en Navidad.- se refería a Charlie.-Ya no sois niños para que tengáis que estar siempre con esas batallas verbales.

-Ha empezado ella.- dijo Albus en voz baja. Harry le miró.

-Me da igual quién haya empezado, para discutir se necesitan dos.- les miró sin comprender.- Pero ¿Se puede saber qué os ha pasado? Antes os llevabais bien.

-Pregúntale a Rosie. No puede aceptar que en Slytherin haya gente normal y no sólo asesinos en serie.- dijo Albus mirando a su prima.

-Tú no tienes ni idea de nada. Por tú bien será mejor que no me hagas hablar.

Esta vez fue Ron el que se volvió a su hija, enfadado.

-No, Rosie, ya está bien. Es la segunda vez que dices esa frase, quizás sea hora de que digas qué es eso tan molesto que te ha hecho Albus.

Ella se acobardó ligeramente ante el tono de su padre, pero no dio el brazo a torcer.

-Eso es algo entre él y yo.- susurró.

-¿Perdona?- dijo Albus sarcásticamente.- Eso es algo entre Rosie y Rosie. A mí nunca me has explicado por qué te distanciaste de mí.

-Quizás sea hora de hablar de ello.- dijo Harry. Todos miraron a la pelirroja.

-No voy a decir nada más.- dijo, cabezona como era.- ¿Podemos bajar ya?

-No, Rosie, no podemos bajar ya.- dijo Ron aumentando su tono de voz.- Me vas a explicar ahora mismo qué te pasa con Albus.

-No.- dijo ella cruzándose de brazos.

-Rosie Weasley será mejor que empieces a contar o te vas a quedar sin paga extra para libros en lo que te queda de Hogwarts.- dijo su padre. Era una táctica que siempre le había funcionado con Hermione cuando discutían : chantaje con libros. La joven Rosie había heredado de su madre el placer por la lectura.

-Pero…- empezó ella, pero el ceño fruncido de su padre fue suficiente. Rosie los miró a todos, perdiendo ligeramente esa seguridad que tenía siempre en las discusiones con Albus y este supo que lo que iba a decir no era ninguna tontería.

-No puedo ser amiga de Albus porque...creo que tiene grandes probabilidades de convertirse en un mago oscuro.

-¿Porque estoy en Slytherin?- dijo Albus, incrédulo.

-No.- susurró Rosie, mirándole con lástima por primera vez.- Porque hablas pársel.

 **[…]**

Los días posteriores a la conversación entre Rosie, Albus y sus padres pasaron lentamente. Aunque su padre no le había dado importancia, Albus percibió que miró a Ron preocupado, como si de verdad creyera que podría ser posible que Albus pudiera ser un mago oscuro alguna vez. Y no les culpaba: el propio Albus se sentía como si fuera una bomba a punto de explotar: estar en Slytherin era una cosa, pero hablar pársel era otra muy diferente y normalmente no era buena señal. Suspiró, y se tumbó de costado en su cama de la Madriguera, dándole vueltas a esa conversación. Ahora entendía a su prima, él tampoco quería estar cerca de un asesino potencial si fuera ella. En ese momento, una lechuza negra con grandes ojos ambarinos entró por la ventana, dejándole una carta con un sello que el chico no reconoció. Albus la tomó entre sus manos.

 _Hola, Albus_

 _¿Cómo van esas Navidades? Te escribo para enviarte la invitación a mi fiesta de Fin de Año, olvidé dártela en el colegio. Puedes venir con acompañante o solo, como prefieras , aunque yo si fuera tú iría solo: habrá un montón de chicas, también de Beauxbatoms y Dumstrang ( sólo van las más guapas, me encargué de eso)Confírmame la asistencia cuando puedas en esta misma carta._

 _Saludos,_

 _Scorpius_

 _Pdt: Ven de etiqueta. Y de las caras._

Albus pensó un momento en la fiesta con una sonrisa. No le apetecía mucho, pero así al menos podría olvidarse de los problemas, así que ¿Por qué no? Contestó a Scorpius diciéndole que iría, y la lechuza oscura retomó el vuelo. Alguien llamó a la puerta de su habitación.

-Adelante.

Su madre entró suavemente en la habitación con una sonrisa

-¿ Es que no piensas bajar a cenar?- se sentó junto a él en la cama.

-No tengo mucha hambre.- respondió él. Ella le miró.

\- Cuando eras pequeño, siempre sabía cuándo estabas preocupado por algo. Te cambia la mirada, ese brillo verde de cuando juegas al Quidditch o cuando te sale bien una poción desaparece, y el verde de tus ojos se vuelve turbio. Como tu padre.- hizo una pausa, acariciándole suavemente el pelo.-Albus, sé que es lo que te está preocupando.- él la miró.- Cariño, el que hables pársel no significa nada. Sigues siendo el mismo Albus de siempre.

-Mamá, sabes perfectamente que no es algo común en ningún mago que sea buena persona.- dijo él apesadumbrado. Ella le sonrió con confianza.

-Albus, te he contado muchas veces que tu padre hablaba pársel cuando estaba en Hogwarts ¿Y eso le convierte en mala persona?¿Te lo parece?- le preguntó a su hijo. Él negó.

-Pero lo de papá es diferente... lo de él fue porque Voldemort lo marcó. Cuando murió, papá dejó de hablar pársel.

-¿Y tú recuerdas haberlo hablado alguna vez?- él volvió a negar. No sabía a dónde quería llegar su madre- Eres mi hijo, y yo nunca te he visto hablar pársel. Puede que alguna vez lo hayas hecho, no digo que no: muchos niños hacen cosas extrañas cuando la magia se manifiesta en ellos,pero puede ser un hecho aislado sin ninguna importancia. No se la des tú.

Se sintió algo mejor tras la conversación con su madre. Le abrazó cariñosamente y él le devolvió el abrazo, aspirando el aroma a jazmín que caracterizaba a Ginny. Siempre asociaría ese olor con el olor de la seguridad de su hogar.

Unos minutos más tarde, cuando bajó a la mesa de Fin de Año, todos se encontraban sentados. Albus se había puesto un traje de etiqueta que le habían regalado sus padres en Navidad, oportunamente. Se sentó lo más lejos que pudo de Rosie, y empezaron a comer. Entre todos, le dieron normalidad a la cena, charlando de temas banales y evitando sacar conversaciones que atañeran a Gryffindor o a Slytherin, como si tuvieran miedo de que Rosie y Albus volviesen a entrar en una de sus encarnizadas luchas verbales. Al finalizar la comida, Albus se levantó.

-¿A dónde vas,Albus?- preguntó Lily, mientras barajaba unas cartas.- ¿No vas a jugar a los naipes explosivos con nosotros?

Era tradición en su familia que tras la cena de Fin de Año se sentaran a jugar a los naipes.

-No puedo, lo siento Lily.- le dijo a su hermana.- Esta noche voy a una fiesta.

-¿ A cuál?- preguntó James mientras se metía una galletita de jengibre en la boca. Albus supo que esa conversación traería cola.

-A la de la Mansión Malfoy.

Harry, que estaba tomando el postre, dejó caer la cucharita.

-¿He oído bien?¿Vas a ir a casa de los Malfoy?- dijo muy serio. Albus le miró, cansado.

-Si, papá, sí,voy a casa de los Malfoy. Tranquilos, no voy a atacar a los muggles ni a hablar con serpientes ni a lanzar un Crucio a los Gryffindors. Ya sabéis, esas cosas que hacemos los Slytherins.- dijo con ironía. Se fijó en que Harry cruzó una mirada con su tio Ron.

-No me parece bien que vayas a esa fiesta, Albus.- dijo su padre.- Los Malfoy no me gustan, ni tampoco la gente de la que se rodean.

-Tu padre tiene razón, Albus.- intervino Ron.- Una cosa es que os juntéis en el colegio, pero mejor mantente alejado de ese hervidero de mortífagos.

-¡Ron!- exclamó Hermione.

-¿Qué? Es verdad que ya hace mucho que no hay problemas, pero no son de fiar.

Albus miró a su familia.

-En serio, sólo es una fiesta. No va a pasar nada.

-Eso no lo sabes.- dijo Harry. Todavía recordaba los tiempos en que las mansiones de los Malfoy eran sedes del "Señor Oscuro"- En esa casa tuvieron a tu padre y a tus tíos en la Revelión de los Mortífagos cuando yo tenía tu edad. No vas a ir allí.

-No te estoy pidiendo permiso.- dijo Albus mientras se volvía. Sus hermanos soltaron una exclamación: Albus jamás contradecía a su padre. Este frunció el entrecejo.

-No hace falta que me lo pidas para que yo te lo niegue.- dijo Harry.- Te lo vuelvo a repetir: soy tu padre y te prohíbo que vayas a esa estúpida fiesta.

\- Ya tengo 16 años y no necesito tu permiso. No soy un crío.- dijo Albus dispuesto a irse a la chimenea para viajar a través de polvos flu. Su padre le miró alzando un dedo frente a él.

\- Ni se te ocurra salir por esa chimenea.

Toda la familia les miraba en silencio. No se esperaban la reacción de Albus.

-Impídemelo.- dijo sonriendo maliciosamente. Harry se había quedado mudo. Albus se volvió a la chimenea y tiró unos cuantos polvos dentro de ella.- ¡ A la Mansión Malfoy!


	23. La estrella más brillante

**23\. La estrella más brillante**

Cuando llegó a la Mansión Malfoy, Albus quedó impresionado: de la enorme chimenea, en la que cabría Hagrid, no dejaba de llegar gente. Miró a su alrededor, deslumbrado: Si las fiestas de Slytherin le habían impresionado, la Mansión de los Malfoy hacía parecer cualquier fiesta como una reunión de preescolares. Mirase donde mirase había elfos domésticos sirviendo bebidas,y gente bailando o charlando por todo aquel salón de grandes dimensiones. Se ajustó la corbata de su traje de etiqueta enteramente negro: sabía que le hacía resaltar sus ojos verdes, y avanzó hasta la barra , dispuesto a pasarlo bien sin pensar en nada más: Ni el club anti sangres sucias del colegio, ni en su familia, ni en Rosie, ni en el pársel, ni en sus amigos, ni siquiera en Silver. Hoy sólo quería divertirse.

-Feliz Año nuevo, Albus.- le dijo alguien. Él se giró: Era Leeds,el guardián del equipo, vestido con un traje azul marino.-¿ Una cerveza de mantequilla?

-Beberé Whisky de Fuego. Gracias.- dijo tomando una copa de una de las bandejas de elfos que iban y venían ofreciéndoles bebidas a los invitados. Leeds arqueó una ceja.

\- Le has cogido el gusto.

Albus se encogió de hombros. De repente llegó Scorpius, con un traje gris claro que hacía juego con sus ojos y Alexia Montague de la mano, vestida con un vestido rojo tan corto que casi era una ausencia. Albus les saludó.

-Feliz Año Nuevo, pareja.- Scorpius le apretó la mano y Alexia le besó en las mejillas.

-Qué sexy te queda ese traje.- le susurró ella al oído y Albus estuvo seguro de que no tenía intención de que Scorpius escuchara ese cumplido. Él asintió, distraído. No le interesaba Montague, Scorpius era su amigo y ella le parecía un clon de Verity Foster, a la que detestaba.

-¿Qué te parece mi fiesta?- preguntó Scorpius sonriente. Albus le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Me parece que debes tener mucha pasta para poder permitirte todo esto.- dijo.

-Sería una estupidez negártelo.- alguien tropezó con él y estuvo a punto de tirarle la copa por la chaqueta de su traje.- Mira por dónde vas, imbécil. Esta chaqueta vale más que tu vida.

El desconocido se apartó de ellos disculpándose una y otra vez. Scorpius bebió un trago de su copa, consultando la hora en el Gran reloj que presidía la sala.

-Son casi las doce y media. Estarán a punto de dar a conocer el nombre de la Belleza del Nido.- Ese año habían cambiado las cosas y la ganadora se diría en la misma fiesta, ya que Scorpius había formalizado su relación con Alexia y ahora iría con ella a todas las fiestas, fuese quien fuese la ganadora.

-¿ A quién has votado , Albus?- preguntó Alexia, solícita. Albus la miró un poco aturdido: debía de quedarle muy bien el traje, Alexia jamás había mostrado el más mínimo interés en él.

-A nadie.- le contestó.- Nunca voto en ese concurso. Me parece una gilipollez.- comentó bruscamente. Bebió un trago de su copa, mientras Scorpius se reía.

-Albus y sus cosas.- se volvió a Alexia.- Vamos, están a punto de decir a la ganadora.

Scorpius desapareció entre la gente con Alexia de la mano. En los minutos que siguieron Albus se quedó en compañía de Leeds, hablando sobre todo en general y nada en particular: era lo que ocurría cuando no tenías mucho en común con la otra persona. Una voz aumentada mágicamente hizo que se volvieran.

-Damas y caballeros, estamos a punto de anunciar quién será este año La Belleza del Nido de la mejor casa de Hogwarts.- la gente aplaudió y vitoreó.- Tenemos el orgullo de presentar a la Belleza del Nido de este curso, que es...¡Verity Foster!

A lo lejos, Verity, acompañada por Avery, se puso a dar saltos de alegría.

-¡ Sabía que sería yo!- se jactó, mientras caminaba apartando gente hasta el escenario que habían habilitado en el gran salón. Albus suspiró, aburrido. Era lo que le faltaba esa noche, aguantar el ego y las tonterías de Foster. Miró a su alrededor y decidió que sería un buen momento para recorrer la casa de Malfoy, siempre había dado curiosidad sobre como sería la magnífica mansión por dentro, de la que tanto había oído hablar. Y, por otra parte, puede que encontrase algo interesante acerca del club del colegio: Scorpius le caía bien, pero no había olvidado lo que Rosie le había comentado acerca de su padre. Murmuró una excusa a Leeds, y se escabulló por detrás de la gente para subir las largas escalinatas blancas que daban a las habitaciones superiores.

La mansión era igual de espectacular en la parte de arriba. Los pasillos, que nada tenían que envidiar a los de Hogwarts, eran franqueados por un montón de habitaciones, tantas, que Albus temió perderse y que alguien lo encontrara deambulando por la casa, como si fuera un delincuente. Avanzó por el pasillo hasta el final, donde se veía un enorme retrato de un joven rubio de ojos claros y Albus supuso que sería Draco, el padre de Scorpius. Alzó su copa hacia la imagen, como si pudiera verle.

-A su salud, señor Malfoy. Por esta jaula de oro repleta de monos sin personalidad al que llama hogar.

Bebió un trago y dejó la copa vacía en el aparador que había justo debajo.

-Seguro que si le tuvieras delante, no te atreverías a decirle eso.- dijo una voz femenina tras de sí. Albus se giró, sobresaltado, y vio de refilón cómo una joven entraba en una de las habitaciones del pasillo, pero no le vio la cara: sólo le dio tiempo a vislumbrar la larga cabellera dorada antes de que la chica desapareciese por el hueco de la puerta. Intrigado, Albus la siguió. La puerta daba a una sala con una magnífica terraza en forma semicircular ,de la que colgaban unas cortinas de tul semitransparente, pero ni rastro de la chica.

-¿Qué tal, Albus Potter?- la voz de la joven provenía de su derecha y se giró. Era una chica que no había visto jamás a la que Albus calculó más o menos su edad, vestida con un vestido ceñido por el pecho y una falda de tul como si fuera una bailarina de ballet, de color rosa pálido. El cabello largo y rubio le caía hasta casi la cintura, pero por las sombras de la habitación, no podía verle la cara.-¿ Te diviertes?

-Resultas un poco siniestra con ese vestido y esta oscuridad.- le dijo .- Pareces una especie de muñeca diabólica.Y juegas con ventaja: tú sabes mi nombre, pero yo el tuyo no.

Ella se rió y Albus pensó que esa risa sonaba peligrosa.

-Me llamo Vega.- dijo ella saliendo de las sombras. Albus pudo comprobar que se trataba de una joven que le pareció bastante guapa, de labios carnosos y rasgos dulces. Sus ojos resultaron ser inesperadamente oscuros, lo que efectivamente le daba un aspecto siniestro: Albus supuso que serían claros, como su cabello. Él también se acercó, curioso.

-¿Y qué clase de nombre es ese?

-Vega es la estrella más brillante del firmamento.- le dijo ella mirándole. Soltó una risita.- Es una tradición familiar.

Albus estuvo contento de poder contradecirla, había algo irritante en la forma de hablar de ella, quizás era su forma de arrastrar las palabras , que por cierto le resultaba vagamente familiar.

-La estrella más brillante es Sirius.- dijo él acordándose de las enseñanzas de Silver. Ella sonrió irónicamente.

-La estrella más brillante es Sirius, sí. De hecho, ordenadas según su luminosidad son Sirius, Canopus,Kentaurus,Arturo y Vega. Pero no podían ponerme un nombre masculino ¿No crees?- dijo ella. Albus frunció el entrecejo.- Tranquilo, Potter. Esta clase no te la voy a cobrar.

Albus se detuvo un momento a mirarla. La chica era bastante atractiva, la verdad: tenía un buen cuerpo, un poco delgada quizás, pero guapa. Ella advirtió como la miraba.

-¿Qué , Potter?¿Te gusta lo que ves?- dijo con un toque de malicia en su voz. Él no se iba a dejar intimidar.

-Vas por mal camino con esa soberbia.- le dijo utilizando sus propias armas.- ¿Qué haces aquí arriba tu sola?- bajó el tono con aire confidencial.- Ahí abajo hay una fiesta¿lo sabías?

-Una fiesta llena de idiotas, sí. Lástima que se haya escapado uno.

Él volvió a arrugar la frente. Esa chica era la persona más irritante que había conocido en su vida. Intento intimidarla.

-Yo no iría insultando tan alegremente a desconocidos.- dijo Albus sacando su varita.- Nunca sabes lo que te puedes encontrar.

Ella no parecía para nada intimidaba, lo cual le descolocó. Sin saber de dónde, ella también sacó su varita.

-Si yo quisiera ahora mismo te haría suplicar por tu vida.- le dijo.- Y no es nada caballeroso intimidar así a una dama.

Albus sonrió: Esa chica era lo menos parecido a una dama. Se acercó a él con movimientos felinos. Él no podía quitarle los ojos de encima.

-¿ Sabes, Potter? He oído hablar mucho de tí. Y me esperaba otra cosa, la verdad. Es decir...- le dio un repaso de arriba a abajo con la mirada.- Físicamente estás mucho mejor de lo que pensaba. Pero no sabía que eras un ser tan pusilánime.- le dijo sonriendo.- No es que sea malo, pero sí aburrido. A mi...- dijo acercándose lentamente a él.- me gusta...- estaba justo frente a él, le apoyó la varita en los labios.- el riesgo.

-¿El riesgo?- preguntó él. Le apuntó con la varita en el vientre, justo al lado de su ombligo. Si quería jugar, jugarían.-Hay por ahí un dicho que dice que la curiosidad mató al gato.- dijo mientras la empujaba suavemente con la varita, haciendo que ella caminara hacia atrás.- yo creo que es el riesgo el que mata a las jóvenes imprudentes. Has oído hablar de mí¿y qué?- escupió las palabras.- Hay muchas cosas de mí que no sabes, cosas que si las supieras te borrarían esa estúpida sonrisa de la cara y te darían un baño de humildad, que, por cierto, te hace bastante falta. Quizás si te informaras adecuadamente, no serías tan insensata de estar aquí, lejos de todos, apuntándome con esa ridícula varita y esos ademanes de niña de papá.

Se habían ido desplazando lentamente hasta que la espalda de ella dio con la baranda de la enorme terraza. Le miró a los ojos, y aunque no parecía intimidada, Albus pudo detectar un leve brillo de miedo en sus ojos oscuros.

-¿ Qué pasa, Caperucita?¿No te gusta el lobo?- le dijo él en un siseo irónico, acercando su cara a la de ella. Ella recuperó toda su seguridad y le miró de nuevo a los ojos, con esa insolencia del que se sabe poderoso y lo muestra al mundo.

-Los dos sabemos que no quieres apuntarme con esa varita.- le dijo acercándose peligrosamente a sus labios. Albus notó que se le erizaba el vello de la nuca: no sabía por qué, pero esa chica le sacaba de quicio y le atraía a partes iguales. Se quedó quieto, sin saber si lanzarse y besarla, darse la vuelta o gritarle. Ella aprovechó esa fracción de segundo para darle con la varita en un costado,que hizo que se doblara, y se escabulló entre el hueco de sus brazos. Se puso detrás suya, riéndose a carcajadas.

-Buen intento.- el la miró irritado, dispuesto a contestarle de forma cortante, cuando de repente la puerta de la habitación se abrió de par en par. Era Scorpius.

-¿ Vega?- preguntó,mirando a la chica.-¿ Qué haces aquí? Te he dicho mil veces que no puedes venir a la fiesta. Vete antes de que sepas lo que es un Malfoy enfadado de verdad.

Ella, que seguía riéndose, hizo una reverencia burlona a Albus antes de irse.

-Un placer, Potter. Algo me dice que volveremos a vernos muy pronto.

Cuando salió,Albus se quedó mirando el hueco por donde ella había salido. Era el encuentro más excitante que había tenido en su vida y se preguntó si de veras volvería a verla alguna vez.

-¿ La conoces?- le preguntó a su amigo.

Scorpius le miró extrañado.

-¿ Cómo no voy a conocerla? Es mi hermana.


	24. Nuevos inquilinos

**22\. Nuevos inquilinos**

El expreso de Hogwarts se alejó lentamente mientras los alumnos se acercaban al Castillo cargando sus baúles. A la mayoría, las vacaciones se le hacían extremadamente cortas, sabían a poco después de tantos días lejos de su casa. Para Albus, era el primer año que estaba deseando volver al Castillo. Habían sido unas vacaciones un poco raras: las discusiones con Rosie, el pársel, su padre y la fiesta de los Malfoy. Tenía ganas de dejar todo eso atrás y volver a su vida normal en el castillo. Sin embargo, sí había algo que lo intrigaba: la misteriosa hermana de Scorpius.¿Cómo es que no había oído a nadie mencionar nunca a Vega?¿Y por qué no estudiaba en Hogwarts? Se acercó al Gran Comedor, era la hora de la cena y seguramente Jeremy y Bere estaban por allí. Acertó: se encontraban en la mesa de Slytherin charlando animadamente. Albus se lanzó hacia ellos.

-¿ Alguien pensaba contarme alguna vez que Scorpius tiene una hermana?

-Hola Albus, sí, las vacaciones han sido geniales, yo también te deseo un feliz año, gracias por interesarte.- dijo Jeremy sarcásticamente.

-Sé que han ido mejor que bien porque ninguno de los dos ha contestado a mis cartas.- contraatacó Albus, y Jeremy tuvo que claudicar.- ¿Vosotros sabíais la existencia de la hermana de Scorpius?

-No.- dijo Bere

-Sí.- dijo Jeremy a la vez que su amiga. Albus le miró.

-¿Y por qué nunca me lo habías dicho?¿Qué sabes sobre ella?

El chico se encogió de hombros.

-No sé, tío, la hermana de Malfoy no es que sea un tema que me preocupe mucho. Yo lo sabía porque de pequeños mis padres visitaban a los suyos y nosotros tres hemos jugado mucho, pero solo sé de ella que tiene un año menos que nosotros y que siempre ha sido un poco…especial.- recordó, haciendo un gesto extraño. Agitó la cabeza.- Luego Scorpius y yo entramos en Hogwarts y perdimos el contacto, ya sabes. Y no sé qué pasaría con Vega, pero no estudia aquí. Ella fue a Durmstrang.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Y yo qué se?¿Por qué te importa tanto?

-Joder, porque en la fiesta estuve a punto de...- se detuvo a tiempo, no quería quedar como un idiota delante de sus amigos.- Es igual, el caso es que la conocí en la fiesta de fin de año y no sabía que era su hermana.

-Bueno, si no te la has llevado a la cama o algo así no sé por qué tendría que importar que fuese o no hermana de Scorpius.- bromeó Jeremy.

Albus tragó saliva, mejor se quedaba con la boca cerrada.

-Me pregunto cómo será.- dijo Bere.- Me imagino una Scorpius en versión femenina: Atractiva e insoportable.

-Créeme: es mucho peor.- dijo Albus acordándose de Vega y sus maneras prepotentes. Decidió enfocar el tema por otros derroteros.-En fin, ¿qué tal con Dylan en vacaciones?

-Bien... Ya sabes, con mucho tiempo libre.- dijo ella, evasiva.

-Ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

Jeremy contestó por su amiga.

-No hemos averiguado nada, ni para bien ni para mal.- La miró brevemente.- Bere está convencida de que es inocente.

-No he visto nada que le implique en nada contra los hijos de muggles.- dijo Bere.- No tengo por qué desconfiar de él.

Una mirada de Jeremy fue suficiente para que Albus captase que algo no iba bien con Bere: parecía que no estaba diciendo toda la verdad. Albus decidió posponer esa conversación para el día siguiente, estaba harto de intrigas , secretos e investigaciones. Se levantó, dispuesto a volver a la Sala Común.

-¿ Ya te vas?- se extrañó Bere.- No has comido nada.

-No tengo mucha hambre.- dijo Albus. -Hablamos mañana ¿vale?

Se despidió de sus amigos y se dirigió a su Sala Común, con ganas de meterse en la cama y descansar. Dijo la contraseña, accedió a la sala y casi se le para el corazón cuando vio sentada de espaldas a él, a cierta chica impertinente. Desde su posición, detrás de uno de los sillones que estaban frente a la chimenea, sólo veía unas largas piernas enfundadas en unas medias negras apoyadas en la mesa, y una inconfundible cabellera dorada recogida en una coleta baja.

-No puede ser.

La joven se volvió, mostrando una sonrisa angelical , muy diferente a su personalidad.

-Hola , Potter. ¿Qué te parece?- pregunto mirándose a sí misma. Llevaba un uniforme de Slytherin, por desgracia para Albus.- Yo creo que el verde es mi color.

-¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí?- preguntó Albus con un hilo de voz. Ella, sin levantarse y sin dejar de sonreir, le miró.

-¿Acaso no lees El Profeta?- preguntó.- En Dumstrang hemos tenido problemillas y hasta que se solucionen no podemos volver.

Albus había olvidado que los alumnos de Dumstrang se incorporaban a la vuelta de vacaciones, y gimió internamente. Tendría que aguantar a Vega Malfoy mucho más tiempo del necesario. Se acercó a ella, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-¿ Por qué no me dijiste que eras hermana de Scorpius?

Ella chasqueó la lengua y volvió la vista al libro que tenía en su regazo con parsimonia, poniendo a Albus de los nervios.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Albus al ver que no contestaba.

-Vamos, ¿Qué más da quien sea mi hermano?- le dijo, divertida.-Si te lo hubiera dicho, no te hubieras mostrado tal y como eres. Fue mucho más divertido de esa forma.

Al parecer Vega no era consciente de lo que podría haber pasado si Scorpius les hubiera pillado lanzándose un hechizo o aún peor, besándose,ya que Albus en ese momento no sabía cuál de las dos cosas le apetecía más. Avanzó hasta el sillón donde ella se encontraba y apoyó sus manos en el reposabrazos, atrapándola con sus brazos, para obligarla a mirarle.

-Me parece que no tienes ni idea de lo que podría llegar a pasar si hubiera entrado tu hermano en el momento menos indicado.

Ella le miró con una ceja enarcada.

-¿ Qué significa eso de "el momento menos indicado"?.- preguntó imitando su voz.- ¿Que pensabas hacerme?.- dijo, juguetona. Albus la miró imperturbable. Sabía que estaba intentando intimidarle. Pues bien, no lo iba a conseguir.

-No te lo creas tanto, no pensaba besarte ni nada parecido, si es que es eso en lo que estás pensando. No me van las crías mimadas con ínfulas de princesa.- se apartó del sillón alejándose de ella. Le ponía nervioso estar cerca de esa chica. Ella soltó una carcajada.

-Yo creo que no me estás diciendo la verdad.- se levantó y se acercó hasta él. Le puso una mano en el pecho,coqueta.- ¿Por qué no eres sincero contigo mismo? Sabes perfectamente que esa noche estabas deseando hacer muchas cosas, y ninguna desagradable.- dijo con seguridad. Estaba claro que era una Malfoy de los pies a la cabeza y Albus se insultó por no haberse dado cuenta antes.- Ahora no está mi hermano, podríamos continuar por donde nos quedamos.- añadió, recorriendo su mano a lo largo de su pecho. Albus le apartó la mano como si fuera un insecto molesto.

-No hay nada que continuar. - le dijo muy serio. Tenía que reconocer que le atraía, pero por su bien prefería mantenerse alejado de esa chica.- Y no vuelvas a hacer eso.

Le dijo apuntándola con un dedo. Ella sonrió con rostro angelical. Parecía que no había roto un plato en su vida.

-¿Acaso soy un dragón para que tengas que alejarte así de mí? La otra noche no estabas tan esquivo.

Albus la miró enfadado. De verdad, no había conocido una chica más desesperante que esa.

-Voy a dejarte claro un par de cosas.- le dijo.- La primera, en esa fiesta las cosas eran diferentes, y no, no tenía intención de hacer nada contigo que no fuera lanzarte un par de hechizos.- ella soltó una risita. Eso no se lo creía ni él.- La segunda, aunque hubiera tenido el impulso, el que seas hermana de Scorpius me quita las ganas de intentar hacer algo más contigo. Y tu personalidad tampoco ayuda mucho.- le dijo irónico.- No me gustas, no me caes bien y por tu bien espero que te mantengas alejada de mí

Contrariamente a lo que Albus pensaba, ella no se lo tomó nada mal. De hecho, seguía sonriendo.

-¿Algo más?

Albus negó con la cabeza.

-Está bien Potter, me alejaré de ti. Espero que recuerdes esta conversación en un futuro, porque acabarás suplicándome que te preste un poco de atención.

Caminó hasta las escaleras que daban a los dormitorios femeninos,dejando a Albus en la Sala Común. Iban a ser unos meses muy largos


	25. Hermanas y mentiras

**25\. Hermanas y mentiras**

Al día siguiente, Albus seguía pensando en el encuentro con Vega. Era insoportable, estaba claro, pero había algo en ella, su manera de sonreir, la forma displicente en que lo trataba que sin poder remediarlo, le atraía mucho. Agitó la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos, la hermana de Malfoy además de estar vetada por ser quién era, era inaguantable. Si le desesperaba pasar cinco minutos con ella, no se imaginaba lo que había podido pasar el pobre Scorpius toda su vida. Soltó una risita ante la idea, y Jeremy lo miró interrogante.

-Nada, cosas mías.- le dijo. Acababan de salir de la última clase, y estaban en el pasillo charlando animadamente. Bajó la voz.- Tenemos que hablar sobre Bere.

Jeremy asintió, de acuerdo con su amigo.

-Ha estado muy rara en estas vacaciones.- explicó Jeremy.- He intentado hacerle ver que corre peligro pero...- negó con la cabeza mientras miraba a su amiga, que estaba más alejada de ellos, besándose con Dylan.- ella dice que no ha hecho nada extraño, y que todos los jueves por la noche quedaban juntos, así que es imposible que sea un miembro de la logia.

-Creo que va siendo hora de avanzar de verdad.- dijo Albus mientras miraba de reojo a la pareja, que se susurraban cosas entre risitas.- Seré yo quien hable con Dylan esta tarde.

En ese momento, pasó el grupo de sexto curso de Gryffindor, que venían de hacer unas prácticas de Pociones. Silver y Rosie caminaban juntas, como de costumbre, y Albus se fijó en la morena, por encima del hombro de su amigo. Era la primera vez que la veía después de vacaciones, y se sintió un poco culpable por el encuentro que había tenido con Vega,ya que en cierto modo se sentía como si la estuviera traicionando: ¿Casi la besa en la Torre de Astronomía y ahora no dejaba de pensar en la hermana de Scorpius? Apartó esos pensamientos de su mente, obligándose a pensar que no tenía nada ni con una ni con otra y era absurdo pensar en ello. Le sonrió cuando la joven pasó a su altura y ella le devolvió el saludo con un gesto, sin apartar los ojos de él. Rosie, al lado de su amiga, le lanzó una mirada de desprecio y Albus estuvo seguro de caer fulminado si las miradas matasen. Jeremy también se dio cuenta.

-¿ Qué le pasa a tu prima? Está más desagradable que de costumbre.

Albus no quería que sus amigos se enterasen de que era probable que podía hablar pársel. Prefería demorar ese tema, aunque no sabía el motivo.

-Nada, ya sabes, unas navidades movidas.

Jeremy suspiró.

-Bueno, espero que la conversación con Dylan valga la pena. porque ya sabes cómo se pone Bere si te metes con lo suyo...

-Daños colaterales.- dijo Albus, consultando la hora. Ese día tenía entrenamiento.- Vaya, se me ha hecho tarde. Luego te veo.

-Que te sea leve.- contestó Jeremy mientras Albus se volvía en dirección al Campo de Quidditch. Ya en el vestuario, se puso la ropa de entrenamiento y salió al campo, donde los jugadores aún no se habían colocado en sus posiciones de juego. Por el contrario, habían colocado tres mesas bajo el campo mientras los golpeadores volaban en sus escobas, calentando. Albus se acercó a Scorpius.

-¿ Para qué son las mesas?

-Tenemos la selección de cazador. Ahí se van a sentar Avery, Bradshaw y tú mismo.

-¿Yo?

-Hay tres aspirantes y necesito que cada uno os fijéis en uno. Yo supervisaré el vuelo desde mi escoba.- añadió al tiempo que montaba y se elevaba en el aire. Albus se sentó resignado junto a sus compañeros y se fijó en el nombre de la persona a la que iba a evaluar: Irina Krum. Le extrañó que una chica se presentase a las pruebas de cazador: En Slytherin, normalmente sólo había chicos.

-¡ Empezamos!- gritó Scorpius desde su escoba. Los cazadores alzaron el vuelo, mientras Scorpius les tiraba la quaffle y hacía pases cada vez más complicados, a la par que Drake y Liotta golpeaban bludgers lo más fuerte que podían. Los tres lo hacían realmente bien, pero la tal Krum resultó ser una fuera de serie. Marcó cinco veces en media hora que estuvieron jugando y cuando acabaron las pruebas todos lo tenían claro: Irina Krum era la nueva cazadora de Slytherin. Scorpius se acercó a ellos mientras recogían.

-¡Qué fiera la tia! - exclamó Scorpius.-¿ Quién se lo iba a imaginar?

-Hay chicas que juegan bien al Quidditch.- dijo Albus.- Lily también es una máquina. Y el padre de Irina es Victor Krum, la leyenda búlgara del Quidditch.

Su padre le había contado cien veces cuando vio volar a Krum en el Mundial de Quidditch y cómo se enfrentó junto a él en el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Cuando era pequeño, era la historia que más le gustaba.

-Hablando de hermanas...¿Os podéis creer que Vega quería presentarse a las pruebas de cazador?- dijo Scorpius. Albus tragó saliba: menos mal que al final no lo había hecho. El rubio negó con la cabeza.- No sé cómo pudo ocurrírsele semejante tontería.

-¿Es que vuela mal?- preguntó Bradshaw.

-No, pero mi padre se moriría si su princesita entrase en un equipo de tíos.- dijo Scorpius divertido.- Mejor, mi hermana cuando quiere es insoportable.

Albus le dio la razón internamente. Cuando todos se hubieron ido, Albus se fijó en que Dylan aún seguía en los vestuarios ,haciéndose una coleta. Se acercó a él.

-Dylan

El chico se volvió con una sonrisa.

-¿ Qué hay, Albus?

-Dime tú que es lo que hay.- atacó Albus. Había decidido hacer como que daba por hecho que sabía que Dylan estaba implicado en la logia de sangres limpias. El chico le miró sin dejar de sonreir.

-Creo que no te entiendo.

-Yo creo que me entiendes mejor de lo que crees.- dijo Albus.- Sé lo que está pasando en el castillo.

-Iluminame.- dijo el otro con sorna. Albus pensó que iba a ser más dificil de lo que creía, pero decidió ser más sincero.

-Sé que no te gustan mucho los hijos de los muggles.- dijo Albus. - Y sin embargo, te gustan mucho los clubes secretos.

A Dylan se le congeló la sonrisa en los labios.

-No sé de qué diablos me estás hablando Albus, pero si me estás acusando de algo será mejor que me digas qué es.

-Está bien, Dylan.- dijo Albus.- Si no quieres hablar tendré que descubrirlo por mí mismo, y esta vez no me asustará que te pongas una máscara y me amenaces. Y otra cosa.- dijo antes de volverse hacia el Castillo.- Ten cuidado con Bere. Si me entero de que sufre daño de algún tipo, vas a ver lo bien que se me da agitar la varita cuando mis amigos están en problemas.

-Bere ya es mayorcita para saber en qué meterse.- dijo Dylan mientras él seguía andando.- Ya veremos lo que opina cuando sepa que su amiguito me ha amenazado.

Albus continuó su camino sin volverse. Ya pensaría que decirle a Bere si llegaba el momento, lo importante era que estuviera a salvo.

 **[….]**

Cuando llegó a su habitación, dejó la ropa llena de barro en una silla y se metió en la ducha, dejando que el agua cayese por su cuerpo y se llevase todos sus pensamientos de aquel día. Eran demasiadas cosas: el club secreto, Bere, Dylan, y ahora también la hermana de Scorpius. La verdad es que no podía quitársela de la cabeza, y a la misma vez odiaba cuando se la encontraba en alguna parte y le hablaba con esa prepotencia enteramente Malfoy. Salió de la ducha, se colocó una toalla en la cintura y se acercó a su cama, mirándola con extrañeza: los doseles estaban corridos, y él recordaba haberlos dejado abiertos, ni siquiera los corría por la noche. Tomó su varita de la mesilla y se acercó sigilosamente a su cama. Abrió de par en par los doseles y sintió que la sangre se le congelaba en las venas. Tumbada boca abajo sobre su cama, con los pies levantados, se encontraba Vega Malfoy leyendo tranquilamente. Y lo peor no era eso: lo peor es que llevaba su camiseta de Quidditch, verde con un enorme 7 plateado en la espalda. Sobre el número se leía POTTER en grandes letras.

-¿ Qué cojones haces tú aquí?- le gritó, odiando esa absurda norma en la que los chicos no podían subir al dormitorio femenino, pero si a la inversa.-¿ Y se puede saber por qué llevas mi camiseta?

Ella se volvió con esa irritante parsimonia que la caracterizaba y se desperezó como una gata sobre la cama. Al estirar las piernas Albus se dio cuenta de que solo llevaba su camiseta que le quedaba como un vestido, y la ropa interior, que vio fugazmente mientras ella se desperezaba.

-Quería saber qué se siente llevando la camiseta del equipo.- se fijó en él, recorriendo con su mirada a Albus.- Eso de ir sin ropa te favorece. Tendrías que ir así más a menudo.

Albus fue consciente de repente de que él solo llevaba una toalla tapándole las ingles y se cubrió como pudo la parte superior del cuerpo, tomando unos pantalones del suelo.

-Vete ahora mismo de mi cuarto.-dijo Albus en un susurro furioso. Alzó la voz.-¡YA!

Ella soltó una risita, adoptando una pose de lo más angelical.

-¿ Y si no me voy?

Albus se acercó hasta donde ella estaba, se le cayeron los pantalones que había cogido para taparse, pero le dio igual. Apoyó las palmas sobre la colcha, acercándose a Vega, que estaba de rodillas sobre la cama.

-Me pones de los nervios.- le dijo furioso.

-Yo creo que solo te pongo, a secas.- dijo ella divertida. Albus iba a contestarle con otro grito cuando algo se oyó por el pasillo de fuera.

-¿Albus?

Era la voz de Scorpius. Albus palideció.

-Quédate quieta y no hagas ruido.-le dijo a Vega a la par que corría los doseles rápidamente. Tenía aún las cortinas en la mano cuando entró el rubio.

-Te he buscado por todas partes.- se fijó en Albus, con la toalla amarrada sobre las caderas, y agarrando los doseles.- ¿ Qué estás haciendo?

-Eh...el cuarto estaba muy desordenado, y es mejor que nadie lo vea.- dijo sin mucha convicción.

\- Yo siempre digo que los desordenados tenemos nuestro propio…-de pronto, se interrumpió y Albus se fijó en lo que miraba su amigo. En el suelo, había una falda del uniforme femenino. Albus creyó morir, pero disimuló como pudo, seguramente , no muy bien.

-Vaya, no creí que fueras de los que subían chicas al dormitorio.- dijo Scorpius divertido. Se acercó a la cama sonriendo maliciosamente y Albus se interpuso en su camino.

-Es mejor que no.- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa. Scorpius alzó la ceja.

-Vamos, si ha subido hasta aquí no tiene que importarle mucho si la veo yo.- dijo Scorpius intentando apartar a Albus. Este le cogió del brazo.

-¡No!.- alzó la voz más de lo normal.- Es muy tímida.

-Oh- dijo Scorpius mirando los doseles cerrados. Bajó la voz- ¿Quién es?

-Eh... vamos, Scorpius, ¿Qué más te da a ti con quien me líe?- dijo intentando darle a su voz un tono normal, aunque estaba seguro de que no lo había conseguido. El rubio se rió.

-Tienes razón, mientras no sea mi hermana...- dijo de broma y Albus sintió que se le subía el corazón a la garganta. Tras las cortinas se oyó una risita femenina y Albus se apresuró a hacer como que tosía.

-Esa risa me resulta familiar.- dijo Scorpius.- Venga, me he cansado de juegos.- dijo agarrando por un extremo el dosel. Albus le apartó la mano de un tirón y pensó rápidamente en algún argumento que detuviese al capitán del equipo.

-¡Es Bere!- gritó desesperado, sin pensar en lo que decía. Scorpius alzó las cejas.

-Hostias.- dijo Scorpius.- ¿Y Dylan?

-No lo sabe.- dijo Albus, arrepintiéndose según lo decía.- No digas nada, por favor.

-Lo que tú digas.- dijo Scorpius retrocediendo. Albus resopló aliviado.- Ya sabía yo que pasar tanto tiempo con Zabini tendría resultados.- se rió y le dio un protector de rodillas que llevaba en la mano.- En fin, yo sólo venía a darte esto. Se te olvidó en el entrenamiento.

Albus cogió lo que le tendía y acompañó a Scorpius a la puerta. Cuando cerró la puerta, se dirigió a su cama y corrió con ímpetu los doseles. Vega le miraba divertida.

-Por tu culpa estoy metido en un lío.- le dijo Albus.- Y ahora haz el favor de vestirte y largarte de aquí.

-Como quieras, Potter.- dijo riéndose. Se levantó de un salto de la cama y le miró con una expresión extraña.

-¿A qué esperas?- dijo Albus de malos modos.

-¿Vas a mirar mientras me cambio? Quiero decir, a mi no me importa, pero...

Albus le tiró su ropa en un ademán nervioso y se volvió.

-No tengo ningún interés en verte desnuda, Malfoy.- según lo dijo pensó en lo rara que sonaba esa frase. Siempre había asociado el apellido a su amigo. De espaldas, oyó como Vega se vestía y esperó pacientemente a que estuviera vestida.

-Y ahora, vete de aquí y no vuelvas a venir.- le dijo muy serio.

-Vale, pero antes de irme quiero que me contestes a una pregunta.- Albus esperó, expectante.-¿ Quién es Zabini?

-¡LARGO!

Vega se marchó entre risas, mientras que Albus suspiró y se sentó en la cama. Estaba claro que tener un día normal en el colegio a partir de ahora iba a ser una utopía.


	26. Donde mejor estamos

**26\. Donde mejor estamos**

Cuando Albus llegó al Gran Comedor, Jeremy ya se encontraba allí agitando con parsimonia su café con una cucharita,pero no se veía ni rastro de Bere. Albus echó una hojeada rápida al Gran Comedor y vio a Vega Malfoy sentada más alejada con sus amigas, mirándole de lejos. Él evitó mirarla y fue a sentarse junto a su amigo, fijçándose en las ojeras que arrastraba.

-¿Una noche dura?- preguntó mirándole. Jeremy le lanzó una sonrisa cansada.

-No pegué ojo en toda la noche.- contestó él.- Creo que debería dejar de tomar tanto café.

Albus asintió sonriente, eso era algo que dudaba mucho que ocurriese: Jeremy era un yonki de la cafeína. Paaseó su vista distraídamente por la Gran Comedor se veía más lleno que de costumbre, los alumnos de Dumstrang ocupaban gran parte de las mesas, eran muchos más de los que parecía al principio. En ese momento, Bere entró en el Gran Comedor con paso ligero y el semblante serio. Detrás de ella, caminaba Dylan Drake con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro.

-Buenos días.- dijo Albus cuando ella llegó a su altura. Miró a Dylan.- No os despegáis ni con agua caliente ¿eh?

-Te lo voy a decir sólo una vez, Albus.- le dijo ella seriamente, sin responder a su saludo.- No te vuelvas a meter en mi vida, soy mayorcita para tener una relación con quién me da la gana y te pediría por favor que dejes de amenazar a mi novio en cuanto me doy la vuelta.

Jeremy miró extrañado a Albus, que se había quedado planchado. No se esperaba la actitud de Bere, fría y distante.

-Yo no he amenazado a tu novio, pero tampoco me hace falta que tú no estés para hacerlo.- dijo Albus mirando por encima del hombro de su amiga a su acompañante. Volvió a centrarse en ella.-Y está claro que no sabes cuidar de ti misma si vas por ahí con un tío con claras inclinaciones mortífagas.

Dylan intervino por primera vez.

-Esas acusaciones son muy feas,Potter.

-¿Potter?- preguntó Albus con sorna.- ¿ Es que ya no somos amigos? Deberías tener una mayor capacidad de resistencia a las críticas.-comentó sarcásticamente, en referencia a la conversación del día anterior.

-Mis amigos no me amenazan y meten cizaña entre mi novia y yo.

-Albus no mete cizaña entre tú y Bere.- dijo Jeremy que se había mantenido al margen. Se volvió a ella.-¿ Cómo puedes pensar así? Le conoces desde hace años.

Ella le miró imperturbable.

-Eso creía yo.- dijo ella mirando fríamente al chico.- Pero al parecer, la gente cambia. No te vuelvas a meter en mi vida, Potter.

Sin más se dio la vuelta junto a Dylan, que les sonrió con sorna y se alejó, pasando una mano por la cintura de la joven . Albus se quedó en silencio, apesadumbrado. Sabía que Bere estaba molesta de verdad, y él sólo había querido protegerla. De repente no tenía ganas de seguir allí. Jeremy pareció percibir su tristeza,

-Se le pasará. Ya lo verás.

-No sé, Jeremy...- la actitud tan distante de Bere era nueva para él. Ella era más de mostrar su cabreo de manera impulsiva, y no ser tan fría como para hablarle de ese modo sin sentir ni un ápice de arrepentimiento. Suspiró.- De todas formas, lo importante es que ella esté a salvo, y con Dylan no lo está. Tenemos que hacer algo para que deje de estar con él.

-Albus... no creo que sea una buena idea.- le dijo su amigo, sombrío.- En Navidad han estado muy raros los dos, casi no se relacionaban con nadie en el Castillo, sólo ellos dos. Hasta Bere se distanció de mi, puedo contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que he comido o cenado con ella en vacaciones. Le ha comido la cabeza.

-Por eso hay que hacer algo que inculpe a Dylan. Tal vez así abra los ojos.- se levantó de la mesa mientras Jeremy lo imitaba.- Vamos, llegaremos tarde.

\- ¿Te das cuenta de que todas las conversaciones las acabas igual?-dijo Jeremy apurando el último sorbo de café. Dejó la taza vacía en la mesa.- "Llegaremos tarde, llegaremos tarde…"Merlín, pareces un giratiempo.

Juntos enfilaron el camino hacia la primera clase del día, Encantamientos, mientras pasaban por el lado de Dylan y Bere, que les miraron sombríos al pasar cerca de ellos. Albus suspiró, tenía la sensación que él tenía la culpa de lo que pasaba con Bere, no por nada ella había empezado a relacionarse con Dylan gracias a que él había entrado en el equipo, lo que le convertía en parte responsable de la situación.

 **[…..]**

Al final de las clases del día, Albus aún seguía preocupado. Bere no le había dirigido la palabra en todo el día y de rebote tampoco hablaba a Jeremy. Cuando acabó el día lectivo, ambos amigos vieron como Bere tomaba de la mano a Dylan y juntos se iban fuera del Castillo. Jeremy se volvió a Albus.

-A lo mejor tarda más de lo previsto en darse cuenta del error que está cometiendo.- le dijo a un taciturno Albus.

-Me da igual.- mintió su amigo.- Ella sabrá lo que hace. Pero voy a desenmascarar a Dylan caiga quien caiga.

-Sabes que te apoyo, pero ¿Y si Bere tiene razón?- Albus le miró con mala cara.- Ya sé que todo apunta a su novio pero... a veces las apariencias engañan. Y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie.

-Te lo he dicho cien veces.- dijo Albus.- Tengo muy claro que ese tío esconde algo.

-Espero que no estés hablando de Jeremy.- ambos se giraron y se encontraron con un sonriente Richard Davies que se había acercado hasta ellos sin que se dieran cuenta.

-Todos escondemos algo, Richard. Si no, que aburrido sería.- dijo Jeremy disimulando. Albus agradeció en silencio la capacidad de su amigo para ocultar lo que la gente no quería que supiera. Miró interesado al recién llegado.

-¿Os conocéis?- preguntó mirando al Ravenclaw.

-Richard, este es Albus Potter.- les presentó Jeremy. Se volvió a Albus.- Él es Richard Davies, un amigo.

Albus arqueó una ceja, había un matiz diferente en la voz de Jeremy cuando dijo la palabra " amigo". Richard sonrió.

\- No creo que haya nadie en el colegio que no sepa quién es Albus. Su padre es una leyenda viva.

El chico hizo una mueca, odiaba cuando hacían referencia a una fama que no tenía nada que ver con él y que le incomodaba

-Es una carga con la que tengo que vivir.-comentó- Encantado, Richard.- ambos se estrecharon la mano.- Espero que ya sepas que vas en compañía de un neurótico narcisista.- bromeó. El joven estalló en carcajadas.

-Lo soportaré.

-¡Oh, pero qué monada! .- Los tres se volvieron y vieron como un grupo de chicas acariciaban a un pequeño gatito negro de ojos verdes, que se paseaba entre las zalamerías de las jóvenes, mientras todas le acariciaban sonrientes.

-¡Queen!- Richard avanzó hasta el pequeño grupo y cogió en brazos al gatito, que resultó ser hembra. Las chicas la seguían acariciando entre risitas, pero el animal parecía encantado.- Menuda presumida.

Richard tomó la gata, que debía de ser su mascota y volvió con los chicos.

-¿ Queen?- preguntó Albus, divertido.

-Es mi grupo de música favorito, y ella es una reina, ya lo habéis visto.- dijo dedujo por la información que Richard debía ser hijo de muggles y acto seguido se preguntó a si mismo qué importancia tenía. Jeremy acarició al animal sonriente, que emitió un suave ronroneo. Su dueño se dirigió al joven.

-¿Tienes la tarde libre?- le preguntó.- Tengo problemas con el examen de Historia de la Magia. Me preguntaba si podías ayudarme.

Jeremy miró preocupado a Albus, y este entendió lo que le sucedía: no quería dejar esa tarde solo a Albus pensando que estaba abatido por la situación con Bere. Fue Albus el que contestó.

-Claro que tiene la tarde libre.- dijo con una sonrisa.- No puedes tener mejor maestro para Historia de la Magia.

-¿Estás seguro?- preguntó Jeremy mirando a su amigo, agradecido. Le apetecía mucho pasar la tarde con Richard.

\- Vete ya, pesado.- dijo Albus con una sonrisa. Los chicos se despidieron de él,no sin antes Jeremy le musitase un " Gracias" y se alejaron, dejándolo solo. Albus suspiró y echó a andar sin saber qué hacer, no tenía ningún plan, pero tampoco le apetecía encerrarse en el castillo, acompañado de sus preocupaciones y sobre todo en la Sala Común, con miedo a encontrarse con Vega Malfoy o las miradas frías de Bere. Subió por las escaleras y cuando iba a acceder a una de ellas, esta cambió de posición y apareció en un pasillo contrario al que pensaba tomar.

-Odio estas escaleras.- dijo para sí mismo.

-Yo también.- dijo una voz frente a él. Albus alzó la cabeza y se encontró con la sonrisa de Silver.

-Vaya...- dio Albus. No se la esperaba allí.-¿ Qué tal, Silver?

-Por lo que sé, mejor que tú.- dijo ella. Se cruzó de brazos.- ¿Qué os ha pasado a ti y a Bere? Me la he cruzado esta mañana y al preguntarle dónde estabas tú me ha dicho " Ni lo sé ni me importa".

Albus suspiró.

-No quiere entender que corre peligro saliendo con Dylan.- susurró.- Le ha dado fuerte con ese gilipollas.

Silver sonrió tristemente, no le gustaba que los chicos estuvieran peleados. Desde que entraron en Hogwarts, siempre les había visto a los tres juntos y se veía una sombra de tristeza en los ojos del joven.

-Oye, ¿por qué no damos un paseo?.- dijo ella.- No tengo nada que hacer, y veo que tú tampoco. Nos merecemos un descanso.

Albus agradeció poder contar con alguien de confianza para evadirse de sus problemas.

-Vale.- dijo situándose a su lado.-¿ Dónde vamos?

-Donde mejor estamos.- dijo ella.- Vamos al campo de Quidditch.


	27. Confesiones y tradiciones

**27\. Confesiones y tradiciones**

El campo de Quidditch parecía muy solitario en esa tarde invernal. Una densa niebla cruzaba el campo, y desde las gradas donde se encontraban Albus y Silver, sólo se veían los altos postes de las Casas, surgiendo de la nada y las porterías, majestuosas, en el aire. Albus aspiró el aire frio y dejó que saliera todo el aire de sus pulmones, como si así también pudieran salir de su mente todos sus problemas.

-Sé que te gusta estar aquí cuando necesitas dejar tus problemas a un lado.- dijo Silver a su lado. Él la miró sorprendido.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

Ella se rió suavemente.

-Juego en el equipo de tu hermana,¿Recuerdas?.- Albus sonrió y ella volvió su vista al campo.- Sé que después del entrenamiento, ella se quedaba recogiendo y tú venías a volar. Antes de que entraras en el equipo de Slytherin, quiero decir.

-Pensaba que nadie lo sabía.- se sorprendió Albus.

-Y no lo sabe nadie. Excepto yo, que me fijo en todo.- dijo divertida. Albus le sonrió. Siempre le había resultado muy fácil hablar con Silver, y se preguntó si sería capaz de confiar en ella para contarle sus problemas más ocultos. La miró a los ojos, calibrando hasta qué nivel podía confiar en ella, y pensó que debía arriesgarse ¿Le había fallado alguna vez?

-Silver...- empezó, dudoso.- Hay algo que quiero que sepas.- ella le miró,esperando.- Estas Navidades... bueno, ya sabes que Rosie y yo no somos lo que se dice grandes amigos. Y siempre tenemos muchas discusiones.

-Lo sé.- susurró ella.

-Este año...Las cosas no han sido sencillas en Navidad. Discutimos y entonces salió a relucir algo sobre mí, algo que es lo que ha hecho que Rosie no me dirija la palabra desde que entramos a Hogwarts, prácticamente.- hizo una pausa para ver como se lo tomaba. Ella, sin decir nada, apoyó una mano sobre la de Albus.- No es bueno, Silver... Y eso me está generando muchas dudas acerca de lo que soy y sobre todo en lo que podría convertirme. Puede que sea peligroso para los demás y eso también te incluye a ti.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó ella sin dejar de acariciar su mano.-¿ Qué es lo que hizo que os distanciarais?

Albus lanzó un largo suspiro. Tenía que decirselo

-Hablo pársel.

Ella se quedó en silencio unos segundos.

-Vaya.- le miró y Albus se sorprendió al descubrir en su rostro una sonrisa.-¿ Sólo era eso?

-¿Sólo?- dijo Albus, por lo visto no tenía ni idea de lo que eso podía significar.- Silver, ni un mago, ni uno solo, ha hecho cosas buenas si era hablante de pársel.

-¿Y qué me dices de tu padre?

Albus negó con la cabeza.

-Eso es diferente, lo de él es por la conexión que tenía con Voldemort.- hizo una pausa.-¿No me tienes miedo?

-¿Miedo?- preguntó ella.- Hay dos motivos por el que no lo tengo. El primero de ellos, es que auque te conozco en profundidad desde hace poco, sé que eres una buena persona. Hablas pársel ¿ y qué? me da igual lo que hables, te conozco, sé cómo piensas. Has dejado de hablarte con una persona que te importa por averiguar algo que puede salvar a muchos alumnos del castillo. Un mal mago no hace algo así

Impresionado por su discurso, Albus se quedó en silencio, mirando a aquella chica que de repente se estaba convirtiendo en alguien muy importante para él. Ella también le miraba, con esos ojos que parecían atravesar el corazón. Lentamente, se acercó al joven, y todo pasó como a cámara lenta. No sabían como, pero en pocos segundos Silver se encontró a escasos centímetros de su boca y puso los labios sobre los de Albus. El colocó una mano en su mejilla y ella volvió a besarle, esta vez el beso fue más profundo, sus labios se entrabrieron y sus lenguas se encontraron. Albus no sabía cuanto tiempo habían estado besándose, solo que hasta que ocurrió no era consciente de lo que le apetecía hacerlo. Se separaron ligeramente, algo sonrojados.

\- ¿Y el otro?- preguntó Albus. Silver le miró sin comprender.

-Has dicho que tenías dos motivos por los que no tenían miedo.¿Cuál es el segundo?

-Ah.- dijo ella.- Pues que soy una Griffyndor y el miedo no existe en nuestra casa.

Ambos se echaron a reir con complicidad. Albus pensó que su compañía curaba sus heridas y le hacía sentirse tan bien...

-Creo..creo que deberíamos hablar.- dijo Silver.- Yo no sé qué sientes tú Albus pero yo...El día que fuimos a La Torre de Astronomía tuve ganas de besarte, pero al ver que no te lanzabas no estaba segura de que sintieras algo por mí. Y ahora...No sé. Creo que siento cosas por tí.- acabó, dubitativa. Albus la miró sin saber qué decir. Él también sentía algo por Silver, el problema era que no sabía qué. Fisicamente le gustaba, y tenía que reconocer que le gustaba estar con ella: le hacía sentirse bien y confiado. Pero aún así... no podía evitar que el rostro de cierta rubia impertinente se cruzara por su cabeza unos segundos fugaces.

-Yo...Tengo que pensarlo,Silver.- le dijo, dudoso. Ella pareció algo decepcionada.

-No te preocupes, lo entiendo. A veces hay que ordenar nuestros pensamientos para tomar una decisión.- se levantó de la grada y le tendió una mano.-¿Volvemos?

Albus se agarró a la mano que le tendía y caminaron de la mano hasta llegar a la puerta del Castillo.ÉL se volvió a Silver sin soltar sus dedos de entre su mano.

-Perdona por ser tan idiota de no tenerlo claro. Yo...nunca estoy seguro de nada.- le dijo.- Pero eres muy importante para mi,Silver. Eso lo sabes.

-Lo sé. Y entiendo que hay cosas que tienes que poner en orden para decidirte. Estaré esperando.- le besó de forma muy breve en los labios y le miró.- Pero no eternamente.

Se ciñó la capa y echó a andar hacia su Sala Común con paso decidido. Albus la observó alejarse, deseando tener las cosas tan claras como ella las tenía. Suspiró, y caminó hasta llegar a los oscuros pasillos de las mazmorras, en dirección a su Sala Común. Unos pasos antes del acceso de entrada, se dio cuenta de que el pasillo no estaba tan vacío como esperaba. Ocultos entre las sombras, había una pareja susurrándose, ajenos a las miradas de los demás. Albus aceleró el paso, se notaba que estaban en un momento privado, y no quería interrumpir Cuando iba a pasar por su lado, se fijó fugazmente en las dos personas que hablaban entre susurros y risitas y se quedó blanco: eran Vega Malfoy y Joel Avery, en una actitud más que cariñosa. Ella estaba apoyada contra el muro de piedra, y hablaba con Avery mientras le posaba la mano en el pecho, como había hecho con albus el día que hablaron en la Sala Común. Avery apoyaba una mano en el muro, cerca del rostro de Vega, y con la otra mano la sujetaba de la cintura. Cuanto pasó por detrás de Avery, Vega se fijó rápidamente en él y abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida,pero en seguida volvió su atención al chico que la acompañaba. Albus apretó los dientes. Por algún motivo, esa imagen sólo había conseguido ponerle de mal humor. Aceleró el paso y entró en la Sala Común, casi vacía exceptuando un par de alumnos y a Scorpius, que se encontraba sentado solo junto al fuego. Albus se acercó a él.

-Hola.- el rubio le miró.

-Hola, Albus.- se fijó en el semblante serio de su amigo.-¿Y esa cara?

-Nada, problemas con Bere.- dijo una verdad a media.-¿ Qué haces aquí solo?¿Y Alexia?

El rubio suspiró.

-Hemos discutido. En serio, no sé cómo puede ser tan celosa...Bueno, si que lo sé, yo también lo estaría si mi novio tuviese este físico.- dijo señalándose a si mismo. Albus soltó una carcajada y Scorpius sonrió. La puerta de la Sala volvió a abrirse y entró Leeds cargando unos cuantos libros. Los exámenes estaban cerca y se ve que se los pensaba tomar en serio.

-¿Sabes que tu hermana está ahí de tonteo con Avery?- dijo nada más llegar. Una parte de Albus esperó que Scorpius se enfadara y fuera a por Vega para obligarla a dejar a ese idiota de Avery. Otra parte de él se insultó por pensar en una chica que se dedicaba a estar con el chico que más odiaba de Hogwarts cuando tenía otra que había estado con él aun cuando había conocido su peor parte.

-Sí, lo sé.- dijo Scorpius para sorpresa de los otros parecía sorprendido pero tampoco complacido. Leeds miró interrogante a Albus, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada: era mejor no hacerlo cuando se trataba de los asuntos de Scorpius.

-Bueno tios, os dejo, quiero ponerme al día con Pociones. Si suspendo me matan. Nos vemos mañana.- salió hacia los dormitorios cargando con la montaña de libros que traía de la Biblioteca. Scorpius miró a Albus.

-No me gusta nada que Vega se vea con el idiota de Avery.- dijo de pronto. Albus le miró interesado.

-¿Y por qué no se lo dices?

-Es...complicado. A mis padres les gustaría que Vega, como bruja de una importante familia mágica, conociera a un chico de larga tradición de sangres puras, y si es de Slytherin, mejor que mejor. Esa es la razón de que estudiase en Dumstrang: querían evitar que hiciera amistades indeseables.- hizo una pausa.- Pero ahora... las cosas han cambiado.

-Las cosas no cambian nunca, sólo cambian las personas.- dijo Albus , recordando su primera conversación con Dylan Drake. Parecía que habían pasado años desde aquel día .Scorpius suspiró.

-Avery no me gusta una mierda.- dijo mirando a Albus.- Es mala gente, no se puede confiar en él.

-¿Se puede confiar en alguien de esta casa?- preguntó Albus retóricamente. Scorpius sonrió levemente.

-Tanto tiempo en Slytherin y todavía no entiendes las reglas del juego. Claro que se puede confiar en la gente de aquí. El problema es que tiene que ser gente que piense como tú. Y el verdadero problema está en que nunca sabes qué piensa realmente la gente aquí.- Albus le escuchaba en silencio.- Pero Avery... No sé. No me gusta.

-Pues díselo a tu hermana.- aconsejó Albus.- Si dices que tus padres quieren un chico de sangre pura y a poder ser de Slytherin, ¿Por qué te parece mal Avery?

-Es una rata.- susurró Scorpius con desdén.- Es de los que venderían a toda su familia a cambio de un poco de fama.- Albus sonrió. El rubio se encogió de hombros.- Pero es de buena familia, sus padres se llevan bien con los mios y su padre además es el lameculos personal de mi padre. Y a mi padre le encanta que la gente haga de su felpudo personal. Avery para ellos es una opción más que aceptable y los Avery están como locos por emparentar con nosotros.

-¿Y qué piensa Vega?- al pronunciar su nombre un escalofrío le recorrió la nuca.

-Vega es..- Scorpious sonrió, meneando la cabeza.- Vega. Si Avery finalmente acaba saliendo con ella, le deseo suerte. Mis padres siempre han tenido que atarla en corto: ella piensa por su cuenta, no la convences nunca de nada. Tiene las ideas muy claras. Pero es consciente de lo que su familia quiere para ella.- Scorpious se volvió ligeramente para cerciorarse de que seguían solos.- En las familias de sangre pura, las jóvenes cuando alcanzan los dieciséis se las presenta en sociedad. Se hce una fiesta y se invita a los jóvenes que puedan ser maridos potenciales. Evidentemente, gente de sangre pura y de tradición mágica. Es muy valorado que las chicas sean obedientes y sobre todo, no haberse relacionado con gente que pueda manchar su expediente. Una joven bruja de sangre pura que hubiera tenido un amigo hijo de muggles es menos valorada.

Albus le escuchaba entre fascinado y asqueado¿En serio existían esos prejuicios en el ?

-Y mis padres quieren por todos los medios que Vega sea una bruja de bien, casada con alguien de su entorno. Como ella es como es, sabían que habría problemas si venía a Hogwarts. Prohíbele algo a Vega y ella correrá a hacerlo sólo para fastidiarte.- Scorpious sonrió, por su expresión era evidente que en ese sentido la admiraba.- Era mejor para ella estudiar en Dumstrang, son mucho más estrictos. Ahora, estando aquí...Mi padre me ha pedido que intente hacer que se fije en alguien " decente". Y que no esté con otro que no sea el imbécil ese.

-Pero si no estás de acuerdo¿Por qué lo haces?

-Es lo mejor para ella, Albus. Mi padre siempre sabe qué es lo mejor.

Los dos chicos callaron, escuchando el crepitar de la chimenea. Le consolaba algo que Scorpious no soportara a Avery, pero le llevaba a los demonios imaginarse a Vega entre los brazos de ese idiota. En ese momento, entró la pareja por el hueco. Se detuvieron en la puerta del dormitorio de chicas y se despidieron entre susurros, finalmente ella besó a Avery en la mejilla y descendió por las escaleras que daban a los dormitorios femeninos.

-Buenas noches, Scorpius.- dijo Avery acercándose a ó deliberadamente a Albus.- Me preguntaba si..¿Qué te parece si llevo a Vega a la fiesta de Pascua?

-Aún queda mucho para eso, Avery.- dijo Scorpius. - Pero pídeselo, si ella quiere no veo porqué tendría que impedirlo.

-Gracias tio.- le dijo palmeándole la espalda.- Pero si te molesta no se lo pido ¿eh? Ya sabes, valoro mucho tu opinión.

-Si.- dijo Scorpius sin añadir nada más. Albus entendió que no quería que Avery siguiera allí.

-Si pudieras darme algún consejo para...bueno, ya sabes...acercarme más a ella, te estaría muy agradecido. Es una chica maravillosa, de verdad. Los dos sois increibles.

Albus empezaba a sentir verguenza ajena.

-¿ Tú no te ibas?- Avery se quedó un poco cortado con la salida de Scorpius, pero no dijo nada.- Potter y yo estamos hablando.

-Claro.- miró con odio a Albus y se dio la vuelta.- Buenas noches, Scorpius.

Cuando salió, volvieron a quedarse a solas. Scorpius puso los ojos en blanco.

-No sé como puede gustarle a Vega ese gilipollas. Lo peor es que si sale bien y se casan, tenerlo de cuñado va a ser peor que un crucio.

Albus no sabía que comentar al respecto. Asintió distraídamente y Scorpius se levantó para irse.

-Me voy a la cama. Quería pedirte un favor, Albus.

-Dime.

-Si hay algún chico, el que sea, que se vea con mi hermana, dímelo. Ahora que estamos intentando que se fije en Avery, es mejor que no se empiece a ver con otros por ahí. Eso sería fatal para su reputación. Confio en ti.

-Claro.- dijo Albus.- Si me entero de algo, te lo digo.

Scorpius hizo un gesto con la mano para despedirse, y Albus se quedó sólo, pensando. No sabía por qué, pero en ese momento le hubiera gustado pertenecer a una familia de sangres puras con una larga tradición en Slytherin.


	28. Maraña de problemas

**28\. Maraña de problemas**

El día del partido había amanecido con una leve llovizna y un cielo que amenazaba con descargar su furia contra el campo. En el vestuario de Slytherin, algunos jugadores habían manifestado su preocupación si la lluvia se volvía más fuerte, por si cancelaban el partido, pero finalmente, pudieron salir al campo sin problemas. Albus había recibido órdenes expresas del capitán sobre cómo quería que fueran las cosas.

-Danos tiempo a los cazadores de hacer la mayoría de puntos posibles antes de atrapar la snitch. Tenemos que tener una gran ventaja para cuando juguemos con Gryffindor, estamos muy igualados.

El partido había empezado como esperaban: Slytherin llevaba una gran ventaja sobre Hufflepuf, y el buscador de la casa amarilla, Ashton Macmillan, no era un gran contrincante para Albus, por lo que se había limitado a vigilar que su adversario no viese la snitch. Él la había visto dos veces, pero lo había dejado pasar, siguiendo las instrucciones de Scorpius.

-¡ Diez puntos para Slytherin!

Los jugadores lo celebraron juntándose levemente en el aire, mientras Albus aplaudía la gran jugada de Bradshaw y Scorpius. Estaba vigilando los recobecos del suelo, cuando ocurrió algo abajo que llamó su atención: El profesor Longbotton corrió hacia la grada donde se encontraba la Directora McGonagall, que se levantó y comenzó a movilizar a los profesores. Estos se levantaron del asiento rápidamente y salieron en dirección al castillo. En las gradas, la gente estaba más pendiente de eso que del partido. Scorpius llegó a su lado.

-Te he dicho que no cogieras la snitch de inmediato, pero eso no significa que te quedes dormido en la escoba.- dijo en tono de broma.

-Ocurre algo.- contestó Albus señalando con la cabeza al campo. La gente estaba empezando a abandonar la grada.

-Mi hermana está allí abajo.- dijo Scorpius, mirando el campo preocupado. Recuperó su entereza.- Muy bien, búscala y acabemos con esto.

Albus se esforzó en buscar la pelota dorada y la vió justo cuando Macmillan pasaba de largo delante de ella. Aceleró con su escoba, y aunque el buscador amarillo se dio cuenta, fue demasiado tarde: Albus atrapó la snitch justo en sus narices. Descendió rápidamente junto al resto del equipo, pero ninguno celebró la victoria. El campo era un hervidero de carreras y confusión.

-Voy a buscar a Vega, ha venido a ver el partido.- dijo Scorpius partiendo hacia la grada verde. Albus se fue preocupado a las gradas de Gryffindor: sabía que Lily también había ido a verlo. Avanzó apartando alumnos y finalmente la vió en medio de gente que iba y venía , sola y con el rostro preocupado.

-¡Lily!- exclamó acercándose a ella. La joven se volvió aliviada.

-Albus.- miró con preocupación a su alrededor.-¿ Qué pasa?

-No tengo ni idea, pero será mejor que volvamos al Castillo ¿Dónde están tus compañros?

-El profesor Longbotton nos ha dicho que vendrían ahora los prefectos a buscarnos, pero que no entrásemos solos al Castillo. Y aquí no hay nadie de Griffyndor porque no jugamos hoy, creo que sólo estoy yo.

-No te preocupes. Ven conmigo y no te separes de mi

Avanzaron hasta las puertas del castillo, donde se concentraban la mayoría de los alumnos. Albus se hizo hueco hasta llegar al acceso, flanqueado por varios profesores que impedían el paso.

-¡ Albus!.- el chico se volvió. Jeremy acudió con Richard hasta donde ellos estaban.-¿ Sabes qué sucede?

-No, pero es algo gordo. No nos dejan entrar al Castillo.

Richard atisbó por encima del hombro de los profesores y se le cambió la cara.

-¡ Queen!- antes de que nadie se lo impidiera, se coló rápidamente en el castillo, aprovechando que el profesor Longbotton daba instrucciones a los prefectos, mientras Jeremy, Albus y Lily le seguían. Cuando el profesor se dio cuenta, fue detrás de ellos.

-¡ No podéis entrar todavía!¡Venid aquí!

Los chicos se quedaron mudos. A lo largo del pasillo, podían verse diferentes cuerpos animales de distinto tamaño: eran gatos, lechuzas y sapos, a todas luces, mascotas de los alumnos. Richard se acercó sollozando hacia donde su gatita negra yacía, sin vida.

-No, Queen... - musitó arrodillándose junto al animal. Jeremy le echó un brazo por los hombros, mientras Albus se preocupó por Garra ¿Y si también había muerto? El profesor Longbotton llegó junto a ellos.

-Os he dicho que no entrarais.- les dijo, con el rostro entristecido. Albus se volvió a él.

-Necesito encontrar a mi mascota, señor.

-No es necesario.- Lily y Albus le miraron sin comprender.- Sólo hay mascotas de nacidos de muggles: lo hemos verificado. Y ahora, buscad a vuestros prefectos e id a vuestra Sala Común. Algo está pasando en el colegio.

 **[…..]**

Albus bajó junto a Jeremy a las mazmorras en dirección a su Sala Común, después de haber dejado a Lily sana y salva junto a Rosie. Caminaron arrastrando los pies sin decirse gran cosa. Sus mentes estaban junto a Richard, y junto a todos los alumnos que habían visto cómo habían perecido sus mascotas. Las cosas estaban adquiriendo un matiz muy serio: hacer estúpidos clubs secretos era una cosa, pero pasar a atacar a los alumnos era otra. Albus se preguntó si Silver también estaría afectada, aunque ella no era enteramente muggle, sino mestiza.

-Esto ya se está saliendo de madre.- musitó Jeremy. Albus asintió, taciturno, mientras llegaron a la puerta de su Sala Común. Los alumnos esperaban en la puerta, sin entrar.

-¿Tampoco podemos acceder a la Sala Común?- preguntó Jeremy, incrédulo.

-Estamos esperando a Dylan.- dijo Leeds, todavía con el uniforme de Quidditch cubierto de barro. Le acompañaba el resto del equipo- Es el prefecto. Órdenes de McGonagall.

-Ahí viene.- dijo Liotta. Todos se volvieron a mirarle, venía con el semblante serio, seguido de cerca por Bere , que parecía impresionada. Los alumnos se fueron apartando a su paso, hasta que llegó a su altura.

-¡Entraremos por orden! Los alumnos de primer y segundo curso entraran primero, luego los de tercero y cuarto. El resto entraremos después.

Los alumnos más jóvenes empezaron a entrar en silencio, mientras Albus miraba con el ceño fruncido a Dylan, que hablaba con los otros prefectos. Era todo por su culpa. Verle ahí, con el semblante serio y preocupado, como si sintiera algo de lo que había ocurrido era más de lo que podía soportar. Se dirigió hacia la puerta con paso decidido.

-Albus¿se puede saber qué haces?- le dijo Jeremy en un susurro. Él lo ignoró. Iba a enfrentar a Dylan allí mismo, delante de él, delante de Bere, delante de todos: le daba igual. Caminó con paso decidido hacia el prefecto y le cogió del cuello de la túnica, aprisionándolo contra la pared. Varios alumnos gritaron.

-Quítame las manos de encima, Potter.

-Reconoce que has sido tú el que ha organizado toda esta mierda.- le dijo Albus alzando la voz.- Estoy cansado, cansado de tu hipocresía, de cómo te las das de recto y decente cuando eres cualquier cosa, cualquiera, menos eso.- le dijo en un siseo furioso. Los alumnos comenzaron a agruparse a su alrededor. Dylan le agarró de las muñecas y se zafó de sus manos.

-Tú sí que me estás empezando a cansar con tus acusaciones,Potter. Yo no he hecho nada, pero atrévete a tocarme otra vez y lo lamentarás.

Dylan sacó su varita en un movimiento rápido y los niños contuvieron un grito.

-¡Por favor chicos, dejadlo ya!- se oyó gritar a Bere entre el resto de alumnos que se agolpaban alrededor de ellos.

-No necesito una estúpida varita para partirte la cara.- dijo Albus, tirando la suya al suelo en un ademán agresivo. Dylan también tiró la suya.

-Lo estoy deseando.

Albus se lanzó como un rayo contra Dylan, que lo estaba esperando, y le dio un puñetazo contra la mandíbula, pero el prefecto consiguió apartarse y el golpe no fue tan certero.

-¡Vamos Potter, dale duro!- gritó un alumno de quinto. Scorpius llegó abriéndose paso entre la gente, acompañado por Vega. Dylan arremetió contra Albus, agarrándole de la cintura y tirándole contra el suelo. Cuando lo tuvo aprisionado, le pegó justo en un ojo, y Albus vio las estrellas pero le devolvió el golpe, haciendo que Dylan girara la cara y su labio comenzara a sangrar.

-Voy a buscar a Slughorn.- dijo Jeremy, echando a correr por el pasillo. Bere sollozaba. En el momento que Dylan volvía a golpear, Albus se apartó, agradeciendo sus reflejos como buscador y Dylan golpeó la dura piedra de la pared, mientras hacía un gesto de dolor, sujetándose los dedos. Albus aprovechó su momento de debilidad para devolverle el golpe, cuando alguien lo atrapó por los hombros. Era Scorpius.

-¡Suéltame, maldita sea!- gritó ,luchando entre sus brazos. El rubio lo sujetó a duras penas, mientras Leeds hacia lo mismo con Dylan.

-¡Para ya, joder! Te vas a buscar un lio.

-¡Me da igual!- gritó Albus. En ese momento ya todo le daba igual, sólo quería hacerle pagar a Dylan todo lo que estaba haciendo. Unos pasos por el pasillo hizo que los chicos se tranquilizaran. Era la directora McGonagall.

-¿Se puede saber qué está pasando aquí?

-Potter me atacó.- dijo Dylan mirando con desdén hacia donde estaba Albus.

-Dile porqué.- dijo Albus en un tono bajo.-¡Cuéntale la verdad, maldita sea,!- gritó esta vez, perdiendo los estribos. McGonagall frunció el entrecejo.

-Está claro que ninguno de los dos sois de gran ayuda en estos momentos.- se volvió al resto.-¿ Alguien puede explicarme que ha sucedido?

-Potter atacó a Dylan sin venir a cuento.- dijo Avery.- Todo estaba tranquilo, y entonces llegó Potter y tuvo que liarla. Siempre lo hace.

-¡Eres un mentiroso!- saltó Jeremy.- Albus no lo ha atacado sin venir a cuento. Tiene sus motivos.

-¿Cuáles?- preguntó McGonagall con la ceja enarcada. Jeremy calló.

-Sean cuales sean, no me parece que sea forma de resolver nada, directora.- dijo Avery adoptando un tono maduro y sosegado. Albus le miró con desprecio, soltándose en un ademán molesto de los brazos de Scorpius, que seguía sujetándole.

-Bueno, sin que sirva de precedente, esta vez estoy de acuerdo con Avery.- dijo Scorpius.- Es una tontería que os pongáis así por una chica.

Todos se volvieron a mirarle. Albus entendió que estaba a punto de meterse en un buen lío.

-¿ Qué chica? ¿Qué dices, Scorpius?- dijo Dylan, alucinando como el resto de los alumnos. Albus gimió internamente.

-Bere, ¿Qué chica va a ser?- se volvió hacia ella, que permanecía junto a Mc Gonagall con ojos llorosos.- En realidad, ha sido por tu culpa. Eso pasa por estar con dos amigos a la vez.

-¿¡QUÉ!?.- gritaron Bere, Jeremy y Dylan a la vez.

Albus resopló, abatido y desganado, mientras todos le miraban en busca de una respuesta .No sabía cómo iba a hacer para salir de esa maraña de problemas.


	29. Verdades a medias

**28\. Verdades a medias**

Albus salió del despacho de la Directora arrastrando los pies, sin ganas de nada. Habían entrado por separado: primero Scorpius, luego Albus, y finalmente, Dylan. La directora quería escuchar todas las versiones. Evidentemente, Albus no había comentado nada acerca del asunto del club secreto. Si Dylan se veía presionado por el Colegio, podía mover sus contactos para ocultar el club a los profesores y sería Albus quien quedaría como un idiota delante de todos. Así que tuvo que obligarse a decir, que en realidad se había puesto celoso de Dylan, por asuntos femeninos, y que el día que Scorpius entró en el dormitorio en realidad, no había nadie, se lo había inventado para hacer romper a la pareja. McGonagall le miró de forma extraña: no estaba seguro de que se lo hubiera tragado, pero tenía que intentarlo. Entro cabizbajo a la Sala Común, y se encontró con Scorpius y Vega, que acababan de llegar.

-Hey.- dijo Scorpius.- ¿Cómo estás?

-Estoy.- susurró Albus mirando a los dos hermanos.- Sólo quiero que se acabe este día de mierda.

-Ya, la verdad que ha sido un día muy raro.- dijo Scorpius mientras Vega les escuchaba en silencio.- De todas formas, hay una cosa que no entiendo.- Albus le miró.-¿Por qué le dijiste a McGonagall que ese día no había nadie en tu habitación? Yo vi un uniforme de chica en el suelo.

A Albus le pareció que Vega quería mirarle, pero él lo evitó. A su pesar, tuvo que ocultar de nuevo una verdad.

-Sí que la había, pero ya no quiero causar más problemas, Scorpius. Es más sencillo así.- dijo. Scorpius sonrió.

-Bueno, espero que la chica al menos mereciera todo esto.- dijo quitándole hierro al asunto. Albus le sonrió, agradecido de que no siguiera preguntando. No quería seguir mintiendo ni ocultando secretos. El rubio se levantó del sofá.- Bueno, yo me voy a la cama.

-Que descanses. Yo...me quedaré un rato más aquí.

-Vega, tú deberías irte también. Albus querrá estar sólo.

La joven miró fugazmente a Albus a los ojos y se dirigió a su hermano con una sonrisa.

-Quiero practicar un poco más el examen de Encantamientos. Hay cosas que no me salen bien.

-Vale, pero no molestes a Albus. No querrá distracciones en la Sala Común, y tú haces mucho ruido cuando practicas con la varita.

-Bueno, en ese caso molestaría a toda la Sala Común, no solo a Albus ¿no?- dijo Vega cruzándose de brazos.

-Si, pero los demás me dan igual.- respondió Scorpius como quien sentencia una obviedad. Se dirigió hacia las escaleras que daban a los dormitorios y se despidió con la mano.- Hasta mañana.

Cuando se hubo ido, Vega se acercó lentamente al sillón donde Albus se encontraba, taciturno y pensativo. Él notó que se acercó a él porque su sombra se dibujaba en el suelo, pero no quería ni levantar la vista. No le apetecía hablar con Vega en ese momento.

-¿ Eres consciente de que hay gente, como yo, que no se ha creido ni un momento toda esa sarta de mentiras que le has contado a McGonagall?

-Lo que penséis los demás no me importa.- dijo Albus en voz baja, sin mirarla. Ella se situó frente a él, bañando con su sombra su rostro, haciendo que el chico levantase la vista. El tono azulado en la penumbra de la habitación unido a sus cabellos claros y su palidez le daban a la chica un aspecto fantasmagórico.

\- Puede que no te importe, pero a mi si. Me doy cuenta de que aquí hay muchos más secretos de los que parece, y tú eres un experto en esconderlos.- entrecerró los ojos.- Eres un mentiroso Albus, y sé que no has dicho ni una verdad de lo que pasa entre Drake y tú.

Él no la contestó ¿Qué sabía ella? Sólo era una cría mimada que estaba empezando a salir del cascarón, y todavía se creía con el derecho de regañarle.

-¿ No vas a decir nada?- preguntó ella, volviéndose a cruzar de brazos.- Los dos sabemos que no era Bere la chica que estuvo ese día en tu cuarto. Hay algo más en tu estúpida pelea con Dylan, y será mejor que me digas qué es o tendré que averiguarlo yo.

-¿Y se puede saber qué cojones te importa a ti?- le preguntó Albus, cansado. Le cansaba toda la situación, la frustración de no poder hacer nada, que Bere le creyera un mal amigo y ahora esa maldita cría intentándole dar lecciones de ¿Qué? Viéndola ahí, con su rostro serio, los ojos centelleantes de rabia y sus labios carnosos, le dio rabia, rabia de que ella, que siempre había tenido una vida fácil se creyera con derecho de opinar y rabia también por no poder besarla, no poder susurrarle cosas al oído como hacía ese idiota de Avery, y lo peor de todo es que ella actuaba como si todo diera igual. Se levantó de su asiento.

-Estoy hasta las narices de que aparezcas siempre de algún rincón oscuro como si fueras mi conciencia personal. Siempre diciéndome lo que pienso, lo que siento, creyéndote alguien. Pues despierta: tu opinión me importa.- se acercó a ella hasta quedar frente a su rostro y clavó sus ojos en los suyos.- Una mierda.- se retiró levemente y continuó.-¿Qué sabes tú de Hogwarts? Te has criado en un colegio extranjero. No andes por aquí como si me conocieras a mi, a mis amigos o a tu hermano, porque no tienes ni puta idea, no puedes dar lecciones de nada. Bueno si, de si a Avery le gusta más con lengua o sin lengua, de eso si que puedes dar clases.

Se volvió para no mirarla, pero ella frunció el entrecejo y se puso frente a él, retándole, como el primer día que se vieron, solo que aquella vez le apuntaba con una varita y esta vez, con sus ojos.

-¿Me estás echando en cara algo? Tú pasaste de mí,¿qué querías que hiciera? No tiene que importarte lo que yo haga o deje de hacer, ni eres nadie para decirme nada.- Se acercó a su rostro, como él había hecho un momento antes.- Y por cierto, a Avery le gusta más con lengua.

El la sujetó por la muñeca en un rápido ademán:es lo que pasaba si te acercabas tanto a un buscador, y la obligó a acercarse más. A esa distancia podía incluso oler el aroma de su champú caro.

\- Y a ti te gusto más yo.-sonrió sarcásticamente. Ella le miró le miró nerviosa, a Albus le encantaba utilizar sus propias armas contra ella. Chasqueó la lengua.- ¿ Quieres saber qué pienso yo de ti, Vega Malfoy? Pienso que eres tú la que tienes más secretos de los que crees, incluso para ti misma. No puedes evitar hablarme, aunque sea para darme el coñazo como ahora, mirarme cuando tú crees que no me doy cuenta…. Ese imbécil de Avery es tu tapadera para que tu hermano no vaya con el cuento a tus padres. Pero los dos sabemos que en tu interior, en lo profundo de tu mente, donde están las cosas que realmente te importan, están mi nombre y apellidos.- ella le miró sin decir una palabra y Albus aprovechó ese momento de vulnerabilidad para atacarla con una mentira.- Lo siento por ti, pero no es recíproco. Se ve que te revienta recibir un "no" porque estás acostumbrada a que todos bailen alrededor de ti, pero necesitarás mucho más para interesarme a mi. Como tú aquí hay mil.

\- Ya…-dijo ella, sonriendo de lado. Era evidente que no le creía.-El día que dejes de mentirte a ti mismo te harás un gran favor.- susurró, muy cerca de sus labios. Él se quedó en silencio, mirándole a los ojos, notando la respiración de ella sobre la piel de sus labios, si se acercaba un milímetro más, sus bocas se encontrarían. Pero no lo hizo. Siguió mirándola, imperturbable, aguantándose las ganas. Ella continuó hablando.- Todo eso suena muy bien, pero lo cierto es que aquí estás, conmigo, y no con las otras mil.

El no respondió. Bajó su mano por el antebrazo de ella, hasta llegar a su estrecha muñeca y notó que llevaba una pulsera. Miró hacia abajo y vio que, alrededor de su muñeca, descansaba una pulsera plateada. Rápidamente, sujetó con más fuerza su antebrazo y de un tirón le subió la manga, dejándose llevar por una corazonada: Lo que Vega llevaba en la muñeca era una pulsera en forma de serpiente plateada, de ojos esmeraldas, tal y como McCauley describió que era la que llevaba su agresor. Su voz se volvió dura.

-¿ Qué diablos es esto?

-¡Suéltame!.- se revolvió ella, soltándose de un ademán de sus manos. Se frotó la muñeca.- Es una pulsera que nos regaló mi padre ¿Por qué te pones así?

-¿Nos regaló?¿A quién?

-A mi y a Scorpius.- dijo ella. Albus se pasó una mano por los cabellos y se dejó caer en un sillón. Había metido la pata hasta el fondo, y al final era Bere la que tenía razón. Era tan increíble, que prácticamente se olvidó de que Vega seguía allí.

-¿Albus?- le llamó cuidadosamente.-¿ Qué pasa?

-Yo...será mejor que no te acerques más a mi,Vega.- le dijo levantándose. Si antes era imposible tener algo con ella, ahora ya era impensable. No quería tener nada que ver con alguien cercano a mortífagos, responsables de un montón de muertes en su familia.- Lo siento, pero por el bien de ambos, será mejor que a partir de ahora actúes como si yo no existiera.

-Pero...¿por qué?- preguntó ella. Los ojos le brillaban, y Albus supo que a ella le afectaba tanto como a él.

-Pregúntale a tu hermano.- contestó Albus, volviéndose.- Buenas noches.

Cuando Albus desapareció por las escaleras a los dormitorios, una lágrima solitaria descendió por la mejilla de Vega Malfoy. Se la limpió furiosamente con la mano, y se dio la vuelta para ir a dormir. Sería difícil, pero iba a olvidarse de Albus Potter, costara lo que costara.


	30. Arreglando pedazos rotos

**29\. Arreglando pedazos rotos**

-Los comportamientos violentos no pueden consentirse en este colegio.

Estaban en la clase de Transformaciones que también compartían con los Gryffindors, con McGonagall, y la profesora había aprovechado esos últimos minutos de clase para dar una pequeña reprimenda a sus alumnos, que la escuchaban en silencio. Pasó la mirada a través de sus anteojos por el mar de rostros vueltos hacia ella y continuó.

-El terrible incidente de las mascotas de los hijos de muggles hace que en estos momentos, debamos unirnos más que nunca, aunque existan diferencias entre nosotros.- hizo una pausa y se fijó en los Slytherins- Sé que para vosotros es dificil, venis de una Casa complicada, que no ha tenido muy buena reputación durante años. Pero sé que, si os lo proponéis, podéis uniros al sentido común y apoyar la causa común que ahora tenemos en Hogwarts: descubrir a los autores de este horrible crimen.

-¿Por qué habla como si nosotros tuviéramos siempre la culpa de todo?

Toda la clase se volvió hacia Albus, normalmente él nunca se pronunciaba en clase. Pero en ese momento sentía que no podía dejar que la directora del colegio diera por hecho que todos los de la casa verde pudieran encubrir el ataque a las mascotas.

-Yo no digo que los Slytherin tengáis la culpa de todo,Potter.- dijo McGonagall mirándole fijamente.- Como sabrás, he tenido amigos muy queridos cercanos a mí pertenecientes a Slytherin. Pero también he asistido a acontecimientos que me demuestran una y otra vez que hay que tener cuidado con algunos miembros de vuestra casa.

\- Me parece injusto y sorprendente que usted como profesora tenga esos prejuicios contra nosotros.- el resto de la clase lanzó una exclamación.-No voy a discutir con quien siempre ha favorecido a Gryffindor, no sé si por simpatía hacia sus miembros o por recuerdos de su propia vida, no hay que olvidar que usted misma perteneció a Gryffindor.

Todos los alumnos le miraron en silencio, y McGonagall frunció el entrecejo.

-No sé cómo puedes hablar de esa forma, Potter. Tú sabes muy bien, como hijo de quién ha sido el mayor protagonista de la caída de Voldemort, que hubo muchos problemas con Slytherin en el pasado.

\- Y tú no eres el más indicado para hablar, Potter. – intervino Avery mirándole maliciosamente.- Eres un experto en complicar las cosas.

\- Pues yo creo que Albus tiene razón.- dijo McCauley con la voz ligeramente temblorosa. Todos le miraron.- Quiero decir, los ojos siempre se vuelven hacia nosotros cuando ocurre algo malo.

\- La historia está ahí, señor McCauley. No me van a dar ustedes lecciones de cómo se sucedieron las cosas cuando Voldemort intentó matar a Harry Potter y tomar el colegio.

\- Mi padre me ha contado que usted mandó a toda la Casa de Slytherin a su Sala Común cuando ocurrió la caída de Voldemort.- habló Scorpius.- No me diga que no tiene prejuicios. ¿ Cómo sabía que todos, absolutamente todos los de Slytherin , tenían malas intenciones en la Batalla de los Mortífagos? ¿En esa época daba usted Adivinación, señora McGonagall?.- preguntó sarcásticamente.

\- Su padre también le habrá contando entonces el asunto con el armario que actuaba como puerta para los mortífagos, ¿verdad , señor Malfoy?- los Gryffindors se sonrieron y Scorpius calló.

\- ¿Y qué?- saltó Jeremy. Albus y Bere le miraron sorprendidos, él nunca defendía a Scorpius si podía evitarlo.- ¿y por eso pagaron justos por pecadores? Menuda justicia de mier….

\- ¡Señor Nott, ojo con lo que va a decir!

\- Lo siento, directora.- sonrió amablemente.- Pero no diga que no deja de ser una injusticia para aquellos Slytherin que no habían hecho nada malo.

\- Años y años de problemas con vuestra casa os han puesto en la situación en la que estais.- intervino Rosie.- A ver… mayor número de magos mortífagos, mayor número de hablantes de pársel, mayor número de alumnos que se acaban dedicando a las artes oscuras…. Eso no son prejuicios Nott, son datos.

\- ¿Y qué? También la mayoría de los Weasley saben jugar al Quidditch y ahí estás tú, sin poder subirte a una escoba.- los de la casa verde estallaron en carcajadas y a Rosie se le pusieron las mejillas del color de su cabello.

\- Ese ataque personal está fuera de lugar.- dijo ella mirándole seriamente.- Y además, mi tío Percy tampoco sabía jugar al Quidditch. Pero si tanto interés tienes en mi familia, puedo pasarte mi árbol genealógico firmado por todos los miembros cuando salgamos de clase.

Esta vez fueron los Gryffindors los que apoyaron a la prefecta entre risas. Nott agitó la cabeza, no se podía discutir con la pelirroja, siempre tenía un contraargumento para todo. Mc Gonagall volvió a intervenir

Bueno, ya está bien.Sólo quiero pediros que en la medida de lo posible, eviteis enfrentamientos innecesarios. Y esta vez, me dirigiré a dos personas en concreto.- miró alternativamente a Dylan y Albus.- Esta vez lo he dejado pasar, pero la próxima vez llamaré a vuestros padres o tutores legales.

Ninguno hizo ningún comentario y ella suspiró.

-Bien, seguiremos con esta clase mañ olvidéis lo que os he dicho.

Los alumnos salieron tras la directora cansados, ninguno tenía muchas ganas de clases, sobre todo con los problemas que parecían sucederse en el colegio.

-Siempre igual., estoy harto de que siempre seamos los malos de la película. Y tu prima, Merlín, es que es una pesada. "Arbol genealógico de los Weasley…".-murmuró imitando la voz de Rosie.- Todo el maldito mundo mágico conoce a esa parte de tu familia, doña perfecta- dijo Jeremy negando con la cabeza.- Albus no le estaba escuchando: a lo lejos, miraba a Dylan y Bere, que hablaban en el pasillo. Ella también parecía triste. Decidió que era hora de empezar a arreglar los pedazos rotos de su vida y echó a andar hacia donde estaba la pareja.

-¿Vas a hablar con Bere?- preguntó Jeremy, sorprendido. Albus asintió, y su amigo lo siguió en silencio. Cuando llegó a donde estaban Bere y su novio, ambos fruncieron el entrecejo, como si fuera un insecto molesto.

-Creo que tenemos que hablar.- dijo Albus mirando a ambos. Dylan aún tenía algo de sangre reseca en torno al labio donde Albus le había pegado.

-¿Hablar? ¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho?- dijo Bere enfadada.- Nuestra amistad se ha acabado, Potter. No me puedo creer las mentiras que has contado, lo agresivo que estuviste con Dylan ayer.

-Él tampoco es una princesita Disney precisamente.- apuntó Jeremy con ironía.

-No, Jeremy... tiene razón. Sé que he acusado injustamente a Dylan de muchas cosas, y a pesar de lo que me decías, nunca atendí a tus palabras.- ella le miró interrogante.- Pero ahora sé que siempre tuviste razón, y que yo me equivocaba. Quiero pediros perdón, a ti y a Dylan.- añadió mirando con cautela al vampiro de Slytherin.- Sé reconocer mis errores.

Bere miró sorprendida a Albus y luego a su novio, que permanecía sin hacer ningún tipo de gesto. Por un momento, Albus pensó que Dylan iba a contestarle con algún golpe, en sus ojos brilló fugazmente un matiz de odio,nunca unos ojos habían expresado tanto en tan poco un segundo después sonrió amistosamente y le tendió una mano a Albus.

-Equivocarse es humano, Albus.¿Qué tal si empezamos de nuevo?

Albus sonrió levemente, y estrechó su mano, ante la mirada incrédula de Bere y Jeremy.

-¿Por qué este cambio de opinión?- dijo Bere, aún atónita por la situación. Albus suspiró. Quizás era hora de confiar en más gente.

-He descubierto cosas...que han hecho cambiar todas mis teorías. Y me gustaría contároslo más detenidamente, cuando estéis preparados para oirlo. Voy a necesitar la mayor ayuda posible.- dijo mirándolos a todos.

-Cuenta conmigo.- dijo Dylan.-¿ Qué está ocurriendo, Albus?

-Jeremy te contará todo lo relativo a esta historia, yo ahora no puedo hacerlo.- dijo Albus acomodándose la mochila y volviéndose hacia el pasillo.

-¿Y tú a dónde vas?

Albus sonrió de verdad, como hacía tiempo que no sonreía.

-Tengo que bajar al campo de Quidditch.- dijo volviéndose. Dylan y Bere se miraron.

\- Pero...hoy es lunes.- dijo Dylan.- no tenemos entrenamiento.

-Pero los Gryffindor sí.- contestó Albus, dispuesto a arreglar el último pedazo de su vida que quedaba por reparar.

 **[…]**

-¡Muy bien chicos, habéis estado genial!

Oscar Woods, el capitán de Gryffindor,animó a su equipo mientras ellos aplaudían. Siempre era así en los entrenamientos de los leones: además de esforzarse en entrenar, le gustaba fomentar lo positivo, animándoles e inspirándoles confianza. Al terminar el entrenamiento, decía algunas palabras de ánimo y todos los jugadores aplaudían, aunque no hubiera sido un buen día: más que un equipo, eran una familia. Cuando bajó al suelo, vio que Albus Potter se acercaba caminando desde el castillo. Se volvió a Lily, que estaba recogiendo las pelotas.

-Lily, creo que tu hermano viene a verte.

Ella alzó la cabeza y sonrió, a lo lejos Albus le saludó e hizo un gesto señalándole a Siver, que aún estaba volando sobre el campo.

-Creo que no viene a hablar conmigo.- dijo ella, volviéndose a la cazadora, que seguía en el aire cortando el viento con su escoba.- ¡Eh, Silver!- gritó. La morena la miró desde las alturas.- ¡Alguien ha venido a verte!

Ella descendió suavemente, dejó su escoba en el suelo, y se acercó a Albus quitándose los guantes de cuero de las manos mientras caminaba. Albus la miró. Aún con la equipación de Quidditch, el pelo revuelto y la cara salpicada levemente de barro, estaba preciosa.

-He estado pensando.- dijo Albus cuando ella llegó a su altura.- Y la respuesta es sí.

Ella le miró sin comprender.

-Sí ¿qué?

-Si, Sylvia Finnigan, quiero arriesgarme contigo.- completó él sonriendo. Ella se sonrojó levemente y le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Vale.

-¿Vale?¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa? dijo Albus alzando una ceja. Luego negó suavemente.- Cuando hago algo, lo hago bien.

La tomó por la cintura en un rápido movimiento, acercándola a él, y la besó, sin saber si ella le correspondería: estaban en el Campo de Quidditch delante de todo el equipo y sabía que él no era muy querido entre los leones. Pero ella le devolvió el beso, abrazándole por los hombros, y Albus notó que ella sonreía. Él la estrechó aún más contra él, deseaba tenerla cerca, tan cerca que sus pieles se tocasen, aunque varias capa de ropa se lo impedían. Era un beso con pasión, pero también con cariño y confianza: nunca se había sentido tan seguro como cuando estaba con Silver.

-¡Potter, déjala respirar!- gritó Woods a lo que el resto del equipo contestó con risas. Ellos se separaron levemente y fueron conscientes en ese momento de que tenían público.

-Merlín, no sé cómo se te ha ocurrido esto con estos cotillas delante.- dijo ella enterrando si rostro en el cuello de él.

-¿Qué quieres? Me gusta presumir de chica.

Ella se rió suavemente.

-Pasas demasiado tiempo con Scorpius.

El rostro de él se ensombreció. Tenía que contarle a Silver las nuevas pesquisas.

-En cuanto a eso...hay cosas que tengo que contarte. Estaba equivocado respecto a Dylan.

-Muy bien, pero no ahora.- dijo ella muy seria.- Tengo otros planes

-¿Cuales?

-Estos.- dijo acercándose por segunda vez a sus labios.- Ahora que he empezado, no quiero dejar de hacerlo. Asi que cállese, y béseme, señor Potter

El obedeció, complacido, y siguieron besándose, se besaron hasta que el Campo de Quidditch se quedó vacío y las estrellas comenzaron a aparecer en el manto oscuro del cielo, como testigos del encuentro de dos jóvenes tan parecidos y tan diferentes a la vez.


	31. Un paso adelante

**31\. Un paso adelante**

Los fríos días invernales estaban dejando paso poco a poco a días más largos y calurosos. Aunque aún no se podía decir que hacía calor, la primavera ya empezaba a hacerse notar en días sueltos. Albus se dirigía con paso rápido a la Sala Común de Griffyndor, pensando en cómo habían cambiado las cosas unas semanas atrás, cuando había empezado a salir oficialmente con Silver. Al principio había sido extraño: no dejaba de ser raro besarse con ella, a la que consideraba una amiga por encima de todo, pero que además siempre había sido inseparable de Rosie, que le detestaba. Sin embargo, cuando estaban juntos, todo eso no importaba: Silver y él se entendían a la perfección, las horas volaban cuando estaban juntos y le encantaba besarla, acariciarla, y en definitiva… portarse un poco mal. Aún no habían dado el paso definitivo, pero cada vez era más difícil controlarse cuando estaba con ella y es que además de ser simpática, cariñosa y divertida, Silver era puro fuego. Albus sonrió mientras pensaba en su chica, mientras llegaba a las puertas de la Sala Común de Gryffindor, donde había quedado con Silver. Ese día tenían excursión a Hogsmeade, y habían quedado con Jeremy, Dylan y Bere para analizar la situación de la logia en el colegio. Al llegar a la entrada de la Casa escarlata, Albus resopló: Silver aún no había llegado, típico en ella. De pronto, alguien le tapó los ojos con las manos.

-¿Quién soy?

Él sonrió. Reconocería esa voz en cualquier parte.

-La chica más guapa de Hogwarts.- esperó un segundo a oir su risa, y luego añadió: Alexia Montague.

-¡Eh!.- dijo Silver quitando las manos de sus ojos para darle un golpe amistoso en el brazo.- No tiene gracia.

Albus soltó una carcajada. Le gustaba pincharla. Se acercó a ella y la besó dulcemente en los labios.

-Siempre me haces esa estúpida broma.- le dijo mientras ella le abrazaba.- Era hora de pagarte con la misma moneda.

-Qué rencoroso.- comentó ella mientras volvía a besarle. En ese momento la Sala Común se abrió y apareció Rosie cargando una montaña de libros. Al verlos puso los ojos en blanco.

-Merlín, iros a un hotel.- Empujó levemente a Albus con el hombro, que se tomó su tiempo para separarse de Silver.- Los demás no estamos obligados a ver vuestro derroche hormonal.

-Buenos días a ti también, Rosie.- dijo Albus sonriendo sarcásticamente. Silver le dio un codazo disimuladamente.

-¿Dónde vas tan temprano?.- le preguntó Silver. Ella le mostró los libros.

-El miércoles tenemos examen de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.- les miró de reojo.- Aunque a algunos no os importe mucho.

Albus y Silver se miraron sin saber qué decirse. Rosie seguía siendo igual que desagradable con Albus, y aunque seguía siendo amiga de Silver, era evidente que no aprobaba su relación. La morena decidió salir de esa situación incómoda de una vez.

-Bueno, nosotros nos vamos. Se nos hace tarde y tenemos que coger los carruajes para Hogsmeade. No leas con poca luz o vas a quedarte ciega.- le dijo a la pelirroja. Ella se alejó haciendo un gesto con la mano para indicar que ya había oído esa frase mil veces. Silver siempre se lo decía. La pareja la observó alejarse.

-¿Es que nunca lo va a aceptar?- dijo Albus. Silver suspiró.

-Dale tiempo…Vamos, los demás ya estarán abajo.

Enfilaron el camino a los carruajes que les llevaría a Hogsmeade, donde les esperaban sus amigos. Hacía meses que no iban a Hogsmeade, y pensaban aprovechar la excursión al máximo.

 **[…...]**

-Qué ganas tenía de tomarme unas cervezas de mantequilla fuera de ese maldito colegio. Lo tengo aborrecido- comentó Bere a su novio. Se encontraban en las Tres Escobas, donde habían quedado con Albus, Silver y Jeremy, que aún no habían llegado. Dylan le dio un trago a la suya sonriente.

-La verdad es que se hace pesado pasar tantos días ahí.- bajó la voz.- Pero seguro que del cuarto de prefectos no te has cansado.

Ella se sonrojó y le sonrio con complicidad. Ese cuarto había sido testigo de muchas situaciones entre ambos que iba a recordar toda la vida. Alargó la mano y la puso sobre la del chico, mientras se inclinaba para besarle en los labios. De pronto, se oyó la voz de Albus.

-Pensaba que la fase empalagosa ya la habíais dejado atrás.

Se separaron levemente para mirar a Albus que acababa de llegar con Silver. Desde que habían empezado la relación, Albus siempre iba a recogerla antes de quedar con les miraban divertidos.

-Pues tú no estás para hablar.- comentó Dylan divertido, mientras los recién llegados tomaban asiento.- ¿Qué vais a tomar?

-Cervezas de mantequilla.- dijo Silver mientras se quitaba la bufanda.- Cómo se nota que ya se va quitando el frío…. Bueno, ¿qué novedades habéis averiguado?

En los últimos días habían aparcado el tema de la logia de los sangres limpias. Por una parte, Albus había empezado a salir con Silver y se había reconciliado con Bere, por la que había pasado algunas semanas intentando pensar en su propia vida y no en la de los misterios del colegio, como si fueran unas merecidas vacaciones. Dylan era el que había estado haciendo avances en su lugar, pero entre entrenamientos de Quidditch, funciones de prefecto, exámenes y respectivas parejas ninguno había tenido tiempo para quedar, por lo que habían aprovechado esa excursión para que el prefecto les comentara sus pesquisas.

-Todavía falta Jeremy.- dijo el joven.- Voy a pedir a la barra, a ver si viene mientras.

El chico se alejó, dejando al resto en la mesa. Bere se volvió sonriente a sus amigos.

-Me parece increíble que estemos sentados en esta mesa los cuatro. Si me lo llegan a decir a principios de curso, no me lo creo.- comentó. Albus asintió.

-Me habría apostado mil galeones a que no saldrías con Dylan ni en sueños.- dijo Albus, mirando a su amiga.- Pero no puedo negar que hacéis buena pareja. Los dos igual de presumidos y egocéntricos…..- dijo sonriendo. Bere agitó la cabeza mientras bebía de su cerveza. La puerta del local se abrió y entró Jeremy acompañado de Richard Davies, para sorpresa del resto. Los chicos avanzaron hasta la mesa donde se encontraban los demás.

-Buenas.- dijo el Slytherin.- ¿No había una mesa más escondida? Pareceis boggarts, siempre buscáis los puntos más oscuros de los bares.

-Cada uno con sus vicios.- dijo Albus, estrechando una mano al acompañante de Jeremy.- ¿Cómo es que también ha venido Richard?

Su amigo sonrió, pero antes de que contestara, el Ravenclaw lo hizo por él.

-Jeremy me ha comentado lo que está pasando en el colegio.- el resto no hizo ningún comentario.- Y creo que me afecta directamente. Ya sabéis: soy hijo de muggles. Si a alguien le importa lo que le pase a los muggles, es a nosotros.

-Bien, pero meterte en esto será como soltar un ratón en una jaula de tigres.- dijo Bere sonriendo.

-O en un nido de víboras.- dijo Dylan, que acababa de llegar haciendo levitar cuatro cervezas de mantequilla. Cada uno cogió la suya.- He supuesto que también querríais lo mismo.

-Supusiste bien.- dijo Jeremy mientras se sentaba con su cerveza en la mano. Había dejado de sonreir. El Slytherin se volvió a Richard.

-Soy Dylan Drake, creo que no nos han presentado. - dijo alargando una mano.

-Richard Davies, no hacen falta presentaciones. Drake, el prefecto y golpeador de Slytherin. Eres conocido de sobra. - dijo el chico estrechándole la mano. Dylan se fijó en su túnica.

-Un Ravenclaw siempre viene bien en cualquier equipo de investigación que se precie. Ya sabes, los más listos del colegio y todo eso…

-Bueno, hay mucho de leyenda urbana. Te sorprenderías. - dijo el joven sonriéndole. Jeremy hizo una mueca y miró a su alrededor.

-¿Os habéis dado cuenta de que parecemos un chiste? Cuatro Slytherins, una Griffindor y un Ravenclaw entran en un bar….

-Tú si que eres un chiste y de los malos.- dijo Bere poniendo los ojos en blanco.- Bueno, ya que algunos han estado muy ocupados.- dijo mirando de reojo a Albus y a Jeremy.- nos hemos encargado de seguir con el rollo ese de los sangres limpias. Dylan, cuéntaselo tú.

El joven carraspeó.

-Estos días he estado acercándome a Scorpius. Ya que Albus ha descubierto que él podría tener algo que ver en esta historia, he intentado ganarme su confianza para ver si soltaba prenda. Pero evidentemente no he podido sacarle nada.- negó con la cabeza.- No podía ser tan fácil.

-¿Eso es todo lo que teníais que contarnos?- preguntó Jeremy.- Vaya, sois unos cracks, Seguro que de esta entráis directamente a la Academia de AUrores.

-Merlin, ¿no puedes estar dos segundos sin callarte?.- dijo Bere. Se volvió a su novio.- Sigue, cariño.

-El caso es que he ido hablando con gente… y parece ser que la teoría de Albus se confirma. He conseguido ganarme la confianza de algunos miembros y parece que la pulsera de Scorpius es un distintito, sólo reservado a los grandes maestres de la logia.

-Vamos, que Scorpius es el que manda ¿no?- dijo Albus. Dylan le miró, asintiendo.

-Por eso no es tan fácil llegar hasta él. Yo he ido dejando caer comentarios contra los sangresu… contra los hijos de muggles para no levantar sospechas. Y poco a poco voy recibiendo información.

Hizo una pausa, mientras les miraba. El resto le escuchaba atentamente.

-Pero no podré entrar en el club hasta que no logre pasar la prueba de pureza.

-¿La prueba de pureza? ¿Y qué es eso?- preguntó Silver, segura de que la respuesta no iba a gustarle. Jeremy intervino

-Las logias tienen una estructura cerrada. Antes de convertirte en miembro te evalúan, y miden tu lealtad. Para ello deberás pasar una prueba que te vincule eternamente con la logia: Hacer algo, normalmente ilegal, que te implique a ti y a los miembros. De forma que nunca puedes delatarlos sin delatarte a ti.

-Si caes tú, caen todos. - comentó Albus.- ¿De qué se trata?

-Tengo que hacerle algo a algún muggle…- les miró a todos calmadamente, centrándose sobre todo en Silver y en Richard.- No quiero hacerlo, pero es la única manera de convertirme en miembro y saber qué cojones se traen entre manos.

-Vale.- dijo Silver , decidida.- Yo me ofrezco voluntaria.

-Ni hablar.- dijo Albus. Ella le miró, enfadada.

-Es mi decisión.

-Me da igual.- dijo él.- Es demasiado peligroso.

-No tiene que ser algo demasiado duro, Albus.- dijo Dylan.- lo suficiente para asustarla y que decidan aceptarme.

Albus se quedó en silencio, mientras todos le miraban. No quería poner la vida de Silver en riesgo, pero sabía que Dylan no le haría daño de verdad. Y necesitaban avanzar para detener el club secreto, antes de que empezaran a actuar de verdad.

-Vamos, Albus.- dijo ella.- No va a pasarme nada. Soy demasiado dura.

-Bueno.. está bien.- miró a Dylan.- Pero no te pases o tu sufrirás lo mismo que le pase a ella.

-Joder, cuando te pones así das miedo.- dijo Dylan sonriendo.- Albus, confía en mi. No le pasará nada. Pero necesitamos hacerlo para conseguir avanzar. Lleváis meses buscando cosas y no habéis encontrado nada. Es nuestra oportunidad.

El resto asintió, dándole la razón. Albus tuvo que reconocer que compartía su opinión, cosa que le había resultado impensable hace algunas semanas, cuando le odiaba a muerte. Aún le costaba un poco, pero se había obligado a sí mismo a aceptarle como un miembro más.

-Bueno, ¿por qué no brindamos? .- dijo Bere levantándose.-Por este equipazo de investigadores, y por la leona tan valiente que tenemos entre nosotros.- dijo guiñándole un ojo a Silver. Todos chocaron las cervezas y bebieron un sorbo. Jeremy parecía demasiado callado para lo que era él, mientras miraba de reojo a Dylan.

-Qué callado estás, Jeremy.- comentó Silver.

-Hay una cosa que nos queda pendiente.- todos le miraron.- ¿Qué pasa con la pulsera de serpiente? Tiene que tener algún significado.

-Sólo es un distintivo, Jeremy.- dijo Dylan, acariciando la mano de su novia.- Aparte de una señal para reconocer al líder, no tiene otra cosa.

-No sé…. No me cuadra en el comportamiento de las logias que algo sólo sirva de distintivo….

-Bueno, déjalo ya, Jeremy.- dijo Bere.- Esa faceta tuya de historiador te está volviendo consparanóico. Centrémonos en cómo vamos a hacer para fingir el ataque a Silver. Ya se nos ocurrirá qué papel juega la pulsera en esto, aunque no creo que sea algo importante, ES una serpiente de plata como podría haber sido una mariposa de cobre.

La tarde siguió avanzando sin incidentes, preparando entre todos cómo sería el ataque preparado de Silver, que tendría lugar la semana siguiente, aunque faltaba ultimar los detalles. Ya caía la noche cuando regresaron al castillo. Albus acompañó a Silver a su Sala Común, como de costumbre, mientras Bere y Dylan bajaron hacia la Sala Común de Slytherin. Jeremy acompañó a Richard a la suya, mientras le oía repasar las cosas que tenía que hacer para la semana siguiente: a Richard le encantaba hacer listas eternas con todo lo que tenía que hacer. Jeremy no le prestaba atención: estaba pensando en sus propias conjeturas.

-Me parece que me están haciendo más caso los cuadros que tú.- comentó Richard divertido.- ¿En qué piensas?

-Lo siento, Richard…. Es lo que ha contado Dylan. No acabo de verlo…

-¿Lo del falso ataque a Silver? Bueno, eso es mejor que atacar a cualquier hijo de muggles del colegio…

-No, digo lo de la pulsera…. He leído mucho sobre logias, y estoy seguro de que no utilizarían un distintivo tan evidente… Creo que voy a investigar por mi cuenta.

-Le das demasiadas vueltas.- comentó Richard mientras giraban a la derecha. Empezaba a oscurecer y Jeremy pensó que el castillo por la noche ofrecía un aspecto mucho más siniestro.

-Es que no sé…. Sé que Albus ahora confía en Dylan y todo eso, pero yo no acabo de creérmelo.- se detuvo a la entrada de la casa azul, pero Richard no entró en seguida. Le miró interrogante.

-Bueno, Albus siempre ha sido desconfiado, por lo que tú me has contado de él. Quizás es buena señal que haya comenzado a fiarse de Drake.

-Ya, pero lo que dice Drake que ocurre con la logia no cuadra con lo que hacen las logias de verdad… aunque claro, puede ser que no sigan estrictamente las normas de las logias ancestrales…- agitó la cabeza.- Tienes razón, le doy demasiadas vueltas.

-Yo siempre tengo razón.- dijo Richard en un falso tono de orgullo. Luego sonrió.- Hasta mañana, Jeremy.

Se quedó unos segundos frente a la puerta de Ravenclaw y negó con la cabeza. La verdad es que tenían razón sus amigos con eso de que siempre le daba mil vueltas a todo, y a veces la explicación de las cosas era mucho más sencilla que todo eso. Silbando, partió hacia su Sala Común sin ser consciente de que dos ojos oscuros le observaban desde el pasillo, que lo siguieron hasta que su figura desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche.


	32. Proposiciones indecentes

**32\. Proposiciones indecentes**

Después de haber dejado a Silver en su Sala Común, Albus se dirigió hacia la suya. No se veía a nadie por los pasillos: se había entretenido más de la cuenta, como siempre y seguramente ya no quedase nadie en la Sala Común al llegar, los días que tenían excursión los alumnos solían irse a dormir temprano. Resignado, dijo la contraseña de la Sala y accedió. Para su sorpresa, nada más entrar escuchó unas sonoras carcajadas y se volvió a mirar. EL equipo de Quidditch al completo junto con Foster, Goyle y Vega Malfoy estaba tomando unas cervezas de mantequilla junto al fuego. Intentó subir al dormitorio sin ser visto, pero cuando se disponía a salir de la Sala, Scorpius lo llamó

\- ¡Albus!

"Mierda". Se volvió intentando aparentar normalidad, aunque le costaba hacerlo cuando estaba con Scorpius.

\- No me digas que te vas a ir a dormir tan pronto.- le dijo el rubio sonriente.- Hace siglos que no te sientas con nosotros un rato a oir las tonterías de Liotta.

\- ¡Te he oído!.- dijo el joven desde su sillón, junto a la chimenea. El resto rió.

\- Lo siento, Scorpius, pero estoy bastante cansado…. Tenía ganas de meterme en la cama, ha sido un dia duro.

\- Venga, tio…. Hablas como un octogenario. ¿Sabes que perdemos 23 años de nuestras vidas durmiendo? Ven a tomarte unas cervezas, anda.

Albus resopló. No le apetecía nada sentarse con Scorpius y actuar de una manera tan hipócrita, pero ahora que estaban tan cerca no podía dejar que percibiera que las cosas habían cambiado. Se forzó a sonreir.

\- Está bien, pero solo una. Llevo todo el dia en Hogsmeade.

\- Las mejores borracheras empiezan con esa frase.- dijo Scorpius divertido mientras ambos se acercaban a los sillones frente a la chimenea. Scorpius se sentó entre Foster y Goyle y Albus se apresuró a sentarse junto a Bradshaw, lo más lejos posible de Vega Malfoy.

\- Hola a todos.- dijo mientras cogía una cerveza de mantequilla.

\- Vaya, Potter, así que por fin te has dignado a venir.- dijo Avery, junto a la hermana de Scorpius.- Cuando te interesaba no perdias una…

\- No creo que precisamente tú me hayas echado mucho de menos.- comentó Albus a la par que bebía un trago. Avery hizo una mueca.

\- Eso es que la leona lo deja tan cansado que no tiene ni ganas de moverse.- dijo Liotta con una sonrisa lujuriosa.- ¿En la cama es tan pasional como en el Quidditch?

\- Una palabra más sobre mi novia y te meto tu bate de golpeador por donde menos te da el sol.- le dijo Albus en tono de broma.- Pero ya que os interesa, uno no sabe lo que es la pasión hasta que está con una Gryffindor…Merlín, no sé que comen en esa Casa.

Todos se echaron a reir excepto las chicas, que habían fruncido el entrecejo.

\- Yo no he estado nunca con una de Gryffindor.- dijo Leeds.- Pero lo que no es recomiendo son las Ravenclaw…. Son más frías que la mano de un dementor.

\- Todas no son iguales.- comentó Bradshaw.- Chang de fría no tiene nada… - puso una cara de satisfacción infinita , mientras miraba al cielo con ojos soñadores. Los demás sonrieron al ver su reacción.

\- Y además está muy buena.- dijo Scorpius.- De las mejores del colegio.- Verity Foster se cruzó de brazos.

\- Hola, estamos aquí.- dijo sarcásticamente, haciendo un gesto con la mano- ¿Podríais dejar de hablar de las tías a las que os tiráis por un momento? A nosotras no nos interesa nada esa conversación.

\- Y a nosotros no nos interesa lo que no os interesa.- dijo Scorpius. Leeds frunció el entrecejo como si estuviera desentrañando un difícil acertijo.- Bueno, hablemos de algo que nos interesa a todos. ¿Quién va a venir a la fiesta de Pascua?

\- Yo.- dijo Liotta.- Con Verity.- añadió mirando a la morena.

\- No pienso ir a la fiesta con un mono salido como tú.- le dijo con desdé retocó el pelo.- Y me gustan más los rubios.- lanzó una clara indirecta hacia Scorpius que no hizo ningún comentario.

\- Yo también voy.- dijo Leeds, mientras Bradhsaw levantaba la mano para indicar que contaran con él. Scorpius iba anotando en un pergamino los que iban confirmando su asistencia.- ¿Avery?

\- Por supuesto, Scorpius.- dijo él apenas terminó la pregunta Scorpius.- Y Vega también.

\- Ya , es evidente.- dijo Scorpius, haciendo una mueca.- Dylan me dijo que vendría con Bere… McCauley va con Krum… .- iba tachando nombres de la lista según iba nombrando.- La pelirroja de Hufflepuf….el prefecto de Ravenclaw…..un montón de gente que no conozco….. Ah, Albus,¿ tú que vas a hacer? ¿Vienes, no?

Notó que todos le miraban esperando una respuesta.

\- Yo…. La verdad es que no me apetece mucho, Scorpius…

-¿Qué? Vamos, no seas así. Ya he encargado un montón de botellas de Lamento de Sirena.

\- Lamento de…¿ qué diablos es eso?.- dijo Albus. Luego agitó la cabeza negativamente.- Es igual, creo que esta vez voy a pasar.

\- Seguramente es porque la Gryffindor no quiere juntarse con las malvadas serpientes. A la gatita le da miedo estar con nosotros- todos miraron a Vega con sorpresa, que era la que había hablado. Ese ataque tan directo a Albus no era normal en ella, más que nada porque delante de la gente jamás se dirigían la palabra. Albus la miró. Desde que había empezado a salir con Silver, había evitado a Vega a toda costa: cuando iba a la Sala Común y estaba ella, no se quedaba, intentaba no hablarla cuando estaban todos juntos y sobre todo se había prohibido pensar en ella, aunque esto era más difícil de controlar. Silver le había ayudado a no pensar en la rubia, pero cuando estaba a solas en su habitación, no podía evitar imaginar el día que la joven Malfoy había aparecido en su habitación con su camiseta de Quidditch. Pero por su propio bien, tenía que ignorarla por completo. AL parecer, ella también había hecho lo mismo. Por eso le sorprendía que se dirigiera directamente a él, delante de todos.

\- Y si así fuera, ¿qué?- dijo Albus, mirándola.- En mi relación hago lo que creo mejor para mi novia y viceversa. Siento si en la tuya no es así.

Ella abrió la boca para contestarle, seguramente de una manera cortante, pero fue Scorpius el que habló en su lugar.

\- Haced el favor de comportaros. Esto es serio.- dijo tachando el nombre de Albus.- Lo siento, no hay vuelta atrás. Con o sin Silver, vienes a la fiesta.

Albus resopló, resignado y apuró el último trago de cerveza. Se levantó, dispuesto a irse. No tenía ganas de compartir su tiempo con potenciales mortífagos, como los Malfoy.

Bueno, yo os dejo.- dijo .- ¿Hay alguna estúpida norma de dress code que tenga que respetar?

-Dado que no puedes cambiar de cara, al menos ponte elegante.- dijo Scorpius en broma.- Nos vemos, tío.

Albus hizo un gesto con la mano y subió a su habitación, notando los ojos de Vega Malfoy clavados en su nuca. EL mismo hecho de que ella le hablase, aunque fuera de forma cortante, hacía tambalear todos sus pensamientos y decidió retirarse a descansar, pensando en cómo iba a hacer par que Silver accediera a ir a la fiesta. Estaba seguro que no era precisamente el plan favorito de la morena.

[….]

-No consigo recordar en qué año se prohibió la maldición Imperius.- djo Silver , mientras leía ceñuda sus apuntes. Estaban a punto de entrar al examen de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y no acertaba a recordar todas las fechas. Rosie contestó rápidamente.

-Siglo XV, bajo el gobierno de Reynolds.-dijo señalándole el punto donde aparecia.- Merlín Silver, eso es básico. No sé como piensas aprobar si no sabes ni lo más elemental.

-Cierra el pico. Ültimamente he estado muy ocupada.- dijo ella escribiendo en una esquina la fecha que acababa de decirle su amiga.

-Sí, con Potter.- añadió Jordan Thomas, compañero de la Casa de Gryffindor, que se encontraba en el asiento de al lado.- Te está llevando por el mal camino.

-Vamos a dejarlo en que me está llevando por caminos más interesantes.

Rosie hizo una mueca y no contestó. Desde que su amiga había empezado a salir con su primo, estaba ligeramente diferente: compartía con Albus su desdén por las normas, y a veces hacía comentarios que llevaban claramente el sello de su primo, pero decidió no hacer ningún comentario. Alzó la vista por encima de sus apuntes y vislumbró a Albus que se acercaba con incertidumbre a donde ellos estaban.

-Hablando del rey de Roma.- dijo cerrando bruscamente su libro y levantándose.- Voy a ver si repaso el tema en solitario, me da que voy a presenciar alguna escenita de efervescencia adolescente. – añadió sarcásticamente mientras se levantaba. Albus se sentó en el banco en el hueco que su prima había dejado.

-¿Cómo lo llevas?- le preguntó a su novia.

-Bueno…..-dijo ella apoyando un dedo en la barbilla, pensando.- Si me caen los apartado , apruebo.

-Vives al límite.-comentó Albus, mirando de reojo a Thomas.- ¿Podemos hablar?

-Eh…- ahora ella también se volvió a su compañero, que tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que ambos le observaban.

-Ya lo pillo. Hasta luego, tortolitos.- dijo levantándose y dejándolos solos. En cuanto se levantó, Silver se acercó a su novio y le besó en los labios. El le correspondió apoyando sus manos en la cintura,bajando levemente sus manos hacia el trasero de ella. Ella suspiró y se acercó a su cuello, mordisqueando levemente la base de su mandíbula. A regañadientes, Albus se separó.

-No es que me queje del recibimiento, pero quiero comentarte una cosa.- dijo él sin apartar sus manos del cuerpo de ella.

-¿Tiene que ser ahora?- preguntó ella haciendo una falsa mueca de tristeza.- Necesito desestresarme antes del examen.

-Pues igual es mejor dejar esta conversación para luego…- dijo él, dudoso. Estaba seguro de que Silver iba a poner el grito en el cielo cuando supiera que iban a ir a la fiesta de Scorpius.

-No, ahora me lo dices.- dijo ella cruzándose de brazos. Era de las que no se le podía decir nada, exigía saber la verdad s siempre . Albus decidió que era mejor tirarse a la piscina de una vez.

-Tenemos que ir a la fiesta de Pascua de Scorpius.- dijo de sopetón rápidamente. La miró para ver como se lo había tomado, pero su rostro era inescrutable.

-"¿Tenemos que?"- repitió ella.- De eso nada. Yo no tengo obligación de ir a esa estúpida fiesta del idiota de tu amiguito. Me pone nerviosa estar con esa gente.

-No tienes que hablar con él si no quieres. Vas a estar conmigo.- dijo él intentando que ella entrara en razón. Bajó la voz.- Tenemos que aparentar normalidad. Y quién sabe si podemos ver algo que nos sirva de ayuda con el asunto de las logias.

-Si, claro, el asunto de las logias.- dijo ella.- Que sea una fiesta con alcohol y todas esas…- se contuvo a tiempo para decir algún improperio acerca de las chicas de Slytherin.- personas, no tiene nada que ver.- añadió sarcásticamente.-No pienso ir allí. Tú haz lo que quieras.

-¿por qué no?.- dijo Albus frunciendo el ceño.- Yo he aceptado que tú te ofrezcas a meterte en el lío de los sangres limpias. ¿Por qué no puedes hacerlo por mí?

-Porque tú no solo vas a la fiesta por el asunto de las logias. No me mientas. Sé a quién esperas ver allí.

Albus tragó saliva. No se esperaba esa respuesta de parte de su novia ¿Acaso sabía lo que había ocurrido con Vega Malfoy? Tenía que reconocer que una parte de él, ( una parte muy pqeueña), quería ir a la fiesta para poder verla, pero sin intención de nada más. Pero no sabía como Silver podía saberlo, él no le había hablado a nadie de los encuentros que ambos habían tenido en la Sala Común, y mucho menos a Silver: era un encanto, pero también era excesivamente celosa. "¿Qué hago?.- se preguntó Albus.- ¿Lo reconozco?¿Le digo que no me interesa ver a nadie?Mejor, hazte el tonto"

-No sé de qué me estás hablando.- dijo Albus, poniendo a prueba toda su capacidad de invención.

-Foster.- dijo Silver de inmediato.- Sé que a principios de curso tuvisteis algo. No soporto ver cómo se contonea cuando te ve.- comentó con el ceño fruncido. Agitó la cabeza.- Y además, no me da la gana ir a esa fiesta. No es un sitio donde vaya la gente decente.

Esta vez fue Albus el que frunció el ceño.

-¿Decente? Merlín Silver, hablas como la abuela de McGonagall.- le dijo, enfadado.- Yo he ido a todas las fiestas de Slytherin de este año y no me considero un delincuente ni nada parecido.

-Me refiero a que estará lleno de SLytherins…. Albus, no me gusta estar cerca de ellos. Son peligrosos.

-¿Te cuento un secreto? Tu novio también es un Slytherin.- le dijo Albus, que notaba como crecía su enfado. Siempre se había llevado bien con Silver, pero lo que menos le gustaba de ella era el desdén hacia su casa ¿Cuándo iba a comprender que en Slytherin había gente normal?- Mira, haz lo que quieras. No te puedo obligar a ir a la fiesta, pero por una vez, me gustaría que te integraras con mi círculo. Pero ya veo que pido demasiado.

Se levantó del asiento, dispuesto a irse sin terminar esa conversación, cuando Silver le llamó

-¡ Albus!- él se detuvo.- Ven aquí, por favor.

Se dio la vuelta, arqueando una ceja , a la espera-

-¿Qué quieres?

-Me gustaría poder hablar contigo sin estar a tres metros de distancia, gracias.- dijo ella sarcásticamente. Albus se acercó y se detuvo frente a ella de brazos cruzados.- ¿Puedes quédarte a hablar como las personas normales?

-No hay nada de que hablar. Te he pedido un favor y tú te niegas a hacerlo.

-Albus, en serio, no quiero discutir.- dijo ella bajando la voz.- ¿Tan importante es para ti esa maldita fiesta? Hace no mucho detestabas a todos los de tu casa, incluidas esas fiestas a las que llamabas… ¿Cómo era? Ah, si , un detector de subnormales .- recordó ella. El permaneció imperturbable.

-Las cosas han cambiado.- dijo con el semblante serio.- Y sinceramente, me gustaría poder ir a una fiesta con mi novia antes que ir solo. Pero no me dejas opción.

Silver frunció el entrecejo, sus delicadas cejas se juntaron levemente, sus ojos grises eran dos tormentas a punto de estallar.

\- O sea que estás dispuesto a ir pase lo que pase.- dijo ella, levantándose. Su voz era peligrosamente suave, y Albus supo que esa discusión traería cola. Pero no sería él quien diese su brazo a torcer.

\- Efectivamente, eso te estoy diciendo.

\- Bien. Haz lo que quieras, yo voy a hacer lo mismo: mis principios me impiden juntarme con un montón de seres que se dedican a joder a gran parte de la escuela. Veo que tú no piensas igual.- apretó su libro contra su pecho, dispuesta a irse a la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.- Puedes hacer lo que prefieras, pero todo acto tiene sus consecuencias. Espero que seas capaz de aceptarlas como yo he aceptado tu decisión.

Sin más, se alejó para hacer su examen, dejando allí a Albus. La conversación no había salido exactamente como él habría querido, y ahora el asistir a la fiesta de Slytherin iba a acarrearle su primera pelea importante con Silver.

\- ¡ Maldita sea!- exclamó furioso, sin estar seguro de si lo estaba con ella o consigo mismo.


	33. Bludgers y reconciliaciones

**33\. Bludgers y reconciliaciones.**

Silver se había levantado temprano aquella mañana de sábado. Somnolienta, echó una hojeada a sus compañeras de dormitorio: dormían plácidamente, incluso Rosie: ya había acabado la temporada de exámenes y se permitía descansar ese fin de semana. En silencio, se puso ropa cómoda y la sobretúnica escarlata que utilizaba para jugar a Quidditch. Sabía que Lily estaría en el campo, ya que era la que normalmente iba a entrenar incluso los sábados: si esa chica no se dedicaba al Quidditch profesional después de Hogwarts, sería por causa de fuerza mahyor,porque era increíble lo que le gustaba ese deporte. Tras tomar un rápido desayuno, bajó hacia el campo, desierto exceptuando a cierta pelirroja, cuya coleta colorada hondeaba al viento mientras hacía complicados pases. Silver la observó sonriente y esperó a que se diera cuenta de su presencia.

-Buenos días.- dijo la joven cuando vio a la morena en el campo. Descendió suavemente de su escoba.- ¿Sabes que es sábado? Hoy no tenemos entrenamiento.

-Lo sé, pero sabía que tú ibas a estar aquí y quería pedirte las bludgers para practicar un poco antes de que esto se llene de gente.- Los sábados estaba permitido alquilar el Campo de Quidditch para jugar entre amigos. Simplemente había que llegar pronto, si ese fin de semana no estaba alquilado en una lista que colgaba sobre el poste del público, podían utilizarlo.

-No hay problema.- dijo ella, apartando un mechon de su rostro.- Pero ¿bludgers? Tú eres cazadora.

La otra se encogió de hombros.

-Cuando me enfado me gusta golpear algo. ¿Qué mejor que una bludger? Esas no sufren ni sienten dolor.

Lily soltó una carcajada que invadió el solitario campo.

-Me lo apunto.- dijo divertida.- ¿Va a venir Albus?

Silver se sonrojó levemente. No le daba vergüenza casi nada, pero se sentía un poco incómoda hablando de su novio con su hermana pequeña.

-No lo creo.- dijo mientras su sonrisa dejaba paso a un semblante preocupado. Lily se dio cuenta.

-¿Ha pasado algo?- preguntó, cautelosa. Silver agitó negativamente la cabeza.

-Nada, una discusión tonta. No te preocupes.- mejor no dar más explicaciones.

-Seguro que se resuelve.

-Seguro.- contestó Silver

Lily suspiró, mirando a su alrededor. Decidió que era mejor irse para que Silver pudiera aprovechar el campo, ya había amanecido completamente y en breve empezaría a llegar gente.

-Bueno, te dejo. ¿Sabes como funciona el Lanzador de Bludgers?.- el Lanzador de Bludgers era una caja de madera que utilizaban los golpeadores como entrenamiento. Se ponía en el suelo, y el jugador gritaba "Bludger!" y salía una pelota, más blanda que las bludgers normales, a toda velocidad para que el golpeador le diese. Había varias modalidades que hacían que las bolas salieran más rápido o más lento.

-Si, gracias.- dijo Silver mientras colocaba la caja de madera en el suelo. Lily se volvió dispuesta a irse.

-Vale, te dejo entonces. No les des muy fuerte.- dijo guiñándole un ojo. Silver le hizo un gesto y cogió el bate para darle a la bola.

-¡Bludger!.- exclamó.

La bola roja salió a toda velocidad y le dio lo más fuerte que pudo, lanzándola lejos. La pequeña conversación con Lily le hizo pensar en Albus. Se habían visto poco en esos últimos días, debido en parte a la discusión, y cuando estaban juntos evitaban hablar del tema. Silver prefería no mencionarlo para no enfadarse aún más, pero lo cierto es que le sacaba de sus casillas. ¿Por qué no podía entender Albus que no quería juntarse con esas serpientes? La mayoría eran malas personas, siempre que había un problema en el colegio había algún Slytherin por medio. Sabía que él era Slytherin, por supuesto, y lo entendía: es más, le gustaba. El pequeño toque de malicia que tenía Albus le atraía mucho, sin poder remediarlo, y le encantaba cuanto estaban a solas y la miraba de esa forma, con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos verdes, demostrando todo lo que le gustaría hacerle. Pero una cosa era aceptar a su novio, y otra relacionarse con el tipo de gente que había en Slytherin. Y no entendía por qué le sentaba tan mal: los cinco años anteriores, ni si quiera se había relacionado con nadie de su casa. Sabía por Rosie que él no estaba a gusto allí, y que también había sufrido lo suyo. ¿Por qué diablos no podía entenderla entonces?

-¡Bludger!.- exclamó más alto de lo normal, notando cómo crecía su enfado. Una parte de ella estaba celosa de las chicas que iban a Slytherin, de Foster, desde luego, sabía que había tenido algo con Albus a principios de curso. Pero también celosa de que ellas podían verle en su Sala Común siempre, y ella tenía que aguantarse. Confiaba en Albus, no era eso: era simplemente que también le gustaría compartir más espacio con él, de la misma manera que podían sus compañeros. Y ni eso podía entender él. Además, esa forma de hablar chulesca, esos comentarios clavándole los puñales verdes que eran sus ojos… Será….

-¡ Bludger!.- gritó esta vez, dándole con fuerza a la pelota, que adquirió una gran velocidad. La bola desapareció entre los árboles.

-Buen lanzamiento.- dijo una voz masculina a su espalda. Ella se volvió enfadada, odiaba cuando estaba metida en sus propios pensamientos y la interrumpían. Se quedó de piedra al ver allí a Dylan Drake.

-¿Drake?.- preguntó ella, sorprendida. Le extrañaba verle allí.- ¿ Qué haces aquí?

-Te buscaba.- dijo él , observando el bate que ella sujetaba en su mano.- ¿No eras cazadora?

-Sí, pero a veces me gusta…. Golpear cosas.- terminó, aturdida. No le gustaba hablar de sí misma, y menos con ese Slytherin. No le inspiraba confianza.- ¿Qué querías?

-Tenemos que hablar sobre el asunto del falso ataque. Me preguntaba si tenías un momento antes de que alguien nos vea hablar y sume dos y dos.

Ella resopló. No le apetecía nada hablar con Drake, y además había olvidado por completo el asunto de las logias. Tenía otras cosas más importantes en las que pensar.

-¿Qué hay que hablar?.- preguntó ella, haciendo memoria.- Ya dijimos en Hogsmeade que lo haríamos el día anterior a las prácticas de Pociones, porque ese día estaría todo el mundo practicando.

-Ya, pero se me ha ocurrido algo.- dijo Dylan. Miró a ambos lados para cerciorarse de que nadie les oía.- Parece ser que la Logia ese día van a reunirse, y tomarán la decisión de si me hacen o no miembro. Tenemos que adelantar la prueba de pureza.

-Bien, ¿ Y en qué has pensado?.- preguntó ella deseosa de acabar esa conversación.

-He pensado que podríamos aprovechar la fiesta de Pascua. Ese día, los miembros de la logia estarán allí, observando. Es mi oportunidad de oro, y nos aseguramos de que a ojos de todos, parezca que yo te he atacado. Es perfecto: tú vas allí con Albus, estamos todos los Slytherin, es una fecha señalada…

-Para el carro- dijo Silver, alzando una mano.- Todo eso me parece muy bien, pero se te ha pasado un pequeño detalle: yo no voy a ir a la fiesta de Pascua.

-¿Cómo que no?- preguntó el frunciendo las cejas.- ¿Es que no han invitado a Albus? Scorpius me dijo que lo haría.

-No es eso- dijo ella.- Es simplemente que yo no quiero ir.

-Ah, solo eso- dijo Dylan, aliviado. Silver frunció el entrecejo "¿Solo eso?."- Entonces sólo tendrás que decir que has cambiado de opinión.

Silver terminó de encender la llama del enfado que había estado latiendo en ella desde hace días.

-Es que no me apetece cambiar de opinión, Drake. Si has venido a convencerme, pierdes el tiempo. Le he dicho a Albus que no voy, y esa seguirá siendo mi respuesta. Ve buscando otra solución.- dijo volviéndose con el bate, dispuesta a dar otro golpe.

-Albus está en peligro.- dijo Dylan en voz baja. Ella no se volvió, pero tampoco golpeó la bludger, escuchando.- La logia se ha dado cuenta de que está investigando. Depende de ti si prefieres mantener a tu novio a salvo, o aguantar unas cuantas serpientes por unas horas. Serás tú quién valore el precio de tus prioridades.

Silver volvió a resoplar por segunda vez. Evidentemente, tenía muy claro que quería proteger a su novio, aunque tuviera que ir a esa maldita fiesta. Parecía que las cosas se complicaban cada día un poco más. Se giró lentamente hacia el vampiro de Slytherin.

-De acuerdo. Pero no sé qué va a pensar Albus. Ya le dije que no iba a ir…

-Albus no debería saberlo. - dijo Dylan, con el rostro ensombrecido. -Es mejor no inmiscuirle. Corre peligro, Silver. Mejor mantengámosle al margen por esta vez

-Entonces, tendré que mentirle…-dijo ella arrugando la nariz.- No sé….No quiero mentir a Albus, Dylan.- nunca se habían mentido.

-Es por su bien.- Susurró el joven.- Además, la logia tiene puestos sus ojos en nosotros. No tenemos que levantar más sospechas.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio.

-¿Cómo lo vamos a hacer?- preguntó Silver. Dylan sonrió y cogió aire. Había que organizar las cosas muy bien para que todo saliera sobre ruedas.

 **[*****************]**

Albus escribía ceñudo sobre su pergamino de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Los Gryffindor ya habían acabado sus exámenes, pero ellos lo tenían el lunes, con la protesta de los Slytherin. Consideraban injusto que tuvieran que pasar un fin de semana estudiando, mientras los de la casa roja ya estaban libres de castigo. Además, la fiesta de pascua se celebraba esa noche, lo que fastidiaba un poco los planes puesto que no era lo mismo ir a una fiesta con preocupaciones de por medio.

-Has escrito tres veces la misma frase.- dijo Jeremy, sentado frente a él. Ambos habían quedado esa mañana de sábado para ir a la Biblioteca y preparar el examen.

-Métete en tus asuntos.- dijo Albus, de malos modos, mientras mojaba su pluma en la tinta. Jeremy arqueó una ceja.

-Desde que has discutido con Silver estás mucho más desagradable. ¿O es que tienes la regla?- preguntó Jeremy divertido.. Albus hizo una bola de pergamino y se la lanzó , pero Jeremy se agachó y no le dio.

-No quiero hablar de ese tema.- dijo Albus. Jeremy esperó en silencio.- Es que no entiendo por qué no quiere ir. Yo sé que no se lleva bien con la gente de nuestra casa, pero tampoco tiene que hacerse amiga íntima de ellos. Iba a estar conmigo.

-Es una Gryffindor.- dijo Jeremy encogiéndose de hombros.- Odiarnos es su deporte favorito.

-Ya, pero creía que después de haberos conocido a ti y a Bere….

-Bere y yo somos seres de luz.- dijo Jeremy con una sonrisa angelical.- Por favor, no nos compares con esa chusma.

Albus sonrió y agitó la cabeza. Jerermy volvió a hablar.

-¿ Y tú qué vas a hacer?

-No ir.- dijo Albus, serio. Se notaba que le apetecía.

-Puedes ir solo.- propuso Jeremy.

-No me parece correcto.- dijo Albus.- Sé que a ella le molestaría. Y no la culpo.

-Pero también está ese asunto de las logias.- bajó la voz.- ¿Sabéis algo nuevo?

-Nada. -dijo Albus. Suspiró.- Por eso quería ir a la fiesta. Sé que yo puedo ver cosas que los demás no, ser mas consciente de si hay algún movimiento raro. Pero bueno, estará Dylan. Lo dejaré en sus manos.

El rostro de Jeremy se ensombreció.

-Yo no acabo de fiarme de él.- dijo el joven.- Y te digo más: No me creo que la pulsera de serpiente no signifique nada. No cuadra con los comportamientos de las logias.

-Olvida por un momento que eres el hijo perdido de Binns ¿De acuerdo?.- dijo Albus.- Dylan no tiene nada de malo y tampoco veo relación con la pulsera. Estoy de acuerdo con Bere: es simplemente una casualidad.

-Tú di lo que quieras.- dijo Jeremy volviendo su vista al pergamino que tenía delante, donde había apuntado varios datos sobre logias.- Yo seguiré buscando por mi cuenta.

-Jeremy en serio, estás perdiendo el tiempo.- dijo Albus.- Pero bueno, no seré yo quien te saque de tus hobbies de rata de biblioteca.

Jeremy sonrió y ambos volvieron a sus apuntes. En ese momento, Silver entró por la puerta de la Biblioteca y llegó hasta su mesa. Ambos levantaron la vista, sorprendidos.

-Vaya, Silver. ¿ Qué haces aquí tan temprano?-preguntó Jeremy. Ella sonrió levemente.

-He venido a hablar con Albus.- dijo ella, mirando a su novio.- Tengo que decirte algo.

-Ahora no puedo, estoy estudiando.- dijo Albus, escribiendo garabatos en su pergamino. Ella arqueó una ceja.

-¿ Estudias como dibujar líneas rectas y curvas?

Albus dejó la pluma y se cruzó de brazos.

-Vamos, vengo a decirte algo bueno.- dijo ella, forzándose a sonreir.- He cambiado de opinión.

-¿Con respecto a qué?

-Con respecto a la revolución de los Duendes de 1624.- intervino Jeremy.- Eres más corto que las patas de un escorbuto.

-Cállate.- dijeron Silver y Albus a la vez.- Me refiero a la fiesta.- apuntó Silver.

-Vaya. ¿Y a qué se debe este cambio de opinión?- dijo Albus camniando su tono ligeramente.- El otro día lo tenias muy claro.

Ella sonrió antes de contestar, pero Albus vio en sus ojos una sombra de preocupación.

-Bueno, estoy harta de esta situación donde casi ni nos hablamos. Y tienes razón: a veces hay que sacrificarse por la gente que quieres. Pero una cosa te digo: no voy a hablar con nadie que no seas tú, Jeremy o Bere. Paso de esa gentuza.

-Hecho.- dijo Albus sonriendo. Cerró el libro y recogió sus pergaminos.

-¿A dónde vas?Todavía te quedan tres temas por repasar.- dijo su amigo.

-Me acabo de reconciliar con mi novia, Nott.- dijo Albus sonriente.- Eso se merece celebrarlo.

-Podemos coger algo de las cocinas e ir a los límites del Bosque prohibido a hacer un picnic. Hace muy buen día.- dijo Silver, entusiasmada. Lo bueno de esa historia de la fiesta era que al fin podía relacionarse de manera normal con su chico.

-Me parece perfecto.- dijo Albus levantándose, que ya había recogido todas sus pertenencias.- ¿Quieres venir, Jeremy?

-¿Me ves con cara de sujeta velas?- dijo él. Agitó la cabeza.- No , gracias. Además, tengo cosas que hacer aquí.

-Como quieras. Pero pierdes le tiempo.- dijo Albus. Silver le miró interrogante.- Ahora te lo cuento.- dijo él mientras le cogía de la mano. Se despidieron con la mano de su amigo y el les correspondió con su sonrisa. Cuando hubieron salido, Jeremy se dirigió hacia la Sección Prohibida y paseó sus ojos a castaños por la estantería. Finalmente cogió dos títulos " Los objetos en las logias de magos: la magia al alcance de la mano" y " Objetos malditos: uso y funciones". A los demás les valía las explicaciones de Dylan. Pero él no era como los demás.


	34. La Fiesta de Pascua I

**34\. La Fiesta de Pascua I**

Albus se encontraba en el dormitorio abotonándose la camisa negra que había elegido para la fiesta. Había pasado todo el día con Silver: primero habían ido a las cocinas para preparar un picnic junto al Bosque Prohibido, y luego habían pasado al sol todo el día, hasta que cayó la tarde y ambos fueron a sus Salas Comunes para arreglarse. Le había sorprendido el cambio de opinión de Silver: cuando tomaba una decisión, era irrevocable, por lo que le extrañaba que de repente estuviera tan dispuesta a ir. Tampoco le dio demasiadas vueltas: lo importante era que al fin iban a poder estar juntos y divertirse en la Fiesta de Pascua de los Slytherin. Se atusó levemente el cabello, que seguía siendo indomable, se echó una última hojeada y salió. En la Sala Común, Dylan esperaba junto al fuego en uno de los sillones esmeralda. Silbó al ver a su compañero bajar las escaleras de los dormitorios.

-Así que al final vas a venir.- comentó con una sonrisa. Tenía que disimular para que que Albus no sospechase nada. Su compañero sonrió.

-Las mujeres pueden ser muy convincentes. ¿Y Bere?

El otro se encogió de hombros.

-Arreglándose.

-Tenemos que poner un fondo y regalarle un giratiempos para su próximo cumpleaños.- comentó Albus divertido. La puerta de la Sala se abrió y apareció Jeremy cargando libros.

-Vaya, parece que alguien tiene hoy su propia fiesta privada.- dijo Dylan. Jeremy hizo una mueca.

-¿En serio vas a ponerte a estudiar esta noche?- preguntó Albus incrédulo. Jeremy le miró de reojo tras la montaña de libros que llevaba en su regazo.

-Sí, ya sabes, mi familia me ha dado un toque de atención.- dijo disimulando. Sólo Albus que le conocía bien sabía que era solo una excusa, Jeremy estaba empeñado en seguir buscando información sobre la pulsera. Miró más detenidamente a Albus.- ¿Por qué diablos no te peinas nunca?

Albus se encogió de hombros.

-Haga lo que haga tiene el mismo resultado, así que ya no me esfuerzo ¿Sabes si Silver está fuera?

-Sí, acabo de verla junto a la entrada. Y porque no me van las tías, pero la verdad es que está… Bueno, ya la verás.- terminó sonriente. Acomodó mejor los libros y se dispuso a subir al dormitorio. Cuando subía por la escalera, Dylan lo llamó.

-¡Eh, Nott!- Jeremy se volvió.- ¿Por qué no dejas eso para mañana y vienes a la fiesta? Tengo una entrada de más. Al final Bradshaw no va a venir, se ha cogido una buena gripe.

-Eh…. No, gracias Dylan. No te ofendas, pero preferiría pasar tiempo con una pandilla de dementores antes que con según que personas de nuestra honorable Casa.

-Como quieras.- Dylan se encogió de hombros. Nott y sus rarezas.- Te veo luego a ti, Albus.

El chico hizo un gesto con la mano y salió por el hueco para encontrarse con Silver. Lo que vio le hizo contener la respiración: de espaldas a él, Silver le esperaba con un ceñido vestido azul marino corto y de terciopelo. Las mangas largas cubrían por completo sus brazos pero la espalda iba al descubierto desde el cuello hasta la cintura. Había completado el atuendo con unos tacones negros y se había dejado el cabello, negro y lacio, que normalmente llevaba recogido, suelto sobre los hombros.

¿Silver?- preguntó como un idiota.

Ella se volvió, radiante. Sus ojos grises destacaban de forma espectacular con el azul oscuro del vestido.

-La misma .- se acercó levemente a él y le besó en los labios.- ¿Qué tal estoy?- preguntó coqueta.

-Increible- contestó él, con la garganta seca. Se preguntó por qué Silver se empeñaba en usar ropas anchas, cuando no iban con el uniforme del colegio, que escondían su figura. Estaba seguro de que no dejaría indiferente a nadie.- Me estoy planteando seriamente si ir o no a esa fiesta…

Ella rió , echando atrás su melena.

-¿Después de todas las discusiones de la semana?Ni hablar.- se cogió del brazo de su novio y carraspeó.- Bueno, señor Potter, dígame a donde tenemos que dirigirnos para asistir a esa fiesta de engendros.

Ël sonrió agitando la cabeza, ahí estaba la Silver de siempre.

-Vamos, anda. Scorpius ya nos estará esperando.

 **[….]**

Silver quedó impresionada cuando ambos entraron a la Sala de fiestas clandestina de las mazmorras. El techo estaba decorado con miles de tiras de raso, rojas, negras y doradas, y todo el mobiliario era de cara madera de ébano pulido. Cuatro barmans se afanaban en servir las bebidas, mientras los asistentes llenaban la pista charlando, bailando y divirtiéndose. Albus siempre pensaba que en las fiestas de Slytherin uno se daba cuenta de verdad de lo grande que podía ser el colegio para albergar a tanta gente.

-¿Qué te parece?- preguntó Albus a su novia , que lo miraba todo con la boca abierta.

-Pues…. La verdad, no se puede decir que no se lo curren…

-Nos.

-¿Qué?.- dijo Silver sin comprender.

-Nos lo curremos. Recuerda que yo también estoy en Slytherin.

-Vaya gracias, no me había dado cuenta.- ironizó ella. Un camarero ataviado con pajarita y chaqueta roja se detuvo a su lado para ofrecerle varias bebidas. Ambos tomaron una copa que contenía un líquido oscuro.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó Silver probando la bebida con cautela. Ella sólo había bebido cerveza de mantequilla.

-Whisky de Fuego.- contestó Albus dándole un trago a su copa.- Cuidado, con un par de copas y ese vestido, no me hago responsable de mis actos.- añadió guiñándole.

-Idiota.- murmuró ella sonrojándose. – Creo que Scorpius te está llamando.

Albus miró hacia donde ella señalaba. Scorpius se encontraba junto a una de las barras, haciéndole un gesto con la mano. Junto a él estaba el resto del equipo , charlando animadamente.

-Hola , Albus.- le estrechó la mano cuando llegaron a donde estaba.- Silver, bienvenida.- saludó besándola en las mejillas.- Casi pensé que no veníais.

-Y hemos estado a punto.- comentó Albus.- Tu fiesta casi me cuesta mi relación.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Scorpius sonriendo de lado. Evidentemente no le importaba en absoluto.- ¿Y eso por qué?

-Eso se queda para nosotros.- dijo Albus estrechando la cintura de su chica.- Silver, estos son Leeds y Liotta. Juegan en el equipo.

-Ya les conozco.- dijo Silver mientras los chicos la saludaban.- Yo también juego al Quidditch.

-Pero conocernos en el campo no es conocernos de verdad.- comentó Leeds, mirando a la chica de arriba abajo, lo que hizo que Albus frunciera el ceño.

-Ya lo creo. Es mejor.

-¿Mejor?

-Lo que haces en el campo te retrata como persona. Si haces faltas, si golpeas… me dice claramente lo que serías capaz de hacer fuera del campo. Si eres pasivo, si tienes agresividad en el juego… Siempre digo que antes de un partido, juego con jugadores. Detrás del partido, se convierten en personas. Y a esas las clasifico en dos grupos: las buenas y las malas.

-¿ Y en qué grupo estoy yo?- preguntó Leeds.

-No creo que te guste saberlo.- dijo ella, mordaz. El resto del equipo rió, mientras Scorpius agitaba la cabeza.

-Te pasa por tirar de la cola a un león.- comentó mientras daba un trago.- Voy a ver qué se cuece por ahí.- dijo Scorpius mientras echaba una mirada valorativa a un grupo de chicas que pasaron cerca de ellos. Apoyó la copa en la barra y desapareció entre el tumulto de gente.

-Desde que lo ha dejado con Montague, no pierde el tiempo.- comentó Liotta.- Bueno Silver ¿ Y cómo lleváis los Griffyndor la final de Quidditch? No me negarás que en el partido con los Ravenclaw os regalaron un par de saques.

-¿Te refieres a las faltas que nos pitaron a mi y a Woods? Fueron completamente legítimas.-dijo Silver a la defensiva. Siempre que les pitaban faltas, el resto protestaba. Tenían fama de ser favorecidos en el campo de juego.

-Eso es discutible.- dijo Leeds dando un trago. Ella chasqueó la lengua.

-Cierto, las faltas fueron pitadas por un árbitro así que no sé qué hay que discutir – se volvió ligeramente hacia una zona concreta del local.- Albus, creo que voy a ir a saludar a Bere y a Dylan. Están allí.- les señaló mientras Bere,vestida con un traje de tonos plateados, les saludaba con la mano a lo lejos.

-Ahora voy yo.- le dijo él. En esa posición tenía una vista privilegiada de la pista, podía ver si ocurría algo en la fiesta o había algún movimiento extraño. Ella le besó suavemente en los labios y se alejó a donde estaban Bere y Dylan.

-Vaya con la leona.- dijo Leeds.- Tiene carácter ¿Eh?

-Ni te lo imaginas.- dijo Albus bebiendo un trago.

-¡Merlín!- exclamó de repente Leeds abriendo los ojos como platos.- ¿Esa es la hermana de Scorpius?

Albus y Luca Liotta se volvieron hacia donde miraba su amigo y ambos se quedaron con la boca abierta. Vega Malfoy había hecho su entrada triunfal en la fiesta, acompañada por Avery, que se veía encantado de ser el acompañante de la joven. Ella vestía un impresionante vestido largo negro de transparencias que resaltaba su figura. En la parte superior, el vestido se ceñía hasta la cintura en un entramado de encajes, realzando su pecho y sus hombros, en un escote de pico que llegaba hasta poco más arriba del ombligo. A partir de la cintura, la falda del vestido caía hasta sus pies, con tules transparentes color negro que jugaban con un bordado de encajes . Al moverse, la a través de la prenda se podían ver sus piernas desnudas, solo cubiertas por la tela transparente, dejando ver que el espectacular escote de la parte de arriba era en realidad un body de encaje. El cabello, muy largo y rubio, le caía liso hasta casi la cintura, y se había maquillado mucho los ojos en un tono negro, junto con sus labios rojo sangre le daban aspecto de vampiresa. Estaba sexy, pero también elegante y sofisticada. Durante un momento ninguno de los tres dijo nada.

-Buf, madre mía , cómo está.- comentó Liotta sin dejar de mirarla.

-Está tremenda.- cercioró Leeds.

-¿De qué habláis?- McCauley se había acercado hasta donde ellos estaban. Aunque ya no estaba en el equipo, seguía asistiendo a las fiestas de Slytherin.

-De la hermana de Scorpius.- dijo Liotta.- Ha mejorado notablemente el nivel de la Casa.

-Pues que no te oiga su hermano.- comentó McCauley entre risas.- Si nos oye, nos corta las pelotas.

-Vamos, tío… Sólo hay que tener ojos en la cara para darse cuenta.- comentó Liotta.- Yo le doy un 9.

-Yo… un 8 y medio. Me gustan con más… -comentó Leeds haciendo un gesto con ambas manos como si estuviera agarrándose dos pechos imaginarios mientras miraba a la joven, que se encontraba ahora de espaldas a ellos.- Pero lo compensa con un buen culo.¿Tú qué dices, Albus?

Casi se atraganta con la copa de whisky de fuego.

-¿Yo? No sé…. Tengo novia.- recitó sin querer mirar a Vega más tiempo del necesario. EL resto le miró con una ceja enarcada.

-¿Y? Tienes novia, pero no eres ciego….- comentó McCauley al tiempo que bebía un trago.

-Pero es la hermana de Scorpius.- rebatió sin mucha convicción.

-Scorpius no nos está escuchando.- dijo Leeds.- Y menos mal. Puede ser muy protector cuando quiere.

-Si Albus no es capaz de ver que esa tía está buenísima, es que pasa mucho tiempo con Nott.- comentó Liotta maliciosamente.- El que lleve el apellido Malfoy me da igual, si no fuera hermana de quién es ya habría intentado algo… Qué cabron, ese Avery.

-A mi me gustan más las morenas.- cerró Albus la conversación. Dejó su copa vacía en la barra y se retocó la camisa.- Voy a saludar a estos. Nos vemos.

Les dejó allí hablando sobre las diferentes cualidades fisionómicas de Vega Malfoy, pero no quería ser testigo de los comentarios fuera de tono de sus amigos. Se acercó hacia donde Silver se encontraba charlando animadamente con Bere.

-Vaya Albus, tienes la misma cara que si te hubieran dado una patada en la cara.- comentó la Slytherin.

-Sí, al verte.- dijo Albus de broma. Ella le dio un golpe amistoso en el brazo.- ¿Cómo es que no estais ya en el reservado?

-Paso de estar con esos idiotas. Y además, quiero bailar.- dijo Bere mirando significativamente a su novio, que se encontraba bebiendo.

-Vale, indirecta captada.-dijo cogiéndola de la mano y saliendo hacia la pista. Silver miró divertida a Albus.

-Pensaba que ibas a quedarte toda la noche con esos tres ¿De qué hablabais?

-Nada, bobadas de estos, ya sabes.- dijo Albus evitando mirar hacia donde estaba Vega Malfoy.- Vamos a bailar.

La noche iba avanzando animadamente. Albus no era muy de bailar, pero lo hizo por Silver, a la que le encantaba. Después de barias canciones movidas, Albus notó que se le secaba la boca y decidió ir a por bebidas.

-Voy a la barra ¿Qué te traigo?- le dijo a Silver.

-Nada, beberé de tu vaso si me apetece. Ese Whisky de Fuego se me está subiendo a la cabeza.- contestó la joven sin dejar de bailar. Él avanzó apartando gente hasta la barra, pero los barmans habían desaparecido. En su lugar había grandes fuentes de bebidas de diversos colores. Arrugó la frente delante de un gran bol que contenía un líquido azul brillante, del que salían pequeñas burbujitas.

-Es Lamento de Sirena.

Albus no se volvió. No tenía que hacerlo para saber que era Vega Malfoy la que había hablado.

-Gracias.- musitó mientras se servía una copa.

-Debes servirla con la varita. Si coges directamente del vaso desaparecen las burbujas. Queda más elegante con ellas.- dijo ella mostrándole como se hacía. Su tono de voz era diferente al que solía emplear con él, más relajado.- Pero tranquilo, esta clase tampoco te la voy a cobrar.- terminó, sonriéndole en una clara alusión a la noche en la que se conocieron. Él no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa, recordando el encuentro más excitante que había vivido.

-Esa fiesta era muy diferente a esta.- comentó Albus, mirándola por primera vez aquella noche. Ella notó que evitaba mirarla demasiado.

-¿Por qué me miras de esa forma?

-¿De qué forma¿

-Como si me tuvieras miedo.

-Es que lo tengo.- susurró él.- Pero no de ti.

-¿Entonces?

Albus suspiró.

-De haberme equivocado en mis decisiones.- dijo en voz baja. Vega le miró como si le comprendiera, pero no dijo nada. Ambos bebieron en silencio de sus copas. El Lamento de Sirena estaba exquisito, aunque Albus pudo comprobar que tenía bastantes grados más de alcohol que el Whisky de Fuego.

-¿Qué tal con Silver?- preguntó ella de repente, mientras miraba a la joven, que bailaba con Bere entre risas.- Parece buena chica.

-Lo es.- verificó él.- ¿Y tú con Avery?

-No es tan buen chico, pero me gustan así.- dijo ella volviendo a su tono de siempre. Sin saber por qué, la frase le molestó.

-Me alegro por ti.- dijo cortante, echando a andar hacia la pista donde estaban sus amigos.

-¡Albus!- llamó ella. Él se volvió.- Evitarnos no va a cambiar las cosas.

-Pero las hace más fáciles.- comentó Albus, mientras se volvía por segunda vez. Pensaba evitar a Vega Malfoy el resto de la noche. No estaba seguro de lo que podría ocurrir si volvían a encontrarse a solas.


	35. Hurgando en la herida

**36\. Hurgando en la herida**

Tenía la boca seca, los latidos de su corazón retumbaban contra sus oídos. Las voces de la gente se oían distorsionadas, la música pasó de ser estridente a insoportable.

-¡Silver!- gimió Albus, arrodillándose junto a ella. No dio muestras de haberle oído. La sujetó suavemente por la nuca, alzando ligeramente su cabeza, y llevó su otra mano a la muñeca de ella. Tenía pulso, pero era muy débil y su piel se notaba fría como el hielo.

-¡Apartaos!- oyó la voz de Bere tras de sí. Se situó frente a la pareja y alzó su varita.- ¡ _Aguamenti!_

Un chorro de agua helada dio directamente al rostro de Silver, que parpadeó levemente y abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Qué…? ¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó, desorientada. Se dio cuenta de que Albus permanecía arrodillado a su lado.- ¿Albus?

Nunca se sintió tan agradecido a Bere como en esos momentos. Sintió que todo el peso que aprisionaba su pecho se desvanecía.

-¡Gracias a Merlín!- abrazó a su novia.- ¿Estás bien?

-Sólo un poco mareada.- dijo ella sentándose en el suelo. Notó que la gente la rodeaba y se agobió.- Pero prefiero salir de aquí…

-Enseguida.- dijo él. Pasó una mano tras su cintura y otra por debajo de sus rodillas. Con ella en brazos, se levantó. Cuando iba a llegar a la puerta, Scorpius le salió al paso.

\- ¡Albus!- miró sorprendido a Silver.- ¿Qué ha pasado?

Albus le miró brevemente. ¿Tenía algo que ver con aquello? Se suponía que era el maestre de la logia mortífaga, pero tampoco tenían pruebas. Sin embargo, parecía sorprendido de veras. Albus decidió que lo mejor era seguir disimulando hasta que al menos supiera lo que había ocurrido.

-No sé, Scorpius, la encontré en el suelo. Creo que alguien la atacó.- dijo sin evitar su tono serio. Scorpius agrandó aún más sus ojos y se volvió ligeramente a Avery, que se había acercado con él.

-Averigua quién fue.- le dijo en un siseo furioso. Avery asintió levemente y se dio la vuelta para llevar a cabo su misión- Será mejor que la lleves a la Sala de los -Menesteres del séptimo piso. Queda cerca de Gryffindor.

Albus estuvo de acuerdo. Asintió levemente y se apresuró a salir de la fiesta, encaminándose hacia los pasillos de las mazmorras. No se sintió seguro hasta que hubieron dejado bastante atrás la sala de fiestas.

-Puedes bajarme Albus, creo que podré caminar.- dijo Silver cuando se encontraban en los pasillos de Hogwarts. Él la soltó con cuidado en el suelo, pero siguió agarrándola por la cintura. Aunque había mejorado bastante, se la notaba débil.

-Vamos a la Sala de los Menesteres. No puedes ir a tu Sala Común en este estado.- dijo Albus, mientras ella se quitaba los tacones y los agarraba en la mano. Al llegar al séptimo piso, accedieron a la puerta que daba acceso a la Sala de los Menesteres: en esa ocasión, la sala contaba con grandes y mullidos colchones gigantes en el suelo de forma circular, así como numerosas mantas y cojines de diversos tamaños. Una chimenea crepitaba frente a los colchones, y había una pequeña mesita con dos tazones de algún líquido humeante. Albus llevó a Silver sobre el colchón, la envolvió con una de las mantas y le tendió uno de los tazones.

-Ten.- dijo ofreciéndoselo.- Creo que es caldo.

Ella bebió un sorbo con cuidado, que le resultó reconfortante.

-¿Mejor?

-Sí… ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que eres el mejor novio del mundo?- dijo Silver recuperando deje suyo de alegría en la voz. Albus sonrió, y le acarició la mejilla izquierda, donde un arañazo se perdía hacia su sien.

-Ojalá hubiera aquí un poco de chocolate…- comentó. Nada más decirlo, varias onzas aparecieron en la pequeña mesita.- Vaya, recuérdame pedirles a mis padres una Sala de los Menesteres para mi próximo cumpleaños.

Ella rio suavemente y Albus partió la onza en un pequeño trozo.

-Toma. El chocolate te reconfortará.

Ella lo mordió dubitativa, pero en cuanto se lo metió en la boca notó un calor agradable que le hizo sentirse mucho mejor.

-Qué bueno…¿Cómo lo sabías?

-Por mis padres…. Lupin siempre tenía a mano chocolate para quien lo necesitase.

-¿Quién?

\- Remus Lupin.- Albus sonrió.- Era un amigo de mis abuelos y fue profesor de mis padres cuando iban a Hogwarts. Más o menos en la Edad de piedra.

Ella volvió a reir y Albus pensó que nunca su risa había sonado tan bien. Si era capaz de reir, sería también capaz de hablar con él.

-Silver, ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Ella tragó saliva. Quería contárselo, necesitaba desahogarse con su chico para expulsar dentro de ella todo el miedo y el dolor que había sufrido momentos antes. Pero tampoco quería decirle la verdad a Albus, estaba segura de que iba a enfadarse muchísimo con ella. Sin embargo, siempre era mejor elegir la verdad ¿No? Saber siempre es mejor que no saber.

-Yo… Entré en una habitación que hay oculta entre las dos barras de la izquierda…Es un cuarto pequeño, de piedra.- le dio un escalofrío al recordarlo.- Entré, y había una silla de metal. Los grilletes se cerraron para evitar que me moviese y entonces…- se estremeció. Albus cogió su mano.- Tres enmascarados me lanzaron una maldición.

Albus asintió. Era la misma habitación donde él mismo había estado, meses atrás.

-Sé a lo que te refieres.- había algo que no entendía.- Pero¿Por qué entraste ahí? Recuerdo que es imposible saber que había allí una puerta.

Silver le miró dubitativa. Esa conversación podía marcar un antes y un después en su relación.

\- Albus… no te enfades.- avisó.

-¿Por qué tendría que enfadarme?

Silver suspiró.

-Dylan habló conmigo esta mañana.- comenzó.- La logia ha adelantado su prueba de pureza a esta noche, así que teníamos que hacer mi ataque en la fiesta para que todo el plan no se viniera abajo. Creímos que es mejor que no lo supieras.

Albus la miró con el rostro inexpresivo.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- preguntó en un susurro gélido. Albus odiaba las mentiras, nada le parecía más ruin que la gente que no decía la verdad.

-¡Estabas en peligro!- exclamó ella, rompiendo a llorar.- Dylan dijo que la logia estaba tras tus pasos. Si te contábamos algo podríamos poner todo el plan en entredicho y no podíamos dejarlo estando tan cerca. Fue por tu bien.

-¿Por mi bien?- preguntó Albus, con los ojos centelleantes.- Por mi bien.- repitió sin expresión alguna.- Actuar mirando por mi bien habría sido contármelo. Creía que entre nosotros no había secretos.

-Esto es diferente.- susurró ella.- Lo hice para salvarte la vida. Si para ello tengo que mentirte, volvería a hacerlo.

Albus notó cómo su enfado crecía por momentos. No sólo le había mentido, había puesto su vida en riesgo, haciendo que el pasase los minutos más angustiosos de su vida.

-No hay excusas para las mentiras.- dijo él.- No puedo entender como te dejaste engatusar por Dylan… ¿Tan difícil era contármelo, Silver? Yo habría disimulado. Pero no: me habéis dejado al margen, y eso cuando me afecta a mi directamente. ¿Sabes los minutos que he pasado viéndote en el suelo?- en ese punto había alzado lo suficiente la voz como para no dejar oir el crepitar del fuego.- Me parece que has sido muy egoísta actuando así.

-¿Egoísta?¿Cómo puedes ser tan injusto?- le recriminó ella.- No te habría mentido si hubiera tenido opción. ¡ Pero no la tuve! Si te hubiera dicho algo habría puesto tu vida en riesgo. Tienes una forma muy peculiar de darme las gracias.

-¿Darte las gracias?¿Por qué, por casi matarte con esos asquerosos mortífagos?.- dijo él alzando la voz.- ¡Maldita sea, Silver!.- exclamó golpeando la mesa con el puño.- Yo decido cuándo poner mi vida en riesgo. No soy una princesita de cristal que se rompa ante el mínimo obstáculo. No necesito que me mantengas a salvo, basta con que te mantengas a salvo a ti misma.

-Oh, claro, el gran Potter no necesita que nadie lo salve.- ironizó ella. Sus lágrimas ya no caía, ahora sus ojos refulgían.- Es el hijo del Elegido, su padre es auror, proviene de una gran familia de valientes y ellos son quienes salvan a los demás, jamás al contrario.- dijo ella con virulencia. Albus no podía creer que le estuviera hablando así.- EL gran Albus Potter no puede consentir que una chica le salve el culo, porque para eso ya está él.- terminó, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo?- preguntó él. Estaba totalmente equivocada.- ¿Qué tendrá que ver que seas una chica? Estás tan empeñada en demostrar que eres fuerte que no tedas cuenta que eres más débil que nunca.- le dijo él.- Deja de hacer tonterias Silver, por Merlín, casi te matan en ese zulo y todo por mentirme, por no contarme las cosas cuando tienes que hacerlo.- se había levantado del sillón hasta situarse de pie frente a ella.- Y está visto que no se te da muy bien escapar de las situaciones de peligro.

-Si, ya sabemos que en eso el experto eres tú. Los demás no sabemos nada. Siempre tenemos que escuchar tus ideas, tus planes y cuando alguno tiene una idea, te enfadas porque no se te tiene en cuenta. Pues bien, era un gran plan, estás a salvo y yo también ¿O no?

-¡No!- gritó Albus enfadado.- ¡Mírate! ¡Estabas sin conocimiento en el suelo, Silver! ¿¡Eso es estar a salvo?! Reconoce que te has equivocado, porque si no ,la estás cagando conmigo. Puedo pasar por alto una mentira, pero no que encima creas que has hecho las cosas bien.

-Sólo te pones así por que el plan no fue idea tuya, y porque la que ha estado en un ligero riesgo he sido yo. Tú siempre te estás arriesgando, pero yo no puedo porque soy la pobre chica mestiza a la que tienes que salvar…

Albus cerró los ojos, sobrepasado. Si seguía en esa línea esa discusión iba a acabar muy mal.

-Riesgo ligero, dice…- comentó Albus agitando la cabeza.-Será mejor que nos vayamos a descansar, Silver. Esta discusión solo avanza en una dirección y no me parece que sea eso lo que deseas.- se levantó, dispuesto a salir y le tendió una mano para ayudarla.- Hablaremos mañana.

Ella miró su mano con desdén y se levantó sin su ayuda.

-¿Hablamos mañana? Genial, otra decisión tuya que estoy obligada a aceptar.

-¿Perdona?- preguntó Albus frunciendo de nuevo el entrecejo, mientras ambos salían por la puerta.

-¡ Estoy harta!- exclamó de pronto ella.- Todas las decisiones que tomas tienen que ser más tenidas en cuenta que las mías: Dijiste que había que ir a la fiesta, y te enfadaste cuando me negué; ahora accedo a participar en un plan para salvarte la vida, y te enfadas; te explico el por qué lo he hecho y te vuelves a enfadar…. Siempre , siempre tienes que ser el líder y el que tiene que ser escuchado, y los demás pobres siervos que tenemos que acatar tus palabras.- sus ojos echaban chispas, Albus la miraba incrédulo ¿Cómo podía pensar así?El la consideraba la chica más valiente que había conocido jamás, por eso se sentía en la obligación de defenderla y protegerla. Y ella hablando de todas esas tonterías de líderes y siervos…- Tú puedes poner en riesgo al que sea, es más, tú eres el que nos metiste en esta caza de mortífagos y el que insistió en seguir investigando… Por que claro, los demás somos piezas de ajedrez, pero tú eres el que las mueve.- terminó enfadada y añadió.- Igual que tu padre.

Albus, que iba andando junto a ella en silencio, se paró en seco.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Lo que has oído.- dijo ella mirándole de forma retadora.- Tu padre puso mil veces en peligro a sus amigos para sus historias, y al final fue él el que se ha llevado las medallas ¿ O me vas a decir que es mentira? Todo ese reconocimiento mágico cuando acabó la guerra…. Y tú eres exactamente igual. Pues bien Albus, tú serás como tu padre, pero yo no soy Ron ni Hermione.

-No tienes ni idea de lo que dices.- dijo Albus que ya había alcanzado un alto grado de enfado. ¿Por qué todos se empeñaban en creer que conocían la historia de su familia? Miles de libros de historia se habían publicado tras la guerra, cada uno con su versión y él había aguantado muchos comentarios. Pero no de Silver. Silver, era diferente, Hasta entonces.- ¿Quién te crees que eres?¿Sabes acaso algo de mi padre? De mí parece que tampoco tienes mucha idea.- ironizó él.- Hablas como si fuera alguien que no tiene en cuenta a sus amigos, alguien egoísta. Hablas de mi como si fuera un puto mago oscuro, utilizando sus esbirros para asesinar y torturar a la gente.

-Bueno, hablas pársel ¿no? Tampoco estás tan lejos de convertirte en uno.

Esta vez Albus se quedó sin habla. No se esperaba ese ataque de Silver: utilizaba algo que él le había confiado, algo que le preocupaba: había hurgado en una herida abierta, y había retorcido el dedo.

-Si eso piensas de mí, eso seré.- dijo sin más y echó a andar en dirección contraria. Silver se dio cuenta de que se había excedido,pero era demasiado tarde.

-¡Albus!- exclamó, pero él siguió caminando a paso rápido. Ella sollozaba ya. -¡ Vuelve,por favor!

Él no respondió. Si le tenía por alguien malvado, por un Slytherin de pensamientos oscuros, eso exactamente iba a ser, aunque fuera solo por esa noche.


	36. El mago oscuro

**37\. El mago oscuro**

" ¿Cómo ha podido háblame así?¨ se preguntaba Albus camino de las mazmorras, todavía con la ira dentro de él "Maldita sea, se pone en peligro, me miente y encima ELLA es la ofendida… Merlín ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando? ¿Y todas esas estupideces sobre mi padre a qué venían? Un mago oscuro… si quiere magia oscura, magia oscura va a tener" Apresuró sus pasos hasta llegar a la Sala Común, pero pasó de largo: tenía otras intenciones. Se dirigió hacia la fiesta, que ya había menguado bastante: la gente se estaba retirando, aunque aún quedaban unos cuantos asistentes con ganas de seguir el jolgorio. En un rincón, vio a Scorpius hablando con Foster, y avanzó hacia ellos con paso ligero. Scorpius jugaba con un mechón de la morena, mientras ella reía como una idiota.

-¿Dónde está ese hijo de puta de Drake?- preguntó a bocajarro. Ambos le miraron con sorpresa.

-Ya veo que volvéis a llevaros tan bien como antes.- dijo Scorpius.- ¿Se puede saber qué mosca te ha picado?

-Tú limítate a decirme dónde está.- dijo Albus apretando los nudillos. Scorpius se fijó en ello.

-No me des órdenes, Albus. Me caes bien y prefiero que siga siendo así.- dijo pausadamente, aunque la tensión se palpaba en el ambiente. Albus se forzó a adoptar un tono ligeramente diferente.

-Necesito encontrarlo ahora mismo. Es por Silver.

-Eso ya está mejor.- sonrió y bebió un trago.- Pero no está aquí. Se fue hace horas a la Sala Común.

Sin mediar otra palabras, Albus se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la Sala Común de Slytherin, aunque dudaba de que Dylan estuviera allí. Seguramente estaría en el cuarto de los prefectos, con Bere, o se habría ido a dormir.

-Ataque de cobra.- dijo bruscamente al cuadro.

-Qué modales…- comentó el caballero de un cuadro cercano.

-Que te jodan.- murmuró Albus mientras entraba airadamente a la Sala Común. Como había supuesto, Dylan no se encontraba allí: sólo había una pareja retozando en el sofá frente a la chimenea. Albus avanzó hasta ambos.

-Largo.- les dijo sin transmitir ningún tipo de emoción en sus ojos verdes.

Los jóvenes le miraron con sorna.

-Tú no eres el dueño de la Sala, Potter.- dijo el chico, un alumno de quinto que conocía de vista.

-Ya, pero si no te vas tendré que partirte tu bonita cara.- miró a su acompañante.- Y a ti no te va a gustar besar su boca sin dientes.

Ambos refunfuñaron y salieron por el hueco de la Sala , dejando solo a Albus. Se sentía como una bomba a punto de explotar, y sobre todo enfadado con el mundo, enfadado con Silver, por haber traicionado así su confianza, enfadado con él, por haber estado haciendo el idiota en esa fiesta en lugar de haberse fijado, enfadado con Dylan, convenciendo a su novia para inmiscuirla en un plan que había puesto su vida en peligro. Se dejó caer en el sofá y vio que en la mesa que se encontraba enfrente había una botella de Lamento de Sirena junto a un vaso medio lleno. Lo cogió sin miramientos y se lo bebió de un trago. En la fiesta le había hecho olvidarse de todo asi que ¿Por qué no?. Eso es lo que necesitaba. Olvidarse del mundo y de si mismo. Apuró lo que quedaba del contenido y se sirvió otro. En ello estaba cuando alguien entró en la Sala Común.

-Parece que volvemos a encontrarnos en lugares impredecibles, a horas intempestivas.

Giró levemente el cuello y vio a Vega Malfoy en la puerta del acceso a los dormitorios femeninos. Estaba muy diferente a cómo iba en la fiesta: se había quitado el maquillaje, y llevaba un batín por encima de la rodilla , de satén blanco. Sin toda esa pintura en la cara,y vestida de blanco, tenía un aire celestial, como un ángel caído que pasea entre los mortales. Él no estaba de humor.

-¿Lo de aparecer siempre en el peor momento lo haces a propósito?- le preguntó él mientras bebía un sorbo. Ella se quedó donde estaba, mirándole.

-¿No crees que ya has bebido demasiado?

El soltó una risa áspera, cargada de amargura.

-Bueno, parece que es el dia de " vamos a tocarle los cojones a Albus".- dijo con el vaso en la mano.- Malfoy, en serio, no estoy para tus gilipolleces. Si has venido a incordiar, mejor vete.

-Era solo un consejo, pero tú mismo.- dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.- Tienes un aspecto lamentable, con la corbata ladeada, los ojos brillantes y esa estúpida sonrisa de borracho plantada en la cara.

-No me digas…- dijo fingiendo sorpresa. Dio otro trago.- ¿Y tú donde te has dejado disfraz de prostituta de lujo? Te favorecía. Le va a tu personalidad.- dijo deseando herirla. Tomó otro trago. Ella le miraba sin abrir la boca, y a Albus le molestó su forma de mirarle, como compadeciéndole.- ¿Por qué diablos me miras así?

-No pensé que eras de los que arregla sus problemas con alcohol.

-Bueno, pues quizás tienes unas expectativas demasiado altas sobre mi… Ya ves, también me equivoco, también hago estupideces. El problema aquí es que todos lo hacéis, pero parece que de mi se espera que siempre sea perfecto, siempre tenga que adivinar qué os pasa a todos por la cabeza y actuar como a vosotros os parece. Bien, pues que os jodan. Hoy Albus será quien quiera ser.

No podía dejar de vomitar palabras, estaba tan sobrepasado que ya no le importaba lo que pensara. De hecho, deseó que le dijera algo hiriente para tener una excusa y seguir peleándose con alguien, necesitaba sacar todo lo que tenía dentro. Pero ella no lo hizo. Le miro en silencio con sus ojos oscuros, calibrándole, juzgándole.

-¿Qué?- dijo él al ver que ella no hablaba.- ¿Vas a quedarte ahí plantada? ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer que contemplar mi decadencia?

Ella, que seguía callada, avanzó hasta situarse en la mesa frente al sofá donde Albus se encontraba y tomó otro vaso que había en el suelo. Se sentó en la mesa, cruzando las piernas, tomó la botella y se sirvió en el vaso.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó Albus.

-Nunca me ha gustado la gente que bebe sola.- explicó ella terminando de servirse la bebida. Se acercó el vaso lentamente a los labios, mientras él seguía mirándola.- ¿Qué?¿No decías que ibas a ser hoy quien quieras ser? Puesto que quieres ser un borracho esta noche, no se me ocurre otra cosa mejor que acompañarte.

-Me parece que no es una buena idea.- comentó él, mirándola con desconfianza.

-Tú has dicho que todos tenemos derecho a equivocarnos. Si es una mala idea, lo tomaré como una lección de aprendizaje.- dio un sorbo de la copa que se acababa de servir.- De todas formas tampoco sabré si es una buena idea o mala, hasta el final. Además, deberías alegrarte. Muchos pagarían por estar ahora mismo donde estás tú. Considérate afortunado.

No pudo evitar sonreir ante su afirmación, la verdad es que ese narcisismo elevado a la máxima exponencia era su sello de identidad. Se encogió mentalmente de hombros, si Vega quería beberse una copa con él, no sería quién lo impidiera. De todas formas no pensaba irse todavía a dormir, el enfado no lo dejaría.

-No puedo sentirme afortunado. No un día como hoy.- susurró cabizbajo mirando al suelo.

-¿Y qué es lo que ha pasado para que digas eso?- preguntó ella suavemente. Él alzó sus ojos para mirarla. Le agradecía que se interesase, pero el problema era que no confiaba en ella. Era muy probable que perteneciera a una familia de mortífagos, siendo su hermano el principal artífice de todo, y una causa directa de sus problemas.

-Malfoy, no me importa que bebas conmigo, pero no voy a contarte mis problemas.- afirmó clavándole la mirada.- Recuérdalo: tú y yo no somos amigos.

Ella chasqueó la lengua.

-Eres como una persona al borde del precipicio al que le tiran una cuerda y no la quiere tomar porque se lastimaría las manos.- dijo Vega ladeando la cabeza.- Pero está bien, me esperaba algo así. Hagamos otra cosa: juguemos a un juego.

-Si es al de los dados, mucho me temo que…

-No es eso. Yo intento adivinar tus pensamientos. Si acierto, bebes. Si no acierto, bebo yo.

-¿Y cómo sabes que voy a decirte la verdad?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Sé que me la dirás. Me fio de ti.

-Si tú lo dices….- comentó él.- Pero vale. Acepto.

-Bien.- dijo ella. Apoyó un dedo en su barbilla, pensando.- Siempre has querido pertenecer a la élite de Slytherin. Cuando eras pequeño, te rechazaban y sentías una ira interior contra todos tus compañeros de tu Casa. Eso te hizo aislarte, juntarte sólo con las personas que también habían quedado marginadas, pero no por gusto: no tenías otra opción. En realidad te habría gustado ser popular en Slytherin desde el principio.

Albus la miró fijamente, sin casi pestañear.

-Bebe.- dijo. Ella suspiró y tomó un ligero trago de Lamento de Sirena. Albus continuó hablando.- En realidad, has acertado a medias. Nunca he querido pertenecer a la élite, simplemente que me aceptasen como soy. Bere y Jeremy fueron los únicos que lo hicieron. Y ahora, las cosas han cambiado porque parece que valgo más si soy bueno al Quidditch. Mi vida es más fácil ahora, sí. Pero sigo siendo feliz, igual que lo era cuando no me aceptaba nadie. No ha influido nada que sea o no popular.

Ella se quedó un breve instante en silencio, pensando en sus palabras. Luego sonrió.

-Te toca.

-Siempre has sido la niña de papá. – empezó él.- Toda tu vida ha sido un paseo: te han mimado y te han dado siempre todo lo que querías. Como consecuencia, ahora eres incapaz de aceptar perder ante ningún aspecto de la vida: no soportas que te nieguen algo. Es por eso que Scorpius es tan protector contigo: sabe que eres tan caprichosa, que podrías ponerte en peligro con tal de satisfacer tus deseos.

-No está mal.- dijo ella, con una mueca que simulaba ser una sonrisa.- Pero tienes que beber.

Albus así lo hizo, ella esperó a que apurara el vaso para seguir hablando.

\- Tú también has acertado a medias, sobre todo la última parte: Scorpius siempre intenta protegerme de mi misma. Sabe que mis decisiones pueden ser un poco…- negó con la cabeza, haciendo que sus cabellos se agitasen un poco.- Pero no es cierto que me hayan dado todo lo que he querido. Es precisamente el problema: me han dado lo que ellos querían sin tener en cuenta qué quería yo: Dumstrang, no tener amigos mestizos…Mi padre se permite el lujo de decidir por mi. Considera que él sabe que es lo mejor.

Hubo un deje de tristeza en la voz de Vega, lo que a Albus le sorprendió: nunca mostraba una pizca de sentimientos cuando hablaba, no quería ser vulnerable a ojos de los demás. Pensó en el señor Malfoy: su padre y su tío Ron le habían hablado mucho de él y sus años en el colegio, sabía que siempre se habían odiado. Se imaginaba lo que pensaría Draco Malfoy si supiese que su hija y el hijo de su antagonista en Hogwarts estaban tranquilamente hablando en la Sala Común de Slytherihn. Soltó una carcajada.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?- preguntó Vega.

-Imaginarme la cara de tu padre si te viera bebiendo Lamento de Sirena con un Potter.

-Tampoco creo que a el tuyo le hiciera ilusión que tú estés bebiendo con una MAlfoy.- dijo ella con una sonrisa.- Por eso me parece bien que estemos haciendo esto. Al diablo con los dos.

Ambos estallaron en carcajadas.

-Eso se merece un brindis.- dijo Albus alzando su copa. Vega hizo lo propio.- Por los Potter y los Malfoy, y todos esos años de odio que estamos ahogando esta noche con alcohol.

-Salud.- dijo Vega adelantando su vaso para chocarlo con el de Albus. Cuando lo hizo, derramó un poco de su contenido sobre la camisa de Albus.

-Vaya, lo siento.- dijo ella,, inclinándose sobre él, tratando de limpiar en vano la pechera de su camisa, empapada de líquido.Él se desabrochó la camisa para que no traspasara a su piel, dejándosela abierta- Deja que te ayude.

Tomó una servilleta de tela que había sobre la mesa, y limpió delicadamente el pecho de Albus, que la miraba divertido.

-Vaya Malfoy, tu sueño por fin hecho realidad: estar sobre mí cuando llevo poca ropa.- dijo en tono de broma. No sabía por qué había dicho eso, simplemente le había salido así , achacó su audacia al alcohol que había bebido esa noche. Vega, inclinada sobre él, alzó una ceja ante el comentario.

-Tengo sueños más ambiciosos.- dijo mirándole maliciosamente. Apartó el pañuelo.- Ya está, limpio. Perdona.

Ambos bebieron el trago que habían dejado a medias antes del brindis. Albus soltó la copa y comenzó a abrocharse los botones de su camisa.

-Por mí no te cortes.- dijo Vega mirándole de arriba abajo.Él se quedó a medio vestir, y decidió hacerle caso. No hacía frío, y estaba orgulloso de su cuerpo atlético consecuencia de jugar al Quidditch durante toda su vida. ¿Por qué no presumir un poco de él?

-No estamos en igualdad de condiciones.- dijo mirándola. Ella sonrio y se aflojó ligeramente la bata de satén, provocando que una de sus mangas resbalase por su hombro. Sólo se le veía el hombro desnudo, y el fino tirante del sujetador de encaje negro que llevaba debajo. El silbó – Unas vistas espectaculares, señorita Malfoy.- dijo dándole a su voz un tono solemne.

Ella sonrió complacida y se volvió a subir la manga.

-Gracias, señor Potter.- contestó ella en el mismo tono.- Apuesto a que adivino lo que te pasa por la cabeza en estos momentos.

-Dispara.- dijo él bebiendo un trago.

-Me deseas.- dijo de pronto ella. Su tono de voz cambió ligeramente al decir aquello, y Albus dejó el vaso a medio camino entre la mesa y sus labios.- Siempre me has deseado. Desde que nos conocimos, no has dejado de pensar en mí: a pesar de mi hermano, a pesar de Silver, a pesar de nuestras familias. Aún con todo, sigues sin atreverte a reconocerlo porque piensas que yo soy una niña consentida que sólo quiero jugar contigo.

Albus aplaudió lentamiente en un ademán aburrido.

-Magnífico discurso, Malfoy. Y sin embargo, vuelves a fallar: bebe.

Ella bebió sin dejar de mirarle tras su copa, pero parecía molesta. Se notaba que no le gustaba fallar cuando pensaba haber acertado.

-Y ahora es mi turno.- dijo él.- Puede que hayas acertado algunas cosas, en otras te has equivocado por completo.- se levantó.- Sí, Vega Malfoy. Te deseo, me atrajiste desde el primer día que me miraste con esos ojos que casi hacen daño cuando me miran.- le dijo mirándola de frente.- Lo reconozco. Y ahí es donde te equivocas: no es que no me atreva a reconocerlo. No me atrevo a intentarlo, francamente. – puso las palmas de sus manos sobre la mesa, rodeándola, de manera que ella tuvo que inclinarse ligeramente hacia atrás , intimidada por su tono.- Tú sin embargo, estás deseosa de hacerlo ¿Por alguna razón en concreto?

Ella le miró desde su posición, sentada en la mesa mientras los brazos de Albus se situaban a cada lado, arrinconándola.

-¿Todavía seguimos jugando?- preguntó Vega con la voz quebrada. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, mirándose en silencio, midiéndose. Sólo se escuchaba la chimenea crepitar y sus respiraciones. Él pensó en lo hermosa que se veía, sentada en esa mesa de ébano, con su cabello rubio desparramándose por la espalda, mirándole con esos ojos oscuros que parecían atravesar lo más profundo de su interior. Ella pensó en lo cerca que se veían sus ojos verdes, brillando como esmeraldas, como el agua del lago que bañaba las cristaleras de la Sala de Slytherin, como el destello de una varita que lanza un Avada Kedavra, y con el mismo efecto. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hablar. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a moverse. Y entonces fue Vega quién decidió poner fin a aquel momento interminable.

-He esperado demasiado tiempo.- dijo, haciendo ademán de apartar a Albus para bajarse de la mesa. Él dudó una fracción de segundo, no más.

-Se acabó, maldita sea.- masculló mientras la agarraba con fiereza de la cintura y sin pensar en lo que hacía, la besó. No era un beso dulce ni suave, fue un beso agresivo, pasional, resultado de ganas contenidas durante días. Ella agarró la pechera de su camisa y le obligó a acercarse más a ella, del ímpetu cayó tumbada en la mesa, con Albus sobre ella. Él no pudo evitar lanzar un suspiro de placer, en ese momento no le importaba nada, sólo le importaba recorrer el cuerpo que tenía debajo de sí y los labios que envolvían los suyos. Rápidamente su mano subió por el muslo desnudo de ella, hasta llegar a la cintura. Ella paró un segundo de besarle los labios y se lanzó a su cuello, mordiéndole la piel ligeramente, haciendo que se estremeciera y volvió a besarla con fuerza, subiendo su mano del muslo a la cintura de ella. En ese momento le hubiera dado igual que entrase cualquiera, Scorpius, Avery, Silver….¡Silver! Como un resorte, se apartó bruscamente de Vega. Ella le miró descolocada

-¿Qué pasa?- susurró.

-Vega…- dijo con la voz ronca. La había cagado hasta el fondo.- Esto ha sido un gran error.

-¿Qué dices?- preguntó ella frunciendo el ceño.- El error ha sido no hacerlo antes.

-Podemos hacer daño a mucha gente con esto.- dijo él, abatido. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza.- Joder, soy imbécil…

-No si no lo saben.- dijo ella suavemente. Él la miró ¿Es que no le importaban nada los sentimientos de los demás?

-Lo sé yo, y eso basta…- argumentó él.- ¿Qué pensaría tu hermano?¿Y Avery?- evitó mencionar a Silver, como si no quisiera reconocer su culpa.

-Mi hermano no está aquí ¿no?- dijo ella.- En cuanto a Avery… no me importa lo que piense. Avery es quien mis padres quieren para mí. Pero yo quiero otra cosa.- dijo recorriendo con el dedo índice los labios de Albus y bajándolo lentamente por su cuello. Albus la miró: sus cabellos rubios, desordenados sobre los hombros, sus ojos oscuros, sus labios húmedos y entreabiertos… vio cómo a cámara lenta ella se inclinaba sobre él y a su pesar, correspondió el beso. Notó su suspiro y sus manos rodeando sus hombros desnudos, haciendo que su camisa resbalase suavemente. Él volvió a agarrarla por las muñecas.

-No. Basta, Vega.- dijo en voz baja pero de forma enérgica. Ella se detuvo.- Esto es una locura…

-Llevo pensando en ti desde que te conocí.- confesó Vega.- Sé que a ti te pasa lo mismo. Y ahora que por fin estamos juntos ¿Te entran los remordimientos?

-Vega, tú estás con Avery. Yo estoy con Silver.- le recordó, notando el aguijón de la culpabilidad.

-Bueno, evidentemente, tendremos que dejarles.- dijo ella como si hablara de un par de zapatos que querría ese momento fue consciente de las diferencias que les separaban. A él si le importaban los sentimientos de los demás.

-Me voy.- dijo él de pronto,abotonándose la camisa. Necesitaba irse, olvidar que alguna vez entró en esa Sala y rodeó a Vega con sus brazos.

-¿Te vas?¿Así, sin más?- se extrañó ella.

-Es lo mejor.- contestó Albus.

Ella no dijo nada. Le observó con aquellos ojos oscuros y Albus se notó más vulnerable que nunca.

-Puede que seas un Potter.- dijo finalmente.- Pero hoy has actuado como un Malfoy.

Sin más, se levantó de la mesa, se ciñó la bata y desapareció por las escaleras de los dormitorios femeninos. "Bien, Albus. Querías oscuridad, y aquí la tienes. A ver si ahora puedes escapar de ella" dijo la voz de su conciencia.


	37. Un plan a largo plazo

**38\. Un plan a largo plazo**

A la mañana siguiente, Albus despertó con las primeras luces del día. Confuso, intentó recordar todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior: la fiesta, Silver, y finalmente, el encuentro con Vega. Gimió internamente, y se quedó con los ojos abiertos, mirando al techo. ¿Qué diablos había hecho? Se había dejado guiar por la ira, por un enfado que a la luz del día se veía como una estupidez, y había puesto toda su vida en jaque" ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?" Se preguntó a sí mismo sin hallar la respuesta. Las cosas se habían vuelto muy difíciles y por primera vez en meses, deseó volver al año anterior, cuando no era nadie, cuando solo conocía las fiestas de Slytherin por los comentarios de sus compañeros, cuando no conocía la existencia de Vega. No sabía cuantos minutos había permanecido en la cama, fustigándose. Decidió que la mejor manera de escapar de sus problemas era enfrentándose a ellos. Se levantó de la cama, apartó los doseles verdes y buscó su ropa para vestirse y bajar. Necesitaba café para pensar con claridad. Cuando iba a coger unos pantalones a los pies de su cama, vio un trozo de pergamino atado al poste. Lo tomó, intrigado y abrió la nota:

 _Tenemos que hablar. A las 10:00 en el Lago._

Nada más. Albus pensó en Silver , pero ¿ Cómo había hecho para dejarle una nota en su dormitorio? Ella no tenía acceso a su Sala Común. Suspiró, sentándose en la cama con la nota en la mano. ¿Debía contarle lo que había sucedido la noche anterior? Estaba seguro de que le iba a hacer daño, mucho daño. Pero si él estuviera en su situación, preferiría saber la verdad. ¿Y si se lo ocultaba? Todo sería mucho más fácil si ella no se enteraba de lo que había pasado con Vega. En ese momento, comprendió por qué Silver le había ocultado todo lo del plan con Dylan: Pensaba que la verdad iba a hacerle daño y prefirió mentirle ¿Acaso iba a hacer él lo mismo? Decidió ir a su encuentro y actuar sobre la marcha. No tenia tiempo para pensar, y cuanto más pensaba, más dudoso se sentía. Cuando hubo terminado de vestirse, se puso la capa y bajó a los exteriores del colegio. Tragó saliva cuando al llegar a la orilla del Lago, encontró a Silver de espaldas a él, mirando el paisaje.

-Hola.- saludó tímidamente. Ella se volvió.

-Hola.- contestó ella. Se notaba que no sabía muy bien qué decir. Al menos tenían eso en común.- Has llegado tarde.

-Me acabo de despertar.- justificó él. Ella frunció levemente el entrecejo.

-¿Cómo has hecho para dejarme esa nota en Gryffindor?-preguntó. Albus la miró sorprendido.

-Yo no te he dejado ninguna nota. Pensaba que tú me la habías dejado a mi.

-No.- dijo ella, con el semblante preocupado.- Si tú no has sido ¿entonces quién lo ha hecho?

-Yo.- dijo Bere apareciendo en el Lago junto a Dylan.- También tengo mis contactos en Gryffindor.

Albus solo podía fijarse en Dylan, malhumorado. Todo había sido por su culpa. ÉL había sido quién había convencido a su novia, quien había hecho que discutiesen, y por esa discusión Albus había cometido el peor error que recordaba. Se lanzó hacia él , dispuesto a retorcerle el pescuezo.

-¿Cómo puedes tener la vergüenza de venir a hablar conmigo?- vociferó cogiéndole por la pechera de la túnica.

-¡Albus, déjale en paz!- exclamó Bere apartándole de su novio.- Podemos explicarlo ¿Vale? No hagas nada hasta que hayas escuchado el por qué lo hicimos.

-O sea, que tú también estabas al corriente.- dijo mirándoles a los tres con resentimiento.- Parece que era el único idiota que no conocía vuestro maravilloso plan.

-Escúchanos, ¿quieres?- habló Dylan.- Sé que te diste un buen susto con Silver, pero te puedo asegurar que su vida no corría peligro en ningún momento. Y el plan ha salido perfecto: Estoy dentro.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, mirándose entre ellos. Albus no se conformaba con aquello.

-Muy bien. Voy a darte la oportunidad de que te expliques.- dijo mirando al vampiro de Slytherin.- Pero eso no significa que entienda que hayas hecho que mi novia me mintiese.- " Y que por culpa de eso yo ayer me enrrollase con Vega Malfoy" añadió mentalmente, aunque no lo dijo.

-Aún tiene que venir Jeremy.- dijo él. Se volvió a su novia.- ¿ Le mandaste una nota a él?

-Sí.- se extrañó ella, consultando su reloj.- Ya son y media. Si no está aquí, es que aún no se ha despertado.

-No podemos estar mucho tiempo, si empieza a venir gente y me ven hablando con vosotros la logia empezará a desconfiar de mi.- dijo Dylan. Se volvió a Albus.- Albus, siento no haberte contado el plan. Pero como le dije a Silver, tu vida estaba en peligro. Era crucial que tú no supieses nada. – hizo una pausa. Nadie hizo ningún comentario.- La prueba ha salido a las mil maravillas. Ayer por fín me nombraron miembro. Y he descubierto cosas muy interesantes al respecto…

-No te creo.- dijo Albus de pronto, interrumpiéndole. Todos le miraron con sorpresa.

-¿Qué es lo que no te crees? - susurró Dylan.

-Hay muchos cabos sueltos en tu historia.- dijo él.- Primero , no entiendo por qué yo no podía saber nada del plan. No tenías por qué decir en la logia que me conocías. Yo habría disimulado.-les miró a todos acusatoriamente y prosiguió.- Además, ¿ Cómo sabemos que no eres un miembro real de la logia? ¿Cómo sabemos que fuiste tú quién organizaste todo esto para atacar a Silver sin que yo esté delante?Sabes que yo jamás la habría dejado sola si pensara que corre algún peligro. La única manera era hacer que participase directamente.

-Albus ¿Qué estás diciendo?- dijo Bere.- Dylan se está jugando la vida para poder darnos toda la información. No sé cómo puedes decir eso.

-Y yo soy mayorcita para darme cuenta de si me están manipulando.- dijo Silver mirándole con resentimiento. Se volvió a Dylan y a Bere.- Dejadlo, no lo va a entender.

Albus decidió hacer caso omiso al comentario. Seguía mirando a Dylan con desconfianza.

-No, está bien.- dijo el Slytherin.- Entiendo perfectamente a Albus, yo estaría igual si a ti te hubieran hecho lo mismo.- dijo mirando a Bere.- Pero te equivocas, Albus.- volvió a dirigirse al joven.- Yo estoy de vuestro lado.

-Y una mierda.- dijo Albus que cada vez estaba más convencido de que todo había sido orquestado por Dylan.- De acuerdo, imaginemos por un momento que todo esto es un plan para salvarme el culo, y que por alguna razón que sigo sin entender, decidís dejarme al margen. Puedo entender que erróneamente penséis que lo mejor era hacerlo sin mi.- Silver bufó al oir aquello.- Pero no me cuadran muchas de las cosas que sucedieron ayer en la fiesta. Una vez que había salido bien el plan ¿Dónde estabais¿Por qué no me lo contasteis nada más llevarlo a cabo?- miró a Bere, que había abierto la boca.- Vale, tú apareciste a última hora. Pero ¿Y tú?- se volvió a Dylan.- No te vi en toda la noche. ¿Qué estuviste haciendo después?Yo te lo diré: estabas reunido con toda esa basura, preparando la próxima patraña que ibas a contarnos, mientras todos te creíamos como imbéciles. Pues esta vez no te ha salido bien.

-Respira ¿Quieres? Deja de pensar en todas esas teorías de la conspiración, porque estoy empezando a creer que eres Jeremy bajo una poción multijugos.- dijo Dylan irónicamente.- No fui a contártelo porque no podía acercarme a vosotros tras la prueba de pureza. Estuve reunido con la logia, pero una vez que se completó mi iniciación, tuve que irme. El resto se quedó allí toda la noche.- hizo una pausa.- Incluyendo a Scorpius, que es el que está a la cabeza de todo esto.- dijo finalmente, abriendo mucho los ojos al dar aquel dato, como si considerase que era una información fabulosa.

-Venga ya…- dijo Albus, poniendo los ojos en blanco.- Esa película que te has montado está muy bien, pero se te escapa algo: Scorpius estaba en la fiesta después del ataque.- clavó sus ojos en Dylan.-Yo hablé con él, volví a la fiesta después de estar con Silver.

Ella le miró sorprendida, pero no dijo nada. Dylan se apresuró a responder a sus ataques.

-Claro, tenía que dejarse ver al final para no levantar sospechas. Y ahora te diré yo algo a ti.- dijo Dylan levantando un dedo acusador.- ¿Acaso estuviste con Scorpius toda la noche?¿No hubo ningún momento que faltase?- Albus cambió la expresión de su rostro, ahora que lo pensaba, era cierto que Scorpius había estado toda la noche yendo y viniendo. Pero quería aferrarse a los últimos resquicios de esperanza.

-Eso no demuestra nada.- dijo con desconfianza.

-Por Merlín, Albus ¡Abre los ojos!- exclamó Dylan.- Scorpius es el maestre de la logia, él es el que está dirigiendo todo esto. Y si no, piensa ¿Quién es el que organiza siempre las fiestas de los Slytherins?¿Por qué siempre falta cuando ocurre algún ataque a los hijos de muggles?Tiene toda la lógica del mundo, si lo pensáis: En Slytherin él decide cómo, cuando y dónde se hacen las cosas ¿Cómo iba a ser diferente en la logia?. Ayer su misión era emborracharos a todos lo suficiente para que no os preguntaseis donde estaba ¿Recuerdas ese estúpido juego de los dados de anoche? Su intención era que todos bebierais lo suficiente para no acordaros de nada hoy.- terminó, mirando a los otros tres.- Es él, Albus. Y si hubiera sido por Scorpius, ayer no sólo Silver habría salido malherida, porque tú también estás en su punto de mira. Es más, te haré una pregunta ¿A que anoche cuando volviste estaba Vega en la Sala Común?Ella también está metida en todo esto, no es casualidad que esté aquí después de lo de Dumstrang. Me juego algo a que anoche ella se acercó a ti con alguna excusa.

Albus notó cómo Silver le miraba con interés, pero él evitó devolverle la mirada. En su lugar, clavó los ojos en Dylan ¿Sabría él todo lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior? Se tomó unos segundos para responder.

-Vale, Vega estaba anoche en la Sala Común.- reconoció.- Pero no hablamos de nada importante.

-¿De qué diablos tienes tú que hablar con Vega Malfoy?- saltó Silver.- Ni siquiera os llevais bien.

Albus notó cómo los nervios le carcomían por dentro, se notaba observado por tres pares de ojos y decidió contar una parte de la verdad.

-De lo que hablo con cualquier compañero que me encuentro en mi Sala Común.- los demás le miraban con un matiz de desconfianza.- ¿Ahora también vais a cuestionar cada jodida conversación que mantenga con alguien? Llegué a la Sala, ella estaba dentro, me servi una copa y me preguntó qué hacía allí. No estuvimos hablando de sectas , logias o de si su hermano es un asesino exponencial que tortura alumnos de Hogwarts en su tiempo libre.- terminó, cruzándose de brazos. Esperó a que nadie le hiciese más preguntas al respecto.

-Muy bien, piensa lo que quieras.- dijo Dylan.- Yo te digo lo que sé: Scorpius es el que dirige la logia , yo mismo le vi anoche bajo una máscara, y si él está dentro, Vega también. Yo que tú tendría cuidado con esa chica.

\- Sí,mamá.- ironizó Albus. Intentó cambiar de tema para no seguir hablando de la hermana de Scorpius.- Muy bien, así que hemos descubierto que los Malfoy son escoria que se dedican a limpiar el colegio de sangres no puras, nada nuevo bajo el sol ¿Y ahora qué?¿Cómo sigue vuestro maravilloso plan?

Ninguno contestó. Como Albus había supuesto, parece que no habían pensado más allá de descubrir al gran maestre de la logia. Silver fue la primera en hablar.

-Creo que deberíamos decírselo a McGonagall.- dijo , mirándoles dubitativamente.- Esto ya se nos está yendo de las manos. Por Merlín, somos estudiantes de sexto, es hora de informar al colegio de lo que está pasando.

-Espero que no lo estés diciendo en serio.- dijo Bere.

-Por su puesto que lo digo en serio.- dijo ella, mirándoles.- Algo está ocurriendo en el colegio, algo que hace veinte años acabó con la mayor batalla de Hogwarts ¿En serio creéis que cuatro alumnos de Hogwarts pueden acabar con esto? Debería saberlo McGonagall, es más: debería saberlo el Ministerio.

-Ni hablar.- dijo Albus.- Decírselo al colegio solo nos traería más problemas-

-Estoy de acuerdo con Albus.- dijo Dylan. Silver les miró.

-Pero ¿Por qué no?

-Piensa, Silver.- dijo Bere.- Cuando explicáramos como hemos descubierto el asunto de la logia, ¿qué diríamos? Contarlo supondría reconocer un montón de cosas ilegales: las fiestas de Slytherin, la capa invisible de Albus… Sin olvidar que Dylan es un miembro de la logia. Podría acabar expulsado.

-Pero Dylan no es un verdadero miembro. Sólo tendríamos que explicar la verdad: que se ha infiltrado para precisamente demostrar que existe una logia de sangres limpias.

-Se nota que eres de Gryffindor.- dijo Albus.- Ni en un millón de años se creerían que Dylan estaba en la logia por investigar. Somos de Slytherin, siempre se espera lo peor de nosotros. Creeran que mentimos, y que Dylan es un miembro auténtico.

Silver pareció compungida, como lamentando no haber pensado en ello. Cayó en la cuenta de lo que cambiaban las circunstancias dependiendo de la Casa en la que se encontraban.

-Yo propongo seguir investigando por nuestra cuenta.- dijo entonces Dylan.- Asi es como lo veo yo: ten cerca a tus amigos, pero aún más cerca a tus enemigos. Mientras yo este dentro, sabremos todos y cada uno de los pasos que de la logia. Sólo habría que esperar el momento adecuado, y hacer que Scorpius se delatase por si mismo…. Tiene que tener tropiezos en algún momento.

-Pero tú te estás jugando la vida cada vez que tratas con esa gente.- dijo Bere preocupada.

-Es por una buena causa.- dijo Dylan. Todos se miraron un instante, evaluándo en silencio la situación. A partir de ahora, todo iba a ser mucho más peligroso y no sabían hasta que punto se estaban jugando la vida.

-Bien.- dijo Albus.- ¿Cúal es la situación, entonces?

-Yo seguiré investigando la logia desde dentro. A finales de curso, harán una Ceremonia Oscura.- los demás le miraron interrogantes.- Es una especie de evento donde todos los miembros renuevan sus votos y juran felicidad a la logia. No sé muy bien en qué consiste, sólo sé que ellos dicen que tras esa ceremonia, sales " marcado". No sé qué querrán decir, pero creo que esa será nuestra oportunidad: Cuando llegue el momento, acudiréis a McGonagall para que les pille con las manos en la masa. Ahí acabará todo.

-Pero ¿Y hasta entonces?- preguntó Silver.

-Hasta entonces, tendremos que tener cuidado. Y sobre todo tú.- Dylan miró a Albus.- Tienen especial fijación en ti.

-No entiendo por qué, tampoco tiene nada de especial.- dijo Bere, mirándole de reojo.

-Gracias, Bere.- dijo Albus irónicamente. Dylan les miró, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Es el hijo del elegido. Supongo que apellidarse Potter te abre muchas puertas, aunque no todas sean buenas.- les miró brevemente.- Bueno, será mejor que me vaya. Cada segundo que pasamos juntos son oportunidades para que nos descubran.

-Voy contigo.- dijo Bere, ciñéndose la capa.- Nos vemos chicos. No seáis malos.- dijo guiñándoles, mientras cogía de la mano a su novio y ambos se alejaban al castillo. Era evidente que Bere no sabía nada de la discusión de la noche anterior. Albus y Silver se quedaron mirándose, sin saber qué decirse..

-¿Es que no vas a decir nada?- dijo ella finalmente, después de unos segundos incómodos.

-¿Qué quieres que diga?- preguntó Albus a su vez.- Tú ya dejaste muy claro ayer lo que piensas de mi. De echo me sorprende que quieras quedarte a solas conmigo, con lo malvado y oscuro que soy.

-Albus…- empezó ella.- Sé que me pasé. Lo siento ¿vale? Estaba muy enfadada contigo, pero sabes que no pienso así de ti.

-Me heriste.- murmuró él, mientras una leve brisa de viento le agitaba levemente el flequillo.

-No era mi intención.- susurró Silver.- No sé qué me pasó… no era yo. Pero te estoy pidiendo perdón ahora ¿No basta con eso? Sólo quiero que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes. Te echo de menos.- finalizó ella, con sus ojos claros brillando como centellas. Albus sintió un vuelco al corazón al verla tan triste, pero no estaba seguro de querer seguir como siempre, sobre todo después de lo que había pasado con Vega. Siempre se recordaría a si mismo esa traición, y él no soportaba a los traidores.

-Quizás las cosas no pueden volver a ser como antes, Silver…-le dijo, sintiéndose como un dementor, que le había quitado toda la alegría a la joven.- Necesito pensar.

-¿Pensar en qué?- dijo ella.- ¿Me estás dejando?

Albus lo pensó unos segundos.

-Todavía no lo sé.- susurró.- Será mejor que nos demos unos días... Necesito pensar en muchas cosas.

Ella suspiró. Sabía que no podía hacer nada, sobre todo por que era culpa suya que hubieran llegado a ese extremo. Se contuvo las ganas de llorar, Silver odiaba parecer débil ante los ojos de los demás.

-Supongo que eso es todo.- dijo ella. Albus asintió.- Está bien, nos daremos un tiempo…No pensaba que esta conversación acabaría de este modo,pero…- se le quebró la voz, y a su pesar, dos lágrimas cayeron sobre sus mejillas. Albus fue a acariciarle el hombro para reconfortarla, pero ella se deshizo del gesto con un ademán.- Odio que me tengan lástima.- dijo limpiándose las mejillas furiosamente, con un lado de su bufanda de Gryffindor.- Adiós, Albus.- se despidió sin más, echando a andar apresuradamente hacia el castillo. Albus se quedó mirando el agua verdosa del lago, notando como sus ojos también se llenaban de agua.


	38. Pociones y estrellas

**39\. Pociones y estrellas**

La clase de pociones un lunes por la mañana no era exactamente la mejor forma de empezar la semana para la mayoría de los alumnos. Aunque el profesor Slughorn, ya al borde de la jubilación, era amable y no solía quitar puntos a menudo, lo cierto es que las clases eran soporíferas, con pocas experiencias prácticas. Albus, en su pupitre, se encontraba taciturno pensando en todo lo acontecido la tarde anterior. Con los brazos cruzados sobre el pupitre y la barbilla sobre ellos, cavilaba con la mirada perdida en el infinito. Ni si quiera se dio cuenta de la entrada de los Gryffindor , ni de la mirada lastimera que le lanzó Silver al pasar junto a él, tan perdido como estaba en sus propios pensamientos. Leeds, sentado en el pupitre de enfrente, agitó una mano por delante de su cara.

-Tierra llamando a Albus.- le dijo. Él alzó la vista sin moverse de la postura.- ¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada importante.- dijo de una forma demasiado cortante. Su compañero alzó una ceja y se volvió hacia delante sin decir nada más. Albus consultó el reloj de la sala, preocupado: Jeremy no solía llegar tarde nunca, pero faltaban dos minutos para comenzar la clase y aún no había aparecido. Se volvió ligeramente hacia el pupitre de al lado, vacío ¿Habría tenido problemas? No le había visto desde hacía dos días. Aún se preocupó más cuando el profesor Slughorn hizo su aparición en la clase, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, y eso ya era más que un motivo suficiente: ningún alumno llegaba tarde a las clases de Pociones, ya que Slughorn era muy insistente con la puntualidad.

-Buenos días.- saludó.- Bien, el último día estuvimos viendo las pociones que modifican nuestra capacidad de conciencia ¿ Alguien puede darme algún ejemplo?

Una mano se alzó en el aire.

-¿Weasley?

-La amortentia, señor.

-Fantástico, diez puntos para Griffyndor.- la pelirroja sonrió con suficiencia.- Bien, aunque la poción de Amortentia ha sido muy utilizada por magos que sufrían de…

En ese momento, la puerta de la clase se abrió bruscamente y un despeinado Jeremy, con libros bajo el brazo, y perdiendo hojas de pergamino por el camino, apareció en la puerta. Su aspecto era bastante cómico: Jeremy era muy pulcro en su apariencia, jamás dejaba que nadie lo viese despeinado, o mal vestido. Albus se sobresaltó de su asiento al ver la apariencia de su amigo, y le miró con sorpresa.

-Buenos días, señor.- saludó el joven con una media sonrisa.

-Nott, llega diez minutos tarde.- contestó el profesor frunciendo levemente el entrecejo. Jeremy no era exactamente su alumno preferido.

-Lo sé , señor. En Slytherin tenemos un reloj.

-¿Y acaso está roto?- preguntó SLughorn alzando una ceja.- ¿O es que después de seis meses todavía no se ha aprendido el horario de clases?

-Lo siento, me he despertado tarde, anoche estuve repasando el último tema de pociones.- dijo sonriendo de forma angelical.

-¿El último tema de pociones es como llamas a los chicos con los que compartes dormitorio, Nott?- Preguntó Avery maliciosamente. Jeremy se volvió hacia él sonriente.

-Cariño, dijimos que eso quedaba entre tú y yo.- el resto de la clase estalló en carcajadas, ante un ruborizado Avery.

-Ya está bien. Siéntese Nott, sin hacer ningún comentario por el camino,si puede ser, por favor.

Sí, señor.- dijo Jeremy yendo apresuradamente hasta su pupitre. Slughorn siguió explicando a la par que Albus se volvió ligeramente hacia su compañero.

-Dichosos los ojos que te ven.- le dijo en voz baja.- ¿Dónde te has metido todo el fin de semana?

-Haciendo el trabajo que los demás no hacéis.- dijo Jeremy también con un susurro.- Mientras todos os lo pasabais genial en la fiesta, yo he seguido investigando el asuntillo de la pulsera de los Malfoy.

-En eso de " pasarlo genial en la fiesta" te equivocas.- dijo Albus con un suspiro. Jeremy lo miró interrogante.- Luego te lo cuento.

-Nott, Potter.- les llamó Slughorn.- ¿Han oido lo que acabo de decir?

-Eh…

-Pónganse por parejas. Vamos a trabajar en la Poción Ojo de Lobo.

-Claro, señor.- dijo Jeremy apartando sus libros y tomando rápidamente los ingredientes. Luego se volvió hacia Albus.- Espero que tú sepas de qué está hablando.

-Es una poción para ver en la oscuridad.- dijo Albus agitando la cabeza. Tomó los ingredientes que Jeremy colocaba en la mesa.- Tú los cortas y yo los mezclo. Eres un peligro removiendo calderos.

Jeremy comenzó a cortar una raíz de roble, mientras Albus preparaba el caldero y lo ponía a la temperatura correcta.

-Tenía razón respecto a los objetos de las logias.- empezó Jeremy.-he leído todos y cada uno de los libros especializados en asociaciones de magos, y en todos ellos, se habla de un objeto mágico de valor, que siempre tiene alguna función dentro de las reuniones de las logias.- explicó mientras troceaba la raíz. Albus escuchaba en silencio.- Sabía que la serpiente de plata no era un simple objeto de decoración.

-Genial.- dijo Albus tomando los trozos de raíz y echándolos en el caldero.- Abre el murciélago, exprime la sangre y déjala en ese cazo.

-No he encontrado nada acerca de pulseras plateadas en forma de serpiente.- seguía Jeremy a la par que sujetaba el pequeño murciélago para abrirlo.- Pero ahora sabemos que es un objeto mágico, que tiene alguna función dentro de la logia.

-Sí, pero ¿cúal?- preguntó su amigo.

-Es lo que todavía no sé.- dijo Jeremy.- Pero sé que estoy cerca… No puede ser un horrocrux, he investigado sobre ellos y por las señas que habéis dado de esa pulsera no se corresponde a un objeto susceptible de serlo… Es otra cosa, pero ¿qué?

Albus miró de reojo a su amigo mientras tomaba la sangre de murciélago del cazo con un cuenta gotas. En su opinión, Jeremy se estaba tomando demasiado en serio el asunto de la pulsera: Lo importante era averiguar quién estaba detrás de esas máscaras, y gracias a Dylan ya sabían que era Scorpius quién lo dirigía ¿Qué más daba cómo lo hiciese? Sin embargo, el hecho de que Jeremy investigase ese asunto de la pulsera podía acercarles a la forma en la que se reunían, o el ritual en el que pensaban sorprenderlos.

-Tiene que ser algo relacionado con los hijos de muggles, un detector de sangre pura o algo así… Me cuadra en el tipo de regalo que Draco Malfoy les haría a sus hijos.

-Puede ser…- convino Jeremy , con las manos apoyadas sobre la mesa.- Pero ese tipo de objetos mágicos habrían sido detectados en Hogwarts.

-EL señor Malfoy es un gran mago Jeremy, estoy seguro de que sabrá la manera de introducir eso aquí sin que sea detectado. Ya lo hizo con un armario. Y a la vista está: sus hijos tienen esa pulsera sobre sus muñecas sin que McGonagall haya hecho nada para impedirlo.

-Por eso mismo no me cuadra.- dijo Jeremy señalándole con la navaja con la que debía cortar la crin de unicornio.- Draco Malfoy no expondría a sus hijos de esa manera. Es un mago oscuro, y un ser despreciable, pero sé que Scorpius y Vega son su mundo. Les protege demasiado, sobre todo a Vega. No les daría un objeto que podría ponerlos en peligro, o que les supusiera la expulsión de Hogwarts.

-Pues yo creo que ese tío haría lo que fuera para honrar la memoria del "Señor Oscuro".- comentó Albus irónicamente.- Mi padre me ha contado muchas cosas de cuando eran alumnos de Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy siempre se ha movido entre dos tierras. Nunca se ha sabido a cuál era realmente leal.

Jeremy lo observó unos minutos sin decir nada.

-No lo creo.- dijo.- EL señor Malfoy podía ser muchas cosas, pero finalmente , como se sabe, fue incapaz de acabar con la vida de Dumbledore. Para mi eso si es lealtad.- explicó. Albus agitaba negativamente la cabeza mientras removía la poción.- Es verdad: lo es, Albus. A mi me preocupa más ese Drake…- miró hacia la izquierda, donde Dylan estaba concentrado en su caldero mientras Bere a su lado repasaba un pergamino con los ingredientes.- Ya sé que ahora es la estrella, pero no me he fiado nunca de el, no me fio , y no me fiaré. No nos cuenta toda la verdad sobre la logia.

-Merlín, Jeremy.- dijo Albus poniendo los ojos en blanco.- ¿Qué diablos te pasa con Dylan? Te lo he dicho muchas veces ya, se está jugando el tipo por nosotros. Para mi ha demostrado con creces el bando en el que está.

-¿Eres capaz de decir eso después de lo que le hizo a Silver?- preguntó Jeremy incrédulo. Al parecer ya se había enterado de lo del plan de Dylan. Albus se encogió de hombros.

-Ella estuvo de acuerdo, asi que…. No estaba realmente en riesgo. Es libre de decidir.- A Jeremy no se le escapó el tono neutro de su amigo. Miró hacia donde estaba Silver, con la mirada perdida hacia ellos, mientras Rosie cortaba concienzudamente los ingredientes y los echaba en el caldero.- ¿Ha pasado algo?

Albus suspiró.

-Pues…

-Muy bien, chicos, el tiempo ha finalizado. Etiquetad vuestras pociones con vuestros nombres y dejádmelas sobre mi escritorio.- les indicó Slughron. Albus y Jeremy terminaron de remover el caldero, echaron un poco en un tarro de cristal y salieron tras dejarlo sobre el escritorio del profesor.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Jeremy cuando ya estaban en el pasillo.- ¿Me vas a contar por qué Silver y tú os comportais como desconocidos o no?

-Hemos discutido.- explicó Albus mirando de reojo cómo Silver y Rosie se alejaban hacia su Sala Común.- Por lo de la fiesta y todo ese rollo del plan a mis espaldas.

-Pero… ¿Lo habéis dejado ?- preguntó Jeremy. Albus se disponía a responder cuando una voz femenina les interrumpió.

-¿Podemos hablar un momento?

Albus y Jeremy se volvieron para descubrir allí a Vega Malfoy. Jeremy miró con sorpresa a Albus, sabía que Vega y él no habían hablado jamás. Albus empezó a notar cómo las miradas de los Slytherins de alrededor se fijaban en ellos: Tanto Albus como Vega eran muy conocidos en Hogwarts, y todos sabían que, aparentemente, no se movían por los mismos ambientes. Tomó a Vega del antebrazo y la llevó hacia la esquina donde confluían dos pasillos, para estar alejados de las miradas curiosas.

-¿Estás loca?- le dijo Albus.- ¿Cómo se te ocurre venir a hablar conmigo en mitad de un pasillo? Tu hermano podría habernos visto.

-Tampoco tiene nada de raro. Mi hermano y tú sois amigos, yo soy la hermana de tu amigo. Podía haber venido a darte un recado de Scorpius.

Tal y como ella lo presentaba parecía muy sencillo.

-Lo que tú digas.- dijo él. Era imposible discutir- ¿De qué quieres hablar?

-De lo que pasó el sábado por la noche.- susurró ella.

-Vega…- empezó Albus.- Te lo dije, fue un error y una locura. Haz como yo y olvídate de esa noche. Es lo mejor para los dos.

-Eso es mentira.- dijo ella cruzándose de brazos.- Vamos, Albus. Sé como me miras. Sé cómo me mirabas ese dia. No niegues lo que hay, eso sólo hará volverlo más fuerte.

Albus se quedó mirándola en silencio, sin argumentos para rebatirle. Su cabeza le decía que no, que no podía aceptarlo, que tenía que pensar en la opción más sencilla. Pero su corazón decía otra cosa.

-Ahora no puedo hablar, Vega.- dijo finalmente, mirando nervioso el pasillo, por el que de vez en cuando transitaba algún alumno.- Pueden oírnos.

-Entonces ¿Cuándo?

-Esta noche.- dijo él. Pensó en algún lugar que no fuera la Sala de Slytherin, donde Scorpius podía descubrirles, ni las zonas más transitadas del castillo.- En la puerta de la Torre de Astronomía.

-Allí estaré.- dijo ella, y sin más echó a andar con paso seguro hacia el otro extremo del pasillo. Albus se apoyó en el muro de piedra, mientras pensaba qué argumentos le iba a dar a Vega para no estar con ella. Ni él mismo era capaz de creerlos.

Cuando Albus dejó la Sala Común a medianoche, se cubrió con la capa de invisibilidad y avanzó a pasos seguros hacia la Torre de AStronomia. No había decidido qué iba a decirle a Vega, ni él mismo lo sabia: a ratos le gustaría dejarse llevar por lo que sentía, a ratos deseaba pararlo con todas sus fuerzas: Ella reunía todo lo que debería evitar en el mundo mágico: Era una Malfoy, su hermano regentaba una logia que atacaba a los hijos de muggles, sus familias siempre se habían odiado. Pero lo que estaba claro era que había que pasar página, aunque no sabía si para cerrar un capítulo o empezar uno nuevo. Tal vez ambas cosas. Apresuró sus pasos hasta llegar a la puerta de la Torre: no había nadie. Se quedó en la puerta , a la espera. Vega no tardó en aparecer: Albus la vió acercarse por el mismo pasillo por el que él había venido, envuelta en una capa del uniforme negra, su cabello rubio recogido atrás,, su rostro aún más pálido entre la oscuridad. Ella llegó a la puerta y Albus se deshizo de la capa invisible. Vega ahogó un grito.

-Me has asustado

-No era mi intención.- dijo él.

-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó Vega, mirando a su alrededor.- No es que sea el lugar más escondido del mundo.

-No es el lugar más escondido del mundo, pero si mejor que nuestra Sala Común.- dijo Albus mirando hacia la puerta que daba acceso a la Torre.

-¿Cómo vamos a entrar?No creo que se abra con un Alohomora

-Con esto.- dijo Albus pasando una mano detrás de su nuca, donde ella llevaba recogido el cabello con una horquilla negra. Él se la quitó en un ademán suave, y el pelo de Vega cayó como una cascada de oro sobre sus hombros. Albus introdujo la pequeña horquilla en la cerradura, tal y como Silver había hecho meses atrás, y sintió una punzada de culpabilidad, a la par que nostalgia. No olvidaría esa noche en la que Silver le descubrió el cielo, y se sentía un traidor yendo allí con otra chica. Alargó un brazo para que Vega pasara.

-Las damas primero.

-No soy una dama.- dijo ella con suficiencia mientras subía por las escalinatas de piedra. Albus cerró la puerta tras de sí y la siguió. El Aula de Astronomía a esas horas de la noche era bastante lúgubre, con los cojines y sillones esparcidos por el suelo en medio de la oscuridad, los viejos armarios de madera que se quejaban con débiles crujidos y el tul que colgaba de las ventanas, hondeando levemente con la brisa. Vega alzó su varita y en un instante una multitud de velas a su alrededor se encendieron, permitiendo poder verse las caras.

-No está mal.- dijo la joven, aún con la varita en la mano.- No tengo nada contra la oscuridad, pero prefiero mirar a los ojos cuando soy sincera.

-¿Lo eres muy a menudo?- preguntó Albus, escéptico.

-Sí, con la gente que me importa.- respondió ella. Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, sin saber qué decirse. Vega volvió a hablar.- He dejado a Avery.

-Vaya…- dijo Albus sin saber si debía mostrar alegría, tristeza o todo a la vez.- No sé qué decirte.

-Le he dejado por ti.- susurró ella. Albus la miró arqueando una ceja. Ella sonrió tristemente.- Creo que no sabes lo que eso significa para mi.

-Explícamelo.- pidió Albus.

-Sentémonos primero.- dijo ella haciendo una seña con el brazo hacia unos cojines junto a la ventana. Albus se sentó en silencio, y Vega lo hizo frente a él.- No sé si sabes cómo van las cosas dentro de una familia ancestral de sangres puras. Sé que tú también eres de sangre pura, pero lo de mi familia es… distinto. Durante daños se le ha dado muchísima importancia a la pureza de sangre.- Albus hizo un gesto de desagrado.- Es lo que se espera dentro de las familias ancestrales. Mis padres siempre han tratado de trazarme un camino: desde pequeña, sabía que no iba a tomar mis propias decisiones. Mi destino estaba escrito antes de nacer.

Hizo una pausa y miró brevemente a Albus, que la escuchaba con atención.

-En Dumstrang nunca me he preocupado demasiado sobre esto.- dijo ella encogiéndose los hombros.- Allí los alumnos pertenecen a casas de probada pureza, mi padre respiraba tranquuilo en ese ambiente. Pero este año, con el cierre del colegio… tuve que entrar en Hogwarts, y mi padre me vigiló más que nunca. El día antes de subir al Expreso de Hogwarts tuvimos una charla, en la que se me recordaba lo que se esperaba de mí como una bruja de sangre pura. Sabía que no podía acercarme a los mestizos, ni a gente que en algún momento de sus vidas tuviera amistades poco…recomendables.

-Como yo.- susurró Albus.

-Sí, reconozco que tu nombre se mencionó.- dijo ella.- Cuando entrastes en el equipo, Scorpius hablaba bastante sobre ti en casa. A mi padre al principio no le gustó, pero tampoco puso objeciones: al fin y al cabo, eres de Slytherin. Aún así, me recordó que una cosa era Scorpius, y otra yo. Cuando te conocí en la fiesta de mi hermano…. No me esperaba tu actitud. Quiero decir, en casa siempre se ha hablado de los Potter. No quiero ofenderte, pero tu padre, según lo que me han contado, es una persona sin mucho carisma, que ha tenido mucha suerte de rodearse de ciertos magos en su etapa de Hogwarts. Su éxito tiene más que ver con acompañarse de las personas adecuadas, que con su capacidad mágica.

Albus frunció el entrecejo.

-Eso no es….

Ella alzó una mano.

-Te digo lo que yo he escuchado toda mi vida. Mi padre y el tuyo nunca se han llevado bien, seguro que el señor Potter tampoco es que tenga piropos para mi padre.- Albus tuvo que reconocer que tenía razón. Ella prosiguió.- El caso es que tenía una imagen de ti totalmente diferente. No me esperaba que fueras tan….

-¿Slytherin?- preguntó Albus con amarga ironía. Ella sonrió.

-Es justamente eso. Tienes más de Slytherin de lo que pensaba. Pero además de eso… sé que suena absurdo, pero tengo una conexión contigo, Albus. No sé explicarlo, te miro a los ojos y podría saber qué te pasa por la cabeza. Sabía que estábamos destinados a conocernos…

-Pero luego empezaste a salir con Avery.- dijo él con resentimiento.- Si tanto te gustaba, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Tú me rechazaste.- dijo ella suavemente, como si fuera obvio.- Soy una Malfoy, Albus. Antes está mi dignidad que mis sentimientos.

Albus calló. Ella lanzó un largo suspiro y continuó su relato.

-De todas formas, Avery nunca me gustó. Intenté seguir los renglones que me habían escrito mi padre y mi hermano… Pero fue en vano. No podía dejar de pensar en ti. Cuando me besaste aquella noche, ya lo vi claro. Tengo que intentar estar contigo, por que no puedo hacer otra cosa. Y ahora puede que me rechaces, puede que me digas que es una locura, un error, pero habrá merecido la pena, aunque suponga poner todo mi mundo patas arriba.

Albus la escuchó en silencio, sin decir nada. Siempre había pensado que intentar algo con Vega era una idea demencial, pero en su interior, sintió envidia de ella, de cómo había mandado todo al diablo y se había arriesgado a confesar sus sentimientos aún sabiendo que podría ser rechazada. Eso fue lo que hizo inclinarse la balanza.

-Eres una prepotente.- Vega le miró con sorpresa.- No me gustan tus maneras de niña de papá, la forma en la que miras por encima del hombro, cuándo me das una respuesta cortante. No me gusta tu familia, ni sus ideas. No me gusta que hayas podido relacionarte con Avery, que es la persona más repugnante de este castillo.- ella le seguía mirando sin saber qué decir.- Y con todo y con eso, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, desde el momento que te vi en la casa de tus padres.

Sin pensarlo, ella se inclinó sobre él y le besó, abrazándose a sus hombros como si fuera una tabla de salvación. ÉL rodeó su cintura con sus manos, y le devolvió el beso, era imposible no resistirse a ella, para él Vega representaba todos sus deseos, lo prohibido, el lado oscuro que jamás se habría atrevido a explorar, lo que siempre había querido pero con lo que nunca se había atrevido. Estuvieron besándose en la penumbra, rodeados de las velas , que tintineaban como estrellas, testigos silenciosas de ese acuerdo tácito. Vega se apartó suavemente de los labios de Albus para mirarle.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

Él la miró sin soltar su cintura.

-Lo he intentado, Vega. De veras que lo intenté. Pero no puedo alejarme de ti, así que sólo me queda estar contigo. Pero una cosa es segura: esta relación podría destruir a mucha gente: Tu hermano, tus padres, los míos, Silver….

-Silver ya no es nadie para ti. - dijo ella con un atisbo de celos en su voz.

-Te equivocas. Vega, ella ha estado ahí antes de conocerte. Ya no siento nada por ella, pero no quisiera hacerle daño.

-Ya…- convino ella. Volvió a mirarle.- ¿Entonces?

-Lo llevaremos en secreto. Escúchame bien, Vega: Nadie puede saber lo nuestro. Quiero que lo pienses bien, por que esta situación no será fácil. No podremos hacer lo que hacen los demás, ni excursiones juntos a Hogsmeade, ni pasear juntos de la mano por los pasillos de Hogwarts, ni contarle a nuestros amigos que estamos juntos.

-Lo soportaré.- dijo ella en voz baja.- Lo que cuenta es que estamos juntos, Albus Potter. Al fin.

Sin decir nada más, Albus acarició su mejilla, mirando esos ojos oscuros que le habían perseguido desde hacía meses. Se inclinó hacia ella y la besó suavemente en los labios, acariciando su nuca , su muñeca enredada entre los cabellos de ella. Ella le correspondió al beso , con ansiedad, con rabia, con ganas. No importaba nada, sólo importaban sus labios unidos, sus ojos cerrados, la piel de él sobre la de ella. Estaban en su propio mundo privado, en el que no cabía nadie más.


	39. Réplicas de poder innato

**40\. Réplicas de poder innato**

Albus se ató a toda prisa el calzado que utilizaba para jugar a Quidditch. Con la esperanza de ver a Vega en la Sala Común, se había quedado allí un buen rato, esperando que ella apareciese tras sus clases, para poder verla aunque fuera sin hablarse. Pero no había tenido suerte y encima había tardado más tiempo del necesario para vestirse: llegaría tarde, otra vez, al entrenamiento. Ya quedaban pocas semanas para la final de Quidditch: el útimo partido coronaría al vencedor, que estaba entre Slytherin y Gryffindor. Por eso , los últimos entrenamientos solían ser mucho más duros, Slytherin era la vencedora de los últimos años, desde que Scorpius era capitán del equipo, y el rubio quería que siguiera así. Albus cogió rápidamente su escoba y salió por el hueco de la Sala Común hacia las afueras del castillo. En cuanto salió al pasillo, unas voces femeninas lo sorprendieron: Por el otro extremo, venía Vega junto a sus compañeras charlando animadamente. Albus maldijo su suerte, ojalá ella hubiera aparecido antes. Sin embargo… siempre se podía hacer algo. Caminó lentamente hacia ese lado del pasillo, Vega tenía que ir justo en la dirección contraria. La miró significativamente a los ojos cuando se cruzaron, ella lo captó al vuelo. Dejó caer dos libros que llevaba bajo su regazo y sus amigas se inclinaron rápidamente.

-Dejadlo, ya lo hago yo.- dijo ella mientras se agachaba, a la par que Albus caminaba lentamente hacia ella.- Esperadme en la Sala Común.

Las chicas así lo hicieron, Albus se agachó a ayudarla con los libros,disimulando. Era la única manera de encontrarse,como si fuera algo casual,para no levantar sospechas entre los alumnos que iban y venían por el pasillo. Cuando estuvo arrodillado a su lado, susurró.

-Tenía ganas de verte.

-Yo también a ti.- susurró ella de vuelta, mientras recogía los libros, de rodillas junto a Albus,. Él le dio el último tomo y se levantaron.- No he podido salir antes, esa idiota de McGonagall nos ha tenido dos horas perdiendo el tiempo…

-Una pena.- dijo él, chasqueando la lengua.- Había hecho unos planes muy interesantes, señorita Malfoy.

Ella sonrió con picardía. A veces, como para recordarse que debían ser dos completos desconocidos por la situación de sus familias, se llamaban por el apellido. Era un juego que añadía más morbo a la situación, que ya de por sí era bastante rocambolesca.

-Esos planes tendrán que esperar, señor Potter.- dijo ella apretando los libros contra su pecho. Albus miró levemente a ambos lados del pasillo: justo en ese momento, no pasaba nadie. Sin pensarlo, de un rápido tirón ocultó a Vega en el hueco de una de las armaduras, quedando ambos ocultos a la vista.

-Esperar es para los perdedores.- dijo él junto a su boca, mientras cogía uno de sus mechones y jugaba a enrollarlo una y otra vez entre sus dedos. – Y yo siempre gano.-Acto seguido, bajó a sus labios y la besó, ella le devolvió el beso sin soltar los libros que cogía con ambos brazos. Albus sonrió internamente, quería hacerle perder el control de la situación, a ella, que tan segura estaba de todo. Sin dejar de besarla, bajó una de sus manos hasta la rodilla de ella, colándose en la ligera abertura que tenía la túnica, y subió su mano a lo largo del muslo desnudo de la joven, llevándolo hasta su trasero por debajo de la falda del uniforme, a la vez que le mordía el labio inferior. Ella suspiró y dejó caer los libros, provocando una carcajada en Albus.

-Estás loco, ¿Y si nos hubiera visto alguien?.- dijo ella, aunque también se estaba riendo.

-Pero no ha sido así.- dijo él apoyando ambas manos en la pared de piedra, encerrando la cintura de ella.- Además, no quería irme a entrenar sin besar estos labios.- dijo acariciándole con la yema sobre sus labios suavemente. Ella se inclinó hacia él y volvieron a besarse, mientras le cogía de la pechera de la túnica y le acercaba a ella aún más.

-Para o tendré que perderme el entrenamiento.- murmuró Albus contra su boca. Ella no le hizo ningún caso y siguió besándole, alargando su mano desde el pecho de su túnica hasta detrás de su nuca. Albus suspiró y rodeó la cintura de la joven con sus manos, mientras bajaba poco a poco sus manos hasta llegar a su trasero. Ella con un ademán pícaro, subió su rodilla entre las piernas de él, su rodilla, su muslo, un poco más arriba…

-¡Vega!- la voz que se escuchó a través del pasillo les hizo separarse bruscamente.

-Me están buscando.- susurró ella.- Tengo que irme ya.

Albus asintió aturdido mientras se atusaba el cabello rápidamente. Vega se agachó para coger los libros, olvidados en el suelo, y se colocó un poco la túnica.

-Sal tú primero, así no nos verán juntos.- dijo Albus atisbando por un lado para cerciorarse de que nadie les veía. Le hizo una seña con la mano para indicarle que podía salir.- Ahora.

Ella salió por el hueco y se volvió ligeramente antes de irse.

-Tenemos algo pendiente.- dijo maliciosamente. Albus alzó una ceja.

-Vaya, ¿es una proposición?

-Es una orden.- dijo ella.- Yo siempre tengo la última palabra.

-Vega, ¿Dónde te has metido?- se escuchaba a lo lejos la voz de su amiga. Ambos resoplaron.

-Merlín, dile a tu amiga que se busque una vida.- dijo Albus. Ella se giró para irse y el le dio una palmada en el trasero.

-¡Eh!- exclamó sorprendida.

-Soy yo quien tiene la última palabra, Malfoy. No lo olvides.

Ella sonrió agitando la cabeza.

-Seguro que sí.- dijo ella dándole un beso leve en los labios.- Que vaya bien ese entrenamiento.

Albus le sonrió a modo de despedida y vio cómo ella corría al otro extremo del pasillo para encontrarse con su amiga. Sonriendo, recogió su escoba y salió hacia los terrenos de Hogwarts, tenía que haber llegado al entrenamiento hacía diez minutos.

Al levarse una mano al bolsillo, encontró un trozo de pergamino doblado y frunció el entrecejo, no recordaba haber guardado nada en el bolsillo. Abrió la nota y no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreir.

 _No, Potter. Una Malfoy SIEMPRE tiene la última palabra. No pienses mucho en mí en el entrenamiento si quieres pillar la snitch._

* * *

-Maldita sea, ¿Dónde diablos se ha metido Albus?

El resto del equipo ya estaba volando en sus escobas, y Scorpius desde abajo consultaba una y otra vez el tiempo con su varita. Albus ya se había retrasado diez minutos, y el día no estaba para que le sacaran aún más de quicio.

-Ahí viene.- comentó Dylan señalándolo con la cabeza, apoyado en su escoba como si se dispusiera a barrer el suelo. El joven venía a toda prisa con la escoba a la mano, y la equipación de Quidditch algo descolocada. Era evidente que era consciente de que llegaba bastante tarde.

-Scorpius, lo siento, he tenido que hacer…

-Maldita sea, ¿Sabes cuántos minutos tiene el puñetero día, Albus?- vociferó.- Mil cuatrocientos cuarenta. Mil cuatrocientos cuarenta jodidos minutos para hacer todas esas cosas que son más importantes que ganar la Copa de las Casas. Merlín, no se cómo cojones hemos podido ganar todos los partidos, no tenéis ninguna disciplina, ninguna conciencia de lo que significa sacrificio.- le fulminó con sus ojos grises.- Y ahora , súbete a esa maldita escoba y ponte a calentar. Ya.- Albus asintió sin decir nada, era raro que Scorpius tuviera ese ataque de ira repentino.- ¿Y tú a qué esperas?¿Una palmadita en la espalda?- se volvió a Dylan.- Merlín, me ponéis de los nervios.- comentó y de una patada se elevó en el aire con su escoba. Albus miró a Dylan.

-¿Se puede saber qué le pasa?

-No sé…. Ha venido así. No te imaginas la que le ha liado a Leeds cuando le hemos colado una quaffle en broma, casi le mete la escoba por el….

-¡Dylan, Albus! Tenemos un partido que jugar.- vociferó el rubio desde arriba. Ambos se resignaron y se elevaron en el aire con sus escobas. Albus se concentró en hacer un buen calentamiento, prefería pensar que el enfado de Scorpius no tenía nada que ver con él.

Una hora después, los jugadores bajaron de sus escobas cabizbajos, había sido un entrenamiento muy duro y Scorpius había estado más exigente de lo normal: ninguno tenía muchas ganas de permanecer allí mucho tiempo. Arrastrando los pies, fueron saliendo a cuenta gotas del campo de Quidditch. Albus se demoró a conciencia, quería saber qué le pasaba a Scorpius. Le observó mientras el rubio guardaba concienzudamente las bolas de juego en el baúl y en ese momento cayó en la cuenta de que era Avery normalmente quién se encargaba de ello. Pero Avery ese día no había estado en el partido. Se acercó lentamente por la espalda de Scorpius.

-¿ Quieres que te ayude con eso?

-¿Todavía estás aquí?- refunfuñó Scorpius sin volverse, mientras inmovilizaba una de las bludgers y le ponía las correas.- Has llegado tarde al entrenamiento, estoy seguro de que tendrás cosas más importantes que hacer que ayudarme a guardar estas bolas.

Albus se encogió de hombros, forzándose a ser paciente con él.

-No parece que estés precisamente disfrutando con eso.- observó Albus. Un ligero mechón rubio se había desprendido sobre la frente del rubio, siempre tan pulcramente peinado hacia atrás con gomina.- ¿No se supone que es Avery quién se encarga de hacer el trabajo que los demás no queremos hacer?

Scorpius se volvió hecho una furia y le apuntó con el dedo índice.

-No me menciones a ese inútil. Es por eso que estoy haciendo esto yo, él no es capaz ni de atarse los zapatos por sí mismo.

Así que eso era. Él y Avery habían discutido. Albus se preguntó el motivo.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

Scorpius había terminado de guardar las pelotas en sus lugares correspondientes y cerró el baúl de una patada.

-Ese gilipollas no ha sido capaz de cuidar de mi hermana como debería.- explotó el rubio, alzando la voz. Era inusual en él, que siempre medía todos sus gestos.- Se lo dije a mi padre, joder. Es demasiado débil para ocuparse de Vega como es debido. Pero no, el siempre cree que conoce a la gente de este estúpido colegio solo porque estudió con ese lameculos impresentable que es su padre. Y se lo advertí¡ Yo se lo advertí!- gritó.- Pero claro, yo solo soy un niñato que no sabe de qué va el rollo, como siempre se encarga de recordarme.

Albus le escuchaba en silencio. Scorpius suspiró y se pasó una mano por los cabellos.

-Avery y Vega lo han dejado.

El joven fingió sorpresa.

-Vaya…. ¿Y por eso te pones así?

-Albus, no entiendes una palabra de lo que te digo ¿Verdad? Claro, para ti es muy fácil, no tienes que estar pendiente de que tu hermana siga el camino que debe seguir.- comentó con ironía.- Hablé con Avery, le dije que tenía que cuidar de que ella no se desviara. Estaba todo hecho: En casa siempre hemos intentado que Vega conociera a ese idiota, a pesar de que a mi no me gusta, a pesar del carácter de ella, a pesar de todo. Y las cosas estaban saliendo bien, maldita sea. Y viene hoy y me dice " Tengo que darte una mala noticia, Scorpius".- imitó la voz de Avery bastante bien, por cierto.- " Vega ha decidido acabar con nuestra relación"- siguió el rubio.- ¡ Sólo tenía que hacer todo lo que ella quisiera para mantenerla a su lado!¿Tan difícil es que una maldita cría esté contigo? Pues no, se ve que algún soplapollas se la ha levantado.

Albus tragó saliva. Sabía que para los Malfoy, era importante que Vega continuara saliendo con Avery, pero no imaginaba que Scorpius se lo tomaría de ese modo.

-A lo mejor Vega no está con nadie.- dijo débilmente. Scorpius soltó una carcajada amarga.

-Ya, claro… Conozco a mi hermana, Albus. Ha dejado a Avery por que tiene a otro mejor. Es su forma de ser.

-Bueno, y ¿Qué quieres que haga Avery? No es que lo defienda, sabes que me cae como una patada en los huevos, pero….

-Es culpa suya, Albus. Si permites que alguien te deje para irse con otra persona, no eres lo suficientemente bueno.- sentenció Scorpius.- Pero bueno. Veremos ahora cómo van las cosas. Por lo pronto, después de nuestra pequeña conversación, ni si quiera se ha presentado al entrenamiento. Cobarde. Débil. Una vergüenza para Slytherin, eso es lo que es.

Albus seguía sin decir nada.

-Lo único que me queda es averiguar con quién se está viendo Vega.- dijo el rubio, mirando a Albus.- y tú me ayudarás a descubrirlo.

-¿Yo?- preguntó Albus con sorpresa.

-Sé que no tengo por qué pedírtelo.- dijo Scorpius, ya más tranquilo.- Pero es importante para mi, Albus. Necesito saber quién es ese cabrón que se está viendo con mi hermana. Ya he hablado con sus amigas: al parecer ellas no saben quién es, pero me han confirmado que se está viendo con alguien. No estoy seguro de que sea de Slytherin… En nuestra casa todos saben que quien toque a mi hermana, es mago muerto.

-Ya…- Albus no sabía muy bien qué decir. Dentro de él empezaba a notar los latidos de su corazón golpeando contra su pecho.

-Por eso necesito que me ayudes a descubrirlo. ¿Qué me dices?

-Yo… Está bien. Veré qué puedo hacer.- ¿Qué otra cosa podía decir?

-Eso es.- dijo Scorpius sonriendo. Era la primera vez que lo hacía en esa tarde.- Sabía que, a pesar de que seas un Potter, podía contar contigo.

Albus sonrió de una forma que estuvo seguro que más que una sonrisa, era una mueca, la felicidad de su tarde hecha añicos. No sabía por qué siempre tenía que meterse en esos líos ¿ Por qué diablos las cosas no podían ser fáciles en ese maldito colegio?

-Será mejor que volvamos al Castillo.- dijo Scorpius mirando con ojos críticos el cielo, donde unas nubes negras comenzaban a formarse sobre sus cabezas.- Va a caer una buena.

Albus asintió mientras se ceñía la túnica de entrenamiento, pensando que lo que iba a caer esa tarde no era nada comparado a la tormenta que se estaba forjando en su interior.

* * *

-Las pociones que necesitan una preparación superior a cinco meses son Felix Felicitis, Veritaserum, algunos tipos de poción de odio y…-recitaba Bere sobre el sillón de Slytherin. El último examen de Pociones no le había salido del todo bien, y había decidido ponerse a estudiar de inmediato para poder recuperarlas. Sin embargo, no conseguía nunca acordarse de todos los datos que debería, como le sucedía en esos momentos. Ojalá tuviera la facilidad de Albus para las pociones, parecía que había nacido con un caldero bajo el brazo.- Y…. ¿Cuál era la otra?- preguntó a Jeremy, sentado en un escritorio más alejado del sofá. El chico se encontraba trabajando arduamente tras una montaña de libros, aunque no había dicho en qué. No se dio por aludido.- Jeremy.- seguía sin hacerle caso.-¡Jeremy!- alzó esta vez la voz. Detrás de la montaña de libros se oyó un bufido.

-¿Qué diablos quieres ahora?

-No me acuerdo de todas las pociones que necesitan una preparación de más de cinco. meses.- explicó ella.

-¿Y a mí que me cuentas? Llevo suspendiendo pociones desde que entré en Hogwarts, sólo sé que se preparan en un caldero.

-¿Y para qué las has cogido en sexto? Es una asignatura optativa, no sé si te lo habían dicho.- dijo ella irónicamente. El joven asomó la cabeza entre las columnas de libros.

-Te lo resumiré en dos palabras: Mi familia. Y ahora, déjame concentrarme en mis cosas.

Ella suspiró y volvió a los apuntes que tenía delante. Cuando se disponía a recitar un nuevo apartado, el hueco de la Sala Común se abrió y apareció Albus empapado de la cabeza a los pies.

-¿Acaso has estado nadando en el lago con la ropa puesta?- preguntó al ver a su amigo. Él suspiró y se sentó en el sofá junto a ella, no sin antes quitarse la sobretúnica verde, quedándose solo con la camiseta fina que llevaban bajo los protectores y las túnicas.

-Me ha pillado la tormenta de camino.- explicó él.- ¿Jeremy no está aquí?

-Presente.- dijo una voz desde detrás de un montón de libros. Albus le miró enarcando una ceja.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?Acabamos de terminar la temporada de exámenes.

-No estoy estudiando.- dijo él.- Y por favor, dejad de preguntarme estupideces. Necesito concentrarme.

-Vale, vale…- dijo Albus alzando las manos. Miró a Bere interrogante, pero ella no le estaba mirando. Seguía repasando ceñuda el temario de pociones. En cuanto hubo leído una vez el pergamino, lo cerró de sopetón y volvió a recitar de carrerilla, como si temiera que se le olvidase.

-" Los ingredientes de la poción multijugos son crisopos, sanguijuelas,antimonio crudo, dos hojas pulverizadas de mandrágora…

-Centunaida.- corrigió Albus mientras se quitaba las botas y los calcetines y los ponía junto a la chimenea. Bere le miró frunciendo el entrecejo.

-¿Qué me has llamado?

-Los ingredientes de la poción multijugos son dos hojas pulverizadas de centunaida.- completó Albus.- Me parece que deberías ir pensando en recuperar Pociones en septiembre.

Bere resopló angustiada.

-Gracias por los ánimos.

-¡SÍ! ¡Soy un genio!- gritó de repente Jeremy detrás de la montaña de libros, haciendo que sus dos amigos se sobresaltaran.-¡No os imagináis lo que acabo de encontrar!

-¿Ahora si quieres que te hablemos?-preguntó Bere irónicamente. Jeremy se levantó de su asiento con un libro en la mano, dirigiéndose hacia ellos. En la lejanía se oyó un trueno.

-Tenéis que ver esto.- les dijo con la voz excitada, situándose entre ambos amigos. Bere y Albus se inclinaron sobre la página abierta que ofrecía el joven.- Sabía que no era un objeto cualquiera.

-" Réplicas de poder innato".- leyó Albus.- ¿Qué es esto?

-Os dije que la pulsera de los Malfoy no era un objeto cualquiera.- dijo Jeremy atropelladamente.- Las réplicas de poder innato son objetos modificados mágicamente con magia oscura. Imitan el poder innato de una bruja o mago, haciendo que su portador sea capaz de desarrollar el poder que posee ese mago.

-En cristiano.- pidió Bere.- Merlín ¿Tú te enteras de algo de lo que dice?- le preguntó a Albus. El joven entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Quieres decir que si, por ejemplo, yo tengo un objeto de este tipo, podría " copiar" el poder innato de Bere de hacer explotar cosas cuando se enfada?

-Eso es.- dijo Jeremy. Miró a Albus sorprendido.- Vaya, qué inteligente eres.

-No me gusta nada ese tono de sorpresa.- dijo Albus mirando ceñudo a su amigo.

-Es exactamente eso.- dijo Jeremy.- Esas pulseras son réplicas: absorben el poder de alguien, en este caso, como dice Albus, si yo tuviera un objeto de este tipo, y tú estás cerca, puedo absorber tu magia y utilizar ese poder, siempre y cuando llevase ese objeto encima.

-O sea, que los Malfoy pueden imitar cualquier poder que tenga alguno de nosotros.- dijo Bere.

-Cualquiera no.- explicó Jeremy.- Cada objeto imita un poder, no pueden imitarse todos.

-¿Y cómo lo hacen?- preguntó Albus. Jeremy se quedó en silencio unos segundos y otro trueno volvió a escucharse, después de que un relámpago iluminase brevemente la Sala Común de Slytherin.

-Eso es lo peor de todo.- susurró el joven.- Para elaborar ese objeto, es necesario haber matado a un mago que poseía anteriormente ese poder. O utilizar la suficiente cantidad de sangre como para desangrar a una persona. Desde ese momento, ese objeto podrá imitar el poder de la persona fallecida, pero será necesario estar cerca de otra persona que también posea ese poder.

-Es decir, que si tú quisieras hacer explotar cosas, tendrías primero que matarme para poseer ese poder.- dijo Bere.

-Y posteriormente, estar cerca de otra persona que también supiera hacer explotar cosas de la misma manera.- completó Albus.- Eres un genio, Jeremy.- reconoció su amigo.- ¿Y qué poder será el que imite la pulsera de los Malfoy?

-No lo sé…- dijo Jeremy.- Es lo que tendríamos que averiguar, pero no sé cómo…

En ese instante la puerta de la Sala Común de SLytherin se abrió y apareció Dylan Drake.

-¿De qué habláis?- preguntó dirigiéndose hacia los tres amigos. Jeremy cerró el libro de sopetón y se volvió hacia el escritorio donde había estado sentado antes.

-Cosas nuestras.

-Vamos, Jeremy.- dijo Bere poniendo los ojos en blanco.- Ha averiguado algo importante.

Por la expresión de Jeremy, Albus supo que no le gustó que Bere le comentase nada a su novio.

-¿El qué?

-Réplicas de poder innato.- contestó ella.- Son objetos capaces de imitar el poder innato de un mago.

Dylan abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿En serio?- dijo mirando al joven, que se encontraba en silencio recogiendo los libros.- Enhorabuena Nott, Pero ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con…?

-Como si tú no lo supieras.- farfulló Jeremy, aunque sólo ALbus lo oyó.

-La pulsera de los Malfoy.- dijo Albus alzando la voz para que Dylan no oyera a su amigo. No quería que ambos se llevasen mal, los dos eran sus amigos.

-Vaya, eso si que es un buen descubrimiento.- dijo Dylan pensativo.- ¿Sabéis que poder es el que imitan?

-No.- intervino Jeremy.- Pero no tardaremos.

A ALbus no se le escapó que había sonado como una amenaza.

-Bien.- Dylan se volvió a su novia.- Quiero que tengas cuidado. Por lo que sé, eres la única de Slytherin que posee un poder innato. Si ese objeto es lo que dice Nott, podrías tener problemas.

-Sé cuidarme sola, cariño.- dijo Bere con confianza. Él se inclinó y la besó en los labios.

-¿Te apetece cenar conmigo?Me estoy muriendo de hambre.- le dijo el chico. Ella se volvió a sus amigos.

-¿Os importa?

-Para nada.- contestó Albus por ambos.- Divertíos.

La pareja salió por el hueco de la Sala Común, dejando solos a Jeremy y Albus.

-¿ No te da la impresión de que pasan demasiado tiempo juntos?- dijo Jeremy mientras iba apilando los libros consultados en un montón y los hacía levitar con la varita. Albus se encogió de hombros.

-Son pareja, las parejas pasan tiempo juntos.- al decirlo volvió a acordarse de la conversación con Scorpius y la situación con Vega, y eso le hizo sentirse triste. Jeremy leyó en sus ojos.

-¿Y qué hay de la pareja más extraña del colegio? Hace mucho que no te veo con Silver.- comentó.

-Es….complicado.- dijo Albus, levantándose. Prefería no dar muchas explicaciones.- Creo que voy a irme a dormir ya.

-¿No piensas bajar a cenar?- dijo Jeremy dirigiéndose hacia el hueco de la Sala Común.

-No tengo hambre.- dijo él.- Hablamos mañana ¿Vale?

-Cómo quieras.- dijo Jeremy encogiéndose de hombros.- Voy a soltar esto en la Biblioteca y luego me comeré un buen bistec con guarnición de setas y patatas asadas. Me lo he ganado.

El joven salió por el hueco a la par que Albus se volvía hacia las escaleras que daban a los dormitorios. Había dicho que iba a dormir, pero no estaba seguro de poder conseguirlo.


	40. Carpe Noctem

**41\. Carpe Noctem**

A la mañana siguiente, Albus se dirigió hacia el Gran Comedor, frotándose los ojos. No había pegado ojo: en su cama, no hacía más que dar vueltas y más vueltas, pensando en Vega, en la situación con su hermano ¿Qué pasaría si les descubrieran? No quería ni imaginárselo, Scorpius le lanzaría mil maldiciones, pero lo peor de todo es que seguramente les impediría volver a verse. Y si algo tenía claro, es que ahora que estaba con ella, no quería separarse de Vega. La excitación cuando sabía que iban a verse, el corazón acelerándose cuando la veía por el pasillo… eran sensaciones a las que no estaba dispuesto a renunciar. A veces se descubría sonriendo cuando se acordaba de algo que ella había dicho o hecho, o de algún gesto que le había gustado especialmente y entonces entendía lo que significaba estar con aguien sin reservas. Pero también le rondaban por la cabeza otros pensamientos. Ahora sabían nuevas informaciones sobre las logias, el asunto ese de las réplicas de poder innato también lo había mantenido en vilo gran parte de la noche. ¿Qué poder imitarían las pulseras de los Malfoy? Y eso también estaba directamente relacionado con su relación con Vega: No podía olvidar que sobre su muñeca también reposaba una pulsera como la de su hermano, pero no se atrevía ni si quiera a pensarlo. ¿ Y si ella también estaba a favor de lo que se hacía en esas logias?" No" se dijo" Podrá ser muchas cosas, pero es la primera que ha sufrido las absurdas ideas de los Malfoy…" Sin embargo, sus amigos no estarían de acuerdo si supieran de la existencia de su relación: Para ellos Vega era una Malfoy, y los Malfoy eran los enemigos a combatir. Entre esos pensamientos, Albus llegó al Gran Comedor, con un libro de "Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras " bajo el brazo. Al llegar buscó inmediatamente a Vega: estaba sentada junto a sus amigas en la mesa de Slytherin. Caminó hacia el grupo y la llamó, tocando sobre su hombro. El hecho de tocarla, aunque fuera con un inocente gesto, le hacía estremecer. Ella se giró y no pudo ocultar su sorpresa cuando le vio allí.

-Necesito que le des este libro a tu hermano, Malfoy.- dijo Albus intentando usar un tono neutro.- No lo he visto, y lo necesita para esta tarde.

La miró significativamente, esperando que ella no creyera de verdad sus palabras. No le decepcionó: Vega parecía saber interpretar a la perfección todos sus pensamientos, incluso aunque no los verbalizara. Tomó el libro en silencio.

-Gracias, Potter. Se lo daré

Albus le dio otra pista.

-Dile que lea sobre todo la página 34.

-Muy bien.- dijo ella volviéndose, para disimular frente a sus amigas. Él continuó su camino hacia el otro extremo de la mesa, donde estaban sentados Jeremy y Bere. Vega puso el libro sobre sus rodillas, aprovechando que sus amigas habían comenzado a discutir sobre qué se pondrían para la fiesta de Fin de Quidditch, y lo abrió por la página 34. Allí había un trozo de pergamino.

 _Hoy a medianoche espérame en el segundo pasillo a la derecha de la Torre de Gryffindor. Sé cuidadosa, tu hermano está empezando a hablar con tus amigas sobre quién es ese capullo que se ve con su hermanita._

En su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa secreta, y alzó la vista para mirar a Albus, que también la estaba mirando. En cuanto sus ojos se encontraron, él la guiñó. Ella soltó una carcajada, le divertía pensar que sólo ellos dos sabían lo que se traían, mientras los demás no se daban cuenta de nada.

Al otro extremo de la mesa, Albus pensó que se le iban a hacer eternas las horas hasta que llegara la medianoche. No tenía pensado dónde iban a ir, pero estaba claro que no podían arriesgarse a verse en la Sala Común, sobre todo ahora que Scorpius parecía decidido a saber quién era el misterioso novio de su hermana. Suspirando, se sentó en el banco junto a Jeremy.

-Buenos días.- le saludó su amigo.- Qué mala cara tienes.

-Tú si que sabes como animarle a uno el día.- dijo Albus bromeando. El joven se encogió de hombros.

-Es un don que tengo.

-Pásame el café.- pidió Albus a Bere.- ¿Averigüaste algo más sobre las pulseras?

-No.- dijo Jeremy.- Pero será difícil sin tener cerca las pulseras. Creo que la única forma de saberlo es, precisamente, que alguno de los dos Malfoy haga uso de ella.

-Claro, porque son tan idiotas de ponerse a utilizar un objeto ilegal dentro de Hogwarts.- dijo Bere.- No deberíamos subestimarlos. – siguió, mirando con ojo crítico a Vega, que desayunaba al lado de sus amigas.- Bajo la fachada de angelito que tiene Vega, estoy segura de que es tan astuta como su hermano. Y Scorpius… Bueno, Scorpius es Scorpius. Se me ha ocurrido algo.- dijo de repente.- ¿Y si intento acercarme a ellos? Seguramente sea yo la que les interese: Como dijo Dylan, soy la única con un poder innato en Hogwarts. O, por lo menos, en Slytherin. ¿Y si intento infiltrarme y..?

-No.- dijeron Albus y Jeremy a la vez.- Es la idea más estúpida que he oído en toda la mañana, y eso que he estado hablando con Liotta.- añadió Jeremy.

-Bah.- ella hizo un gesto de desdén.- Hombres.- refunfuñó volviendo a su desayuno.

-No es por desilusionarte.- dijo Albus, tomando un sorbo de café.- Pero es que a lo mejor tú no eres el objetivo de los Malfoy ¿Para qué iban a querer hacer explotar cosas?

-Pues para un montón de cosas.- dijo ella , orgullosa. Los dos amigos la miraron con una ceja enarcada.- Bueno vale, a lo mejor es un poder un poco inútil en una colegio donde todos pueden hacer explotar cosas con varitas. – ambos asintieron al unísono.- Vale, no he dicho nada.- la expresión de Bere cambió de repente, como si se estuviera fijando en algo que estaba a la espalda de Albus y Jeremy.- Eh… Albus…

No le dio tiempo a volverse cuando escuchó una voz femenina demasiado familiar.

-Necesito hablar contigo, Albus.- dijo la voz de Silver. Él se volvió sorprendido.

-Silver.- saludó. Por el rabillo del ojo se dio cuenta de que Vega no les quitaba ojo, disimuladamente.- ¿Ahora? Las clases van a empezar en cinco minutos.

-No te entretendré mucho tiempo.- dijo ella con una voz que dejaba traslucir una ligera súplica. Albus intercambió una mirada con sus amigos y se levantó. Silver avanzó por el pasillo que se formaban entre las mesas de Slytherin y Ravenclaw mientras Albus la seguía. No se le escapó que dos ojos oscuros seguían a ambos a lo largo de su trayectoria.

-Tú diras.- dijo Albus cuando llegaron a la puerta del Gran Comedor. Ahí podían hablar más tranquilos.

-Creo que la última vez dejamos una conversación a medias.- empezó ella.- Sé que me pediste que nos diéramos un tiempo, pero el tiempo ya ha pasado y yo necesito saber qué va a pasar.

-¿Qué va a pasar con qué?

-Con nosotros.- susurró ella. Albus se sintió tremendamente mal descubriendo la tristeza que dejaban traslucir los ojos de la chica. Pero no podía mentirse a si mismo, ni tampoco mentirle a ella.

-He tomado una decisión.- dijo intentando no ser muy brusco. No quería herirla.- Silver… Creo que tenemos que dar por acaba da esta relación.- esperó a que ella dijera algo, pero no lo hizo.- No me malinterpretes: eres una chica maravillosa, de verdad. Contigo he vivido momentos inolvidables. Pero no puedo darte lo que tú quieres, yo siempre voy a ser un Slytherin. Siempre vas a tener la sombra de la duda planeando sobre mí, y yo no estoy dispuesto a tener que demostrar una y otra vez que no soy una mala persona, solo por que me tocó estar en una casa a la que tú no aprecias.

-Podemos intentarlo.- dijo ella, mirándole de forma esperanzadora.- ¿Vamos a cambiar todo lo que teníamos por una absurda discusión? Te pedí perdón, te dije que no pensaba así de ti realmente.

-Pero siempre que discutamos, tu sacarás a relucir lo de mi casa.- bajó la voz.- Y lo del pársel.

-También tienes que entenderme a mi.- contestó ella.- He crecido oyendo un montón de historias sobre los magos oscuros, sobre lo malo que es que un mago hable pársel, he aprendido a mantenerme alejada de personas que piensan que no me merezco estar aquí, sólo por ser mestiza.

-Y lo entiendo.- dijo Albus pausadamente.- Pero tú tienes que ponerte en mi lugar¿Cómo te sentirías tú si, por ejemplo, siempre te echase en cara que no eres una bruja de sangre pura? Tú no has elegido nacer así.: lo mismo que yo con el pársel. Yo no elegí hablarlo, como tampoco elegí estar en Slytherin . Pero tengo que aceptar lo que soy, y necesito que la persona que esté a mi lado acepte también lo que soy.

Ella le escuchó en silencio, calibrando lo que acababa de decirle. Finalmente habló.

-Parece que lo tienes claro.- dijo simplemente.

-Nunca he estado tan seguro de algo.- reconoció él.- Lo siento.

-No lo sientas.- dijo ella. A Albus le sorprendió la tranquilidad con la que aceptaba sus palabras.- Son tus sentimientos, y yo quiero lo mejor para ti. Tenía esperanzas en esto.- sonrió con tristeza.- Pero tienes razón: me resultaría dificil que estuvieses conmigo si tú no estás seguro. Y es cierto: siempre vas a ser un Slytherin.

-Ojalá las cosas hubieran sido distintas.- dijo él con sinceridad.

-Ojalá.- repitió ella.- ¿Puedo darte un abrazo?

-Claro.- dijo él, acercándose. Ella le abrazó torpemente, como si no quisiera incomodarle. El la estrechó entre sus brazos por última vez.- Esto no significa nada, Silver. Él que no estemos juntos no significa que hayas dejado de importarme. Siempre voy a estar aquí cuando lo necesites.

-Lo sé.- susurró ella, todavía abrazada a él. Se separó para mirarle.- Ahora me resultaría muy difícil ser amiga tuya. Lo siento, pero….me hace daño verte y no poder besarte. Quizás sea mejor que, por el momento, guardemos las distancias.

-Lo entiendo.- dijo él. Ella asintió levemente con la cabeza.

-¿Cómo van las cosas con la logia?

-Bueno…- Albus suspiró.- Jeremy descubrió que las pulseras de los Malfoy son réplicas de poder innato.- ella le miró interrogante.- Es algo así como un imitador de poderes.

-Vaya.- dijo ella.- Entonces estáis muy cerca de conocer la verdad.- Albus arrugó la frente.

-"¿Estáis'".- preguntó.- Silver, tú también eres una de los nuestros. Tu ayuda ha sido fundamental para llegar al fondo de este asunto.

-Es otra cosa que quería decirte.- dijo ella.- Creo que, por el momento , voy a mantenerme al margen de toda esta historia. Es un asunto demasiado serio, Albus… Y no quiero que mi familia corra ningún riesgo, si las cosas se ponen difíciles. – Albus abrió la boca para hablar, pero Silver le detuvo.- Sé que a lo mejor estoy exagerando. Pero ya ha ocurrido otras veces en el pasado: todos creían que la vuelta de Voldemort era imposible, y al final , un montón de muertes que pudieron haberse evitado si hubieran creído a tu padre desde un principio. No quiero cometer ese error.

-Lo comprendo.- dijo Albus. Jeremy y Bere habían llegado a la puerta del comedor.

-La clase va a empezar en un minuto, Albus.- dijo Jeremy. Él se volvió hacia Silver.

-Cuídate, ¿vale?

-Siempre lo hago.- dijo ella sonriendo con la seguridad que la caracterizaba. Él le devolvió la sonrisa.- Adiós, Albus.

Se despidió con un gesto de Jeremy y Bere y se alejó por un pasillo de la derecha. Bere y Jeremy miraron a su amigo.

-¿Qué acaba de ocurrir ahí?

-Algo que era inevitable que ocurriese.- dijo Albus suspirando.- Será mejor que nos vayamos.

Sin hacer ningún comentario, los tres amigos subieron en silencio hacia la próxima clase. A veces, por muy aburridas que fueran, servían para que sus mentes dejasen de pensar en los problemas que los atormentaban el resto del día.

* * *

 **[…]**

Faltaban cinco minutos para medianoche. Albus salió con sigilo de la Sala Común de Slytherin, en la que afortunadamente no había nadie, y se encaminó hacia el séptimo piso, donde había quedado con Vega. Tenía pensado ir a la Sala de los Menesteres, era la única sala donde se le ocurrió en la que podían verse sin ser descubiertos. Quedar cerca de la Sala de Slytherin era demasiado arriesgado. Por precaución, había salido con la capa de invisibilidad, pero al llegar al punto exacto de encuentro, se deshizo de ella, para que Vega supiera dónde estaba. Estaba observando los cuadros, en los que la mayoría los personajes dormían plácidamente, cuando una voz lo sorprendió.

-Potter.

Se volvió sonriente al oir una voz femenina, pero su sonrisa se apagó en cuanto vio frente a él a cierta pelirroja de Griffyndor, con una brillante P plateada sobre su túnica.

-Rosie.- balbuceó como un idiota.- ¿Qué…qué haces aquí?

Ella soltó una amarga risotada.

-Esa pregunta debería hacertela yo a ti.- se cruzó de brazos, ceñuda.- Soy prefecta ¿ Recuerdas? Me limito a hacer mi trabajo.

-Felicidades.- dijo él irónicamente frunciendo el entrecejo, olvidando la sorpresa inicial.

-Bueno, ¿Qué diablos haces en el otro ala del castillo? Tu Sala Común está muy lejos de aquí.- dijo ella.- Afortunadamente.

-¿Y a ti qué te importa?- dijo él .No podía haberse encontrado a alguien peor que su prima Rosie. La joven se llevó un dedo a la barbilla, simulando pensar.

-Pues ahora que lo dices, no me importa nada, la verdad.- dijo.- Pero soy prefecta, mi obligación es que todos los alumnos se encuentren en sus respectivas habitaciones a ciertas horas. Así que me vas a explicar qué haces deambulando a media noche por los pasillos.

-Si, ya me he enterado que eres prefecta, no hace falta que lo repitas cada dos segundos.- dijo Albus de malos modos.- Estaba dando un paseo. Las mazmorras ya las tengo muy vistas.

Ella arqueó las cejas.

-Maravilloso. Y ahora, cuéntame la verdad.

-Esa es la verdad.- frunció el entrecejo.- ¿Tengo que tener un motivo para dar un paseo por la noche?

-Si. Los de tu casa siempre tenéis un motivo para hacer las cosas que hacéis. Mira, Potter.- continuó ella.- Tú y yo sabemos como somos: Yo sé que no te gusta mucho respetar las reglas, tú sabes que mi deber es hacer que las respetes. Si fueras cualquier otro alumno, ya te habría quitado diez puntos por estar aquí, y no durmiendo en esa guarida macabra que es la Sala Común de Slytherin.- hizo una pausa.- Pero por desgracia, somos primos. A nuestros padres les disgustaría mucho si supieran que yo me dedico a quitarte puntos, aunque tú estés haciendo algo ilegal. Así que dejémoslo así: tú me cuentas qué estás haciendo aquí, sin historias ni cuentos para no dormir, y yo hago como si nunca te hubiera visto en este pasillo.

Albus bufó y pensó rápido una respuesta. Sabía que tenía que poner atención a sus palabras, buscar una excusa y rápido, porque si aparecía Vega en ese momento, Rosie solo sumaría dos y dos.

-Estaba esperando ver a Silver. No sé si te lo ha contado, pero lo hemos dejado. Tenía la esperanza de verla para hablar con ella.- su prima le miraba imperturbable.- La última vez que hablamos no acabamos muy bien.- mintió. Ella se tomó su tiempo antes de responder.

-Por supuesto que sé que lo habéis dejado. Silver me lo ha contado todo.- contestó. Albus se preguntó hasta qué punto sabría Rosie.- Y te voy a decir una cosa,: ya me lo esperaba. Le advertí una y otra vez sobre ti, sabría que en cuanto te cansaras de jugar al niño bueno le darías la patada. Ella lo ha pasado muy mal por tu culpa ¿Sabes?- Albus no dijo nada.- Ahora que está remontando, no quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a ella. Tu sitio está en las mazmorras, con los de tu especie.- dijo como si estuviera hablando de un vertedero.- Aléjate de Silver, Potter. Que la dejes es lo mejor que le ha podido pasar en la vida.

Albus se contuvo para no decirle algo hiriente, por el único motivo de que si se quedaba a discutir con ella, Vega aparecería y estaba seguro de que Rosie no se callaría frente a McGonagall.

-Tranquila, Weasley.- dijo él subrayando su apellido.- No hace falta que vengas a darme lecciones. Las que tengo en clase ya son suficientes.

-Perfecto.- ella miró al otro lado del pasillo.- Voy a dar una vuelta por el pasillo de al lado, y cuando vuelva, quiero que hayas desaparecido o esta vez me dará igual que seas mi primo.

Sin mediar otra palabra, se dio la vuelta y desapareció entre la oscuridad del pasillo. Albus resopló aliviado, al menos había conseguido que se fuera. Acto seguido apareció Vega, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro. Él se volvió sorprendido.

-Por los pelos.- dijo.- Ha faltado nada para que Rosie nos descubriera.

-Ya lo he visto.- dijo ella.- Me escondí en el hueco de la armadura cuando te oí hablando con ella.- frunció el entrecejo.- ¿Todos los Weasley son así de insoportables?

-Sólo ella. Le estirparon la simpatía cuando nació.- dijo Albus. Se volvió hacia Vega.- Vamos, rápido. Tenemos que entrar en la Sala de los Menesteres antes de que vuelva.

Rápidamente, entraron por el acceso de la Sala de los esa ocasión, la Sala aparecía repleta de cojines negros de terciopelo. Un millar de velas iluminaban toda la Sala, y en el techo había un fiel reflejo de las constelaciones del cielo.

-¿Por qué habrá aparecido decorada así?- dijo Vega mirando el techo.

-Quizás por esa manía que tenéis los Malfoy de llamaros como constelaciones o estrellas.- dijo Albus. La miró maliciosamente.- A lo mejor deberíais haber sido astrónomos.

-No tienes ninguna gracia haciendo bromas, que lo sepas.- dijo Vega sonriendo de medio lado. Él se encogió de hombros.

-James es el gracioso. Te ha tocado el hermano aburrido.

-A mi no me " ha tocado " nada, Potter.- dijo ella acercándose en un movimiento felino hacia él.- No ha sido el azar. Yo soy la que elijo. Siempre.

-Hace mucho que dejaron de intimidarme tus maneras de niña de papá.- dijo él, tomándola en sus brazos. Sus labios se encontraron. Albus volvió a hablar.- Y pensar que me pareciste insoportable la primera vez que te vi.

Ella se rió sarcásticamente.

-No parecía que te disgustaba mucho lo que veías.- hizo una pausa para mirarle.- Sigo preguntándome qué es lo que hizo que te fijaras en mi. La verdad es que no esperaba que hicieras caso a tus instintos.

-Sólo hay que tener ojos en la cara para darse cuenta que no eres como las demás.- dijo él en voz baja. Le acarició la barbilla suavemente, tomándola entre sus dedos.- Eres la antítesis de todo lo que significa " normal".

-Pensaba que toda tu vida habías buscado la normalidad.- dijo ella.- Siempre intentas pasar desapercibido.

-Lo normal es aburrido.- explicó él.- ¿Qué hay de interesante en algo que tiene todo el mundo? Me gusta la exclusividad, lo diferente. Este colegio está lleno de copias insípidas, todos se parecen a todos. Tú no. Y por eso , Malfoy, estoy justamente aquí , contigo.

-Me lo tomaré como un cumplido.- susurró ella.

-Tómatelo como la verdad.- dijo él. De un tirón, se dejó caer en los cojines al tiempo que tiraba de Vega para hacer que cayera junto a él y ambos cayeron sobre los cojines, acostados. Albus la miró.- Eres preciosa.

-Lo sé.- dijo ella con orgullo. Él sonrió por lo bajo y la besó en los labios, ella correspondió a su beso, llevando sus manos a la espalda del joven. Él subió su mano a lo largo de su muslo acariciando su piel suave, provocando un suspiro en la joven. Ella le desabrochó con manos trémulas los primeros botones de su camisa, mientras él le quitó el suéter gris con esa serpiente verde que había sido su castigo durante todos sus años en Hogwarts. Ahora se alegraba de pertenecer ahí. Sabía que si hubiera sido de Gryffindor, jamás habría conocido a Vega. Volvió a besarla con más ímpetu, introduciendo su lengua en la boca de ella. Ella se la mordió.

-Vaya, Malfoy. También tienes tu lado de chica mala.

-Como tú.- dijo ella contra su boca.- Hay más oscuridad en ti de la que crees. Tú y yo somos iguales.- dijo ella acercándose otra vez a sus labios. Nunca se había considerado oscuro, es más, antes esa definición le habría enfadado, ahora se alegraba, si ese era el precio que tenía que pagar por estar con ella, le parecía incluso poco. Le mordió el labio inferior mientras le desabrochaba los botones de su camisa, dejando entrever el sujetador de encaje negro que ella llevaba ese día. La besó la barbilla, el cuello, la curva que se formaba entre sus pechos. Ella le acariciaba el cabello y Albus alzó la vista para mirarla: tenía los ojos cerrados, los labios entreabiertos, era la imagen viva del deseo y se sintió el chico más afortunado del mundo en ese momento ¿ Quién tenía la oportunidad de ver a la chica más codiciada de los sangres puras en ese momento? Él bajó con sus labios por su ombligo, y su vientre y de repente ella dejó escapar una risa floja, una risa de verdad, como la que nunca le había oído. Siempre había un deje de ironía cuando Vega se reía, le daba la impresión de que nunca se reía de verdad y eso le hizo parecer mucho más humana. Albus la miró de nuevo.

-¿Tienes cosquillas?- dijo divertido. No pegaba nada con la actitud que ella tenía siempre, tan segura, como si siempre llevase el control de todo lo que sucedía. Ella se recompuso adoptando una pose seria, más parecida a como era normalmente.

-No.

-¿Seguro?- preguntó él maliciosamente. ÉL alzó una mano para acariciarle un costado y ella se apartó de un respingo.

-Cuidado con lo que vas a hacer, Potter.- dijo ella levantando un dedo. A Albus le hizo gracia.

-Si no tienes cosquillas ¿Qué más te da?- acto seguido se dispuso a hacerle cosquillas en ambos costados, a lo que ella no pudo evitar responder con sonoras carcajadas.

-No… para, maldita sea…. Jajajajajaja.- demasiado tarde. Cayó hacia atrás muerta de risa, incapaz de contenerse a las cosquillas. Él la miró con ternura, verla reir de verdad, era un placer para la vista. Se la veía relajada, como la joven que debería ser y que se empeñaba en ocultar, para dar la imagen fría y distante que normalmente tenía.- Albus…. ¡Para!.- exclamó ella entre carcajadas.

-¿No te han enseñado educación en casa de los Malfoy?- dijo él riéndose también.- Pídelo por favor.

-Jamás.- dijo ella. Él continuó haciéndole cosquillas hasta que Vega se escabulló de debajo de sus brazos y se agazapó en una esquina del inmenso cojín de terciopelo, sacó rápidamente su varita ( Ni Albus supo de dónde ) y le apuntó.- Albus Potter, o dejas de hacerme cosquillas o vas a tener que explicar por qué tienes la cara llena de fornúnculos.- dijo completamente seria. Ahí estaba la Vega Malfoy de siempre. Albus no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

-Temblando estoy.- él sacó también la suya, y se la puso justo en la garganta.- Muy mal, señorita Malfoy. Eso de apuntarme con una varita…- él negó con la cabeza, fingiendo seriedad. Pero la imagen que ella ofrecía,sentada con las rodillas flexionadas, y apuntándole con la varita como si fuera el mismo Voldemort por unas cosquillas era demasiado cómica. Se echó a reir al tiempo que guardaba la varita y le tendía la mano.

-Deja eso, anda. No voy a hacerte cosquillas, lo prometo.- ella le miró con suspicacia, como si no le creyera del todo.

-Si me mientes estás muerto, Potter.- dijo apuntándole nuevamente con la varita. ÉL alzó las manos divertido, para mostrarle que no tenía intención de volver a torturarla. Finalmente, ella la guardó.- Eso está mejor.

-Y ahora ven aquí, y bésame.- dijo él autoritariamente. Ella se levantó y así lo hizo. Suspiró y recostó la cabeza sobre su hombro. Él le acarició el largo cabello distraídamente.

-¿Alguna vez has estado con algún chico?- preguntó él. Ella le miró desde su posición.

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta? Con Avery, ya lo sabes.

-Me refiero a…- se detuvo. No estaba seguro de cómo preguntar una cosa así sin sonar brusco. Tampoco le parecía una pregunta muy apropiada, pero sentía demasiada curiosidad. Ella le miró con la ceja enarcada.

-¿Me estás preguntando si soy virgen, Potter?- preguntó ella directamente. Albus enrojeció ligeramente, agradeció que estuviera oscuro para que ella no se diese cuenta. No quería quedar de remilgado frente a la apabullante seguridad de Vega.

-No quería decirlo así, pero sí.- reconoció. Ella le miró imperturbable durante unos segundos.

-No tengo por qué contestarte a esa pregunta.- dijo. Él esperó.- Pero lo haré. No, Albus, no he estado nunca con ningún chico ¿Bromeas? Mi padre ya me habría lanzado un Crucio y me habría encerrado bajo siete llaves en la Mansión Malfoy.

-Vaya, eso me deja muy tranquilo.- dijo él irónicamente. Se le ocurrió algo.- ¿Crees que tu hermano sospecha algo?

-No.- dijo ella tomando su mano para jugar entre sus dedos.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura?

-Si sospechara algo, ya estarías muerto.- dijo ella simplemente. Albus la miró alzando una ceja y ella se rió.- Es broma. Muerto no, pero a lo mejor sufriendo terribles dolores. ¿Y tú?

-¿Yo qué?

-¿Has estado con alguna chica?

-Mmm…- no quería reconocer que él tampoco había pasado más allá de besos con ninguna.- No es de tu incumbencia.

-¿No es de mi incumbencia? No, Potter, ahora vas a empezar a hablar.- dijo ella incorporándose, sentándose de rodillas sobre el cojín para mirarle. Él se rió al verla tan enfadada.

-¿Celosa,Malfoy?

-Yo pregunté primero.

Él se llevó un dedo a la barbilla y puso un gesto como de hacer memoria.

-Una,dos, tres…ocho, diez, doce… Si, doce creo que es el número.- dijo aguantándose la risa al ver la cara descompuesta de ella.

-¿¡Doce?!

-Doce de Slytherin.- dijo él.- No quieras saber con cuántas de Gryffindor.

Albus no puso evitar soltar una carcajada ante el rostro iracundo de ella, parecía que iba a mandarle una maldición detrás de otra.

-Antes de que empieces a hiperventilar, estoy bromeando.- reconoció.- No he estado con ninguna.

Ella disimuló su alivio.

-Ya lo sabía.- dijo adoptando su pose de seguridad.- Pero me sorprende. ¿Por qué no….?

-Ninguna me interesaba lo suficiente.- dijo Albus sinceramente. Se dio cuenta de que era bastante tarde, y se levantó del cojín para tenderle una mano.- Deberíamos irnos ya. Es demasiado tarde, mañana no vamos a poder levantarnos.

Ella tomó su mano y se levantó, dispuesta a salir por la puerta. Albus la detuvo.

-Abróchate la camisa ¿ Es que quieres que los cuadros se mueran de un infarto?- dijo él bromeando. Ella fue consciente en ese momento de que no se había abrochado bien la ropa y se acomodó rápidamente la camisa y el suéter.- Mejor. Sólo yo puedo ver esa parte de ti.- dijo de broma.

-Sólo yo decido quien ve esa parte de mi.- corrigió ella. Él sonrio cabeceando, tenía toda la razón. Daba la impresión de que nadie le había convencido de nada jamás. Cuando estuvieron fuera de la Sala de los Menesteres, Albus cubrió a ambos con la capa invisible y volvieron a la Sala Común de Slytherin, a esas horas, ya vacía y con la chimenea apagada. Ella le miró.

-Bueno, Potter.- se acercó levemente a él y le besó.- Que sueñes bonito.

\- Entonces soñaré contigo.- susurró él, devolviéndole el beso.- Dulces sueños.

Ella se giró y bajó por las escaleras que daban a los dormitorios femeninos ,él hizo lo propio. Esa noche, durmió con una sonrisa en los labios.


	41. La víbora en el nido

**42\. La víbora en el nido**

La luz verde que se filtraba desde los grandes ventanales de la Sala Común de Slytherin hacía ver que fuera, hacía un dia espléndido. Albus le devolvía la mirada a su reflejo verdoso, contra uno de los cristales de los grandes ventanales que daban al Lago: El agua tenía un color luminoso, de un verde claro, y los bancos de peces se veían más nítidamente que de costumbre. Era la forma de los Slytherins de saber si fuera hacía sol, lluvia o viento: el agua cambiaba según la estación del tiempo en la que se encontrasen. A veces, se quejaban de ser la única Sala del Castillo sin ventanas al exterior: se sentían como si estuvieran en un zulo, condenados a no ver la luz del Sol. Pero en días como aquel, se alegraban de vivir en el único lugar del Castillo donde podían ver toda la apasionante vida que existía bajo la superficie del Lago. Diferentes. Oscuros. Así era como les habían hecho, así es como eran.

-Los carruajes de Hogsmeade están a punto de salir.- dijo Scorpius a su espalda. Ese día era la última excursión a Hogsmeade del año, pero Albus había decidido no ir. Él y Vega habían acordado que ambos faltarían a la excursión y podían aprovechar para verse en el castillo.Él se volvió.

-Esta vez voy a pasar.

-¿No vienes?- se sorprendió el rubio.- Va a ir todo el Colegio ¿En serio te vas a quedar aquí con el día que hace?

-No me apetece mucho, la verdad.- dijo él.- Además, había pensado en salir un poco al Campo de Quidditch a entrenar un poco ¿ No dices que no nos estamos tomando en serio la final?

-Parece que de vez en cuando me escuchas y todo.- dijo Scorpius, divertido. Luego suspiró y volvió la vista hacia el ventanal que daba al lago. El toque verde del agua se reflejaba en su cabello claro, dándole un tono verdoso.- ¿No te cansas a veces de ver siempre el agua del Lago? - Albus se encogió de hombros.

-A veces.

-Me pregunto cómo será vivir en la Torre de Gryffindor.- comentó su amigo.- Si me dieran a elegir cualquier habitación del Castillo, elegiría una donde se viese el Campo de Quidditch. Tiene que estar bien levantarte por las mañanas y respirar aire fresco.

-A mí me gustarían más las vistas de noche.- comentó Albus.- Ver las estrellas en las noches claras… De hecho, a veces voy al puente de madera sólo para verlo.- reconoció. Scorpius le miró arqueando una ceja.

-Eso ha sonado muy Nott.- dijo en broma. Albus le dio un golpe amistoso en el brazo. El rubio sacó su varita sonriendo con malicia.- ¿Quieres que te enseñe algo?- sin esperar respuesta, le señaló hacia el ventanal:.- Mira ahí. _Lumos._

La varita emitió una luz pálida que ilumino brevemente la estancia. Albus se fijó en el ventanal de la Sala, pero no ocurrió nada: se seguía viendo el pálido agua verdoso, a lo lejos varios bancos de algas. Se acercó al cristal frunciendo las cejas.

-Yo no veo na….- en ese momento, sin saber de donde, un tentáculo gigantesco golpeó el cristal, haciendo retumbar toda la Sala Común. Albus trastabilló y cayó hacia atrás del ímpetu, sin dejar de mirar boquiabierto a la fabulosa criatura que tenía delante.

-Es…..¡Es el Calamar Gigante1- exclamó.- ¡Merlín! ¿Tú lo estás viendo? Maldita sea, es enorme! ¿No corremos peligro con esa cosa ahí?

Scorpius soltó una carcajada ante el susto de su amigo. Su varita seguía emitiendo luz, y el comenzó a moverla de un lado a otro. El calamar se había movido y ahora sólo se veía la piel rosácea del animal, y un ojo del tamaño de la cabeza de Albus, que seguía con su pupila negra la luz de la varita. Ni siquiera se veía el agua verde reflejada.

-Anda ya, Albus, es inofensivo.- dijo él moviendo lentamente la varita. Finalmente, la apagó. El ojo del calamar parpadeó un par de veces y, se marchó en silencio. Al hacerlo, sus largos tentáculos se veían en la lejanía, flotando tras de sí,como serpientes rosadas. Albus seguía en el mismo sitio donde se había caído y con la misma cara de susto. Le había impresionado muchísimo. Scorpius, riendo, se acercó hacia él y le tendió una mano. El joven la tomó y se levantó con su ayuda.

-Merlín, me he dado un susto de muerte.- reconoció, pasándose la mano por los cabellos.- ¿Qué pasaría si hubiera atacado? Estoy seguro de que un tentáculo de esa cosa reventaría el cristal en dos. A lo mejor piensa que somos comida.

Scorpius agitaba la cabeza sonriente.

-¿Lo ves, no?- Albus le miró sin comprender.- El Calamar Gigante es como nosotros.- hizo una pausa y continuó.- Todos piensan lo peor de él. Todos le temen. Y ninguno lo ha visto con sus ojos.- decía mirando a la inmensa masa verde que se veía tras el cristal. El Calamar había desaparecido, ya sólo quedaba el paisaje de siempre.- Eso pasa con nosotros. Los malos ,los traicioneros, los Slytherins. Todos creen saber lo que queremos, lo que hacemos, nuestros pensamientos. Cuando hacemos algo, siempre es para causar el mal. Pero nadie se ha molestado en conocernos. Fuera de las otras casas, quiero decir.- volvió su vista a Albus.-. Tú primera reacción ha sido pensar que él iba a hacer algo malo, cuando sólo seguía la luz. Descubrí hace muchos años que le gusta…Y tu reacción es la misma que tienen Las otras tres Casas con alguno de nosotros. Tu prima, Weasley, por ejemplo.- dijo él.- Dime que el motivo por el que te rechaza, no es otro que el hecho de llevar una serpiente bordada en la túnica.

Albus se quedó unos segundos sin saber qué decir. Siempre le había parecido que Scorpius estaba orgulloso de pertenecer a Slytherin y en efecto , lo estaba. Su discurso, dejando traslucir que era consciente de que para el resto de casas Slytherin eran los malos, dejaba claro que él también se había sentido solo, igual que Albus, por pertenecer a esa Casa. Se sintió mas Slytherin que nunca.

-Has dicho que te gustaba ir al puente a contemplar las estrellas.- dijo Scorpius. Hizo un gesto de desdén.- Todos pueden ver las estrellas, pero ¿Cuántos pueden ver lo que hemos visto nosotros? Somos especiales, Albus.- dijo Scorpius.- Que nadie, ni siquiera Weasley, te convenza nunca de lo contrario.

Albus le miró con una leve sonrisa, le agradecía la lección que le había dado. Nunca se había imaginado a Scorpius como alguien con inquietudes, parecía que lo único que le importaba era ligarse chicas y jugar al Quidditch. Alexia Montague subió por las escalinatas de piedra.

-Scorpius.- dijo. Ambos chicos se volvieron.- Los carruajes están abajo.

Albus miró a ambos con una ceja enarcada.

-¿Vosotros no os habíais dejado de hablar?

Scorpius y Alexia intercambiaron una mirada cómplice.

-Habíamos.- dijo Scorpius.- Pero a veces hay que dar segundas oportunidades.

Se ciñó la capa, agarró a Alexia del antebrazo y juntos salieron por el hueco de la Sala. Albus se había quedado solo, con la única compañía de algún duende de agua o pececillo que paseaba de cuando en cuando por el cristal. Seguía pensando en el Calamar Gigante, ¿Dónde habría ido? El hueco de la Sala volvió a abrirse y entró Jeremy con un montón de libros bajo el brazo. Parecía que últimamente se dedicaba a cargar libros de un lado para otro.

-¿Tú tampoco has ido a Hogsmeade?- dijo al ver a Albus.

-No. Pensaba aprovechar y volar un poco.

Jeremy arqueó las cejas incrédulo.

-He visto a Silver en el pasillo de abajo con Rosie.- Albus no dijo nada.- ¿Prefieres volar a estar con ella?

-En cuanto a eso…- dijo Albus cabeceando.- Silver y yo… no estamos juntos.

-Lo suponía.- reconoció su amigo.- La conversación del otro día parecía una despedida ¿Qué ha pasado?

Albus suspiró. Últimamente, su vida se había convertido en un entresijo de mentiras y medias verdades. Quizás le vendría bien tener un aliado. Tomó una decisión.

-¿Por qué no dejas esos libros y vamos a dar una vuelta?

Jeremy se en cogió de hombros, y dejó los libros apartados en un hueco de la Sala Común, no sin antes lanzarles un hechizo protector. En Slytherin nunca se sabía cuando alguien estaba dispuesto a fastidiar a los demás.

-Vamos. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

 **[…..]**

Albus y Jeremy caminaban por los pasillos de Hogwarts, sin ningún rumbo fijo. Llevaban un rato hablando de banalidades, Albus no se atrevía a sacar el tema directamente. Quería contarle a su amigo su situación, tener un cómplice, alguien con quién contar. Desde pequeño, había aprendido a desconfiar de los Slytherin: los primeros años en Hogwarts, se había mostrado introvertido y distante, cuando necesitaba desahogarse lo hacía con sus hermanos o con su padre, siempre habían mantenido una relación de confianza. Albus recordaba cuando, de pequeño, le escribía cartas una y otra vez, contándole sus impresiones, su disgusto por pertenecer a la casa verde. Él siempre le había escuchado, y Albus se había sentido arropado incluso en la distancia. Pero una parte de él, se sentía incomprendido por Harry: por mucho que lo intentara, él no sabía cómo podía sentirse. En Gryffindor, las cosas para su padre habían sido muy diferentes. No tenía que estar vigilando sus espaldas, ni tenía a Malfoy dia y noche atormentándole, ni sufría continuas bromas acerca de su familia. LA Sala Común de Gryffindor había sido su refugio. Albus nunca había tenido un refugio. Todo cambió cuando comenzó a llevarse bien con Nott: sólo él comprendía lo que era sentirse como un pez fuera del agua, ambos habían encontrado en el otro un compañero de confidencias y sentimientos.

-Merlín, cuando hay excursión a Hogsmeade esto parece una guardería.- comentó Jeremy mirando como una pandilla de cuatro alumnos de primero corrían al otro extremo del pasillo. Se volvió con media sonrisa hacia Albus.- ¿Recuerdas cuando estábamos en primero y no podíamos ir a las excursiones? Siempre deseábamos llegar a tercer curso para poder dejar el Castillo y no pasar tiempo con nuestros queridos compañeros de Casa.

-Sí.- dijo Albus, nostálgico.- Y la primera vez que fuimos Scorpius nos lanzó un hechizo de piernas de gelatina y tuvimos que volvernos al Castillo. – Qué diferente era todo entonces. Jeremy soltó una carcajada.

-Bueno, Scorpius sigue siendo un idiota. Tenía todas las papeletas para convertirse en lo que es.- dijo, divertido. Bajaron por las escaleras y llegaron a la primera planta, desierta exceptuando a algún prefecto haciendo la ronda.- ¿Vas a contarme qué ha pasado con Silver?

Albus suspiró y se detuvo frente a la puerta principal del Castillo. Los rayos de sol le daban directamente en los ojos y se los frotó.

-Creo que no es para mi.- le dijo a su amigo.

-Antes no pensabas eso.- dijo Jeremy. Albus le miró.- Vale, es una Gyffindor y todo eso pero…No sé, parecía que os llevabais bien.

-Y así era.- comentó su amigo.- Pero lo de la Fiesta de Pascua…Me ha hecho abrir los ojos. Jamás podríamos ser felices a largo plazo, Jeremy. Ella nunca va a aceptar lo que soy.

-¿Un capullo que es famoso porque su padre se cargó a un montón de mortífagos cuando era joven?- preguntó Jeremy con sorna.

-No, idiota.- dijo Albus.- Me refiero a… otra cosa. Jremy le miró sin comprender. Albus no quería decírselo allí , con toda esa gente yendo y viniendo por los pasillos.

-Vayamos fuera.

Se encaminaron hacia las orillas del lago. Fuera hacía un sol espléndido, hacíia bastante calor y ambos se deshicieron de sus bufandas esmeralda y se abrieron ligeramente las túnicas. El uniforme de Hogwarts estaba pensado para aguantar largos meses de frío, pero cada vez el calor obligaba a llevar túnicas mas ligeras. Se sentaron sobre la hierba verde.

-Lo que te voy a contar no puede saberlo nadie, Jeremy.- empezó. Jeremy le miró sorprendido.

-¿A quién iba a contárselo ¿ A Richard? ¿ O a..'

-Bere.- terminó Albus.- Ni si quiera a ella ¿De acuerdo?

-Soy una tumba.- dijo su amigo.- ¿Y bien?

-Hablo pársel.- dijo su amigo en voz baja. Jeremy abrió mucho los ojos y silbó.

-¿En serio? ¿Desde cuando?- había en su tono de voz un deje de admiración.

-Según Rosie, desde siempre. Yo no recuerdo haberlo hablado jamás, pero… sé que no miente, Jeremy.- el joven le miraba admirado.- No me mires así, como si me hubiera tocado la lotería. Es una mierda.

-¿Qué dices? Los hablantes de pársel tienen un gran poder, Albus. Eso significa que tienes un poder enorme dentro de que en un futuro podrás hacer cosas espectaculares

-Si, un poder oscuro.- dijo Albus con ironía.- Genial, comparto el mismo poder que Voldemort, el mismo que mató a mis abuelos y que casi mata a mi padre, quién por cierto, nació para combatirlo. Es la mejor noticia que me han dado en la vida.- ironizó Albus.

-Bueno, visto así…- reconoció Jeremy.- Pero ¿Por qué te empeñas en ver siempre lo malo? Vale, hablar pársel no es algo para publicarlo en El Profeta. Pero eso quiere decir que tienes más magia que mucha gente del castillo. Los magos más poderosos lo han hablado.- hizo un pausa.- Tú padre incluido. Incluso hay rumores de que Dumbledore también era capaz de hablarlo, pero no lo hacía por el estigma social.

-No lo había escuchado en la vida.- reconoció Albus. El otro se encogió de hombros.

-Hay un montón de teorías al respecto en " Historia de grandes magos de nuestro tiempo " y " Poderes oscuros: los secretos del mundo mágico"

-Tú y tus teorías.- bufó Albus. Le miró dubitativo.- Hay más. He tenido que dejarlo con Silver porque… me estoy viendo con otra persona.

-Hostias.- dijo Jeremy.- ¿El bueno de Albus jugando a dos bandas? ¿Quién eres, el nuevo Sirius Black?

-Deja de reírte.- le dijo Albus.- Es serio. No estoy seguro de que esté haciendo lo correcto…- reconoció. No se había a atrevido nunca a decirlo en voz alta. Su amigo no estuvo de acuerdo.

-El amor siempre es lo correcto.- dijo con una convicción absoluta.- Vale, parezco "Corazón de Bruja" . Pero es la verdad. Si te has enamorado de otra persona, lo normal es que lo intentes.

-Si, bueno…- dijo Albus.- No sé yo…

-Claro que si, Albus.- dijo Jeremy.- ¿Qué mas da quien sea la otra persona? Cuando dos sienten lo mismo, es inútil ignorarlo. Sea quien sea, tienes que luchar para estar con esa puede ser tan malo como lo pintas.

-Es Vega Malfoy.- dijo Albus de sopetón. Jeremy le miró durante unos segundos con la boca abierta.

-¿¡QUÉ!? ¿Estás de broma?- Albus negó.- Merlín, ¿Es que estás mal de la cabeza? Albus ¡Es una Malfoy! ¿Sabes que su padre siempre ha estado relaccionado con los magos oscuros?¿Sabes que su hermano está al frente de una logia de sangres limpias? – le recriminó.- Olvídate de ella.

-¿Qué ha pasado con " el amor siempre es lo correcto"?- preguntó Albus con el entrecejo fruncido.

-El amor siempre es lo correcto… siempre y cuando no sea con una maldita Malfoy.- Jeremy se echó las manos al cabello.- Merlín, Albus….. Espero que sepas lo que haces.

-Sabía que te lo ibas a tomar así. No sé para qué te cuento nada.- dijo refunfuñando, mientras se levantaba con intención de volver al Castillo. Jeremy también se levantó.

-Oye… lo siento.- le dijo.- A lo mejor me he puesto un poco dramático…

-¿Un poco?

-Vale, he sido un dramático de mierda…- esbozó una sonrisa.- Pero no me lo esperaba. Aunque tengo que reconocer que no sé qué pasa en esa familia, pero es difícil resistirse a ellos. Reconozco que Scorpius siempre me gustó cuando era más pequeño…

-No sé lo que es.- dijo Albus- Pero no la voy a dejar. La quiero, Jeremy.- reconoció. Él mismo se sorprendió al oírse decir aquello.

-Entonces va en serio

-Muy en serio. Ella es….diferente.-dijo el rostro de Jeremy apareció una sonrisa.

-Así que el frío y distante Albus Potter se ha enamorado.

Albus le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Al frío y distante Albus Potter le van a dar una patada en el culo como alguien se entere de esto.- dijo Albus.- No puede salir de aquí, Jeremy. Si Scorpius se entera…

-…te corta las pelotas.- terminó Jeremy.- Pero no se va a enterar. Sabes que estoy para ayudaros en lo que necesitéis.

Albus le palmeó la espalda en agradecimiento. Jeremy siempre había estado ahí, incluso cuando nadie le hablaba, incluso cuando no era nadie. Ambos se miraron y volvieron su vista al lago. Qué bien se sentía uno cuando se quitaba un peso de encima.

* * *

 **[…..]**

Unas horas más tarde, Albus se encontraba en el sofá de Slytherin, recostado contra uno de los reposa brazos, tumbado a lo largo del sofá. Sobre él, vuelta de espaldas y recostada encima suyo, se encontraba Vega Malfoy,su cabello de oro desparramado sobre el hombro de Albus, sus manos entrelazadas. Habían estado un buen rato en la Sala, aprovechando que estaba vacía, puesto que casi todos los alumnos de Slytherin estaban en Hogsmeade, y habían aprovechado para pasar tiempo juntos. No habían hablado demasiado: no podían evitar devorarse el uno al otro cuando se veían, era algo que trascendía a la razón, era algo casi salvaje. Llevaban unos minutos en silencio, Albus recostado acariciando con una mano el cabello de Vega, ella recostada contra su pecho, cogiéndole la mano que tenía libre mientras sus dedos jugaban. Albus notaba la respiración de ella sobre su cuello desnudo.

-¿En qué piensas?- preguntó Vega de repente. Albus la miró desde su posición.

-En la suerte que tengo.- tenía gracia porque jamás se había considerado afortunado en nada. Ella giró un poco la cara y le besó.- Le he contado lo nuestro a Jeremy esta mañana.- añadió.

-¿A Nott?- dijo ella. Albus asintió.- Uf… No sé, Albus. Mi familia siempre ha tenido mucha relación con los Notts. Si se lo cuenta a sus padres…

-Vamos, Vega. Jeremy sólo habla con sus padres para pedirles dinero.- dijo Albus. Ella le miró enarcando una ceja.

-¿Y eso?

-No se portan muy bien con él.- dijo Albus encogiéndose de hombros.- Además, nos vendrá bien tener un aliado. Puede cubrirnos cuando queramos vernos.

Ella suspiró y se quedó con la mirada perdida, pensando. Albus se dio cuenta.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Que odio tener que esconderme.- murmuró ella con un deje de tristeza en la voz.- ¿Qué más les da a todos que estemos juntos? Estoy pensando que quizás no sería mala idea descubrirnos….A veces creo que no les sentaría tan mal como nosotros creemos.

-¿Cómo que no?- preguntó Albus divertido.- Tu padre te ha metido en Dumstrang para que no te juntes con indeseables. Tu padre siempre ha considerado a mi padre un indeseable. Ahora despeja la ecuación.- dijo él irónicamente.

-Ya, pero…. Tú eres diferente, Albus.- le dijo, incorporándose un poco para mirarle.- No es como si fueras tu padre. Quizás si se lo explico a mi familia….

-¿Quieres saber qué diría tu padre si se enterase de lo nuestro?- preguntó Albus. Vega se había sentado sobre él, con las rodillas flexionadas a ambos lados de su cuerpo. ÉL carraspeó y adoptó un tono de voz grave, parecido al que utilizaba el señor Malfoy.- ¿Estás viéndote con Potter?¿Acaso no has aprendido nada todos estos años, Vega? Potter…- pronunció como escupiendo su propio apellido.- Un elfo doméstico te habría convenido más. Ese imbécil de Albus es igual que su padre, sólo que él no tiene la cara rajada.- Vega soltó una carcajada. Harry le había contado a Albus muchas veces el mote por el que Malfoy le llamaba en sus tiempos de estudiantes.- ¿Y qué más?¿Te has afiliado al P.E.D.D.O.?Te voy a decir una cosa, jovencita.- Se había incorporado sentado, con Vega sobre sus rodillas, mirándole divertida. La apuntó con un dedo.- Antes prefiero lanzarte cien crucios que dejar que estés con ese idiota. Un Potter….- Albus cabeceó dramáticamente mientras ella se reía.-….Ni siquiera es guapo.- ella soltó una carcajada que hizo sonreir a Albus. Rodeó su cintura con las manos, y ella le abrazó pasando sus manos por el cuello.- Me da igual lo que diga tu padre, Malfoy.- dijo él acercándose a ella.- Eres mía y ni él ni cien Malfoys, ni cien Potters van a poder impedirlo.

Se inclinó y la besó en los labios, ella los entreabrió y sus lenguas se encontraron. Albus dejó escapar un gemido, bajó con sus brazos a los muslos de ella, aprcialmente descubiertos por la falda del uniforme. Tener una chica así sentada sobre sus rodillas era demasiado para un chico de 16 años con las hormonas a flor de piel. Se olvidaron completamente del mundo, los besos cada vez más fieros, sus cuerpos cada vez más cerca. Hasta que una voz les sorprendió.

-Vaya, Potter. Parece que desde que estuviste conmigo, has aprendido muchas cosas.

Ambos se quedaron mudos. Verity Foster les miraba desde la puerta de los dormitorios femeninos, sonriendo felinamente. Albus conocía esa sonrisa: Era la de alguien que se sabía con poder para hundirles la vida a las personas que tenía delante.


	42. Cuestión de perspectiva

**43\. Cuestión de perspectiva**

Albus y Vega se quedaron sin saber qué decir. Delante de ellos, Verity les miraba divertida. Disfrutaba poniendo en un problema a los demás.

-¿Os ha comido la lengua el gato?- preguntó Verity a la pareja.- ¿U os la habéis comido el uno al otro? Porque a Scorpius le encantará saberlo.

-No le vas a contar nada.- habló Albus en voz baja. Verity apoyó un dedo en su barbilla.

-¿Y eso por qué, Potter? No te debo nada.- le miró enfadada.- Es más, yo diría que eres tú el que me debe algo a mí.

-¿Cómo qué?- preguntó Albus mirándola con recelo. Ella sonrió y bajó el último peldaño de piedra de las escaleras que daban a los dormitorios femeninos. Se acercó hasta el sofá, contoneándose, lo que hizo que Vega frunciera el entrecejo.

-Estás donde estás gracias a mi.- explicó.- Yo fui quien te invitó a la primera fiesta de Slytherin. Gracias a estar conmigo, el grupo de Scorpius te aceptó como uno más.

-Eso no es así.- intervino Vega.- Albus es amigo de Scorpius porque entró en el equipo. No tiene nada que ver que estuviera contigo. ¿Qué clase de mérito es ese?-preguntó Vega con ojos refulgentes.- Has pasado por todo el maldito colegio.

Verity silbó, y luego negó con la cabeza.

-Qué palabras tan feas, Malfoy…¿Dónde está tu educación?- preguntó mirándola como si fuera una niña pequeña que necesitaba ser reprendida. Luego cambió su semblante.-Ni se te ocurra meterte. Esto es entre Potter y yo.

-Yo me meto donde me apetece.- dijo Vega levantándose del sofá. Albus hizo lo mismo, no sabía hasta qué punto podía llegar Vega cuando se enfadaba- No me da lecciones ni mi padre, vas a venir a dármelas tú.

-Pues la verdad, te hacen falta unas cuantas.- le dijo mirándola de arriba abajo.- ¿No te cansas de comerte mis sobras? Primero Avery, ahora Potter… Acabo de comerme un sándwich ¿Quieres las migas también?

-No se te ocurra venir a insultarme, zorra.-explotó Vega lanzándose hacia ella. Albus la tomó del antebrazo, echándola hacia atrás mientras Verity se apartaba con una sonrisa.

-Déjala, Vega. No merece la pena.- le dijo él mientras la joven miraba enfurruñada a su adversaria. Él se volvió a la morena.- No la metas a ella en esto, Foster. Vuelve a decirle algo semejante y lamentarás haber entrado alguna vez a esta Sala Común.- dijo Albus mirándola con frialdad. Verity vio algo en su mirada que le hizo controlarse. Se hecho a un lado la abundante melena morena, airada.

-Es ella la que no tiene que meterse en conversaciones de mayores.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.- Pero de todas formas, no quiero entreteneros mucho. Sólo venía a reirme un poco, aunque me reiré más cuando le cuente a Scorpius que su amiguito del alma se está tirando a su hermanita a escondidas….

-Tú no le vas a decir nada a Scorpius.- la cortó Albus mientras Vega, tras de él, la miraba con odio.- ¿Qué ganas tú diciéndoselo? A ti ni te va ni te viene lo que hagamos o dejemos de hacer.

-Oh, si Potter, claro que me interesa. Sobre todo si tengo algo que ganar.- les miró a ambos brevemente a los ojos, y se sentó con parsimonia frente a un sillón más pequeño.- Creo que deberíamos hacer negocios.

-Yo no voy a sentarme a hablar con esta hija de…- empezó Vega.

-Te conviene.- la interrumpió Verity.- Eso o le tendrás que explicar al señor Malfoy por qué has dejado a Avery para estar con Potter. Me gustará ver cómo se lo explicas.

Albus y Vega se miraron, y se volvieron a sentar en el sofá.

-Tenéis dos opciones.- volvió a hablar la morena.- Una: Podéis ignorar que yo entré alguna vez en esta sala y hacer como si nunca hubiera ocurrido. Yo le contaré a Scorpius en cuanto venga de Hogsmeade, lo bien que lo pasáis a solas, y nunca volveréis a veros.- hizo un falso puchero.- Se me parte el corazón.

-¿Y la otra?- preguntó Albus, deseoso de acabar con el problema. Ella sonrió felinamente.

-Podemos hacer un trato. Yo hago como que nunca entré aquí, no le contaré nada a Scorpius y vosotros podéis seguir con vuestra patética relación.

-¿Y qué quieres a cambio?-preguntó Vega.- Puedo pagarte lo que sea.

-¿Dinero?- preguntó Verity volviéndose a ella.- Los Malfoy creéis que todo se resuelve a golpe de billete, ¿Verdad? No encanto, no quiero tu asqueroso dinero.

-Pues lo necesitas.- dijo Vega, mirándola de la cabeza a los pies.- Llevas unas túnicas de las que mi elfo doméstico se avergonzaría.

-Lo que quiero es a Potter.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- gritó Vega levantándose de golpe. Albus se rió irónicamente.

-¿Qué diablos crees que soy yo, Foster? No hay dinero, ni chantajes suficientes para hacer que te ponga un dedo encima. Antes prefiero estar con el sapo de McCauley que contigo.- hizo una pausa.- Si hubiera querido algo contigo, no te habría mandado a la mierda en su momento, como bien recordarás.

-No tendrás que hacer nada que no quieras, Potter. – explicó Verity.- El caso es que Scorpius y yo íbamos a ir juntos a la Fiesta de Fin de Quidditch. Pero parece que Montague se ha vuelto a meter por medio…. Esa puta…- comentó entrecerrando los ojos.- Así que ya no puedo ir, porque Avery irá con Goyle. Lo sé, ni yo entiendo por qué.- Albus y Vega la miraban con el entrecejo fruncido.- Así que mi única opción eres tú, Potter.

-¿Por qué no vas con cualquier otro? En Slytherin hay tios suficientes para que vayas con alguno al que le gusten las...- dijo Albus, dejando al aire la frase.

-Por Merlín.- dijo ella poniendo los ojos en blanco.- Soy Verity Foster, Potter. No puedo ir con perdedores. Tú eres la estrella del equipo de Quidditch. Yo soy " La Belleza del Nido". Es casi obligación que vayamos juntos.

-Bien, Foster,. Dijo Albus levantándose.- Pues puedes seguir soñando. No pienso ir contigo ni a la puerta de la Sala Común.- se volvió a Vega suavemente.- Vámonos.

Ella no se movió.

-Espera, Albus.- dijo mirándole.- Quizás tendríamos que pensarlo.

-Una chica inteligente.- comentó Verity, observándoles desde su asiento.

-¿Pensarlo?-repitió Albus.- ¿Acaso quieres que vaya con esa.- preguntó Albus señalando a Verity despectivamente.- a la fiesta? Porque yo no tengo ningunas ganas. Prefiero enfrentarme cien veces a tu padre y a tu hermano.

-A mi me gusta tan poco como a ti.- dijo ella mirando levemente a Verity.- Pero no nos queda otra. Si no aceptamos, irá a contárselo a Scorpius. Si tengo que joderme y ver como llegas con ella a la fiesta, lo haré, si puedo seguir viéndote. Ella te va a tener unas horas. Yo te voy a tener toda la vida.

Albus se inclinó sobre ella y apoyó su frente contra la de Vega. Qué curiosa era la felicidad y qué efímera, apenas unos segundos se había sentido con suerte y ahora ese sentimiento se había desvanecido. Vega inclinó levemente su rostro hacia Albus y le besó suavemente en los labios.

-Lo haré.- susurró Albus finalmente.- Por ti.- le dijo acariciándole la mejilla.

-Sólo una noche.- susurró ella a su vez.-Sólo una , y tendremos en compensación las noches del resto de nuestras vidas.

-Merlín, voy a vomitar.- se escuchó la voz de la morena detrás de ellos.- ¿Tenemos un trato, Potter?

Albus se incorporó y se dio la vuelta para mirarla. Tuvo que hacer serios esfuerzos para no tomar su varita y lanzarle todos los hechizos que conocía.

-Si, Foster, tenemos un trato.- le dijo acercándose, sin traslucir ningún sentimiento en sus ojos verdes.- Pero yo pondré las condiciones.

-Bien.- dijo ella.

-Será sólo una hora. – comenzó.-No me tomarás de la mano, no acercarás tu cara a la mia, no hablaremos absolutamente de nada. Mi trato empieza y termina en ir contigo a esa estúpida fiesta, pero no estoy obligado a hacer que te diviertas ¿Entendido?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Lo que tú digas.

-Y no te equivoques.- le dijo apuntándola con un dedo.- Después de esa fiesta, estoy muerto para ti. No volverás a mencionar mi nombre, no me mirarás, si no quieres lo que es notar mil cuchillos sobre tu piel. Por tu bien, olvídate de que alguna vez te dirigiste a mi o no me temblará el pulso al empuñar la varita.

Ella pareció ligeramente acobardada, ni siquiera respondió. Bajó afirmativamente la cabeza, aceptando el trato. Vega también se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a la morena.

-Juro por todos los magos que llegará el momento en que te acordarás de este día con lágrimas. – le dijo mirándola con furia. Inclinó su rostro hacia el suyo.- Vas a pagar, Foster. Todavía no se cuando ni como, pero me encargaré de que recuerdes que nunca debiste haber amenazado a una Malfoy.

Pareció que por un segundo Verity se había arrepentido de su trato, pero sólo duró un segundo. Sonrió con ironía, se levantó del sofá con lentitud y finalmente se dirigió sólo a Albus.

-Nos vemos el jueves, Potter. Ponte guapo.

Acentuó su sonrisa al mirar a Vega y desapareció por las escaleras del dormitorio femenino. Albus miró a la rubia. Tenía los puños apretados, sin dejar de mirar el hueco por donde la otra había desaparecido. De repente, le dio una patada a un montón de pergaminos que alguien había dejado sobre la mesa, que cayeron desparramados por el suelo.

-¡La odio!- exclamó,cogiendo dos tazas metálicas de la otra mesilla y lanzándolas contra el muro mientras dos lágrimas de rabia rodaban por sus mejilas. Albus se acercó a ella para detenerla, o acabaría por destrozar toda la Sala Común.

\- No merece que la odies, Vega. No merece nada en absoluto.- dijo tomándola entre sus brazos. Ella se aferró a él y ocultó su rostro contra su pecho. No hacía ningún ruido, pero Albus supo que estaba llorando y le acarició el cabello suavemente.- No va a conseguir nada ¿De acuerdo? Nada. Esto es más fuerte que todo eso.- le miró desde arriba, buscando encontrarse con sus ojos.-Te quiero, Vega Malfoy.

Ella alzó la barbilla para mirarle, su rostro húmedo de lágrimas, sus ojos enrojecidos.

-Yo también te quiero, Albus Potter.

Eso era todo lo que importaba.

 **[…..]**

Jeremy miró preocupado a Albus mientras todos recogían los pergaminos después de una clase de Encantamientos. Había estado especialmente taciturno ese día, sin casi hablar con nadie. De hecho, recogió sus pertenencias y salió del aula sin cruzar una palabra. Jeremy observó a su amigo salir, las ligeras ojeras bajo sus ojos evidenciaban que su amigo no había dormido mucho. Bere a su lado, doblaba los pergaminos haciéndolos un rollo.

-Explícame una cosa: Si la clase se llama Encantamientos ¿Por qué diablos tenemos que escribir? – Jeremy no contestó y ella se volvió hacia su amigo.- ¿Jeremy?

-Estaba pensando en Albus.- dijo.

-Qué romántico.- comentó Bere de broma. El le dio un golpe de broma en el brazo.

-Es en serio. Creo que le ocurre algo.

Ella arqueó una ceja.

-¿Te parece poco descubrir que hay una logia de sangres puras que quiere cargárselo?Yo estaría en la cama llorando con la varita en la mano.

-No me refiero a eso.- dijo Jeremy negando con la cabeza y tomando la mochila donde llevaba los libros.- Creo que hay algo más. Jamás le había visto así.

Bere se encogió de hombros, mientras ambos avanzaban hacia la puerta.

-Tendrá la testosterona revuelta. No tiene que pasarlo bien si lo ha dejado con Silver.

Jeremy no dijo nada. Bere no sabía sobre la nueva situación amorosa de Albus. Dylan se acercó hasta ellos y besó a su novia en los labios.

-¿Qué tal la clase?

-Aburrida.- dijo ella.- ¿Por qué no vamos a dar un paseo? Hace sol, necesito esa vitamina C para soportar los días en este antro.

-Había pensado en dar un paseo por los límites del Bosque prohibido.- dijo su novio rodeándola con un brazo. Bajó la voz.- No pasa mucha gente por allí.

Jeremy decidió irse para no contemplar escenitas de sobredosis de azucar entre la pareja.

-Bueno, creo que aquí sobro.- dijo acomodándose la mochila al hombro.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?¿Vas a ir a hablar con Albus?- preguntó Bere. Dylan miró a ambos interrogante, pero Jeremy prefirió no comentar nada delante de él.

-No, le conozco bien. Es mejor dejarle y esperar a que venga a contarme lo que sea.- se volvió para marcharse, pero se giró en el último momento.- Ten cuidado, Bere. La Logia va tras tus pasos. Si vais a estar cerca del Bosque prohibido…

-Está conmigo.- cortó Dylan apretando más firmemente a su novia.- No le pasará nada.

Jeremy bufó y se despidió con una mano de la pareja. Ellos se volvieron en dirección a las afueras del colegio, mientras Jeremy torcía hacia la planta de abajo. Tenía una cita frente a la Sala Comun de Ravenclaw.

Más tarde, en la Biblioteca, Jeremy y Richard se encontraban leyendo pesados volúmenes sobre objetos de Réplicas de poder Innato. Llevaban horas, pero no habían avanzado mucho, lo que hacía que cada vez estuvieran más cansados y frustrados con el tema. Jeremy apartó con un ademán nervioso el quinto libro que consultaba, sin ningún resultado.

-Maldita sea, estamos en un callejón sin salida.- le dijo a su amigo. Richard le sonrio tras sus anteojos.

-No desesperes. Tenemos que seguir buscando, debe haber algo que se nos escapa.- Jeremy se frotó los ojos y luego miró a su amigo. Le estaba ayudando sin pedir nada a cambio, algo que nadie había hecho por él en Slytherin. Le sonrió con confianza.

-Richard…No te he dado las gracias por todo lo que estás haciendo.

El Ravenclaw agitó negativamente la cabeza mientras tomaba otro libro del montón que tenían a la derecha, donde estaban los libros sin consultar.

-No lo hago por ti.- dijo.- AL fin y al cabo, esto me afecta directamente. Soy mestizo, si alguien en este colegio corre peligro con esa logia, soy yo.

-De todas formas, gracias.- le dijo Jeremy. Richard le sonrió y Jeremy no pudo hacer menos que devolvérsela. Sus preocupaciones volvieron rápidamente a su mente.- No sé seguir, no sé qué diablos tenemos que buscar… Y Albus no es de mucha ayuda, se pasea por el Castillo con esa cara melancólica como si fuera la Dama Gris….Bere todo el día con el capullo de su novio….Y yo estoy tan cansado...

-Vale, vale.- dijo Richard mirándole. Le cogió la mano y se la acarició. Jeremy observó sorprendido el gesto, Richard no había mostrado señales de sentirse atraído por él, aunque ambos pasaban mucho tiempo juntos.- Mírame.- le dijo. Jeremy así lo hizo.- No necesitas que Albus y Bere te ayuden. Eres tú el que has descubierto todo lo demás sin ayuda, y estoy seguro de que estamos muy cerca. Sólo tienes que alejarte y observar el tema desde otra perspectiva. A veces nuestros propios pensamientos nos impiden ver las cosas con claridad, sólo tienes que separarte de ellos y mirar desde otro ángulo.- hizo una pausa.- Es cuestión de perspectiva.

Jeremy lanzó un largo suspiro.

-Puede que tengas razón… ¿Qué tenemos hasta ahora?

-Sabemos que hay una logia de sangres puras que gana adeptos cada día que pasa y que es Scorpius quien está al frente.

-No lo sabemos con seguridad.- dijo Jeremy sin mucho convencimiento.

-Dylan lo confirmó, y tengo que estar de acuerdo con él. Es él quién sabe más de la logia,es el único que está dentro.- Ambos callaron unos segundos.- Asì que tenemos una logia que dirige Scorpius y sabemos que él y su hermana poseen objetos de réplicas de poder innato, que funcionan imitando el poder de alguien que se encuentra en el Castillo.

-Sí, pero no sabemos lo más importante.- dijo Jeremy, abatido.

-El poder que imitan.- completó Richard. Se quedó mirando al infinito, pensativo.- ¿No me dijiste que Bere poseía el poder de hacer explotar cosas cuando se enfada?

-Sí.- dijo Jeremy.- De hecho es la única persona que conozco con un poder así, pero no sé… Ya lo hablé con Albus y Bere el otro día ¿Para qué iba a querer alguien hacer explotar cosas? Lo veo absurdo, teniendo una varita , ese poder no sirve para nada…

-Ya…- convino el Ravenclaw. Se le ocurrió algo.- ¿Y si la forma o el material de la pulsera tienen algo que ver?- Jeremy le miró.- Bueno, vale sé que es absurdo… Supongo que el hecho de que sea una pulsera de plata con una serpiente será una especie de homenaje a Salazar Slytherin, el mago que hablaba con serpientes….- dijo él utilizando un tono de falso terror, intentando bromear para hacer reir a Jeremy pero de repente, a su amigo le cambió la cara.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Que la pulsera de plata será una especie de homenaje a…

-No, eso no… lo siguiente…Salazar Slytherin hablaba con serpientes…- se pasó una mano por los cabellos. ¡Claro! ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? El poder de los Slytherins, ¡ El pársel! Y la única persona que hablaba pársel en Hogwarts era….

-¡Richard, eres un genio!- exclamó alzando la voz, lo que hizo que varios alumnos que se encontraban en la Biblioteca le miraran con el entrecejo pensar lo que hacía se inclinó hacia su amigo y le besó en los labios brevemente.

-¿Y esto a qué viene?- preguntó Richard con un hilo de voz, muerto de vergüenza porque toda la Biblioteca les miraba. Jeremy se levantó atropelladamente. Ahora entendía por qué en la logia tenían esa fijación con Albus. No era por que era el hijo del elegido, era por mucho más.

-Tengo que encontrar a Albus. Corre peligro.


	43. La Final de Quidditch

**44\. La Final de Quidditch**

Jeremy corrió por los pasillos, con Richard pisándole los talones. Se había levantado con tanta rapidez de su asiento de la Biblioteca, que se había olvidado los libros, que Richard se había encargado de recoger.

\- ¡Espera!- exclamó Richard, sin aliento a la espalda de Jeremy.- ¡Para, Jeremy!

\- ¡Tengo que encontrar a Albus!-exclamó el joven por encima de su hombro. No podían perder tiempo: ya habían perdido demasiado. Esas réplicas de poder innato no imitaban el poder de Bere, era a Albus al que estaban imitando. Era sabido por todos el gusto de los magos oscuros por el pársel, utilizado en muchas de sus reuniones. Estaban utilizando a Albus, y lo peor es que no sabía para qué fin, pero estaba seguro de que no era para nada bueno. Apretó aún más los pasos hasta llegar a la Sala Común. Richard se detuvo a su lado.

\- Esperaré aquí fuera.- le dijo. Jeremy asintió y pronunció atropelladamente la contraseña. Apenas el cuadro abrió paso, entro rápidamente en la Sala, pero no había nadie. Subió los peldaños que daban al dormitorio masculino, de dos en dos y de tres en tres, ahogándose en angustia. No se dio cuenta de que alguien bajaba por la escalera y se dio de bruces con McCauley.

-¡Eh, mira por donde vas!-exclamó. Iba con una absurda bufanda que simulaba ser una serpiente rodeándole el cuello

\- ¿Has visto a Albus?- preguntó Jeremy elevando el tono de voz. McCauley entrecerró los ojos.

\- Estará en el Campo de Quidditch.- Jeremy le miró sin comprender.- Nott ¿Es que no te enteras de nada? Hoy es la final contra Gryffindor. Todo el equipo está concentrado abajo.

Sin mediar palabra, Jeremy se volvió y bajó presurosamente los escalones, saliendo como un rayo por el hueco del retrato. Richard seguía allí.

-¿Has hablado con él?

-Está abajo, hay partido de Quidditch.- dijo Jeremy pasándose las manos por el cabello. Cerró el puño y golpeó el frío muro de piedra con rabia.- ¡Mierda de deporte!

Richard consultó el reloj que presidía la entrada a la Sala de las serpientes.

-Todavía no son las siete, faltan cinco minutos.-observó.- Quizás podemos hablar con él antes de que comience.

Jeremy le miró esperanzado unos segundos, y ambos partieron a toda velocidad hacia el Campo de Quidditch. Quizás aún tenían una oportunidad.

 **[…..]**

-No podemos permitir caer esta noche.- dijo Scorpius mirando a todo el equipo, situado en los vestuarios de Slytherin. EL resto le miraba en silencio.- Llevamos años demostrando que somos los mejores. Los más rápidos.- miró a los cazadores.- Los más fuertes.- pasó su vista hacia los golpeadores.- Los más ágiles.- miró a Leeds, el guardián.- Y los más astutos.- finalizó, mirando a Albus. – Estamos hechos para el triunfo. Nacimos para ganar, esa es la verdad. Por eso, esos idiotas que hay ahí fueran , no nos soportan. ¡ Porque nos envidian!- exclamó con ferocidad. EL resto lo animó con vítores.- Si, no somos un estúpido tejón.- se oyeron risas.- No somos un águila, observando en la distancia para atacar, acobardado. No somos un león, que sólo espanta moscas con el rabo mientras se cree el rey de la sabana.- Volvieron a reir.- Somos serpientes: Observamos al contrincante, captamos su punto débil ¡ Y atacamos!- el resto volvió a corear gritos de ánimo.- Y eso es lo que vamos a hacer ahora. ¡ Atacar, atacar, atacar...hasta ganar!- el discurso de Scorpius fue recogido por los aplausos de sus compañeros. El rubio adelantó una mano.- ¡Astucia, fuerza, ambición!

-¡Slytherin!- gritaron los demás. Scorpius cogió la escoba y se dirigió al pasillo para colocarse en posición, mientras el resto lo seguía. Albus se demoró un instante, necesitaba apretarse los protectores de rodilla, llevaba un rato notándolos flojos. A su lado, Dylan se recogía el largo cabello en una coleta baja. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, le sonrió.

-¿Nervioso, Albus?

-Más de lo que me gustaría.- reconoció. No dejaba de pensar en la situación con Verity Foster y Vega, decidió apartar esos pensamientos para centrarse en el partido- ¿Y tú?

El otro se encogió de hombros mientras daba la vuelta a la cinta verde con la que se estaba atando los cabellos.

-He pasado ya por varias finales, y siempre es lo mismo. Los leones son buenos, pero nosotros somos mejores.- Acabó de sujetarse el pelo y palmeó a Albus en la espalda.- Sobre todo ahora que tenemos el mejor buscador de todos los tiempos.

-El mejor Buscador de todos los tiempos es mi padre.- comentó Albus, recordando las veces que su madre le había contado cómo Harry había hecho historia en el equipo de Gryffindor. Ladeó ligeramente la cabeza.- Me gustaría que estuviera aquí para verlo.

Dylan le sonrió, compasivo.

-Le echas de menos ¿No?

-Últimamente más que nunca.- dijo Albus mirando el suelo con tristeza. Le hubiera gustado contarle sus sentimientos, sus preocupaciones con Vega. Pero eran cosas que uno no podía contarle a un padre, ni aunque este fuera Harry Potter.

-Al menos tú tienes alguien a quien echar de menos.- dijo Dylan. Albus le miró.

-¿No te llevas bien con tu padre?

Había una expresión extraña en el rostro de Dylan al mirarle.

-No tengo padre. Nunca le conocí…-musitó. Albus se sintió tremendamente mal por su metedura de pata.

-Lo siento.- se disculpó mientras se agachaba a abrocharse el protector izquierdo.

-No te preocupes, no podías saberlo.- dijo Dylan quitándole importancia.

-¿Y tu madre?- preguntó Albus, comprobando que tuviese bien atados los protectores. Dylan se encogió de hombros de nuevo.

-Murió siendo yo muy pequeño…Me he criado toda la vida en un orfanato muggle.- explicó el joven.- No fue una experiencia muy agradable.

-Vaya….- Albus se preguntó por qué ningún miembro de su familia se había hecho cargo de Dylan. No podía ser que no tuviese tíos, abuelos…Hasta su padre tenía familia cuando se quedó huérfano, aunque pensándolo bien, quizás habría tenido más suerte si se hubiera criado sin ellos. Por lo que sabía, sus tios le habían hecho la vida imposible. Dylan volvió a hablar.

-Bueno, vamos. Hay que ganar un partido.- dijo sonriéndole. Albus sonrió levemente, tomó su escoba y se dirigió hacia el pasillo para colocarse en la posición que le correspondía. El partido comenzaba.

 **[…]**

Cuando Jeremy y Richard llegaron al Campo de Quidditch, la gente ya estaba acomodándose en los asientos. Jeremy atisbó por encima de las cabezas que se arremolinaban en los accesos a las gradas, que era un mar de verde y escarlata: el resto de casas mostraba sus simpatías a uno y a otro equipo, con una absoluta prevalecencia del color rojo sobre el verde. Gryffindor solía despertar más simpatías.

-No los veo.- comentó Jeremy, refiriéndose al equipo.

-Deben estar en los vestuarios.- respondió Richard, mirando a su alrededor. Jeremy se volvió, y gritó para hacerse oir entre el gentío

-Vamos a las gradas de Slytherin. El vestuario está justo debajo.

Los dos amigos partieron hacia las gradas verdes, no sin antes sufrir unos cuantos pisotones y empujones: las finales de Quidditch eran el gran acontecimiento del Colegio, y todos los alumnos bajaban a verlo. Sobre todo cuando se enfrentaban dos casas con la legendaria rivalidad que caracterizaba a Gryffindor y Slytherin. El que los buscadores de ambos equipos fueran hermanos añadía más emoción al asunto. La zona de las serpientes era un hervidero de gente: era imposible siquiera acercarse. Parecía que toda la Casa Slytherin había decidido en ese momento acceder a esa parte del Campo.

-¡Maldita sea!- se frustró Jeremy. Alguien tocó sobre su hombro y se volvió. Era Bere, con dos franjas verdes pintadas en las mejillas.-¡Bere!-exclamó.- ¿Dónde está el equipo?

-Están ya en el pasillo de acceso al campo.- dijo Bere.- Mc Cauley me ha guardado un asiento, veniros arriba.

-Tengo que hablar con Albus.- dijo Jeremy, preocupado. No dejaba de repetir el mismo mantra una y otra vez.

-Relájate. En medio de toda esta gente no va a pasarle nada.- le dijo Richard en voz baja. Bere les miró, y pareció leer en el rostro de su amigo.

-¿Qué pasa, Jeremy?

No le dio tiempo a responder. La voz del locutor de Quidditch se hizo oir por encima del gentío.

-¡Estudiantes de Hogwarts, profesores y demás fauna del colegio!Bienvenidos a la final de Quidditch de Hogwarts, hoy con Slytherin y Gryffindor como finalistas! ¡ Demos un caluroso aplauso al equipo de…Gryffindor!

Los tres amigos callaron y dirigieron su atención al Campo. No podían hacer otra cosa más que observar.

 **[…..]**

-¡Diez puntos para Slytherin!

En el aire, el equipo se esforzaba por igualar la puntuación con Gryffindor. En ese momento, los leones iban por delante, aunque les separaban pocos puntos: Los cazadores de uno y otro equipo rivalizaban por marcar una y otra vez, y no pasaban más de cinco minutos sin que alguno de los dos marcara. El partido estaba muy reñido,y el gran juego de los dos equipos ofrecía un gran espectáculo para los amantes del deporte. Abajo, la grada gritaba enfervorecida: desde arriba, se veía un prado escarlata con algunos grupos aislados de color verde.

-Liotta, cubre a Krum.- dijo Scorpius cuando Gryffindor marcaba de nuevo.- Dylan, tienes que ser mi sombra. Ese cabrón de Creevey no deja de interponerse en mi camino,. Lánzale una bludger que le quite las ganas de volver a pegarse a mi. – se volvió a Albus.- Albus, con mil ojos. Tu hermana está decidida a encontrar la snitch.

Albus miró a Lily por encima del hombro de Scorpius. Daba vueltas en círculos con una expresión de concentración en su rostro, observando hacia abajo. Albus sabía que estaba siguiendo la misma táctica que utilizaba él, observar el campo para hacerse con él antes de encontrar la snitch: Era lo malo de ser hermanos, habían crecido con los mismos consejos de su padre. Albus asintió levemente y se elevó en el aire, volando en el lado contrario que sus compañeros.

El aire frío hacía temblar su cabello, cosquilleándole la frente. Desde arriba,i ntentó buscar con los ojos a Vega en la grada de Slytherin, necesitaba saber que estaba ahí, aunque sabía que ella había ido a verle. Cuando Gryffindor volvió a marcar, se esforzó en concentrarse en el campo de juego. El césped lucía oscuro, las finales se jugaban de noche, lo que dificultaba la labor de los buscadores. Lily llegó a su lado en la escoba.

-No te hagas ilusiones, hermanito.- le dijo con una sonrisa.- Soy la digna heredera de nuestro padre.

Albus le devolvió la sonrisa, eso ya lo verían. En ese instante, una pelotita dorada se situó entre los dos hermanos. Ambos cambiaron su rostro a la sorpresa, pero duró sólo un segundo: los dos eran de rápidos reflejos, no por nada se habían criado toda la vida jugando al Quidditch. Les bastó un segundo para lanzarse a por la brillante snitch, compitiendo en una carrera furiosa.

-¡Parece que ambos Buscadores han visto la snitch! Estamos asistiendo a una verdadera lucha de dos dioses de la escoba , señores! ¿Cúal de los Potter la atrapará?¡Hagan sus apuestas!

La snitch voló en sentido descendente, mientras Albus y Lily bajaban tras ella a toda velocidad. Albus era más mayor y estaba acostumbrado a esos rápidos virajes, pero Lily era más inexperta y su hermano notó que le costaba mantener el equilibrio de su escoba. Ambos descendían más y más, y con cada metro la escoba de Lily viraba una y otra vez. En un momento, ella se resbaló ligeramente y casi cae al suelo.

-¡Lily, déjalo!- le gritó Albus para hacerse oir.- No puedes mantener recta tu escoba ¡Hazla girar a la izquierda para mantenerla vetical!- aconsejó su hermano. Sabía que eran rivales, sabía que debía luchar contra ella, pero no podía dejar que su hermana cayera por atrapar la snitch.

-¡Ni hablar!- contestó ella con otro grito, tambaleándose sobre su escoba.- ¡ La victoria es mia!-exclamó sin apartar la vista de la snitch, que volaba unos metros por delante de ambos. Lily era competitiva en todo, pero sobre todo en el Quidditch: era una luchadora nata, siempre dispuesta a pelear por lo que quería conseguir, como hacía en esos momentos. Su escoba vibraba cada vez más, y Albus observó que cambiaba las manos de posición una y otra vez a lo largo del mástil de la escoba. Volvió a gritarle.

\- ¡Lily, reduce la velocidad ¡ Vas demasiado aprisa para la calidad de tu escoba, no serás capaz de mantener el equilibrio si sigues acelerando!

Ella lanzó una risotada y se inclinó más hacia adelante, para adquirir mayor velocidad. Así era ella, no le tenía miedo a nada, lo que la convertía en una verdadera temeraria.

-¡Te caerás!- gritó Albus, pegándose más a ella. Si ambos bajaban a la misma velocidad, situándose como punto de apoyo de la escoba de Lily, le ayudaría a estabilizarse y evitaría que su hermana cayese. Pero ella no le dejó, alcanzando una mayor velocidad. Albus aceleró con su escoba. Ahora ambos estaban al mismo nivel.

-¡Es mía!- se jactó Lily , intentando separar su mano izquierda del mástil para atrapar la snitch, pero cada vez que separaba la mano la escoba se tambaleaba violentamente. Albus supo que si soltaba una de sus manos, su hermana caería.

-¡Lily, no!- exclamó, preso del pánico. Ella miró por encima del hombro y vio que su hermano estaba justo a su lado, eso le hizo decidirse. Soltó su mano, y no le dio tiempo a alargar la mano cuando la escoba se balanceó con fuerza, mientras ella luchaba por mantenerla recta , pero no pudo estabilizarse, y cayó, con una expresión de terror en el rostro.

-¡LILY!- gritó Albus decidido a lanzarse hacia el suelo, donde su hermana yacía, inconsciente. No habían sido muchos metros, pero una caída a esa velocidad podría ser letal. Scorpius apareció a su izquierda.

-¡No! ¡El partido continúa! ¡Atrápala y acabaremos!-aconsejó el rubio entre gritos. Albus aceleró aún más y acortó los centímetros que le separaban de la flamante pelotita dorada. Un segundo más tarde notó el frío metal entre sus dedos, y las frágiles alas de la snitch golpeando furiosamente la cara interna de su mano.

-¡Slytherin gana!- exclamó el locutor, mientras todo el Campo gritaba y vitoreaba. Las banderas y estandartes verdes se agitaban enfervorecidos y los asistentes de la grada de Slytherin comenzaron a bajar para celebrar la victoria con el equipo. Albus se levantó con su escoba en la mano y la snitch en la otra, dejándola rápidamente en la mano de Scorpius e intentó ir hacia donde estaba Lily, a la que no veía porque estaba rodeada del equipo de Gryffindor.

-¡Si, si , si!- exclamó Liotta colgándose en su cuello.- ¡Somos los putos reyes del Quidditch!

El fuerte brazo de Luca Liotta le aprisonaba el cuello, Albus luchó por deshacerse de su abrazo. Tenía que ver como estaba su hermana.

-¡Gran partido, Albus!- dijo Leeds uniéndose al abrazo.- El mejor momento ha sido ver las caras de todos los que llevan la maldita banderita de Gryfffindor.- se volvió hacia un grupo cercano que llevaban estandartes con dibujos de Leones y de colores oro y escarlata. - ¡Que os jodan!- dijo haciéndoles un vulgar gesto. el grupo le miró con el entrecejo fruncido y se marchó. Albus seguía intentando salir de entre sus dos compañeros. Bradshaw, un cazador, también se acercó.

-Menuda manera de volar, Albus. Ha sido brutal.- dijo palmeándole las mejillas. Él se empezó a agobiar y de un empeñón le apartó. Bradshaw le miró confundido.

-¡Dejadme , joder!- exclamó Albus separándose de Liotta, que seguía estrechando sus hombros.- Tengo que ver si Lily está bien

-Venga, Albus, todos nos caemos alguna vez de la escoba.- intervino Scorpius, que se había acercado a celebrar la victoria.- Si te dan miedo las lesiones, mejor no te dediques al Quidditch. Y Lily sabe cómo caer: es buscadora. Estará bien.

-¿Y cómo estás tan seguro?

-Acabo de hablar con el capitán de Gryffindor. Se la llevan ahora a la enfermería.

Albus se dio la vuelta hacia la enfermería del colegio, mientras el resto del equipo de Slytherin seguía celebrando la victoria entre vítores y aplausos. A él también le hacía ilusión ganas su primera final como Buscador, pero ni si quiera atrapar la snitch dorada, se podía igualar a todo el cariño que sentía por su hermana pequeña, la que había estado siempre a su lado, incluso cuando Rosie no le hablaba, la que se había enorgullecido de él ante cada éxito de su vida, la que había llorado con él ante cada decepción, la que era su otra mitad desde que nació.


	44. Vencedores y Vencidos

**45\. Vencedores y vencidos.**

Albus corrió a través de los pasillos de Hogwarts, en dirección a la enfermería. Su prioridad en esos momentos era conocer el estado de su hermana: había sido una gran caída y necesitaba ver con sus ojos que Lily se encontraba bien. Nunca un camino le había parecido tan largo. Llegó casi sin aliento a las dependencias de la enfermería, donde Pomfrey examinaba un ungüento, leyendo ceñuda su etiqueta.

-Señora Pomfrey, necesito ver a mi hermana.- le dijo, hablando atropelladamente. Ella le miró.

-Ah, Potter.- se ajustó los anteojos.- Sí, la han traido hace unos minutos. Ven conmigo.

Albus caminó tras la enfermera a paso rápido.

-¿Cómo está?

-Está bien.- contestó ella. El joven suspiró de alivio.- Pero ha sido una suerte. Las caidas a esa altura...- negó con la cabeza, mientras Albus caminaba en silencio a su lado.- Deberíais tener más cuidado, estoy harta de utilizar pociones crecehuesos después de cada partido.- le miró de reojo.- Tu propio padre puede confirmarlo.

Abrió la puerta donde se encontraban las camas, y dejó que Albus pasara primero. Lily estaba en una cama, todavía con el uniforme del partido. Un leve moratón coloreaba de un tono azulado el pómulo izquierdo, pero aparte de eso, parecía sana y salva. En sus manos sostenía un cazo humeante. Él se acercó rápidamente a la cama.

-¡Lily!- exclamó.- ¿Estás bien?

-Claro que estoy bien, Albus.- dijo ella sonriéndole con aire cómplice.- Menuda caída ¿Eh? Pero bueno, no se puede decir que no lo intenté.

Albus la abrazó repentinamente y su hermana le devolvió el abrazo con un brazo, mientras sostenía el cazo en el otro.

-Si te hubiera pasado algo...- empezó a decir Albus. Ella se rió suavemente.

-Vamos, no seas idiota ¿Qué me iba a pasar? He tenido cien caídas peores que esta y llevo en el quipo de Gryffindor más de lo que tú llevas en el de Slytherin.- Albus se separó ligeramente de ella y la miró con una ceja enarcada.- ¿Qué?-dijo ella, divertida.- Lo siento, pero es la verdad.

-Pues para llevar tanto tiempo jugando deberías saber cuáles son los límites de tu escoba. Has sido muy imprudente.- recriminó Albus con un leve tono de enfado. Su competitividad era la que había hecho caer a la pelirroja y sólo por suerte la caída no había sido grave. Ella frunció el entrcejo.

-Ha sido extraño...-comentó.- Sé que mi escoba no es la Nimbus 3000, pero jamás había notado problemas de viraje. Woods examina las escobas de todos tras cada entrenamiento..-dijo, pensativa.- No sé por qué temblaba tanto...

Albus iba a añadir algo más, pero en ese momento la puerta de la enfermería se abrió violentamente y apareció Rosie, con una mirada iracunda en el rostro.

-Tú.- escupió, mirando a Albus.- ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí? Todo esto es culpa tuya.

Albus se volvió ligeramente y no pudo evitar en su rostro un gesto de desagrado.

-Para tí todo es culpa mía en este colegio.- le dijo.- Es mi hermana la que está en una cama Weasley.

Rosie dio varias zancadas hasta situarse más cerca de la cama de Lily y se enfrentó a su primo.

-Tonterías. Todos hemos visto cómo te pegabas a su escoba para hacerle perder el equilibrio.- chasqueó la lengua.- Un truco demasiado bajo hasta para ti.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- dijo Albus aumentando levemente el tono de voz.- Si me pegué a su escoba, fue precisamente para ayudarla a estabilizar su vuelo.- sonrió irónicamente.- Pero claro, qué sabrás tú sobre Quidditch, si eres incapaz ni de subirte a la escoba.

-No hace falta saber de escobas, sólo tener ojos en la cara.- le dijo, iracunda.- Te estás pasando, Potter. Puedo entender que no te gusten demasiado las normas, que deambules con vete a saber qué motivo por las noches en el Castillo, incluso entiendo que te juntes con esos despojos humanos que son tus compañeros de casa.- miró con desdén la serpiente bordada de su túnica de Quidditch.- Pero has llegado demasiado lejos. Atacar a tu propia hermana...- negó con la cabeza y lre apuntó con un dedo acusador.- Si piensas que esta vez voy a callarme, vas listo. En cuanto salga por esa puerta pienso escribir a tus padres, a ver si pueden controlarte de una vez por todas.

-Pero ¿Tú de qué vas?- gritó Albus, perdiendo los nervios.- ¿Quieres dejar de echarme la culpa de todo lo que pasa en este maldito colegio? Yo no le he hecho nada a Lily.- le dijo, con los ojos centelleantes.- Por Merlín ¡Es mi hermana! ¿Cómo puedes siquiera insinuar que yo he tenido algo que ver con esto?

Lily intervino desde su cama.

-Albus tiene razón, Rosie.- dijo, mirándo a uno y a otra.- Él no tiene la culpa de nada, sólo intentaba ayudarme.

La mirada de Rosie se dulcificó al volverse hacia la pequeña Lily.

-Esto es entre tu hermano y yo, Lily.- le dijo.- Sé que tú siempre intentas protegerle porque por algún motivo que jamás llegaré a entender, le admiras. Pero todos hemos visto lo que ha ocurrido.- dijo mirando a Albus con los ojos entrecerrados.- Tú hermana ha estado muy cerca de hacerse daño, daño de verdad y ha sido por tu culpa.

-Deja de decir eso de una vez, Weasley.- dijo Albus notando cómo su enfado crecía por momentos. Ella lanzó una risotada.

-La verdad duele ¿No? ¿Te crees que vas a intimidarme? No me das ningún miedo, Potter, y si tengo que decirte lo que pienso a la cara de ti, te lo diré.- le miró con dureza.- Tú eres el culpable de todo, tanto si te gusta como si no: De la pelea con Dylan, de lo de Silver... y de la caída de tu hermana en el partido. Eres un ser sin escrúpulos, sólo te importa que esa cuadrilla de ratas que te sigue a todas partes continúen pensando que eres un triunfador sólo porque consigues atrapar una estúpida pelotita dorada montado en una escoba.

En ese punto, Albus ya había llegado a su límite. Sin pensar mucho en lo que hacía, sacó su varita del bolsillo interior de su túnica de Quidditch y apuntó a Rosie a la cara. Jamás había hecho algo así, pero estaba cansado de los desprecios de su prima.

-Vuelve a decirme algo como eso, Weasley, y te lanzaré una maldición, aunque seas mi prima y me expulsen del colegio- dijo susurrando. Lily se tapó la boca con la mano, mientras Rosie miraba alternativamente su rostro y su varita, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Se quedaron unos segundos inmóviles, hasta que apareció la señora Pomfrey, seguida por el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor. Al entrar en la habitación vio la escena y se llevó una mano a la mejilla, en un gesto de sorpresa.

-¡Por Merlín, Potter!- exclamó. Acudió junto al joven y bajó su varita rápidamente con la mano, mirando hacia la puerta del pasillo, donde los Gryffindors se agolpaban en la puerta. Todos parecían horrorizados.

-¡Estaba amenazando a su prima!- dijo un jugador de Gryffindor a sus compañeros en voz baja. Albus lo oyó.

-¡Cierra la boca!- le gritó Albus desde donde estaba. La señora Pomfrey le miró reprovatoriamente.

-Ya está bien, Potter. Será mejor que te marches. Esto es una enfermería, no un Club de Duelo.- Albus calló.Ella se volvió al pasillo.- Por hoy ya no habrá más visitas. La señorita Potter saldrá de la enfermería mañana, y ya podrán verla en su Sala Común. Todo el mundo fuera.

El equipo de Gryffindor dio media vuelta, pero Albus y Rosie no se movieron del sitio. La enfermera se dirigió esta vez a ellos.

-¿No me han oido? He dicho que todos fuera. Y, por el cariño que les tengo a Harry y Ron, esta vez no diré nada. Pero como volváis a amenazaros con varitas en mi enfermería...

-Disculpe, señora Pomfrey.- dijo Rosie adoptando un tono maduro, ya recompuesta del susto.- No volverá a ocurrir.

Albus puso los ojos en blanco.

-Santa Weasley...- murmuró enfadado.

-¿Qué has dicho, Potter?

-Nada, señora Pomfrey, Que lo siento.- miró a su hermana y la saludó con la mano.-Hasta mañana, pequeña. Descansa.

Ella le devolvió el gesto con la mano y se recostó en la cama, mientras todos salían por el pasillo. La señora Pomfrey les acompañó hasta el final, y luego se quedaron a solas. Rosie se volvió hacia él con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Ni siquiera vas a disculparte?

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?-preguntó él a su vez.- Lo que dije iba en serio.

Ella le lanzó una mirada furibunda, y se fué por la dirección del pasillo que llevaba a la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Albus, agotado, comenzó a andar por el camino contrario, hacia las mazmorras. Había sido un día duro, y necesitaba descansar. Accedió a su Sala Común, desierta a excepción de una joven morena que se encontraba sentada en el sofá de la sala. Albus maldijo su suerte.

-Llegas tarde, Potter.- dijo Verity Foster. Llevaba un corto vestido dorado que resaltaba su piel bronceada , a juego con unas sandalias de tacón. Al ver su atuendo, Albus recordó la Fiesta de Quidditch y gimió en su interior. No le apetecía nada.

-No quiero ir a esa estúpida fiesta.- dijo él. Ella sonrió con malicia.

-¿Seguro? Tú y tu princesita podríais pasarlo muy mal si no cumples tu parte del trato...- recordó ella. Albus no estaba de humor para aguantar las tonterías de Foster, pero tenía que hacerlo si quería que les dejara en paz.

-Voy a cambiarme.- dijo volviéndose al dormitorio con tono inexpresivo. Ella sonrió a su espalda.

-Eso está mejor. No tardes, Scorpius ya está allí.

En cuanto Albus, hubo subido, la puerta de la Sala se abrió y entró Jeremy atropelladamente. Miró a la joven sentada en el sillón verde.

-Foster, ¿Has visto a Albus?

-Sí.- dijo ella.- Lo veo a diario.

-¿Dónde está?-apremió el joven. Ella sonrió de nuevo.

-Dijo que iba a encontrarse con Malfoy en los límites del Bosque Prohibido. Date prisa, se fue hace bastante.

Jeremy se sorprendió de que se lo dijera tan rápido, pero salió sin hacer preguntas. Tenía que encontrarle lo antes posible. A su espalda, Verity Fostersonrió, y se acomodó en el sofá. Le encantaba cuando los planes salían bien.

Más tarde, Albs caminaba junto a Verity por el largo pasillo que daba a la Sala de los Menesteres de las mazmorras, donde tenía lugar la fiesta. Caminaban a unos metros uno del otro, Albus se negaba a caminar junto aquella víbora, culpable de todos sus males. Recordó lo orgulloso que se había sentido cuando caminó por primera vez por aquel pasillo, meses atrás, junto a Dylan, de pertenecer a la clase alta del colegio. Ahora desearía no estar allí.

-Más despacio, Potter.- dijo Verity de repente.- Tenemos que entrar juntos en la fiesta.

-Ni hablar.- dijo él sin detenerse.

-O caminas a mi lado, o gritaré que tú y Vega estais juntos nada más entrar por la puerta.

Albus se detuvo. Escuchó el repiqueteo de los tacones de ella sobre el suelo de piedra mientras se acercaba a él.

-Agárrame del brazo.- dijo. El dudó.- Ahora.

Ofreció su brazo de mala gana, y ella se agarró a él, demasiado cerca para su gusto. Maldiciendo el día que conoció a Foster, comenzó a caminar junto a ella hasta llegar a la puerta de la Sala.

La Sala estaba decorada con fastuosas telas de diferentes tonos de dorado y verdes. En el techo. Globos metalizados en forma de copas de Quidditch y serpientes adornaban toda la estancia, y todo el mobiliario era de oro, tapizado en verde, a diferencia del color negro que caracterizaba los muebles de la sala en fiestas anteriores. Toda la gente parecía divertirse, entre bebidas y bailes. Albus atisbó por la Sala, buscando a Vega, pero no se la veía por ninguna parte. Suspiró. Iba a ser una noche muy larga.

-¡Enhorabuena, buscador!- McCauley se acercó a él, abrazándolo.- Ha sido espectacular, Potter.

-Gracias.- dijo él, con tono apagado. El joven le palmeó la espalda, y luego miró a Foster.

-¿Qué es esto?¿Volvéis a estar juntos?- preguntó divertido.

-Puede ser.- dijo Verity pegándose más a Albus. Él refunfuñó. McCauley se rió y le dio un trago a su vaso.

-No pareces muy convencido, Potter.- dijo sonriendo.- Alegra esa cara, hemos ganado la copa de Quidditch.

-Vámonos al reservado.- dijo Albus sin contestar a su compañero. Allí al menos estaría junto al resto del equipo, sin tener que soportar a Verity a solas. Ambos caminaron hacia el reservado, donde ya estaban los jugadores y sus respectivas parejas.

-Hola, pareja.- saludó Scorpius, levantándose. Él y Albus se estrecharon la mano.

-Esta...persona no es mi pareja.- aclaró Albus mirando con odio a la morena. Scorpius intercambió una mirada con Foster.

-Foster¿Qué diablos le has hecho ya?¿O es por algo que no le has hecho?- preguntó maliciosamente. Albus le miró enfadado.

-No estoy para vuestras gilipolleces, Scorpius.

-Tú si que sabes divertirte.- comentó Bradshaw irónicamente.- Eres el alma de la fiesta.

Albus decidió hacer caso omiso y se sentó en el sofá con los brazos cruzados. Verity fue a sentarse junto a él y le susurró.

-Será mejor que demuestres un poco más de normalidad si no quieres que le cuente a Scorpius lo que haces con su hermanita pequeña.

\- El trato era venir a la fiesta y he venido ¿No?-dijo él.- Déjame en paz. No me apetece pasármelo bien contigo, ni ahora, ni nunca, Te detesto.

-Oh.- ella hizo un gesto de falsa tristeza.- Vaya, Potter. Este reservado debería traerte muy buenos recuerdos.- comentó ella en voz baja, para que los demás no la oyeran, aunque estaban hablando y riendo entre ellos, sin reparar mucho en su presencia.-. ¿Ya no te acuerdas de lo bien que lo pasamos? - susuró rozando su oido. Alargó una mano y comenzó a pasearla a lo largo de su pecho. El se la apartó de un manotazo.- Creo que deberíamos repetirlo...- continuó ella acercándose más a él. Albus se apartó ligeramente, pero ella continuó bajando su cabeza, mientras sus labios recorrían su piel y notó su aliento contra la base de su cuello.- Deberías dejar a esa niñata de Malfoy... Te aseguro que una hora conmigo y te olvidarás hasta de su cara...- siguió subiendo mientras hablaba contra el cuello de Albus, mientras su mano izquierda paseaba a lo largo de su espalda. Albus no podía soportarlo más.

\- Déjame en paz.- volvió a decir sujetándole las manos. Ella se rió, echando su melena hacia atrás.

-Vamos, Potter...Te lo estoy poniendo en bandeja.- murmuró acercando su cara a la de é sujetó de la barbilla, y subió su pierna para cruzarla junto con la de Albus.- Bésame, Potter...lo estás deseando.- dijo ella acercándose a sus labios. Albus la apartó de un empeñón.

-¡TE HE DICHO QUE ME DEJES EN PAZ, JODER!- le gritó, haciendo que todos los que estaban en el reservado volvieran la cabeza hacia ellos. Albus se lanzó contra ellos.- ¿Y vosotros qué cojones miráis?

Todos volvieron a sus conversaciones, ante el tono iracundo del joven. Verity le miró de reojo soltando una risita.

-Cómo me pone cuando te enfadas.- Albus la miró de reojo enfadado.- Acabo de decidir que he cambiado el trato.- dijo ella de repente.- Si no quieres que le diga nada a Scorpius, tendrás que besarme.

-Y una mierda.- dijo Albus.

-Entonces le diré que...

-Dile lo que te parezca. Estoy cansado de este juego absurdo.- dijo él levantándose. Ella le miró sorprendida.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Lejos de ti.- dijo él, decidido a acabar con esa historia de una vez por todas. Quería ir a la Sala Comúny buscar a Vega, haber accedido a los tratos de Foster había sido un error.

-Espera.- dijo ella sujetándole por una manga, todavía sentada en el sofá.- ¿Vas en busca de ella, no?

-No te importa, pero si.- dijo Albus mirándola desde su posición.

-No la vas a encontrar en la Sala Común.

-¿Dónde está?- preguntó Albus. - Si le has hecho algo...

-No le he hecho nada.- dijo ella.- El trato era que no podía acercarse aquí, ni a la Sala Común, asi que ha salido fuera del castillo. - hizo una pausa para tomar un vaso de la mesa y beber un trago.

-Dime donde está.- dijo Albus cada vez más enfadado. Ella seguía bebiendo de su vaso. Cuando terminó, le sonrió.

-Delicioso.- dijo con una sonrisa.- ¿no quieres un poco?- preguntó , tendiendole otro. Albus le tiró el vaso de un manotazo, provocando que varios a su alrededor ahogaran un grito.

-¡DIME DONDE ESTÁ AHORA MISMO!

-Vale, vale...-dijo ella. Sacó un pergamino doblado de alguna parte de su minúsculo vestido y se lo tendió.- Nott te buscaba antes en la Sala Común. Quería darte esto. Vega está con él.

Albus leyó el pergamino con rapidez.

 _Necesito verte. Nott me lo ha contado todo. En el pasillo que da a las mazmorras, a las 12 en punto._

Albus alzó la vista hacia un gran reloj que se situaba en el centro de la sala. Eran las 12 menos diez. Sin perder tiempo, salió precipitadamente de la sala de fiestas, deseando encontrarse por fin con Vega. No se dio cuenta de la mirada cómplice de los Slytherins cuando se marchó.


	45. Emboscada de serpientes

**47\. Emboscada de serpientes**

Eran las 12 y cinco minutos cuando Albus llegó al pasillo. Miró a ambos lados del largo pasadizo, pero el castillo parecía, siniestramente silencioso, incluso demasiado. Entrecerró los ojos para acostumbrarse a la oscuridad , y vio una silueta al final. Apretó el paso y cuando estuvo cerca, vio de espaldas a él, una larga e inconfundible melena dorada. Sonrió en su interior y se acercó.

-¡Vega!

Puso una mano en su hombro, y la joven se giró. Pero cuando se volvió, Albus la miró horrorizado. La chica que se enontraba delante no era Vega Malfoy.

Era Verity Foster.

-¡Sorpresa!- dijo ella mientras con un movimiento de su varita, hacía desaparecer la cabellera dorada y volvía a lucir sus bucles morenos como siempre.-Vaya, Potter. Parece que no te ha hecho mucha ilusión.

Albus apretó los puños. Se había dejado engañar como un idiota.

¿Dónde está Vega?

Esta donde debe estar, y no es contigo.- dijo una voz a su espalda. Albus se giró. Scorpius Malfoy se encontraba tras de sí, avanzando a pasaos lentos desde la oscuridad del pasillo. A su lado, caminaban Avery y Bradhsaw. Los tres le apuntaban con sus varitas. Se giró rápidamente hacia el otro lado del pasillo, donde se encontraba Foster, a la que se habían unido también Liotta y Montague. En un gesto instintivo, se llevó su mano al bolsillo, y agarró con fuerza su varita. Siempre le hacía sentir seguro. Scorpius se acercó lentamente hacia él, acompañado de sus compañeros.

-Bueno, Potter.- dijo Scorpius con tranquilidad cuando llegó a su altura.- Así que te estás viendo con mi hermana.

-Yo..-empezó Albus mirando al rubio. Su cara era completamente inexpresiva. Los ojos grises del que había sido su amigo estos últimos meses volvían a ser fríos témpanos de hielo.- Puedo explicarlo...

-Traidor.- musitó Scorpius mirandolo con frialdad.- Yo confié en ti. Te di una posición en Slytherin. Te metí en el equipo.

-Scorpius...

-¡Cállate! -bramó, despertando a algunos cuadros.- Me has traicionado.- repitió en voz baja.- Tú sabías lo que yo quería para Vega. Te hablé de ello. Te hablé de...- dijo mirando a Avery, pero calló.- Imagino las veces que te habrás reido de mi mientras me escuchabas, clavándome un puñal por la espalda y yo ignoraba lo que me habían dicho sobre ti.- se rió, cabeceando, pero era una risa triste.- Las discusiones con mi padre... haciéndole ver que tú no eras como tu padre... Y eres cien veces peor.

-Escúchame, ¿Quieres?- exclamó Albus, también gritando.- No es lo que piensas. La quiero, Scorpius.

El resto de Slytherins se rieron al escuchar aquello.

-La quieres.- dijo Scorpius imitando su voz.- ¿Como a Silver?- el rubio sonrió con sorna.- Tú no tienes ni idea de lo que es querer a nadie, Potter. Sabías que no era bueno para Vega que te acercaras a ella. Sabías lo que yo pensaba, y te dio igual.- alzó la muñeca para apuntarle con la varita.- Me las vas a pagar, Potter. Nadie me trata como un idiota.

Albus le miró desde su posición, tapándose la cara con las manos.

-Scorpius, no quiero llegar a esto... Si sólo me escucharas un segundo...-dijo. Se frotó los ojos enrojecidos y volvió a mirarle.- Puedes atacarme con cien maldiciones si quieres, puedes hablar con McGonagall para que me expulsen de este colegio. Pero eso no va a impedir que sintamos lo que sentimos. Porque si, Scorpius,la quiero. Sé mejor que nadie que no me la merezco, quizás por ser un Potter, no lo sé.- Scorpius le escuchaba impertérrito.- Pero sé que ella siente lo mismo que yo. Y eso no puedes cambiarlo.

Scorpius se quedó en silencio unos segundos, calibrando sus palabras.

-Puede que no.- dijo finalmente, encogiéndose de hombros.- Pero si que puedo hacer que dejes de ver a mi hermana para siempre. Te voy a dar la oportunidad de que te arrepientas, Potter.- dijo aountándole con la varita de nuevo.- Por respeto a los meses de amistad que hemos tenido, te doy la oportunidad de acabar esto como un caballero, y no como la sucia rata traidora que eres. Bajo unas condiciones, claro.

-¿Qué condiciones?-preguntó Albus mirándolo con desconfianza.

-Primero: me pedirás disculpas por haber hecho lo que has hecho. Creo que es lo mínimo ¿No?-preguntó mirando a sus compañeros, que asintieron con fuerza.- Segundo: Dejarás el equipo de Quidditch. Como comprenderás, no puedo tener en mi equipo a alguien a quien no confío. Pero tampoco puedo echarte así como así.- hizo un gesto de desagrado.- Por lo que te pediré que te marches por tu propio pie.- Albus tragó saliba ¿Dejar el Quidditch? Parecía una broma de mal gusto. El Quidditch era su vida, y aún más desde que era el buscador de Slytherin. Pero lo haría. Por Vega, lo haría.- Y tercera.- siguió Scorpius.- No volverás a ver a mi hermana. Cuando acabe el curso y las cosas en Dumstrang se hayan calmado, ella volverá allí y tu la dejarás en paz: ni cartas, ni mensajes ocultos, ni nada. Para tí estará muerta ¿Entendido?

-No puedo prometerte eso.- dijo Albus con un hilo de voz. Podía convertir su vida en un infierno, podía abandonar el Quidditch, pero no podía hacer como si ella nunca hubiera existido, ahora que la había encontrado. Scorpius suspiró con aire teatral.

-Suponía que dirías eso.- reconoció.- En fin, no te lo estoy pidiendo. Yo no pido Potter, yo ordeno, y los demás obedecen.- empuñó su varita en un ademán rápido.- Voluntariamente o no.

Lentamente, Albus sacó su varita del bolsillo y la empuñó firmemente. No quería pelear con Scorpius, pero no le quedaba más remedio. Intentó detener aquella locura.

-Scorpius, no me gustaría tener que llegar a las varitas.- le dijo.- Solucionemos esto como adultos. Maldita sea, no puede ser tan malo que esté con tu hermana. Tú me consideras tu amigo ¿O no? ¿Por qué diablos no puedes aceptar que estemos enamorados?

Scorpius dudó levemente, pero fue solo una fracción de segundo. Alzó ráipdamente su varita:

-¡ _Desmaius!_

Pero Albus también era muy rápido ( ser rápido era su trabajo en el equipo) y con un ágil movimiento se ocultó tras la esquina del pasillo.

-Maldita sea, Potter-gritó Scorpius en el pasillo.- Demuestra que eres tan valiente como tu condenado padre y sal. Vamos, ¿No se supone que tienes grandes poderes?Ven y demuestralo.

Albus frunció el entrecejo: Puede que fuera muchas cosas, pero no se consideraba un cobarde. Si evitaba pelear con Scorpius era justamente porque le apreciaba, pero no por miedo. Había intentado no batirse con él, pero no le dejaba otra salida. Apretó con fuerza la varita y salió al pasillo

- _¡Lacarnum inflamarae!_ -gritó Scorpius en cuanto Albus salió al extremo del pasillo. Una bola de fuego salió de la varita del rubio, lanzándose a toda velocidad hacia el joven, pero reaccionó rápidamente.

-¡Bombarda!- exclamó Albus, en dirección a la bola flameante. El hechizo dio de lleno en la bola que le había lanzado Scorpius, y explotó. Ambos se cubrieron la cara con las manos.

-Buen intento , Potter, pero esto acaba de empezar.

 **[…...]**

Jeremy bajaba por las escaleras en dirección a la mazmorra ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpido? Se había dejado engañar por Foster,creyendo que ella le diría donde estaba Albus. ¿Y si ella estaba metida en todo ese rollo de la logia?¿ Y si le habían tendido una trampa a Albus? Atribulado, caminó por el pasillo cuando unos destellos de colores llamaron su atención justo a la izquierda, por el pasillo donde debía torcer. Se acercó y horrorizado, vio a Albus y Scorpius lanzándose furiosamente hechizos con sus varitas, de donde provenían los destellos. A los lados de ambos, varios Slytherins les rodeaban, observando la escena. No había tiempo que perder. Salió corriendo a buscar a la única persona capaz de detener aquella locura.

 **[…...]**

Los dos jóvenes estaban ya agotados, cada uno en su extremo del pasillo, pero no pasaban dos segundos sin que uno de los dos lanzara un encantamiento a su contrincante. La cosa estaba reñida, aunque Albus sabía que Scorpius conocía muchos encantamientos de lucha, a diferencia de él, que prefería las pociones. Pero no le importó. Lo único que importaba era defenderse y demostrar a Scorpius que no se iba a dejar pisotear ni por él, ni por nadie.

-¿ Te rindes, Potter?-preguntó Scorpius desde el otro lado del pasillo.

-Más quisieras.- contestó Albus en voz baja. Alzó la mano y lanzó un hechizo que no fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerle daño de verdad.- _¡Expelliarmus!_

Scorpius se echó a reir, evitando fácilmente el hechizo.

-¿Expelliarmus?¿Cuántos años tienes, doce?- apuntó enérgicamente con su varita.- _¡Serpensortia!_

Del extremo de su varita salió una larga serpiente negra que comenzó a reptar por el pasillo en su dirección. Albus la observó acercarse, pero por algún motivo, no sintió miedo. Nunca se había sentido incómodo ante la presencia de reptiles, al contrario: admiraba su sigilo, eran unos animales que no hacían ruido, que no llamaban la atención, y sin embargo, letales. Como él.

 _No temas, no te haré nada_

Albus escuchó con claridad las palabras, aunque nadie había dicho nada. Por intuición, supo que esas palabras procedían de la criatura que tenía a pocos metros. Los Slytherins le miraban con malicia, apartándose ligeramente al paso de la serpiente. De repente, tuvo una idea. Se levantó del suelo, y se acercó al reptil. Ahora ella le miraba desde el suelo. Albus también clavo sus ojos verdes en los ojos amarillos y rasgados de ella. _Sube por mi brazo_. Apoyó una mano en el suelo y la serpiente se introdujo por el hueco de su manga. Lentamente, se fue acercándo a Scorpious, que lo miraba pasmado. Cuando estuvo frente a él, puso los brazos en cruz y la serpiente asomó por la manga contraria. Con una exclamación, Scorpius retrocedió, intentando zafarse, pero al hacerlo, trastabilló hacia atrás y se cayó de espaldas, apoyándose en el suelo con las palmas de las manos.

-¿Qué ocurre, Scorpius?-preguntó Albus mientras la serpiente paseaba entre su cuello y sus brazos.-¿No vas a saludar a mi amiga?-preguntó acariciando con el dedo índice la fría cabeza del reptil. Chasqueó la lengua.- Qué maleducado. ¿Es que te da miedo?- preguntó haciendo un falso gesto de ofensa. Luego sonrió.-¿Cuantos años tienes, doce?

Acercó su cara a la de él, con la serpiente enredada en su cuello. A esa distancia pudo ver las gotitas de sudor que resbalaban por la frente de Scorpius.

-Por Merlín ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?- Albus y Scorpius volvieron sus caras al reconocer la voz de la directora McGonagall, que miraba la escena horrorizada. Se veía que Jeremy, a su lado, la había sacado de la cama, puesto que llevaba una ligera bata azulada y la larga cabellera blanca, suelta sobre los hombros. Al verla, el resto de Slytherins, algo más alejados de donde estaban ellos, corrieron en dirección al pasillo contrario, evitando ser vistos. Sin pronunciar una palabra, Minerva alzó su varita e hizo desaparecer la serpiente que rodeaba el cuello de Albus.

-¿Pueden explicarme por qué Potter tenía una serpiente rodeándole el cuello?¿Van a decirme que hacen a estas horas en un pasillo, atacándose con varitas?Y no, no lo niegue Malfoy, yo misma escuché los hechizos cuando venía hacia aquí.- dijo cuando Scorpius abrió la boca para defenderse. Albus se preguntó cuánto habría visto McGonagall.

-Directora.- la llamó.- No se lo que ha visto, pero yo...

-Usted nada, Potter.- le cortó en seco.- No gaste saliva y tiempo dándome explicaciones, porque las darán con sus padres delante.

-¿Qué?- exclamó Scorpius.- ¿Mi padre?

-Y el del señor Potter.- repitió Minerva mirando a ambos.- Vamos, diríjanse hacia mi despacho. Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy no tardarán en venir: Ya les he mandado una lechuza. No sé si lo saben, pero atacarse con varitas en este colegio está terminantemente prohibido. Recen para que esto no se acabe en una expulsión. Vayan ensayando qué historias les van a contar a sus respectivos padres. Me va a encantar escucharlas.


	46. Huellas del pasado

**47\. Huellas del pasado**

Minerva McGonagall se encontraba en la puerta principal del castillo de Hogwarts, observando en la oscuridad. El colegio parecía muy tranquilo, en medio de la noche, con las hojas del Sauce Boxeador meciéndose levemente con el aire, las estrellas adornando el cielo, el sonido de los animales del Bosque Prohibido escuchándose en la lejanía. Aspiró con fuerza el aire frío. Qué diferente era todo ahora, qué diferente era ahora el colegio desde los tiempos en los que tuvieron que luchar contra Voldemort, cuánta gente habían perdido, y cuánto tiempo había pasado ya...En medio de sus pensamientos, una figura apareció en el césped frente a la entrada principal. Minerva sonrió antes incluso de que la figura se hubo acercado lo suficiente para poder ver su rostro. Un rostro que había visto crecer, que había mirado a los ojos infinidad de veces,que era conocido en todo el mundo mágico. Ahora leves arrugas en los extremos de los ojos adornaban su cara, que ahora era más afilada, había perdido las redondeces propias de la juventud. Pero sus ojos verdes seguían siendo los mismos, y su cicatriz en forma de rayo todavía se dibujaba sobre su frente.

-Bienvenido de nuevo, Harry.- saludó, abrazándole. Él le devolvió el abrazo.

-Hola, Minerva.- contestó él.- He venido lo más deprisa que he podido.- miró a su alrededor.- ¿Dónde está Albus?

Minerva suspiró. No iba a ser fácil explicarle a su padre los problemas que estaba teniendo últimamente el joven Potter.

-En mi despacho.- hizo una seña para que Albus empezara a andar junto a ella.- Malfoy todavía no ha venido.

Harry frunció el entrecejo. Habían pasado ya años, pero las relaciones entre Draco y Harry, aunque cordiales, seguían siendo poco amistosas. Ambos trabajaban ahora para el Ministerio, y aunque se habían encontrado por asuntos laborales, siempre intentaban evitarse cuanto podían.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Harry mientras caminaba junto a Minerva por el pasillo. Los cuadros que estaban despiertos le saludaban, y se daban codazos entre ellos mientras le señalaban "¡Mirad, es Harry Potter!¡Ha vuelto!" y le saludaban con fervor, a lo que Harry les devolvía el saludo ás llegaría a acostumbrarse a la fama que siempre le había acompañado. Minerva McGonagall le miró de reojo.

-Te lo explicará el mismo... Pero lo cierto es que Albus está teniendo algunos problemas últimamente en el colegio, Harry...- Harry se fijó en el semblante serio de la directora y la miró interrogante.- Oh, ya sabes, son cosas sin importancia.- dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano.- Pero creo que deberíamos vigilar a Albus más de cerca que de costumbre...

Harry la miró intrigado, pensando qué problemas podía tener Albus. Él sabía que nunca se había sentido a gusto en Slytherin, recordaba las numerosas cartas que se habían enviado los primeros años. A él tampoco le entusiasmaba la idea de que su hijo mediano estuviera en una casa que no había sido santo de su devoción nunca, pero la vida le había enseñado que no todos los Slytherins son malvados, ni todos los Gryffindors valientes...El problema era que Albus, no era como sus otros hijos. Curiosamente, era el único que había heredado sus ojos verdes, pero era en lo único que se parecían. Albus siempre había sido más reservado, más desconfiado.A Harry a veces le recordaba a Snape, y esa forma que tenía de no saber nunca qué estaba pensando , ni de qué parte estaba en realidad.

-Cuéntamelo todo.- le pidió a Minerva. Ella se detuvo con un suspiro, antes de entrar al despacho.

-Verás, Harry...No sé qué le pasa a Albus últimamente.- miró nerviosa a los lados del pasillo, como si temiera que alguien pudiese oirla.- Pero no está... como siempre. Sabes que debido a la profecía con tu hijo, siempre hemos tenido cuidado con él... y más aún desde que entró en Slytherin... Le vigilo con mil ojos y lo sabes, Harry.- él asintió.- Pero parece que en los últimos días, está metido en algo... en algo turbio. A principio eran pequeños escarceos sin importancia, paseos por los pasillos, visitas a la Sección Prohibida de la Biblioteca...ya sabes.

Harry no pudo evitar sonreir, pensando con nostalgia en sus propios años en Hogwarts.

-Bueno, yo recuerdo a un joven que también se saltaba todas las normas que podía.- dijo. Minerva le sonrió.

-Sí, pero Albus es...diferente.- dijo la directora. Luego prosiguió.- Esta noche ha sobrepasado sus límites. Nott vino a buscarme porque Albus y Scorpius estaban batiéndose en duelo con varitas en mitad del pasillo. Ni siquiera tú hiciste eso en tus años de estudiante, Harry...Perseguir un trol, ir a la Cámara de los Secretos... Es una cosa, pero lanzarse hechizos contra un compañero porque si... es algo que tú no hubieras hecho.

-¿Con Scorpius?- se extrañó Harry.- Nunca se han llevado bien, pero tenía entendido que desde que Albus entró en el equipo, se han hecho amigos. Incluso fue a la fiesta que el hijo de Draco dio en Nochevieja.

Minerva le miró con una ceja enarcada.

-Pues yo diría que esa amistad se ha hecho añicos esta misma noche.- negó con un movimiento de cabeza.- Pero eso no es lo que me preocupa. Cuanto llegué hacia donde se encontraban, Albus tenía una serpiente rodeándole el cuello...Y esa serpiente no estaba ahí por casualidad.

-¿Quieres decir que Albus estaba...?- dijo Harry dejándo al aire la frase. Minerva la continuó por él.

-Si, Harry. Tu hijo Albus estaba hablando pársel y lo hacía para atacar a un compañero de Casa.

 **[…...]**

Con los brazos cruzados y recostado sobre una silla de madera, Albus esperaba a que apareciera la directora junto a su padre. No sabía qué iban a decirle, qué iba a responder... se sentía totalmente perdido. ¿Debía decir la verdad? Su padre pondría el grito en el cielo si supiera que estaba viéndose con la hija de Draco Malfoy,seguramente le volvería a soltar el rollo de que los Malfoy no son de fiar... y tenía que reconocer que tenía parte de razón. Pero lo cierto es que le preocupaba más lo que McGonagall podía haber visto en el pasillo... Él no quería atacar a Scorpius, se dijo. Pero sabía que era una mentira. Se había sentido bien asustándolo,había disfrutado haciéndoselo pasar mal, a fin de cuentas, era lo que Scorpius pretendía hacer con él ¿No?No era tan malo. ¿O sí? En medio de sus dudas, la puerta del despacho se abrió y Minerva McGonagall entró en su interior, acompañada de su padre.

-Hola, Albus.- dijo este ultimo. Albus no contestó.-¿Qué ha pasado?- Ninguna respuesta. Harry y Minerva se miraron.- Albus, la directora McGonagall me ha contado que estabas peleando con Scorpius. - prosiguió Harry. Su hijo seguía sin decir nada.- Con varitas. Algo que está prohibido.- siguió su padre. Albus continuaba sin hacer ningún comentario. Harry perdió los estribos.- Maldita sea, ¿Es que no vas a decir nada?

Albus soltó una risa amarga.

-Ya te lo estás diciendo todo tú solo.

-Esa actitud no nos ayudará en nada.- dijo Harry tomando asiento junto a su hijo.- Quiero saber tu versión, Albus. Por eso estoy aquí, para ayudarte. Pero para eso debes dejar de desconfiar de tu propio padre.

-Eres tú quien desconfía de su propio hijo.- contestó Albus. Por alguna razón, sentía resentimiento hacia su padre: Si lo pensaba, en realidad era culpa suya. Si no fuera un Potter, nada de eso habría ocurrido, Él podría haber sido feliz con Vega. Podría haber sido feliz en Slytherin.- ¿No ves como me miráis?- les dijo a ambos.- Dices que estás aquí para ayudarme, pero se te olvida que yo no te he pedido ninguna ayuda. Ya lo ves, no puedes salvar el mundo eternamente,papá.

Harry le miró con el entrecejo fruncido. ¿En qué momento su hijo se había alejado tanto de él y de los valores que pretendía inculcarle?Antes de que pudiera decir nada, la puerta del despacho volvió a abrirse.

-Buenas noches, Draco.- saludó Minerva. Draco Malfoy no había cambiado apenas en todos esos años. Su cabello rubio platino, aunque algo más corto, seguía peinado hacia atrás con gomina, aunque vetas grises adornaban sus sienes,mezclándose con los mechones dorados de su cabello. A su lado, su hijo Scorpius era el vivo retrato de su padre cuando tenía su edad: Scorpius era más alto y más fornido, pero el parecido era tanto, que casi parecía una vuelta al pasado, y a Harry le pareció ver al mismo Draco en distintas versiones: la joven, y la adulta.

-Hola, Minerva.- dijo él adelantándose para estrecharle la mano. Se volvió a Harry.- Potter.

-Malfoy.- dijo estrechándole la mano por unos segundos.

-Bueno.- dijo Draco, mirando a su alrededor.- ¿Esto es una especie de reencuentro de antigüos alumnos?

-Tomad asiento, por favor.- dijo Minerva. Así lo hicieron.- Os he hecho llamar porque vuestros hijos han tenido un problema en el colegio. Se estaban atacando con varitas en el pasillo, y como sabéis, eso va contra las normas del colegio.- dijo mirando a los dos jóvenes.- No sé qué es lo que ha ocurrido, pero estamos aquí para solucionar esto de una vez por todas. ¿Quién quiere empezar?

Scorpius y Albus se miraron con cara de pocos amigos, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

-¿Albus?- animó Minerva. Albus se volvió a mirarla con desgana.

-No tengo nada que decir, directora.

-Yo creo que ambos tenéis que explicar muchas cosas.- dijo , ajustándose los anteojos de media luna.- Y si no lo hacéis vosotros, tendré que hacerlo yo.

Scorpius tomó la palabra.

-Potter y yo teníamos un problema, y lo estábamos solucionando.

-¿Lanzándoos hechizos ilegales a media noche?-preguntó Minerva enarcando una ceja.- ¿Qué clase de problemas son esos?

Ambos callaron. Harry habló por primera vez desde la aparición de los Malfoy.

-Maldita sea, me empiezo a cansar de esta actitud.- dijo mirando a su hijo.- No sé qué ha ocurrido, Albus, pero será mejor que empieces a hablar ahora mismo. No tengas miedo, nadie va a decirte nada.

-Bueno, eso es discutible.- intervino Draco.- Tu hijo ha atacado al mío con una serpiente, Potter. No es que sea como para darle una palmadita en la espalda.

-¿Y eso quién lo dice?¿Tu hijo?-preguntó despectivamente Harry.- Permíteme que dude de la palabra de un Malfoy.

-Ya está bien. ¿Vais a comportaros como dos adolescentes con las hormonas revolucionadas como vuestros hijos?-intervino Minerva. Se volvió a Albus.- Albus ¿Atacaste a Scorpius con una serpiente?

Cuatro pares de ojos se fijaron en Albus. Decidió decir la verdad.

-Sí.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque el me atacó primero lanzándome un Serpensortia ¿Qué quería que hiciera, directora?¿Tenderme en el suelo y esperar a que me ataque una serpiente?- preguntó con ironía.- Lo siento, no es mi estilo.

Draco se volvió furibundo hacia su hijo

-¿Es eso cierto?

Scorpius dudó antes de responder.

-Si.- dijo de mala gana.- Pero él antes me lanzó un Expelliarmus.

-Tú me lanzaste unos cuantos hechizos antes de eso.- dijo Albus. Scorpius frunció el entrcejo.

-Tenía razones de sobra para ello.

Albus iba a responder, pero fue Minerva quien lo hizo por él.

-¿Cuáles son esas razones?

Albus y Scorpius evitaron mirar a al directora, sin dar ninguna respuesta.

-Te han hecho una pregunta.- susurró Draco mirando a su hijo.- Contesta o yo mismo iré a por Veritaserum para hacer que respondas, Scorpius.

Finalmente, el joven habló.

-Potter está saliendo con Vega. Intentaba hacer lo que tú me pediste, padre.- explicó Scorpius mirando a Draco.- Pero ella no me hizo caso y... Bueno, Albus se estaba viendo con ella. Se merecía una lección.

Draco se volvió con rabia hacia donde estaban Harry y Albus.

-¿Es eso cierto, Potter?¿Tu hijo ha tenido la desfachatez de ponerle una mano encima a mi hija?

Harry parecia horrorizado. Se volvió a su hijo.

-¿Albus?

-Sí, es cierto.- dijo en voz baja. Ninguno hizo ningún comentario.- Vega y yo llevamos un tiempo viéndonos.

Harry se pasó una mano por los cabellos, mientras Draco fruncía más y más su cejas, hasta que ambas se juntaron en una delgada línea dorada.

-Maldita sea, Potter.- exclamó, señalándole con un dedo.- ¿En qué diablos estabais pensando?- preguntó mirando alternativamente a su hijo y a Albus.- Te dije que la vigilaras de cerca. - le dijo a se volvió a Albus.-¿Y tú?¿Te aprovechaste de la estupidez de mi hijo para acercarte a Vega?-Scorpius refunfuñó al oir aquello.-Me las vas a pagar, Potter, juro por todos los magos que...

-Por Merlín, Malfoy.- dijo Harry.- No ha matado a nadie. Nadie le ha puesto una varita en el cuello a tu hija para que se vea con mi hijo. Ambos han querido verse, no es culpa solo de Albus.

-¡Tú hijo es el que ha convencido a Vega!Ella es obediente. Sabe lo que se espera de ella. Es ese hijo tuyo el que la ha envenenado...

-Ella también estaba muy dispuesta a dejarse envenenar.- sentenció Harry.

-Bueno , ya está bien.- dijo Minerva.- ¿Os estáis oyendo?Lo único que ocurre es que el señor Potter, ha empezado a salir con la señorita Malfoy, algo perfectamente normal a su edad. ¿Qué problema hay con eso? Sé que nunca os habéis llevado bien.- dijo mirando a los dos adultos.- Pero sabéis que tanto los Malfoy como los Potter son buenas familias, y ambos deberíais estar orgullosos de que su hijo se haya fijado en el otro. Han pasado más de veinte años desde que ambos dejasteis el colegio en Hogwarts ¿Seguís siendo los adolescentes de entonces?

-Lo siento, Minerva, pero no estoy de acuerdo con eso.- dijo Draco.- No tengo problema con que Scorpius se relacione con... Potter. Pero yo decido qué es lo mejor para mi hija.- señaló a Albus.- Y ese... hijo suyo no es lo que se dice el candidato ideal para ella.

-Tampoco a mí me gusta tu hija para el mío.- dijo Harry.- Pero el problema está en que ambos se han atacado con varitas, algo que me preocupa más que si tienen o no una relación amorosa.

-Bien.- dijo Minerva, pasando su vista por todos los presentes.- Está claro que esos comportamientos son inaceptables en Hogwarts.- dijo dirigiéndose a los dos jóvenes.- Pero tampoco quiero alarmar al resto de alumnos. Como sabéis, ahora tenemos otras prioridades.- A Albus le pareció que Minerva y Harry se miraban con aire cómplice.- Hogwarts es ahora objeto de una serie de investigaciones que no debemos entorpecer. De momento, voy a dejar pasar este episodio, y que sean vuestros padres los que tomen cartas en el asunto. Sólo quiero que tengáis en cuenta algo.- fijó sus ojos en Scorpius y Albus.- Si vuelve a ocurrir algo semejante, ni cien conversaciones con vuestros padres podrán disuadirme de expulsaros del colegio. Ya hemos tenido suficientes problemas. ¿Tengo vuestra palabra?

Albus y Scorpius asintieron. Draco Malfoy se dirigió a la directora.

-¿Hemos terminado?- ella asintió. Draco se levantó colocándose la túnica aunque estaba impecable y clavó en Harry sus ojos grises.- Bien, Potter. No es que necesite que me hagas ningún favor, pero esta vez te lo voy a pedir: Mantén a tu hijo alejado de mi hija.

Harry le miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Aleja tú a tu hija de mi hijo.- le contestó en el mismo tono.

-Descuida.- dijo Draco.- Sólo espero que tú sepas controlar a ese hijo tan pendenciero que tienes.- miró a ambos detenidamente.- Cuando ibamos a Hogwarts tú siempre eras el protegido de Dumbledore, y yo tenía que aguantarme. Con mi hijo no voy a cometer ese error, Potter. Velaré porque las cosas sean justas, así que por tu bien, espero que alecciones a tu hijo si no quieres que sea yo mismo quien intervenga.

Sonrió irónicamente y luego se volvió a su hijo, que se encontraba detrás de él.

-Tu y yo hablaremos ahora. Vamos.

Padre e hijo salieron por la puerta del despacho, dejando solos a los Potter con Minerva. Harry se volvió hacia la directora.

-Minerva , si no necesitas nada más creo que me iré. Hay cosas que hacer en el Ministerio.

-Me gustaría hablar contigo de otros asuntos, Harry.- contestó ella.- Esperaba que te quedases al menos esta noche.

-En ese caso, acompañaré a Albus a su Sala Común y ahora vuelvo.

Se despidieron con la mano de Minerva, y padre e hijo salieron por la puerta en dirección a la Sala Común de Slytherin. Minerva suspiró y se quitó los anteojos, cansada, mientras se frotaba los ojos. Pensaba que las batallas entre los Potter y los Malfoy eran cosas del pasado. Pero el pasado siempre deja huellas en el presente, como no tardarían en descubrir.


	47. Consecuencias de la ira

**48\. Consecuencias de la ira**

Harry y Albus llegaron por fin a la Sala Común de Slytherin en silencio. En todo el recorrido, apenas habían cruzado palabra. Harry había esperado que Albus fuera el que le contase todo lo que había ocurrido, como siempre había hecho, pero eso no había sucedido. Le daba la impresión de que estaba cada vez más lejos de su hijo, sin poder hacer nada para impedirlo.

-Bueno, hemos llegado.- dijo Albus frente a la puerta de acceso de Slytherin.

-Espera, Albus.- dijo Harry.- Creo que deberíamos hablar.

-¿De qué serviría?-dijo su hijo en voz baja.- Tú nunca vas a entenderlo.

-¿Qué es lo que tengo que entender?¿Que de entre todas las chicas que hay en Hogwarts,precisamente te hayas tenido que fijar en la hija de los Malfoy?

-Yo no lo elegí ¿Vale?.- dijo Albus de malos modos.- Simplemente sucedió. Ninguno lo buscamos, pero así fue.

-Tonterías.- dijo Harry negando con la cabeza.- Por Merlín Albus, tienes dieciséis años. Tú no sabes lo que es el amor. Sé que siempre has tenido debilidad por saltarte las normas, la joven Malfoy te atrae porque es precisamente la última persona que te convendría.

-No te cansas de dar lecciones, ¿verdad, padre?- dijo Albus sin alzar la voz, clavándole friamente los ojos, que eran como un espejo de los de su padre.- Tú no puedes saber como me siento. No puedes darme consejos en esto, porque no lo sabes.

Harry decidió cambiar de estrategia. Necesitaba que su hijo volviera a confiar en él como siempre había hecho. Suavizó su tono de voz.

-Albus, sé que ahora estar con una chica parece lo más importante.- le dijo apoyando su mano sobre el hombro de su hijo.- Y parece que el primer amor es el único, pero no es así. Volverás a enamorarte, y será mejor que la primera vez: te lo digo porque lo he vivido. Sé perfectamente como te sientes, Albus. -dijo acariciándole levemente el hombro.-Yo con tu edad también me senti solo, también me parecía que nadie me entendía. También pasé malos momentos en Hogwarts, también tuve a todo el mundo en contra. No eres el primero que pasa por esto, ni serás el último.

Albus seguía mirándole impertérrito, sin ninguna reacción a las caricias de su padre.

-Tu jamás podrás entender como me siento yo, papá.- dijo Albus mirándolo fijamente. A Harry le pareció que sus ojos brillaban más de la cuenta, como si estuviera a punto de llorar.- ¿Sabes lo que es pasar once años de tu vida imaginándote una vida que nunca llegó?¿Sabes qué es haber pasado toda la infancia odiando a Slytherin y lo que sus colores significan y acabar viviendo allí?No, tú no lo sabes porque estuviste en el jodido Gryffindor. Tú tenías muchos problemas, si, eras el elegido y toda esa mierda.- continuó Albus alzando el tono de voz.- Pero llegabas a tu Casa y tenía calor. Tenías amistad. Tenías un hogar.- hizo una pausa para mirar a su padre, pero este no dijo una palabra.- Tú no sabes lo que es llegar a tu Sala Común y ¿Qué broma me harán hoy?¿Podré llegar al dormitorio sin que me lancen un hechizo?¿Me acostaré sin haber oido un insulto? Tú no sabes lo que es pasar contando los dias desde el uno de septiembre, deseando que llegase Navidad para no estar aquí.No sabes lo que es criarte sin amigos. No sabes lo que es no tener a nadie con quien contar, excepto dos amigos a los que tu familia no quiere aceptar por lo que sus familias hicieron hace mil años. No sabes lo que es no aceptarte, y que tu familia tampoco lo haga.- dijo Albus. Lágrimas silenciosas descendían por sus mejillas. Harry hizo amago de abrazarle, pero Albus se apartó.- Al fin las cosas cambiaron este año, parecía que mi suerte había cambiado. Pero era solo una ilusión, porque por culpa de llevar este estúpido apellido no puedo ser feliz de una maldita vez con los que son como yo. Tú siempre decides, padre. Decides quienes son buenos y quienes son malos, y qué es lo mejor para mi y a quien tengo que amar. Y ahora, dime que me entiendes y que tú has pasado lo mismo que yo.

Harry se quedó en silencio unos minutos, pensando en lo que su hijo había dicho. Por fin habló.

-¿Te crees que eres el único que ha tenido problemas?Tienes razón, puede que yo no entienda como se siente un Slytherin que procede de una familia de Griffyndors. Pero tienes suerte de que ese sea tu mayor problema. Yo fui feliz en mi Casa, si. Pero se te olvida lo más importante: Me crié con unos tios que me odiaban, al borde de la inanición. Mis Navidades eran un poco menos duras cuando cumplí once años por tu tio Ron, porque se te olvida el pequeño detalle de que yo me crié sin padres. Ojalá mi padre hubiera estado ahí cuando yo tuve problemas, asi como estoy yo aquí.Hubiera querido caer cien veces en Slytherin a cambio de tener a mis padres con vida.- ahora era Albus el que miraba a su padre con sorpresa.- No me digas que tu vida es dura, porque no estás ni cerca, de saber lo que es. ¿Te ha faltado algo alguna vez mientras estuviste en casa?¿Cuál es el peor de tus problemas, que no puedes estar con la chica que te gusta?Pobre Albus, qué desgraciado es.- comentó Harry irónicamente.- Déjame decirte lo que es una vida dura. Una vida dura es sentarte frente a un espejo para poder ver a tus padres. Una vida dura es ir perdiendo a gente que te quiere año tras año. Una vida dura es elegir luchar para de combatir la magia oscura a cambio de perder la vida.

-Papá, escucha..-empezó a decir Albus, pero Harry alzó una mano para hacer que se callara.

-No, escúchame tu a mi: Estoy cansado de esta actitud, cansado en cómo te las das de que lo sabes todo, sin saber de nada. Tienes dieciséis años, toda la vida por delante, y si esto para ti es la parte más dura, entonces vas a pasarlo muy mal en el futuro, porque esto solo acaba de empezar. La vida no se va a cansar de darte golpes, lo que cuenta es como los recibes- hizo una pausa.- He intentando explicartelo para que lo entiendas, hijo. Te quiero, y siempre te querré, pero ha llegado la hora de ponerte freno, porque veo que eres incapaz de actuar como deberías. Oyeme bien: No quiero volver a verte con la hija de Draco Malfoy. Si Minerva vuelve a decirme que te ves con esa chica, te sacaré de Hogwarts aunque tenga que enviarte al colegio más alejado de casa.

-Pero yo...-siguió diciendo Albus.

-Y esto no es una petición, es una orden.- interrumpió Harry. Albus le miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

-¿Has acabado?

-Si.- susurró.- Y espero que tus tonterías también lo hayan hecho.

Albus frunció aún más sus cejas, sus ojos verdes lanzaban chispas. Pero no hizo ningún comentario. Simplemente se volvió y cuando estuvo de espaldas, llamó a su padre.

-Papá.- Harry le miró.- Ojalá nunca hubiera sido un Potter.

Su padre le miró desde la tranquilidad de su madurez.

-Albus...

- _Ataque de cobra_.- dijo el chico, entrando por el retrato que daba acceso a la Sala Común de Slytherin. Harry suspiró cuando se hubo cerrado la puerta. Le parecía que ser padre era mucho más dificil que enfrentarse a cien mortífagos.

 **[…...]**

Albus entró con paso rápido en la Sala Común, notando cómo su rabia crecía por momentos. En ese estúpido colegio todos se empeñaban en tomar decisiones por él ¿Qué sabían ellos? Scorpius, su padre, Minerva Mc Gonagall...No tenían ni idea de lo que podía pasar por su mente en esos momentos. Jamás se había sentido tan solo..Una voz le llamó

-¡Albus!- exclamó Jeremy Nott, de pie junto a la chimenea. Avanzó a grandes zancadas hasta donde se encontraba Albus.- ¿Dónde estabas?¿Qué ha pasado?

-En el despacho de McGonagall.- dijo él, inexpresivo. No le apetecía hablar de ello.

-Te he estado buscando por todas partes.- siguió Jeremy.- Tenemos que hablar. He averigüado muchas cosas, no te lo vas a creer, pero...

-Jeremy, ahora no estoy de humor.- le cortó Albus volviéndose a los dormitorios. No tenía ganas de escuchar hablar sobre el estúpido club secreto de Hogwarts, en esos momentos le traía sin cuidado.

-Pero es importante.- dijo Jeremy, siguiéndole. Le puso una mano en el hombro para hacer que se volviera.- En serio, Albus, corres mucho peligro, no te vas a creer lo que hemos descubierto Richard y yo, esas pulseras no imitaban el poder de Bere, lo que intentan imitar es a...

-No quiero saberlo.- volvió a cortarle Albus. Jeremy le agarró firmemente por el brazo.

-¡Pero corres peligro!-exclamó.- Tienes que escucharme , Albus, por favor...

-Maldita sea, ¡ TE HE DICHO QUE NO!- gritó Albus.- Estoy harto de estas estúpidas investigaciones, no quiero saber nada, por mi puede arder todo el maldito colegio hasta los cimientos. No es mi problema, nunca lo fue.

-Pero ¿Quién eres?- dijo Jeremy mirándolo con sorpresa.- Albus, esto es muy importante. Sé que tu pelea con Scorpius no ha sido...

Albus cortó el discurso de su amigo con una amarga carcajada.

-Vaya,otro que sabe cómo me siento. ¿Ahora te dedicas a la Adivinación?Porque no es que hayas sacado muy buenas notas últimamente.- dijo maliciosamente.- Deja de buscar investigaciones que a nadie le interesan, por Merlín, me trae sin cuidado lo que hagan esas pulseras y me trae sin cuidado lo que hayas podido averigüar en la Biblioteca. Quizás deberías dedicar el tiempo a algo más productivo, como estudiar Pociones y aprobarlas de una puta vez.- soltó a bocajarro. Jeremy le miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

-¿Qué?¿A qué viene eso? Si he estado investigando es porque pensaba que estábamos trabajando juntos, porque me importas como amigo y esto te afecta directamente. - se cruzó de brazos.- ¿Qué pasa?¿Que desde que estás con la hermana de Scorpius todo lo demás te sobra?

-No la metas a ella en esto.- susurró Albus.

-¡Pues espabila, joder!.- exclamó su amigo.- ¡ Corres peligro, maldita sea! Qué importa ya si se te ha jodido el plan amoroso, esto es mucho más importante que estar con una tia, por Merlín, Albus!

-Lo dices tú que estás todo el dia con ese Davies en la Biblioteca.- dijo Albus con resentimiento.- ¿Qué sabrás tu de chicas? No es que sea tu fuerte.- dijo irónicamente.- Y además, yo decido qué es lo que me importa y lo que no. Y tus estúpidas investigaciones me dan igual, verías una amenaza en una mosca que entra volando por la ventana.

-¿Eso crees?- preguntó su amigo con cara triste. Albus comenzó a andar hacia los dormitorios, sin volverse.

\- No lo creo, lo sé. Mi consejo es que por fin te decidas a besar a ese Davies, en vez de hacer tanto el idiota,y a ver si el te ayuda a superar esa manía paranoica que te ha entrado con las logias.- se volvió hacia su amigo a medio camino,-Te crees muy bueno ¿No? Pues déjame decirte que tu también deberías espabilar en Slytherin, ya va siendo hora de que madures y dejes de hacer el idiota en la Biblioteca. Yo paso de esto.- terminó, volviéndose de nuevo para retomar el camino a los dormitorios.

-Muy bien,, Potter.- dijo Jeremy. Albus se volvió por tercera vez al oir que le llamaba por el apellido. No lo habían hecho desde hacía seis años.- Sólo quería prevenirte, pero estás tan ciego que no eres capaz de ver más allá de tus narices. - se volvió dispuesto a salir de la Sala Común.- Que Merlín te proteja. Lo vas a necesitar.

Albus le observó salir por el hueco, dejándole solo entre la oscuridad de la Sala Común. Parecía que todos le habían dado de lado: Scorpius, su padre, y ahora también Jeremy. Se limpió una lágrima silenciosa de la mejilla, mientras subía los peldaños que daban a su dormitorio, sintiendo que toda esa soledad había sido consecuencia de su propia ira. La culpabilidad tenía un sabor amargo.


	48. Enemigos del heredero, temed

**48\. Enemigos del heredero, temed**

El cielo amaneció en ese brillante día de verano. Junio había llegado, y ya sólo quedaban unos días para finalizar el curso. Albus se despertó temprano esa mañana de sábado: en circunstancias normales, habría aprovechado el día para estar con sus amigos, pero ahora… Gimió internamente al recordar en la discusión de la noche pasada con Jeremy. Sabía que se había pasado, pero era demasiado orgulloso para ir por su propio pie a pedirle perdón. Dejó pasar unos minutos rezongando en la cama, hasta que ya no puedo retrasarlo más: esconderse el resto de su vida en el dormitorio no iba a hacer que las cosa cambiasen. Se vistió y bajó al Gran Comedor, donde se sentó en un extremo de la mesa, solo. Al otro lado, estaba Scorpius con Alexia, Bradshaw y Leeds. Notó que bajaban la voz cuando él llegó a la mesa. Deprimido, se tomó un café, más por costumbre que por apetito. Una voz le llamó.

-Hola, Albus.- El chico se giró. Tras él, estaba Dylan Drake junto a Bere.- Scorpius me ha contado lo que ha pasado.

Albus suspiró.

-¿Y vienes también a recordarme lo mal que estoy haciendo las cosas?- preguntó a la defensiva.

-No.- contestó Dylan, sentándose a su lado. Bere hizo lo mismo.- He venido porque te entiendo, y creo que es una estupidez que el resto no te diríja la palabra.

Albus sonrió levemente, aunque más que una sonrisa, parecía una mueca.

-Gracias.- dijo cabizbajo. En ese momento, entró Jeremy en el Gran Comedor con un libro bajo el brazo.

-¡Eh, Jeremy!- le llamó Bere. El pasó de largo y fue a sentarse solo a otro punto de la mesa, a medio camino entre donde estaba Albus y donde estaba Scorpius. Bere se volvió hacia Albus.- ¿Qué demonios le pasa?

-Hemos discutido.- dijo su amigo sin poder evitar un tono de tristeza.

-Vaya, Potter y Nott peleados.- comentó Dylan, mientras tomaba un vaso de zumo de calabaza.- Esto si que es hacer historia en Hogwarts.

-No te preocupes, Albus.- le dijo Bere, apoyando su mano sobre el brazo de su amigo.- Todo se arreglará. Ya lo verás.

Antes de que Albus pudiera decir nada, Scorpius llamó a Dylan.

-¡Dylan!- el chico alzó la cabeza.- Ven un momento.

\- Disculpadme.- dijo mientras se limpiaba las comisuras de los labios con la servilleta. Albus se fijó en que una vez que Dylan llegó junto al rubio, ambos hablaban cuchicheando sin dejar de mirar hacia donde él se encontraba, y entendió que estaban hablando de él. Apartó la mirada, molesto.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó Bere de pronto. Albus agradeció que alguien por fin tuviera interés en preguntarle por sus sentimientos.

-Estoy como…. En un huracán de sensaciones.- reconoció el joven en voz baja.- No sé, me da la sensación de que todo ha pasado demasiado deprisa este año… Sobre todo mi felicidad.

Bere le dio unas palmaditas sobre su mano, apoyada en la mesa, mientras le miraba con compasión. Él apartó la mano , molesto.

-Odio que me tengan lástima.

Se levantó para irse, no había sido una buena idea bajar a desayunar.

-Luego nos vemos.- le dijo a Bere. Salió del Gran Comedor sintiendo mil ojos en la espalda, y bajó con desgana a su Sala Común. Al entrar, vio a Avery colgando un trozo de pergamino. Se podía leer " Se necesita buscador"

-Ah, Potter.- dijo cuando le vio entrar.- Estaba deseando que vieras esto. ¿Qué te parece?

Albus no contestó.

-Ya te lo dije una vez ¿Recuerdas?- dijo Avery sonriendo ladinamente.- No eres más que un perdedor.

Albus frunció el entrecejo, pero no dijo nada. EL ir a su Sala Común había sido otra pésima idea, y se preguntó donde podía ir, lejos de las miradas y comentarios de su Casa. Recordó con nostalgia el tiempo en el que no era el buscador de Slytherin, lo bien que se sentía cuando bajaba a las gradas del Campo de Quidditch a imaginarse cómo sería volar en un partido. Dispuesto a olvidar por un momento su vida, bajó hacia los terrenos de Hogwarts.

Las gradas aparecían bañadas por el luminoso sol de verano. Hacía una suave brisa que ondeaba los estandartes de las cuatro casas,y que revolvía ligeramente su flequillo. En silencio, subió hasta el punto más alto de las gradas, donde mejor se veía el campo. Con tristeza, pensó en cómo había cambiado su vida en todo ese año: había pasado a estar en una montaña rusa de emociones, de pasar desapercibido a dejar de estarlo, de aceptar su vida con indiferencia a levantarse cada día con una sonrisa. Se sentía de nuevo en el punto de partida.

En esos pensamientos estaba, cuando vio dibujarse frente a él la sombra de alguien a su espalda. Él no se volvió. La persona que estaba tras de él bajó un par de escalones y se sentó junto a él. Albus miró asombrado a Jeremy, que se había sentado junto a él sin decir nada.

-Yo tenía doce años.- le dijo de repente. Albus se giró a su derecha sorprendido. Jeremy le miró brevemente y siguió hablando.- Había estado llorando en la Sala Común porque había intentado besar a Scorpius, pensando que iba a ser correspondido.- cabeceó ligeramente, sonriendo con tristeza.- Supongo que para un crío de doce años cualquier atisbo de amabilidad le parece una señal potencial de interés. El caso es que Scorpius, que había sido mi amigo hasta entonces, me echó entre gritos de la Sala Común. Toda la Casa me hizo el vacío.

Hizo una pausa para mirar el amplio Campo de Quidditch que se dibujaba frente a ellos.

-Vine aquí, no sé por qué la verdad, nunca he sido un gran aficionado al Quidditch. Y más abajo, había un chico que parecía tan fuera del mundo como yo.- Albus le escuchaba en silencio, cabizbajo.- Charlamos. Siempre me había parecido un poco rarito, y además un poco prepotente, si quieres mi opinión, porque su padre era famoso.- Albus se sonrió y Jeremy hizo lo mismo.- Pero hizo algo que nadie había hecho hasta entonces. Me escuchó. Le conté lo que había ocurrido: que estaba triste porque Scorpius me había rechazado, y ya nunca volveríamos a ser amigos.¿Recuerdas que me dijiste?

-Te dije: " Si alguien te rechaza por mostrar tus sentimientos, entonces no merece ser tu amigo".

-Eso es.- contestó Jeremy. Le miró esta vez a los ojos.- Quiero que sepas que, aunque has sido un capullo estos días y me han entrado ganas de partirte la cara con un bate de golpeador, sigues siendo mi mejor amigo. Siento no haber entendido que necesitabas hablar sobre lo de Vega.

Albus le miró sorprendido y agradecido.

-Yo siento haberte hablado como un gilipollas.- le dijo, arrepintiéndose sinceramente.- Pero estaba tan perdido, estoy tan cansado de que todo el mundo me diga qué tengo que hacer, qué tengo que sentir…

-Lo sé.- dijo Jeremy.- Vengo de la familia Nott ¿Recuerdas?

Albus sonrió a su amigo y le tendió una mano

-¿Amigos?

Jeremy se la estrechó, devolviéndole la sonrisa

-Nunca dejamos de serlo.

Albus suspiró. Decidió que necesitaba aparcar, a su pesar, sus problemas sentimentales y centrarse en lo que había descubierto Jeremy sobre la logia de sangres puras.

-Cuéntame lo que has averigüado sobre las réplicas de poder innato ¿Qué poder era el que imitaban?

Jeremy le miró, sin perder la sonrisa.

-Te lo contaré por el camino. Tenemos que ir a un sitio

-¿Dónde?

-Lo sabrás cuando lo veas.- dijo por toda respuesta.

Ambos chicos se levantaron de las gradas dirigiéndose al Castillo, sin darse cuenta de que alguien les seguía.

 **[….]**

Albus siguió a Jeremy por el Castillo, sin saber a dónde se dirigía ni por qué. Enfilaron el camino hacia un pasillo en el que antiguamente había un baño, el famoso baño de Mirtle la Llorona. Cuando acabó la guerra, McGonagall había ordenado inhabilitar esa parte del baño, para evitar a los alumnos acceder a la Cámara de los Secretos. El baño había sido tapiado como un muro más del Castillo, y en el lugar donde había estado había un enorme cuadro representando a Harry Potter cuando era un adolescente matando al Basilisco. En Hogwarts, se decía que en realidad el baño no había sido destruido y que aún se podía acceder a él. Pero solo eran leyendas. Nadia había visto jamás que nadie entrase en el famoso baño. Jeremy se detuvo frente al enorme cuadro.

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que las pulseras en forma de serpiente tenían que tener algún significado?- Albus asintió.- Bien, es una representación del poder al que imitan: El pársel.

Albus arrugó la frente

-Pero eso significa….

-Que tú eres el verdadero objetivo de la Logia. Lo has sido todo este tiempo.- susurró Jeremy.- Pensábamos que era Bere porque tú siempre has ocultado que poseías ese poder.

-Ni yo mismo lo supe hasta estas Navidades.- recordó Albus. Sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, una figura que les había seguido, se escondió tras una de las armaduras que adornaban el pasillo sin ser vista.- ¿Y qué tiene eso que ver con esta parte del Castillo?

Jeremy acarició con sus yemas el cuadro del basilisco.

-¿Sabes donde estamos?

-Esto antes eran los baños que daban entrada a la Cámara de los Secretos.

-Bien.- dijo Jeremy volviéndose a mirarle.- Tengo una teoría.

Albus lo pensó. ¿Qué teoría? Miró el cuadro, con el gran basilisco que abría sus fauces para atacar a su propio padre en versión adolescente, y calló en la cuenta… ¿Cómo se había comunicado su padre con el Basilisco? Con el pársel.

-¿Crees que si hablo pársel con el dibujo ese- señaló con el pulgar la imagen.- nos dará acceso a la Cámara de los Secretos?

-Eso mismo.- confirmó su amigo.- Estoy seguro que esa es la Sala de Ceremonias de la Logia.

Albus miró dubitativo el cuadro.

-No sé si voy a ser capaz de hacerlo….

-Inténtalo.

Albus se concentró. Nunca había usado el pársel, al menos conscientemente, pero sabía que para ello debía concentrarse e imaginar que hablaba con las serpientes. Miró fijamente el dibujo del basilisco, y no hizo falta más. Abrió la boca con la esperanza de emplear las palabras adecuadas….

-¡Albus, no!- exclamó una voz femenina provinente del hueco de la armadura. Albus y Jeremy se volvieron sorprendidos: Era Vega Malfoy.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- dijo Jeremy frunciendo el ceño.

-Os seguí.- dijo ella por toda respuesta. Miró a Albus sin resuello.- No lo hagas Albus, no lo pronuncies.

-¿Porqué?- dijo Albus. Ella miró a ambos.

-Porque es una trampa.- Ambos la miraron anonadados. Ella se lo explicó.- Cuando acabó la guerra, sabéis que hubo muchas modificaciones en Hogwarts. Entre otras, se cerró para siempre la Cámara de los Secretos.- ambos asintieron.- Bien. Tapiaron el Baño, y dejaron una abertura como esta, parecida a la que hay en las cocinas, en las que para acceder habría que utilizar pársel ¿No os parece muy evidente?

Jeremy arrugó la frente, pensando.

-Bueno, pero no todos en Hogwarts pueden hablar pársel…no es tan sencillo.

-Merlín, Nott, tantos libros para amueblar esa cabeza y sin resultado.- dijo ella mordaz.- Precisamente. Si hay alguien que habla pársel, hay muchas posibilidades que sea porque tiene inclinaciones oscuras. Y si además, viene aquí, es porque sabe que es una especie de sitio sagrado para todos los seguidores de Voldemort.- explicó la joden. Albus lo captó al vuelo.

-Si alguien habla pársel, hay un mecanismo de escucha en el que serían avisados inmediatamente. Por eso no podría decirlo en voz alta.

-Exacto.- dijo ella. Jeremy la miró , suspicaz.

-¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?

Vega calló unos segundos.

-Porque es a mi padre al que avisarían en caso de que eso sucediese. – Remangó su manda y enseñó la pulsera- No sólo sirven para imitar el poder. Es un dispositivo que permite que si, alguien pronuncia pársel en este colegio, mi padre lo sabría inmediatamente.

Reflexionaron unos momentos.

-Podrías hacerlo sin pronunciar las palabras, sólo pensarlas.- dijo Jeremy.

-No seas idiota, no tengo tanto poder como para eso.- dijo Albus inmediatamente.

-Yo creo que sí.- susurró su amigo.- Inténtalo al menos. No perdemos nada.

Albus miró el cuadro en silencio ¿Sería capaz?Se concentró con todas sus fuerzas, imaginándose que tenía frente a él al basilisco, y las palabras acudieron a su boca. Pero no las pronunció. Pensó en ellas mirando fijamente a los ojos amarillos pintados sobre el lienzo. Cuando ya pensaba que no iba a suceder nada, el basilisco se movió y serpenteó desapareciendo del cuadro. Lentamente, el lienzo donde había estado, fue haciéndose a un lado y frente a ellos apareció el Baño de Hogwarts, cerrado durante treinta años. La Cámara de los Secretos había sido abierta de nuevo.


	49. La Cámara de los Secretos

**Hola, lectores en la sombra ;). Aviso de que este capítulo es algo más largo de lo normal, pero merece la pena. Esto ya está llegando a su final. Gracias a los que habéis llegado hasta aquí apostando por esta historia.**

 **50\. La Cámara de los Secretos**

Los tres jóvenes miraban boquiabiertos la Sala. El baño seguía apareciendo tal y como estaba treinta años atrás, con algunas señales de humedad en algunos puntos. Entraron en su interior y nada más hacerlo el acceso se cerró tras ellos.

-Por Morgana…-musitó Jeremy.- ¡Es alucinante!

-Es un baño sucio y mugriento.- dijo Vega arrugando la nariz. Jeremy se volvió a la chica.

-¿Te das cuenta de donde estamos?En esta cámara Salazar Slytherin comenzó su primera andadura como mago, después Voldemort forjó su propia leyenda.- dijo señalando con su brazo el lugar.- Sin contar con que el padre de Albus mató al basilisco. Es un lugar con muchísimo interés histórico. No entiendo por qué siempre tratan de mantenerlo oculto…

-Basta de charla.- dijo Albus, mirando alrededor.- Necesitamos buscar el acceso real a la Cámara.

-¿Qué hay que buscar?- preguntó Vega mirando hacia el techo, mientras Jeremy comenzaba a revisar cada lavabo.

-El dibujo de una serpiente.- contestó mientras los tres miraban uno por uno los grifos del baño. Jeremy lanzó una exclamación.

-¡Aquí, Albus!- Vega y Albus llegaron frente al lavabo en el que estaba Jeremy. En silencio, observaron la pequeña serpiente tallada en un costado del grifo.

-Bueno ¿A qué esperamos?- preguntó Jeremy.-Ábrela, Albus.

-No sé…- dudó el chico.- No sabemos lo que nos vamos a encontrar allí.

-Maldita sea,¿Cuándo te convertiste en un gallina?-le dijo Jeremy.- Di que se abra.

-¿Y esa cosa no me delatará?-preguntó señalando la pulsera de Vega. Vega la miró.

-Lo dudo.- dijo ella.- El detector funciona en los terrenos oficiales de Hogwarts. Se supone que esto ya no está habilitado al uso del colegio.

-Está bien.- dijo Albus, remangándose para agarrar su varita, por si acaso.- Pero si viene el Ministerio pienso decir que vosotros me obligasteis bajo un Imperius.

-¡Ábrela de una vez!- dijo Jeremy con la voz temblando de excitación. Albus miró a la serpiente, concentrándose en el dibujo, pero no le hizo falta más de un segundo para ordenarla que se abriera. El lavabo se movió hacia abajo, dando paso al hueco de una enorme tubería, por la que cabría un humano de gran tamaño. Los tres jóvenes se asomaron por el agujero, pero no se veía nada.

-Hay que saltar.- dijo Albus, resuelto. Los otros no le contestaron.- Hufflepuff el último.- dijo de broma adelantando un pie hacia dentro. Vega le sujetó por una manga de su túnica.

-Espera, ¿Estás loco?Alguien tiene que quedarse fuera. No podemos ir los tres.

-¿Por qué no?

-Albus, alguien tiene que quedarse a vigilar.- dijo ella sencillamente. Les miró como si acabara de verles por primera vez.- En serio, no sé como habéis podido averiguar tantas cosas con esas ideas. Astucia, ¿Qué es eso?¿Se come?- preguntó sarcásticamente.- Yo voto por que sea Jeremy.

El aludido frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Por qué yo?- preguntó.- He esperado toda mi vida para ver la Cámara por dentro. Quiero ir.

-Nott, piensa un poco. Está claro que Albus tiene que bajar, es el único aquí capaz de hablar pársel.- dijo ella.- Si me quedo yo, y alguien me ve por el pasillo, mi hermano vendrá y empezará hacer preguntas. Si te ven a ti no levantarás tantas sospechas como yo.

Albus miró a su amigo.

-Creo que tiene razón, Jeremy.

Jeremy les miró a ambos con el entrecejo fruncido unos segundos y luego resopló.

-Que haya un montón de pasadizos oscuros y alejados del castillo para enrrollaros no tiene nada que ver, claro…- dijo irónicamente. Albus y Vega bufaron- En fin, de acuerdo. Pero no tardéis. No sabemos quién puede estar esperando para volver a su guarida.

Albus se volvió a donde se encontraba el hueco de la tubería y subió un pie sobre el borde. Miró a Vega sonriendo levemente y decidió tirarse de una vez. Se sentó en el borde, y se lanzó por la tubería, impulsado a toda velocidad hacia las entrañas del Colegio.

 **[….]**

Cayó en un lecho de crujientes huesecillos, unos segundos mas tarde lo hizo Vega que se puso en pie a duras penas sacudiéndose la túnica.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Albus en la oscuridad.

-Sí.- oyó su voz.- _Lumos._

Al iluminar la estancia con la varita, vieron que lo que tenían bajo sus pies eran pequeños esqueletos de roedores, en avanzado estado de deterioro. Algunos de los huesecillos prácticamente se deshacían con solo tocarlos, no por nada llevaban allí décadas.

-¿Quién diablos pensó que era una buena idea amortiguar la caída con un montón de cadáveres?- preguntó Vega caminando con dificultad por entre los huesecillos.- Esto es repugnante.

-Son mortífagos, ¿Qué esperabas?- dijo Albus avanzando junto a ella, dándole su mano para ayudarse entre ellos.- ¿Una cama con doseles de seda y plumas de oca?

Ella sonrió.

-Ser mortífago no significa tener un pésimo gusto en decoración.

Albus resopló.

-Eres imposible.- le dijo cabeceando.- Vamos, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

Avanzaron a duras penas con sus varitas iluminadas por el amplio pasadizo, donde se escuchaba un silencio sepulcral acompañado de chapoteos y diversos ruidos acuáticos. Las paredes de aquel pasillo estaban recubiertas de millones de cadáveres de animales, ni siquiera se veian las piedras: estaban conjugadas de forma que formaban un siniestro dibujo realizado con huesecillos de roedores de distinto tamaño.

-¿Crees que encontraremos algo interesante?- preguntó Vega a su lado. Albus la miró. No había olvidado el asunto de la pulsera, ni que Scorpius tenía una. ¿Estaría Vega al corriente de lo que ocurría con su hermano? Se obligó a pensar en que no, pero necesitaba cerciorarse. No podía dejar que sus sentimientos le nublasen el juicio. Siguió caminando, unos metros por delante de ella, evaluando sus pensamientos en silencio. Su voz le llamó.- ¿Albus?

Él se volvió lentamente, apuntándola con la luz de su varita. Su cabello rubio, casi blanquecino, iluminaba su cara como una especie de aureola, dotándo su rostro de mayor palidez.

-Tengo que preguntártelo.- le dijo en un susurro.- Si me quieres, dime la verdad: ¿Estás implicada en los asuntos de tu hermano y esa logia de mortífagos?

Ella le miró descolocada.

-¿Qué? Albus ¡Por supuesto que no!.- dijo de inmediato.- Me conoces. Yo no tengo nada que ver con todo ese mundo de degenerados, ni tampoco Scorpius.

Albus chasqueó la lengua.

-De eso no estoy tan seguro.- dijo, volviéndose para seguir caminando. Ella dio unas zancadas hasta ponerse a su lado.

-Pues yo sí.- dijo situándose frente a él, cerrándole el paso.- Conozco a Scorpius , Albus, puede que a veces parezca un poco…

-…Cabrón sin ningún tipo de escrúpulos?- completó Albus mirándola con una ceja enarcada.

-Pero él nunca se metería en algo así.- terminó Vega frunciendo el entrecejo.- ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de él?

-Pues la verdad, lanzarme un Serpensortia en un pasillo y tenderme una emboscada no es lo que se dice de ser el Mago del año.- dijo Albus irónicamente.- Ya oíste a Dylan, tu hermano es el que maneja los hilos de este club secreto,logia o como lo quieras llamar. Te estoy diciendo esto porque en cuanto tenga una prueba, voy a delatarle.- le dijo volviéndose a ella.- En tu mano está seguir conmigo en esto o no. Porque si no estás dispuesta, mejor que te des la vuelta ahora.

Ella le miró imperturbable unos segundos.

-Por supuesto que estaré contigo hasta el final.- susurró ella.

-¿Aunque suponga delatar a tu propio hermano?

-Eso jamás ocurrirá, porque él no tiene nada que ver con esto.- dijo la joven, testaruda. Albus se encogió de hombros.

-Tu lealtad es admirable, pero bueno. Es tu decisión.

Siguieron andando en silencio por el pasadizo, parecía que no acababa nunca., junto a Vega. Finalmente, llegaron a una enorme estancia, y al final, una fabulosa estatua de piedra de Salazar Slytherin, con sus cabellos con grandes serpientes de piedra que simulaban ser sus cabellos. La sala aparecía iluminada con miles de velas, colocadas a lo largo de la estancia, sin que ya necesitasen las varitas para iluminarlo. Las había incluso en los ojos y la boca de la estatua de Slytherin, dándole un aspecto siniestro, como las calabazas que se decoraban en Halloween.

-No te separes de mi.- le dijo Albus a Vega en un susurro. Ambos alzaron sus varitas y se acercaron lentamente hacia donde se encontraba la estatua. Frente a ella, numerosos cojines gigantescos de terciopelo negro se situaban formando un circulo, alrededor de lo que parecía una especie de trono. Albus miró en silencio paseando entre los cojines, tan juntos que parecía una enorme cama circular

-Alguien ha estado aquí hace poco.- musitó. Vega, a su lado asintió en silencio.- Está claro que Jeremy tenía razón: este es el lugar donde se reúne la Logia.

Vega le miró de repente, como si hubiera caído en algo en ese momento.

-¿No te has parado a pensar que Jeremy sabe demasiado de las logias?

Albus asintió distraídamente.

-Siempre le ha gustado todo ese rollo de las conspiraciones…

-Quizás demasiado.- dijo ella. Albus la miró.

-¿Qué estás insinuando?

-Que por el momento, no podemos fiarnos de nadie.- dijo mirándole.- ¿Quién no te asegura que es él el que está detrás de todo esto?¿Que ha organizado toda la investigación para que descubramos todo…. Y que estemos precisamente aquí, donde nos encontramos ahora?¿Y si no ha sido casualidad que estemos tú y yo, un Potter y una Malfoy en la Cámara de los Secretos?¿Y si él lo ha preparado todo…. Desde el principio?

Albus soltó una carcajada.

-Merlín, Vega, deberías escribir historias de aventuras, tienes talento.

-Albus en serio, todo cuadra. Yo no pondría la mano en le fuego por Nott, y menos viniendo de la familia de la que viene.- susurró ella mirando alrededor, como si temiera que en cualquier momento apareciesen hordas de mortífagos a por ellos.

-No peor que la tuya.- dijo Albus frunciendo el entrecejo. Ella abrió la boca para hablar pero Albus la detuvo con un gesto.- No somos esclavos de los errores de nuestras familias. Pondría una y cien manos si las tuviera por Jeremy, jamás me ha traicionado. No puedo decir lo mismo de todos

-¿Me estás queriendo decir algo, Potter?- susurró ella. El hecho de cambiar al apellido denotaba el enfado que le había producido las palabras de Albus.

-Sí, Malfoy.- dijo él acercándose lentamente a ella.- Que tú, precisamente tú, no estás para dudar de nadie.

-¿Cuánto te he traicionado yo?- dijo ella acercándose también. Albus se fijó que no había bajado su varita para hablar con él.

-Te comiste a Avery ¿No? Es más , cuando nos conocimos me ocultaste que eras hermana de Scorpius. La sinceridad no es tu fuerte. ¿Quién me asegura que me estás diciendo la verdad ahora mismo?

-No me llames mentirosa, Potter.- le dijo apuntándole con su varita.- No sabes con quién te la juegas.

Él también la apuntó con la suya.

-En eso te doy la razón, no se a quien tengo delante.- Se acercó lentamente a ella, apuntándola con la varita, obligándola a que caminase hacia atrás. Se acordó de meses atrás, cuando se conocieron, donde la situación había sido exactamente la misma. Vega así lo hizo, sin dejar de apuntarle con la suya.- ¿Qué pasaría si no creyera en absolutamente nada de lo que me has dicho?Ponerme en contra de mi propio amigo…- dijo negando con la cabeza.

-Te he propuesto una teoría que además cuadra con todo lo demás.- dijo ella mirándole imperturbable.- ¿Sabes cual es tu problema? Que no aceptas consejos de nadie. Si sigues así, vas a acabar más hundido en la mierda de lo que ya estás.

-¿Qué es para ti estar hundido en la mierda?- le dijo Albus mientras continuaba caminando lentamente hacia ella. Acabó con la espalda de la joven apoyada contra la dura piedra de la estatua de Salazar Slytherin.- ¿Haberme quedado sin jugar al Quidditch? ¿No ser amigo del imbécil de tu hermano?- preguntó retóricamente.- Mis aspiraciones llegan a mucho más, Malfoy, a mucho más. Este estúpido colegio es sólo el aperitivo, porque yo estoy destinado a cosas mucho, mucho más grandes.- susurró, sin pensar si quiera en lo que decía. Parecía que sus palabras venían de otra parte y no de si ó su cara a la de Vega.- algún día alardearás de haber compartido aire con el mago más grande de todos los tiempos.

Vega le miró en silencio, sus labios estaban muy juntos de los de Albus. Les separaban milímetros.

-El mago más grande de todos los tiempos es Albus.- susurró ella.- Pero se apellida Dumbledore.

Sabía que le molestaría. Él se rió sarcásticamente.

-Voy a ser mucho, mucho más que Dumbledore. Más que Voldemort.- hizo una pausa.- Más que mi padre.- tiró la varita a un lado. Por alguna extraña razón, en aquel lugar no se sentía amenazado, como si le ocurría a los demás. Apoyó ambas manos en el muro de piedra, junto al rostro de Vega, encerrándola entre sus brazos.- Siempre lo he sabido, hay algo grande reservado para mí. Y veremos entonces quien esta conmigo, o en mi contra.

Ella se quedó en silencio unos segundos.

-Bésame.- dijo con voz autoritaria de pura Malfoy. Él se lanzó a sus labios con desesperación, lo había estado deseando desde hacía un rato. Ella le abrazó por la nuca, atrayéndolo más a sus labios, mientras sus lenguas se enredaban. Nunca se había visto tan desesperadamente ansioso de hacer algo como en aquellos momentos. En un arranque de fuerza, agarró la túnica de Vega y la rasgó de lado a lado, ella sólo se quedó con el uniforme de falda y camisa que llevaba debajo. Ella comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa, mientras la boca de Albus se perdía en su cuello. Rápidamente, Las manos de Albus recorrieron los muslos desnudos de ella, levantándole la falda,y la tomó por la cintura. Ella abrazó sus piernas al torso de él, y el la sujetó tomando sus manos en e l trasero, sin dejar de devorarse los labios. Lentamente, la depositó entre los cojines oscuros que servían de iniciación en la nueva logia de los mortífagos. Albus se quitó la túnica, quedándose solo con la parte de abajo del uniforme, la camisa y los pantalones. Vega le miraba, tendida sobre los cojines oscuros, con su pelo abierto como un abanico de oro sobre el terciopelo.

-Desnúdame.- le ordenó. Albus le desabrochó los botones de su blusa, dejándola solo con el sujetador de encaje negro que llevaba debajo, mientras ella hacía lo mismo. Recorrió con sus labios la barbilla, el cuello, el esternón, el ombligo de Vega, hasta que llegó a su cintura, donde se deshizo de su falda. Bajo la ropa, Vega llevaba una minúscula braguita de encaje, que Albus tomó entre sus dedos. La miró a los ojos desde su posición.

-¿Estás segura?

-Te he dicho que me desnudes.- repitió ella entre jadeos.- No me hagas volver a repetirlo.

Lentamente, el tomó las tiras de su braguita y se las bajó recorriendo sus piernas pálidas. Ella cerró los ojos y se abandonó al placer.

 **[…..]**

Jeremy consultaba preocupado una y otra vez la hora con su varita: llevaba más de una hora esperando en aquel baño ¿Les habría sucedido algo a Albus y a Vega estando allí abajo? Quizás era una perdida de tiempo estar allí esperando, mientras les estaban haciendo Merlín sabe qué en aquella Cámara. Empezó a pasearse lentamente por quinta vez por el baño, buscando algo con qué distraerse. Clavó su mirada entre el hueco que daba acceso a la Cámara de los Secretos. Recorrió con las yemas de sus dedos la fina línea que separaba el suelo de la apertura de acceso. De pronto, notó el borde de algo muy fino, similar al pergamino. Frunciendo el entrecejo, tiró con las uñas del pequeño papelito, y lo sacó.

Era una foto de una joven morena, con grandes madejas de pelo oscuro que le caían por la cara. Vestía una túnica oscura con el escudo de Slytherin, ligeras ojeras oscuras se dibujaban bajo sus ojos, pero el poder que desprendían sus ojos era visible a través de la fotografía. Le dio la vuelta y sólo había una inscripción. _En Fin de curso será el comienzo_. Sólo eso. Jeremy se sentó en el suelo, apoyando su espalda contra el muro de piedra, con la fotografía en sus manos. ¿Qué significaba aquello?¿Quién era la joven de la fotografía?Recordaba haberla visto alguna vez, le resultaba vagamente familiar, pero no acababa de caer en qué. De pronto, un ruido le sacó de sus pensamientos. Albus y Vega ascendieron por el hueco de la cañería por la que habían descendido horas antes.

-Por fin.- dijo Jeremy levantándose.- ¿Qué diablos hacíais ahí dentro?Habéis tardado una eternidad.

No se le escapó la mirada cómplice de ambos.

-Jeremy, ahía abajo hay algo así como un millón de pasadizos, y nosotros somos personas, no hipogrifos.- dijo Albus.- Bien, tenías razón: Hemos encontrado la Sede de la Logia.

-Yo también he descubierto algo.- dijo Jeremy avanzando hacia donde ellos se encontraban. Les enseñó la fotografía.- Estaba en un recoveco del baño.

Albus tomó la foto en silencio mientras Vega atisbaba por encima de su hombro.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó Vega con curiosidad. – Me suena , pero no acabo de…

Jeremy se encogió de hombros.

-No tengo ni idea.

-Yo si.- susurró Albus. Estaba más joven, la fotografía era en blanco y negro, y la joven llevaba un uniforme de Hogwarts, pero esos ojos oscuros eran inconfundibles.- Es Bellatrix Lestrange.

-¿Qué?- dijo Jeremy tomando de nuevo la fotografía de las manos de Albus.- Merlín, es cierto, es ella. Pero está muy cambiada…

-¿Qué hará aquí una foto de ella?¿No se supone que esta muerta?- preguntó Vega.

Los tres se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, sin saber qué decirse.

-¿Y si no lo está?- susurró Jeremy, con un leve matiz de miedo en su voz. Un ruido se escuchó a lo lejos, que hizo que los tres se sobresaltasen. Albus recuperó la cordura.

-Vamos, Jeremy, se la cargó mi abuela hace mil años.- dijo. Jeremy le miró admirado.

-Joder, menuda abuela. Como para no comerse todo el asado en su casa...

-No entiendo nada.- dijo Albus, obviando las palabras de su amigo. - ¿Quién diablos mete una foto de Lestrange aquí? ¿Para qué? Es todo tan absurdo…

-Y también está la inscripción del final: _En Fin de curso será el comienzo_.- leyó Jeremy.- ¿Qué querrá decir?

-Es evidente, algo va a suceder el día de Fin de curso de este año.- dijo Vega, mirándoles.- Algo relacionado con Lestrange.

-Quizás no sea de este año…- Propuso Jeremy.

-Es lo más lógico.- contestó la joven.-Y la fiesta de fin de curso es…

-Mañana.- dijeron ambos chicos a la vez.- Más nos vale estar atentos.- dijo Jëremy, consultando nuevamente la hora.- Chicos, deberíamos irnos ya. No sabemos cuando puede aparecer alguien…

Los tres amigos dejaron el baño , que cerró su apertura en cuanto estuvieron en el pasillo. Vega se volvió hacia ambos.

-Será mejor que nadie nos vea juntos.- se inclinó hacia Albus y le besó.- No importa lo que pase, te quiero. Para siempre.

-Para siempre.- susurró Albus tomándola de la barbilla. Vega se despidió con una mano de Jeremy, mientras se iba a toda prisa por el pasillo. Jeremy se volvió a Albus en cuanto Vega hubo desaparecido.

-Así que muchos pasadizos ¿eh?- preguntó a Albus mirándole maliciosamente. Albus intentó salir del paso.

-Hemos tardado mucho tiempo en poder llegar a donde estaba la estatua de Slytherin.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Claro.

-¿Seguro seguro?- preguntó Jeremy con una ceja enarcada. Albus bufó.

-Si, Jeremy, seguro seguro.

-De acuerdo, entonces cuéntame la fascinante historia que ha hecho que te pongas la túnica del revés.


	50. El Baile de Fin de Curso I

**51\. El Baile de Fin de Curso I**

Una alta figura vestida de negro atravesaba las oscuras cañerías del colegio, en dirección a la estatua de Salazar Slytherin. Había sido un año muy largo, lleno de incertidumbre, pero al fin estaba marcha el proyecto por el que muchos llevaban luchando años: impedir la presencia de esos sangresucia en Hogwarts. Los pasos resonaban contra las paredes de piedra, miles de lucecitas tintineaban a lo largo del recorrido. Al llegar frente al círculo donde se reunían, encontró a su fiel acompañante, quién había sido su mano derecha durante todo este proceso.

-No esperaba encontrarte aquí.- le dijo.

-Señor…- murmuró el otro cuando percibió su presencia.- Estaba ultimando los detalles para que todo salga a la perfección esta noche….No podemos dejar nada al azar.

Él estuvo de acuerdo.

-Tienes toda la razón.- miró nostálgico aquel recóndito lugar en el que Harry Potter había matado al gran basilisco. – Estoy deseando que llegue el momento. Nuestros antepasados estarían orgullosos: Crouch, Lestrange, Pettigrew, El Señor Oscuro…-añadió. Miró al joven que tenía frente a él.- Y también tu padre.

-Mi padre siempre pensó que Harry Potter era un malnacido que no debió haber existido jamás...Nunca le llegó ni a los tobillos al Señor Tenebroso.-dijo frunciendo el ceño. Luego se encogió de hombros.- Y su hijo Albus es igual de insoportable que su padre…

-Él también pagará, amigo mío.- susurró el otro.- Él también pagará…

 **[…]**

 _Vega, ven a mi habitación antes de bajar al Gran Comedor. No intentes ningún truco: si haces algo para verte con Potter,se lo diré a papá. No tardes._

Vega resopló y se sentó en su cama de doseles verdes en la habitación de Slytherin, mientras oía cómo sus compañeras de cuarto se preparaban para la fiesta. Era todo tan difícil… Se tumbó de espaldas a la cama, acariciando con sus manos la larga falda iridiscente del vestido blanco que sus padres le habían regalado con motivo de la Fiesta de Fin de Curso de Hogwarts. Recordó la ilusión que le había hecho meses atrás, ¿Cómo iba a imaginar que ahora le apetecería tan poco? Se recostó de espaldas en la cama, pensando en su familia, en Scorpius..Y en Albus. Una sonrisa afloró a sus labios cuando recordó la tarde del día anterior en la Cámara de los Secretos: Los labios de Albus Potter sobre su boca, su cuello, su ombligo…Su cuerpo desnudo moviéndose encima de ella, sus ojos verdes mirándola con pasión pero sobre todo, con amor… Y ahora, todo eso se había desvanecido. Su hermano la había instado a asistir con él al baile de Fin de Curso (tenía que vigilarla las veinticuatro horas) aunque ella no había querido ir: Sabía que Albus no bajaría, pues su presencia entre los miembros de la Casa verde ahora era non grata. Habría sido tan feliz si pudiera haber ido de su mano al baile…Habría sido tan feliz si nadie se hubiera entrometido entre ambos…Unos golpes en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-Vega.- Era Alexia Montague, la novia de Scorpius.- Tu hermano te está esperando en su cuarto. ¿Ya estás lista?

-Si.- suspiró ella levantándose.- Voy en seguida.

Alexia la miró reprobatoriamente.

-No tardes.

"No tardes" repitió imitando el tono petulante de Montague. Sería mejor que se diera prisa, no quería hacer que Scorpius se enfadara aún más. Retocándose el largo vestido con corte de sirena blanco, se levantó de su cama y se dirigió hacia los dormitorios masculinos. Al entrar, vio a su hermano vestido con una elegante túnica que simulaba un traje, de colores oscuros. La miró con dureza.

-Llegas tarde.

-Lo sé.- dijo ella mirándole del mismo modo.- Pero estoy aquí ¿No? Vámonos.

Se volvió para irse, pero entonces su hermano la llamó.

-Vega…Espera.- ella se detuvo sin volverse.- Quiero que sepas que siento que te hayan salido las cosas así con Potter.

-¿Y ya está?- preguntó ella volviéndose, iracunda.- Gracias hermanito, pero sentirlo no es suficiente.

-No fue culpa mía ¿Vale? Maldita sea, tú sabías qué era lo que quería padre.- dijo Scorpius pasándose una mano por los cabellos. Vega soltó una carcajada amarga.

-¿Y qué pasa con lo que quería yo, Scorpius?- preguntó ella lanzándole chispas desde sus ojos de ónix.-He pasado años oyendo la misma excusa cada vez que me delatabas con algo: La vez que supiste que me escribía con aquella niña muggle, aquella otra vez que le dí una camiseta a mi elfina doméstica porque había leído algo sobre el P.E.D.D.O…. Todas aquellas veces que fuiste con el cuento a padre. Estoy cansada de saber qué es lo que quiere nuestro padre, pero ninguno os habéis parado a escuchar qué diablos quiero yo con mi vida.

Scorpius se acercó hacia donde ella estaba.

-Tú no puedes saber lo que quieres en la vida. Eres una maldita cría que no sabes ni por donde sopla el viento.- le dijo Scorpius duramente.- ¿No podías haberte fijado en otro que no fuera Potter? Tus caprichos nos han puesto en esta situación y por Merlín, no pienso pagar más veces por tus errores de niña consentida.

-Nadie te lo ha pedido.- susurró ella furiosa.- Sólo espero acabar los dos años que me quedan en el colegio, porque cuando salga de aquí, no quiero volver a veros jamás.

-No puedes estar hablando en serio.- susurró Scorpius desde su mirada de hielo.- Se lo diré a padre.

-Eso es muy propio de ti.- zanjó ella la conversación mientras salía airada del dormitorio de su hermano. Scorpius le pegó una patada a su mesilla de noche y varios pergaminos salieron volando.

-¡Maldita sea!

 **[….]**

Albus se encontraba acostado en su cuarto de Slytherin, boca arriba, mirando el techo. Esa noche era el baile de Fin de Curso, al que sabía que irían todos los alumnos del Colegio. Él no. Ir sería un gran error: seguramente todo el mundo le miraría con desdén, y no le apetecía demasiado ver a Vega desde lejos sin poder siquiera tocarla. Además,habían acordado que esa noche cada uno debería estar en un punto del Castillo, atentos con mil ojos para lo que pudiera ocurrir: Dylan y Bere irían al Baile, mientras que Jeremy y Richard harían la ronda por los pasillos cercanos al baño donde se encontraba la Cámara de los Secretos. Albus permanecería en la Sala Común de Slytherin, observando quien aparecía y desaparecía esa noche. Suspiró y se levantó para acercarse a su baúl, donde dejaba la capa de invisibilidad. Había pensado en dejársela a Richard y Jeremy para que pudieran ir por los pasillos sin ser vistos. Al rebuscar, un pequeño objeto cayó de una de las túnicas que guardaba en el baúl y lo tomó del suelo, con una sonrisa triste: Era la snitch que Dumbledore le había legado a su padre. La apretó entre sus manos y cerró los ojos: los recuerdos vinieron hacia él como si todo hubiera sucedido la noche anterior y volvió a 6 años atrás, cuando aún era un niño pequeño que no sabía lo que se avecinaba.

 _"Esa noche de Navidad hacía frio, pero Albus salió al patio de la Madriguera mientras toda su familia se divertía dentro. Tenía once años, y recordaba lo cabreado que se había sentido cuando el Sombrero Seleccionador le había puesto en Slytherin. La puerta se abrió, y su padre se sentó a su lado._

 _-¿Qué haces aquí fuera?Tu abuelo se ha pasado con el licor de pera y está haciendo reir a todos con sus absurdos bailes._

 _-No tengo ganas de estar dentro, papá.- dijo el pequeño Albus._

 _-¿Sigues así por que estás en Slytherin?-preguntó Harry con cuidado.- Ya te lo dije: Algunos de los más grandes magos que he conocido provenían de esa casa. No hay nada de malo en ello._

 _-¡Pero tú eres de Gryffindor!-exclamó el pequeño, con la ira contenida.- Mamá lo es, James lo es. Seguro que Lily Luna lo será. Sólo yo tengo que irme con esas serpientes…_

 _Harry sonrió negando suavemente la cabeza, ahí estaba el resultado de Ron soltando improperios toda la vida acerca de la casa verde._

 _-Mejor: Tú eres diferente. No eres como nosotros, y eso te hace especial._

 _-Pero yo lo que yo quiero es ser como vosotros.- dijo Albus con tristeza.- Yo quería jugar al Quidditch como tú y como el abuelo, quería alguna vez tocar la espada de Gryffindor… quería hacer tantas cosas…- hizo un mohín.- Y además,voy a estar separado de James por primera vez…_

 _Ambos hermanos dormían juntos desde que nacieron._

 _-Tu hermano seguirá siendo tu hermano siempre, Albus. Nada va a cambiar entre vosotros.- le revolvió el cabello y su hijo le miro con tristeza._

 _-Eso dijo Rosie y ahora ya no me habla…_

 _-Sólo dale tiempo.- le dijo su padre tomándolo por los hombros.- Mira, tengo una cosa para ti.-rebuscó en el bolsillo de su túnica y le tendió a Albus algo. Él se quedó pasmado cuando vio la snitch dorada reposar sobre la palma de su padre._

 _-Es…es la snitch de Dumbledore._

 _-Prometí que sería mi primogénito quien la heredase, pero creo que tú la necesitas más.- susurró Harry, mirando la pelotita dorada.- Apareció en un importante momento de mi vida, me hizo salir de muchas dudas que me atormentaban entonces, hace muchos años.- le miró brevemente.- Quiero que la tengas tú. Cuando te sientas inseguro, o lejos de tu hogar, tómala en tus manos y piensa que en algún lugar, tu familia siempre estará ahí, para cuidarte, protegerte y quererte, seas un Slytherin un Gryffindor. Nunca lo olvides Albus: tu madre, yo y tus hermanos te queremos muchísimo por ser quién eres. No dejes de ser tú mismo jamás._

 _Albus sonrió levemente y se metió la snitch en el bolsillo. Luego abrazó a su padre._

 _-Te quiero, papá._

 _-Yo también te quiero, Albus Severus_

Unos golpes en la puerta de su dormitorio le hicieron salir de sus recuerdos. Eran Dylan y Bere, ataviados con túnicas de gala.

\- Albus, vamos a salir ya.- le dijo su amiga.- Será mejor que bajes a la Sala Común, desde aquí te será difícil ver quién entra y quien sale.

-Claro.- dijo él, levantándose para salir por la puerta.- ¿Habéis visto a Jeremy?

-Acaba de salir para ir a buscar a Richard.- dijo Dylan mientras los tres descendían por las escaleras.- Empezarán la ronda ya. Tenemos que seguir el plan a la perfección

Albus asintió y acompañó a la pareja a la puerta que daba acceso a Slytherin.

-Tengo que salir a darle algo a Jeremy.- dijo Albus con la capa de invisibilidad doblada en el regazo.- ¿Podríais quedaros unos minutos más?No tardaré mucho.

Dylan miró el reloj que presidía la Sala Común.

-Es demasiado tarde.- extendió una mano.- Nosotros se lo daremos.

Albus dudó una fracción de segundo: James había encontrado la capa de su padre por casualidad, y era un secreto que la tenía, hasta que se la envió Albus al castillo. Si perdían la capa y su padre se enteraba…

-Si sigues dudando de esa manera voy a empezar a pensar que desconfías de mi.- dijo Dylan sin alzar la voz. Albus decidió fiarse.

-No la perdáis. Es muy importante.

-La cuidaré como si fuera mía.- dijo Bere tomándola en sus manos.

-Entonces, mejor cuídala como si no lo fuera.- bromeó Albus.- En fin. Tened cuidado.

-Y tú.- contestó Dylan mientras tomaba a Bere de la mano y salían por el acceso de la Sala. Albus suspiró y se giró hacia la chimenea de la Sala Común. Iba a ser una noche muy larga.

 **[….]**

Jeremy Nott había acudido a la puerta de Ravenclaw a recoger a Richard. Llevaba ya unos minutos esperándole, pero ni rastro del chico. Cuando ya se empezaba a preocupar, el acceso de la Sala de las águilas se abrió y apareció.

-Joder, no me des esos sustos.- le dijo Jeremy cuando le vió.- Me ha faltado un segundo más para derribar la puerta a patadas.

Richard se encogió de hombros.

-Por muchas patadas que le hubieras dado, si no aciertas el acertijo, te habrías quedado en la puerta.

-Ravenclaws.- bufó Jeremy.- Vamos, tenemos que recorrer todo el castillo hasta llegar al pasillo del baño.

Enfilaron el camino en dirección contraria a la que todo el mundo tomaba, para llegar lo antes posible al punto donde debían situarse. Al llegar al final del pasillo, Jeremy detuvo a su acompañante.

-Espera. Saquemos nuestras varitas.- ambos así lo hicieron.- Debemos estar atentos a cualquier movimiento. Podríamos ser atacados en el momento menos previsto.

Richard agitó la cabeza mientras miraba a un lado y a otro del pasillo.

-Sinceramente, no me sorprendería ver por aquí a alguno de los Malfoy…Esa familia me pone los pelos de punta…

-Yo empiezo a tener mis dudas.- reconoció Jeremy.- Según vamos conociendo detalles, las piezas encajan menos y menos…- le contó a Richard los últimos acontecimientos que habían sucedido la tarde anterior, cómo habían descubierto el sitio de reunión de la logia y la foto de Lestrange dentro del baño , donde era posible que se reuniera la logia. Evitó mencionar el pársel.

-¿Y qué hace una foto de Lestrange en un sitio como este?

-No sé…- reconoció Jeremy.- Es que no tiene sentido…

-Qué extraño debió ser para Albus.- comentó Richard apoyando una mano en el muro de piedra. Jeremy no lo entendió.

-¿Extraño?

-Si, ya sabes… dijo mirando hacia donde se representaba la lucha de Harry con el Basilisco.- Su padre casi la palma ahí dentro. Y por si fuera poco, hay una imagen que lo recuerda…

Jeremy asentía distraídamente, pensando en las palabras de Richard. Había una imagen que lo recuerda…. Claro, para eso eran las imágenes. Servían para recordar a las personas o lo que habían hecho. Recordó que su padre solía llevar siempre una pequeña fotografía de él cuando era pequeño en la cartera…Jeremy parpadeó, sorprendido. Una idea comenzaba a formarse en su cabeza, pero tenía que asegurarse.

-Richard.- susurró. El joven le miró.- ¿Sabes si en el colegio hay alguien que se apellide Lestrange?

Richard frunció el entrecejo.

-Qué va…Piensa que un apellido así habría despertado muchas antipatías.- dijo, negando con la cabeza.- La persona que se llamase Lestrange no podría vivir tranquilo en este colegio…

-Precisamente.- dijo Jeremy , que cada vez encontraba más el sentido de todo.- ¿Y si algún familiar de Lestrange, estuviese en este colegio? Seguramente McGonagall habría ocultado su apellido para que no tuviera problemas aquí.

Richard se rascó la parte de atrás de la oreja, pensando.

-Es demasiado retorcido ¿No? Pero no sé… supongo que podría ser.

-Tenemos que asegurarnos.- dijo Jeremy volviéndose.- ¿Hay alguna manera de conocer los apellidos de todos los alumnos de Hogwarts o su procedencia?

-El anuario.- dijo Richard.. Jeremy comenzó a andar.

-Voy ahora mismo a la Biblioteca.- dijo andando rápidamente.- ¿Vienes?

-Será mejor que me quede. Todavía tiene que venir Albus a traernos la capa invisible. Si viene y no nos encuentra, podría preocuparse.

-Está bien. No tardaré.- dijo Jeremy apresurándose para llegar lo antes posible . No quería dejar solo a Richard mucho tiempo.

Sin aliento, llegó a las dependencias de la Biblioteca, donde la Señora Pince se disponía a salir, con un antiguo vestido de gala con olor a naftalina.

-Nott ¿Ni un dia va a dejar de venir a la Biblioteca?- le dijo cuando le vio

-Señora Pince, necesito consultar una cosa. Por favor, no cierre todavía, es muy importante

La señora Pince dudó unos segundos. Conocía a ese chico desde siempre, pensó que no pasaría nada por dejarle la responsabilidad de cerrar la Biblioteca.

-Te dejaré las llaves. Cuando hayas terminado de consultar lo que sea, cierra con dos vueltas.

Jeremy se sintió tan agradecido que la abrazó, lo que a la anciana le hizo fruncir el entrecejo. No era muy dada a las muestras de afecto

-No tardaré, se lo prometo.- la bibliotecaria tomó su bolso y salió de la Biblioteca, dejando sólo a Jeremy.

Este corrió por los pasillos hasta llegar al lugar donde se encontraban los anuarios de cada año de Hogwarts,se arrodilló en el suelo y rápidamente tomó el de ese año. Pasó las páginas hasta llegar a la Casa Slytherin y observó. Aterrorizado, se tapó la boca con la mano. Había estado tan cerca todo este tiempo… Albus corría peligro, tenía que llegar a donde estaba Richard pero primero debería avisar a su amigo.

-Enhorabuena,Nott.- una voz le sorprendió y Jeremy se volvió,impresionado.- Eres un chico muy listo. Y quizás por eso tenga que matarte.- añadió con voz amable. Jeremy vió como alzaba la varita y después su mente se sumió en la oscuridad.


	51. El Baile de Fin de Curso II

**52\. El Baile de Fin de Curso II**

El Gran Comedor de Hogwarts había sido habilitado para la gran fiesta que tenía lugar todos los años en Fin de Curso. Las mesas habían sido retiradas en los laterales, donde se ofrecía comida y bebida a los invitados, y en un rincón tocaba un grupo de rock. Los estudiantes, engalanados con sus mejores trajes, bailaban y reían, divirtiéndose. Minerva McGonagall dio un trago largo a su copa de cristal y sonrió al profesor Neville Longbotton, sentado a su derecha.

-Cómo me alegra ver a los chicos divertirse, al menos una vez al año.

Neville sonrió.

-Sí, todo es muy diferente a cuando yo estudiaba en el colegio. Nunca sabíamos cómo iba a acabar el curso…

Minerva cabeceó, pasando la vista por todos sus alumnos. Los últimos acontecimientos en Hogwarts y en Durmstrang habían hecho ponerse en alerta en el colegio, aunque ninguno se había preocupado demasiado. Lo había dejado en manos de Harry, como Jefe de Aurores, estaba llevando una investigación para saber si los profesores pro-mortífagos de Dumstrang tenían algo que ver con lo sucedido en Hogwarts con las mascotas de los alumnos. AL pensar en Harry, se acordó de sus hijos: El joven James había sido un terremoto en Hogwarts, muy parecido a sus tíos Fred y George, aunque con el encanto de su abuelo James. Minerva sonrió acordándose de la sonrisa traviesa del joven James cada vez que había sido llamado a su despacho, algo que había ocurrido a menudo. Ese chico tenía un encanto natural para hacer que las cosas importantes no lo pareciesen tanto.

Mirando la pista de baile, sus ojos descansaron sobre la joven Lily Luna, la pequeña de los Potter, muy diferente a su hermano mayor. Siempre se lo había dicho a Harry: Lily tenía mucho de su abuela, en opinión de Minerva esa chica era valiente hasta rayar en la imprudencia, como su antecesora. Su competitividad en lo referente al Quidditch, su manera de no dejarse amilanar jamás ante nada... Soltó una risita floja cuando recordó cómo en primer curso, unos chicos algo mayores que Lily le habían estado molestando. Ella sólo sabía un par de hechizos, _Wingardium Leviosa_ y _Alohomora_. Y, aunque aquellos chicos sabían mucha más magia que ella, no dudó en utilizar el Wingardium para levitar todos y cada uno de los objetos que se encontraba por el pasillo, y hacerlos caer sobre aquellos muchachos. Minerva la observó a lo lejos,mientras ella bailaba junto a sus amigas, y negó ligeramente con la cabeza. Sí, la pequeña Lily era una leona de los pies a la cabeza.

Al mirar en la pista, se sorprendió al no ver a Albus, el hijo mediano de los Potter, el que más la intrigaba y el que más la preocupaba. No tenía absolutamente nada que ver con sus hermanos, ni siquiera con sus abuelos. Albus no tenía el desparpajo de James, la franqueza de Lily,la lealtad de Harry, la determinación de Ginny. Y sin embargo, a Minerva le parecía que el poder que emanaba del joven, era muchísimo más potente que el de su padre. Y no había que olvidar la profecía de su nacimiento…. Minerva agitó la cabeza. No tenía que precipitarse, además, las profecías a veces no se cumplían.

 **[...]**

Scorpius y Vega llegaron al Gran Comedor, donde la mayoría de los estudiantes se divertían bailando, ajenos a la tensión que se palpaba en el ambiente. Scorpius se percató de las miradas de aprobación que despertaba su hermana al entrar en el Gran Salón: era imposible no fijarse en ella, el largo vestido blanco repleto de centelleantes piedrecitas hacían resaltar su belleza. Hizo un gesto de desagrado ante las miradas de algunos compañeros de Casa hacia su hermana, y se dirigió a ella.

-¿Te apetece algo de beber?

-No.- contestó sin mirarle.

Scorpius lo intentó de nuevo.

-¿Bailamos?

-No me apetece.

Alexia, al lado de ambos, intervino con una sonrisa felina.

-Vega, si quieres puedo presentarte a los chicos de Slytherin de quinto curso. Crabbe es un buen partido, su padre fue muy amigo de Draco en sus años de Hogwarts.- completó, mientras le hacía señas a un chico regordete con expresión bobalicona. El joven se acercó hacia ellos con una sonrisa.

-Prefiero el beso de un dementor a pasar cinco minutos con esa bola de sebo.- dijo la joven

Su hermano frunció el entrecejo, apretando ligeramente el antebrazo de Vega.

-Me estás empezando a cansar con tu actitud.- masculló entre dientes, para que Crabbe no lo oyera.- Eres una Malfoy. Compórtate como tal.

El rostro de Vega se dulcificó al mirar a su hermano.

-Esta Malfoy tiene un mensaje para ti.- dijo, y acto seguido levantó su dedo corazón en un vulgar gesto. Alexia y Draco la miraron con el entrecejo fruncido, pero antes de que pudieran decir nada, Vega se volvió.- Voy a tomar el aire, esta fiesta apesta.

Scorpius alargó una mano para impedir que se fuera, pero en ese momento llegó Crabbe junto a ellos.

¡Hola, Scorpius!- dijo mirándole con sus ojillos porcinos.- Vi a tu padre hace poco en mi casa. Es espectacular el trabajo que está realizando en el Ministerio..

De mala gana, Scorpius se volvió a Crabbe, no quería ser descortés con los hijos de los amigos de su padre, sabía que a él le disgustaría. Se forzó a sonreir y a continuar la conversación con el chico, más tarde hablaría con Vega.

La joven avanzó despacio a lo largo de la pista, era la peor fiesta a la que había asistido en su vida. La gente había tirado algunos vasos al suelo, algunos platos de comida vacíos se acumulaban sobre las mesas. Arrugó la nariz en un gesto de desagrado, en las fiestas de su padre jamás se habría permitido esa falta de clase en ninguna fiesta: Podía tener muchos defectos, pero si algo sabía Draco Malfoy, era comportarse como corresponde a alguien de su posición. Aburrida, se volvió ligeramente para mirar a su hermano: No estaba pendiente de ella, se encontraba charlando con Montague y Crabbe: era el momento perfecto para escabullirse de su vigilancia, e intentar dar con Albus. Salió apresuradamente del Gran Comedor hasta salir al pasillo, intentando buscar a Nott o a Zabini: Seguramente ellos le dirían dónde estaba Albus.

El pasillo central estaba bastante desierto, a excepción de algunas parejas que buscaban un lugar escondido para dar rienda suelta a su pasión adolescente. Escudriñó a ambos lados, pero no se veía a ningún amigo de Albus por allí. Alguien posó una mano sobre su hombro.

-Hola , Vega.- frente a ella se encontraba Dylan Drake, el mejor amigo de su hermano. Ella hizo un gesto de desagrado cuando le vio, seguro que iría a buscar a Scorpius para decirle que no estaba en lafiesta. El chico se dio cuenta.- Vaya, ni que hubieras visto al Barón Sanguinario.

-Seguro que ahora irás corriendo a hablar con Scorpius para decirle que estoy aquí sola, en lugar de estar dentro con todos esos idiotas.- el chico soltó una risita.

-No tenía la más minima intención de hacer eso.- dijo amablemente.- Estás buscando a Albus, ¿No?

-Sí.- dijo ella, interesada.- ¿Sabes dónde está?

-Claro.- contestó el joven.- Ven conmigo. Te acompañaré, no es muy seguro que camines por los pasillos tú sola.

Vega echó una última mirada al Gran Comedor, cerciorándose de que nadie se había dado cuenta de su falta en la fiesta, y siguió a Dylan Drake en la oscuridad del pasillo.

 **[…]**

 _" Una alta figura encapuchada deambulaba por las oscuras calles de una tranquila urbanización. Albus no podía verle la cara, pero sabía que esa persona, mago, o lo que fuera, no era buena. Sentía una angustia creciente en su pecho cuando la alta figura se posicionó frente a una de las puertas de madera, en una tranquila vivienda cuyas luces iluminaban las habitaciones de la planta superior. La figura alzó la varita y derribó con un potente hechizo la puerta que daba acceso a la casa. El corazón de Albus latió más deprisa: sabía que iba a ocurrir algo malo, sabía que le iba a hacer daño a las personas que se encontraban en su interior. La alta figura avanzó por el pasillo, repleto de retratos en las paredes donde una joven pelirroja y un apuesto joven de anteojos redondos cogían en brazos a un pequeño bebe de cabello azabache y ojos verde esmeralda. Multitud de fotografías del pequeño adornaban toda la casa, era evidente que era un niño muy querido. Albus se removió inquieto, mientras la figura se acercaba más y más, estaban en peligro, tenía que decírselo... En la planta de arriba, la joven pelirroja sostenía entre sus brazos al bebé, mientras le susurraba al oído una canción de cuna. El hombre de anteojos, abrazaba por detrás a su mujer, mientras depositaba un suave beso sobre la coronilla de ella. Albus sentía su ahogo, corrió a su lado, pero sus piernas se movían muy despacio, de su boca no salía sonido alguno: La figura llegó antes que él: con un leve movimiento de su varita, un destello verde, y el hombre cayó fulminado en el suelo. Albus volvó a agitarse, sabía que la iba a matar también a ella, y él estaba allí, impotente, sin poder hacer nada_

 _¡Harry no! Mátame a mi en su lugar.- exclamó la joven abrazando a su hijo._

 _¡Avada Kedavra!"_

Albus despertó entre jadeos en medio de su Sala Común. Rápidamente sacó su varita y apuntó a al oscuridad, pero no había ocurrido estaba en silencio, era el único que estaba a esas horas en la Sala Común y se dio cuenta de que se había dormido, había sido una pesadilla, pero tan real… El miedo era tan palpable….Agitó levemente la cabeza para despejarse y se frotó los ojos cansado, la pesadilla le había dejado un dolor de cabeza terrible. De repente, recordó que estaba en la Sala Común por una razón. Se incorporó rápidamente con la varita en la mano aún, mirando a su alrededor: ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba dormido?

En ese momento, el acceso a la Sala Común se abrió y apareció Scorpius. Avanzó a grandes zancadas hacia él y le cogió de la pechera de su túnica. Parecía furioso.

-¿¡Dónde diablos está?!

-No te atrevas a ponerme una mano encima.- vociferó Albus mientras se soltaba de sus manos. Al gritar, el dolor de cabeza se acentuó y se llevó una mano a la sien. Rápidamente, Scorpius sacó su varita y le apuntó.

-Dime dónde está ahora mismo Potter, o te juro por todos los magos que…

-¿Dónde está QUÉ?- preguntó Albus también perdiendo los nervios.- Has debido de pasarte mucho con el Lamento de Sirena esta noche, no sé de qué me estás hablando

-No te hagas el sorprendido.- dijo Scorpius bajando su tono de voz, pero sin dejar de apuntarle con su varita.- Mi hermana ha bajado conmigo a la fiesta y ha desaparecido. Sé que ha quedado contigo, sé que tiene que estar aquí, en alguna parte.- dijo mirando a su alrededor, pero evidentemente no había rastro de Vega. Albus se sintió de repente alarmado: Si Vega no estaba con su hermano ni con él, era probable que hubiera desaparecido contra su voluntad. Esta vez fue Albus el que tomó por los hombros a Scorpius.

-¿Cuánto hace que la has perdido de vista?

-¡Dímelo tú! – gritó Scorpius agarrándole también de la túnica.- ¡Deja de jugar conmigo, Potter!¡Tú eres el responsable de esto!

-¿Qué yo soy el responsable de esto?-preguntó Albus. Sacó rápidamente su varita y apuntó a Scorpius entre las cejas, casi rozando su piel con la punta de su varita.- Tu estupidez ha hecho que tu hermana desaparezca por el castillo, porque si hubiera estado conmigo, esto nunca habría ocurrido. Eres tan inútil como para permitir que tu hermana pequeña desaparezca de una puta fiesta de escolares. Premio al hermano del año.- añadió irónicamente. Scorpius abrió la boca, pero Albus le aprisionó contra el muro de piedra utilizando su mano libre, mientras con la otra le apuntaba con la varita.- Ahora depende de ti que podamos encontrar a Vega a salvo.-acercó más su varita.- Vas a empezar a decirme detalladamente con quién ha hablado Vega, cómo la has perdido de vista, y qué diablos estabas haciendo tú entonces, porque si no me lo dices voy a meterte esta varita por los ojos y te la voy a sacar por la nuca.

Scorpius frunció el entrecejo y miró a Albus, en su mirada notó que por fin estaba dispuesto a creerle.

-Hemos bajado al baile, pero ella no parecía muy dispuesta a divertirse.- explicó Scorpius. Albus bajó su varita y el rubio le miró con desagrado.- Ya sabes, te echaba de menos. Alexia quiso presentarle a Crabbe,y entonces ella dijo que iba a tomar el aire… .- agitó la cabeza negativamente- La estoy buscando desde entonces, he mirado en el baile y también en la puerta, pero no la encuentro…. Si le ha sucedido algo….

-No le ha sucedido nada.- dijo rápidamente Albus , más para convencerse a si mismo que para convencer a Scorpius.- Creo que sé donde puede estar, pero no estoy seguro. Vuelve al Baile,y pregunta a todos los asistentes si Vega se ha ido con alguien o ha hablado con alguien en los últimos minutos. Mientras yo buscaré por el otro lado del Castillo.

Scorpius asintió.

-Nos vemos en la Sala Común en una hora.- dijo Albus empuñando su varita, mientras ambos salían por el hueco de la Sala. Algo le decía que Vega estaba en peligro, y que cada minuto que pasaba lejos de ella contaba.

 **[…..]**

Jeremy parpadeó un par de veces, con el cuerpo aún aterido por el dolor. Sus recuerdos difusos se amontonaban en su cabeza,: Estaba en la Biblioteca mirando el anuario y justo después…. Se despabiló en seguida al recordar qué había pasado tras eso. Abrió los ojos, pero había demasiada oscuridad: Se dio cuenta de que estaba en una sala donde nunca antes había estado, en pleno silencio. Instintivamente, se llevó una mano al bolsillo de su túnica, donde guardaba su varita, pero no la encontró allí.Escudriñó a través de la oscuridad,entornando los ojos y vio algo moverse en una esquina de la habitación. Aterrorizado, se apretó contra le frío muro de piedra.

-¡No te acerques más!- gritó, sabiendo que no tenía con qué defenderse. Una débil vocecilla le respondió.

\- Tranquilo, Jeremy.- era una voz que conocía bien.- Soy yo.

\- ¿Bere?- preguntó perdiendo el miedo. Se acercó a a gatas donde se encontraba su amiga, a la que podía ver entre sombras.- ¿Dónde diablos estamos?¿Cómo hemos llegado hasta aquí?

LA joven empezó a sollozar.

-Es él, Jeremy.- dijo entre sollozas.- Es Dylan, Dylan es el maestre de la Logia.

Jeremy llegó hasta donde ella se encontraba y la tomó entre sus brazos.

-Lo sé, me atacó en la Biblioteca.- arrugó la nariz.- Qué hijo de puta…Nos ha engañado a todos.

-Pensaba que me quería, que de verdad se había enamorado de mi.- dijo ella sin dejar de sollozar.- ¿Cómo he podido ser tan estúpida?Ahora estamos todos en peligro por mi culpa…. Por no haberos hecho caso desde el principio…

-Shhh.- dijo Jeremy abrazando torpemente a su amiga.- No ha sido culpa de nadie ¿Vale? No podías saberlo, ninguno podíamos saberlo.. Ya hablaremos de eso después, ahora tenemos que salir de aquí. Albus y Richard están en peligro.

-Pero ¿Cómo?- dijo ella con la voz ahogada.- No tenemos nuestras varitas, nos las ha quitado. Nunca lograremos salir de aquí sin varitas.

-Tiene que haber una puerta de acceso.- dijo Jeremy intentando ver en su alrededor. – Vamos a tantear las paredes, tu ve por la derecha y yo por la izquierda.

Ambos se levantaron y comenzaron a acariciar los frios adoquines de las paredes, encontrando algo, lo que fuera: una estatua, una señal, que les permitiera conocer el acceso a aquella fría sala. De repente, oyó el grito de Bere.

-¡Aquí, Jeremy!- dijo su amiga.- ¡Hay una puerta!

Jeremy corrió a donde se encontraba su amiga y alargó la mano: efectivamente, ante él había lo que parecía una puerta de madera. Al acariciar la superficie con su mano, dio con una fría argolla de hierro y tiró de ella, sin resultado.

-Ayúdame.- le dijo a su amiga. Ella alargó la mano y ambos tiraron de la argolla, sin éxito. Empujaron y empujaron, aporrearon la puerta con los nudillos, le dieron patadas, vociferaron: nada dio resultado. Bere se sentó de espaldas a la puerta, desanimada.

-Es inútil.- dijo, con tono apagado.- Sin magia no se abrirá jamás

Jeremy pensó en silencio. No tenían las varitas, pero sí que podían hacer algo… Se le ocurrió una idea.

-Tienes razón.- dijo de repente.- Todo ha sido por tu culpa.

Notó que Bere alzó la cabeza, intentando mirarle en la oscuridad.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?Tú mismo has dicho que nadie podía saberlo….Lo has dicho hace medio segundo…

-Lo dije para tranquilizarte.- dijo Jeremy dándole a su voz un tono solemne.- Pero lo cierto es que si no hubieras sido tan ligera de enrollarte con ese tío, ahora no estaríamos aquí.

-¿Qué estás insinuando?- dijo ella alzando la voz.- ¿Por qué me estás diciendo eso?

-Es la verdad.- continuó su amigo.- Estás desesperada porque algún tio de este colegio te haga caso y tu desesperación nos ha llevado a donde estamos. ¿Qué quieres, que te de las gracias con un ramo de flores?

Notó que ella se levantó de donde estaba y por su voz supo que estaba consiguiendo enfadarla.

-¡No lo hice a propósito! Sólo me he enamorado de quien no debía, pero no te atrevas a decir que estoy desesperada por estar con nadie o…

-¿O qué?- dijo Jeremy.- ¿Qué vas a hacerme? Ni si quiera sabes defenderte tú sola. Si supieras, no estarías aquí: Albus y yo siempre tenemos que estar ayudándote en la mitad de las materias del colegio….Eres la deshonra de los Zabini, la única que no es capaz de hacer un jodido encantamiento al derecho.

-¡Deja de decirme eso!- gritó su amiga. En la penumbra, notó el cambio de color de sus ojos de su amiga. Ya estaban cerca.-¡ CÁLLATE!

-Si, la pequeña Berenice Zabini… Sólo sabe hacer una cosa: andar con tios, y ni siquiera eso lo hace bien… Qué orgullosos deben estar de ti en tu familia… -hizo una pausa.- A mi me desheredarán, pero estoy seguro que hasta los Nott preferirían tener un hijo homosexual a tener una hija que no tiene ni puta idea de magia….

Suficiente. Los ojos de Bere habían adquirido ese tono caramelo que era premonitorio de un poder que siempre habían calificado de inútil pero que ahora les iba a salvar la vida. Una gran explosión tuvo lugar en la pequeña habitación al tiempo que Jeremy cogía a su amiga del brazo y la obligaba a tenderse en el suelo. Jeremy se levantó tras aquello, sacudiéndose la túnica de polvo y pedacitos de madera.

-¿Estás bien?- dijo mirando a Bere. Ella le miró enfadada.

-¿Acaso te importa?No puedo creer como alguien que se considera mi amigo es capaz de decirme todas las cosas que tú….- Jeremy la interrumpió y le señaló el hueco donde antes había estado la había un gran agujero que había provocado la explosión de Bere: eran libres.

-Tú…. Lo hiciste para escapar de aquí.- dijo Bere sorprendida ante la inteligencia de su amigo, mientras él le tendía una mano.

-Berenice Zabini, me has robado a muchos tios en este colegio, pero aunque seas una loca medio pirómana con un gusto pésimo para las relaciones sentimentales, eres mi mejor amiga y te quiero. Cualquiera se sentiría orgulloso no de tenerte en su familia, tan sólo con ser amigo tuyo.

Ella le abrazó con ímpetu, casi derribándolo y Jeremy notó las lágrimas calientes de su amiga sobre su mejilla.

-Dejemos los abrazos melodramáticos para más tarde. Tenemos que ir a darle una patada en el culo a ese Drake antes de que encuentre a Albus y Richard.


	52. Maldiciones y mazmorras

**53\. Maldiciones y mazmorras**

Vega Malfoy parpadeó cuando se despertó tras haber sido atacada con la varita. Al darse cuenta de donde estaba, frunció el entrecejo: Se había fiado de Dylan, le había seguido por los pasillos pensando que la llevaría hasta Albus, y se había dejado engañar como un cordero en un matadero. Bien, pues ella no era un corderito asustado. Era una serpiente. Se apartó la larga falda del vestido, donde solía llevar su varita porque pensaba que nadie repararía donde la llevaba y acertó: sujeta a una liga de su muslo, reposaba la fina vara de madera de roble.

- _Lumos_.- dijo mirando a su alrededor. Contuvo una exclamación cuando, en una esquina, vio a un joven asustado con anteojos que abrazaba sus rodillas y miraba en todas direcciones. Se acercó a él.

-¿Quién eres?

El joven la miró.

-Soy Richard Davies… Soy amigo de Jeremy Nott.- dijo. Ella hizo memoria.

-Te conozco, te he visto con Nott muchas veces por el colegio.- le miró intrigada.- ¿Sois…?

-Amigos, somos amigos.- se apresuró a responder Richard. Miró a su alrededor.- ¿Dónde estamos?

Ella miró también la oscura mazmorra en la que se encontraban. Era toda de piedra, pero los adoquines aparecían levemente húmedos, y olía a agua estancada. Se acercó a los barrotes, y apuntó con su varita al pasillo, decorado con multitud de esqueletos de pequeños roedores.

-Ya sé donde estamos.- susurró Vega. Se volvió hacia el joven.- Estamos en la Cámara de los Secretos.

-¿Qué?-exclamó Richard, levantándose.- ¿Cómo hemos llegado hasta aquí?- se fijó en ella.- ¿Y cómo es que tú tienes tu varita?Yo no tengo la mía

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Ventajas de ser una chica y llevar vestidos largos.

Mientras hablaban,unos pasos por el pasillo les hizo detener su conversación. Rápidamente, Vega guardó su varita y se apresuró a sentarse en el frío suelo de piedra. Un encapuchado con una máscara de mortífago apareció apuntando a una joven morena con la varita, para hacer que caminara delante de él. Vega la reconoció de inmediato: Era Silver, jugadora del equipo de Griffyndor y ex de Albus en el colegio. El encapuchado abrió la celda con un movimiento de su varita y empujó a Silver a su interior, haciendo que ella tropezase y cayese contra el suelo.

-Ni se os ocurra hacer ningún truco.- dijo la voz, que sorprendentemente fue de mujer.- O esta mazmorra será lo último que veáis.

Richard se levantó de su posición.

-¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?¿Qué queréis de nosotros?

La mujer se rio y su risa sonó como un cuchillo cortando el viento.

-Muy pronto lo sabréis.

Sin más, desapareció y les dejó allí. Vega se acercó a Silver para ayudarla a levantarse, pero ella lo rechazó con un gesto y se levantó por si sola.

-No necesito tu ayuda.- murmuró, mirándola con recelo.- Ni la de ninguna serpiente.

Vega se encogió de hombros.

-Es curioso que seas tan orgullosa en un momento en el que no puedes permitirte serlo.

-Prefiero pudrirme en esta mazmorra a que me ayude alguien como tú.- escupió Silver, mientras se sentaba apoyando su espalda contra la piedra.

La rubia alzó una ceja.

-¿Se puede saber qué te he hecho yo?

-Existir.- le dijo ella enfadada.- Te metiste entre Albus y yo. Si tú no hubieras aparecido, él y yo estaríamos juntos.

Aunque la situación no invitaba a ello, Vega soltó una carcajada.

-Yo no le puse una varita en el corazón para obligarle a estar conmigo. Lo siento Finnigan, pero en la vida hay vencedores y perdedores.- susurró, citando una de las frases favoritas de su hermano. Se encogió de hombros.- Mejor que cada uno asuma lo que es.

Silver alzó los ojos al cielo y Richard intervino por primera vez.

-A ver, no es que no me apetezca ver una pelea de gatas ahora mismo, la verdad que sería entretenido.- dijo mirando a ambas.- Pero ¿no deberíamos pensar en una solución? No se si os habéis dado cuenta, pero estamos en una mazmorra en la que nos han metido unos mortífagos.- dijo irónicamente.- No es exactamente mi situación ideal.

-Los Ravenclaws siempre siendo tan lógicos.- refunfuñó Silver. Vega la miró.

-La inteligencia es un arma mucho más útil que el orgullo. El día que los Griffyndor entendáis eso, mejoraréis bastante en todos los sentidos.

-Lecciones de una Slytherin…- murmuró Silver.- No estáis para dar ejemplo de nada.

-Eso es verdad.- comentó Richard. Vega le miró.- ¿Qué?Si tiene razón, tiene razón.

-Muy bien, Slytherin, Ravenclaw o Griffyndor, lo cierto es que estamos aquí, y ponernos a discutir sobre lo que somos o no , no va a ayudarnos.- dijo Vega mirándoles. Ells no dijeron nada.- ¿Tenéis vuestras varitas?

-No.- dijeron ambos a la vez.- Tampoco creo que tenerlas solucione nada, no serían tan estúpidos de encerrarnos con hechizos que se pueden desbloquear con varitas.- añadió Silver.

-Podemos intentarlo.- dijo Vega cogiendo de nuevo su varita. Al tiempo que se agachaba, unos pasos volvieron a escucharse en la lejanía y se apresuró a guardar su varita mientras se apoyaba con una mano contra el muro de piedra, junto a Richard, disimulando. Un nuevo encapuchado se acercó hasta la puerta de la celda.

-Finnigan, Davies.- dijo.- Venid conmigo.

Richard miró preocupado a su alrededor, pero se levantó, mientras Silver no hizo ademán alguno de moverse.

-No pienso ir a ninguna parte.- dijo enfadada. El encapuchado se introdujo en el pequeño habitáculo y apuntó a Silver con su varita.

-Finnigan, no es momento de hacerte la valiente. Si valoras algo tu vida, será mejor que te levantes y me acompañes.

-Hazlo, Silver.- susurró Richard a su lado.- Es lo más inteligente.

A desgana, Silver se levantó y siguió al encapuchado al exterior de la celda, que cerró con un movimiento de varita. Vega se levantó y se acercó a los barrotes.

-¿Y Yo qué?¿Por qué me tengo que quedar aquí? ¿Qué es lo que vais a hacerles?- gritó. La figura la miró unos segundos en silencio a través de su máscara, pero se volvió sin dar ninguna respuesta. Vega siguió gritándoles hasta que desaparecieron a lo largo del pasillo.

-¡Contéstame, maldita sea!¡Cuando salga de aquí voy a hacerte pedazos!¡Se lo diré a mi padre!- vociferó, pero solo acertó a escuchar la risa siniestra del mortífago alejándose. -¡ Maldita sea!- bufó, exasperada. Se pasó una mano por la larga cabellera, y decidió que tenía que intentar salir de allí como fuese. Sacó de nuevo su varita, y probó con _Alohomora_ , que no dio ningún resultado, cosa que esperaba. Probó con varios hechizos desbloqueadores. Nada. Intentó otros encantamientos para convertir los barrotes en plantas, hacer explotar la celda, intentar derrumbar el muro de piedra. Nada. Como había dicho Silver, la varita allí no le servía de nada. Se sentó aburrida contra el muro de piedra, cansada y abrumada por la situación. Ahora su única solución es que su hermano o Albus se dieran cuenta de que no estaba, y vinieran a buscarla. Unos pasos volvieron a escucharse por el largo pasillo y ella se volvió a la entrada de la celda, esperanzada. Pero sólo era otro encapuchado. Ella le miró enfadada.

-Esa máscara es absolutamente ridícula, que lo sepas.- le dijo. El mortífago se rio.

-Los Malfoy como siempre dando su opinión aunque nadie se la haya pedido.- hizo un movimiento con la varita y abrió la celda. Pensando que iba a llevarla a algún lugar, Vega se levantó a desgana. Pero el mortífago no hizo ademán de moverse.

-¿Qué diablos haces ahí parado?Has venido a buscarme para llevarme a alguna parte ¿No?- dijo ella.

El mortífago volvió a reírse.

-Bonita, rebelde e inteligente. Como a mi me gustan.- murmuró a la vez que se quitaba la máscara. A Vega no le sorprendió encontrarse frente a si a Joel Avery.

-Me gustaría decir que es un placer.- dijo ella con la voz gélida.- Pero no sería verdad.

Avery negó con la cabeza suavemente.

-Deberías cuidar más tus modales, Malfoy.- sonrió maliciosamente.- En el pasado no estabas tan a disgusto con mi compañía ¿Recuerdas?

Ella le miró con recelo.

-No estás aquí para hablar de lo que hacíamos o dejábamos de hacer en el pasado.

-Tienes razón, no estoy aquí para eso.- dijo dando un paso frente a ella. Instintivamente, Vega dio un paso hacia atrás. Había algo en la situación que la ponía nerviosa, sentía todos sus sentidos en alerta. Avery volvió a hablar.

-Tengo que llevarte a un lugar, pero ¿Por qué no charlar un momento? A nuestras familias les gustaría mucho.- dijo Avery sonriendo de una manera que a Vega le ponía los vellos de punta.- Me gustaría que me explicases por qué Potter y no yo.

Vega le miró enfadada.

-Si de verdad quieres saberlo, tú nunca vas a compararte en nada a Albus.- le miró de forma retadora, como solo una Malfoy sabía mirar.- ¿De verdad piensas que estaría con un perdedor como tú?Sólo sabes lamer las suelas de cualquiera que esté por encima de ti. Albus te da cien vueltas en todo, y una Malfoy sólo quiere lo mejor.

-¿En qué diablos es Albus mejor que yo?- preguntó Avery frunciendo el entrecejo. No soportaba a Albus, y Vega sabía que comparándolo iba a conseguir enfadarlo, pero no le importó. Quería hacerle daño.

-En todo: En Quidditch, en Defensa, en pociones, en….otras cosas que no tengo que explicar aquí.- añadió con malicia.

\- En el Quidditch sólo lleva jugando un año.Y yo soy el segundo mejor en pociones, Potter sólo es el primero porque ese Slughorn es un lameculos de su familia.

-Ser el segundo sólo es ser el primero de los perdedores.- dijo ella mirándole con maldad. Avery perdió la paciencia.

-¡ _Accio Varita_!- exclamó apuntándola. El vestido de vega se levantó brevemente el tiempo que la varita se soltó de su liga y acudió a las manos de Avery. Ella sorprendida y asustada, dio unos pasos hacia atrás y notó contra su espalda la fría sonrió con suficiencia.

-¿Pensabas que no lo sabía?- preguntó.- Scorpius y yo hemos hablado mucho de ti….- la miró de arriba abajo, deteniéndose en la abertura lateral que tenía el vestido de Vega, que llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo.- Ahora te demostraré que puedo ser mucho mejor que Potter, y que ninguna cría estúpida como tú va a rechazarme jamás…

Sin dar tiempo a reaccionar, Avery se lanzó contra Vega, tomándola por los hombros y aprisionándola contra el muro de piedra, mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella, intentando besarla. Ella intentó mover los brazos para apartarle, pero Avery tenía mucha fuerza y fácilmente la redujo , apretándola contra la piedra.

-Vamos, Malfoy, bésame… sé que lo estás deseando…- Vega se revolvió bajo él, y a Avery le costó retenerla.

-¡Suéltame, sapo asqueroso!- exclamó ella al tiempo que soltaba uno de sus brazos y de un manotazo le cruzó la cara. Las largas uñas de Vega le hicieron un corte en la mejilla a Avery, que se llevó una mano al pequeño hilillo de sangre dibujado sobre su piel. La miró con odio.

-Harás lo que yo te diga…. Ahora estamos sólos aquí, y nadie te oirá …podré hacer lo que quiera, y te enseñaré a no desear a ese imbécil de Potter nunca más…- dijo acercándose nuevamente hacia ella. Vega se apretó contra el muro de piedra nuevamente, sabiendo que estaba desprotegida sin su varita.

-Albus y mi hermano te matarán si me tocas un solo pelo de la cabeza.- dijo ella mirándolo con odio.

-Albus y tu hermano no están aquí ¿ No?- sonrió levemente y con rapidez, tomó a Vega por la cintura, arrojándola contra el suelo.- Ahora voy a hacerte mía Malfoy, quieras o no, y nadie podrá impedírmelo….

Se lanzó contra la joven, mientras con una mano inmovilizaba sus brazos, con la otra le rasgó el vestido. Ella no dejaba de mover las piernas, aterrorizada, y Avery se sentó sobre su cintura aprisionándola contra su cuerpo.

-¡SUÉLTAME!- gritó Vega desesperada.

-¡Cállate zorra!-gritó Avery a su vez, acercando más su cara a la de ella. No oyó los pasos que se acercaban tras de sí, hasta que notó la punta de una varita sobre su nuca. Se volvió, molesto.

\- Te ha dicho que la sueltes.- dijo la voz de Albus detrás suya. Avery le miró: Conocía lo suficiente a Albus Potter como para saber que había que tenerle más miedo cuando hablaba en voz baja que cuando gritaba. Se levantó, con esa sonrisa ladina en su rostro.

\- No decía eso hace cinco minutos.

Albus no reaccionó de ninguna manera: se limitó a mirarle impasible. Avery era un chico que le había estado fastidiando desde siempre, algo más ese último año, pero que pudiera hacerle daño a Vega, cuando estaba indefensa, era algo que no estaba dispuesto a permitir.

-Contra la pared. Ahora.- le dijo sin mostrar ninguna expresividad.

-Porque tú lo digas…- dijo Avery intentando demostrar indiferencia, pero no consiguió disimular su mirada nerviosa. Albus perdió la paciencia. Tomó a Avery de la nuca de la túnica y le empujó contra la pared, aprisionándolo.

-Maldita sea, Avery. Ahora mismo lo único que me impide matarte es no saber cómo se hace un Avada Kedavra, asi que vas a a obedecerme.- le dijo aprisionando su cabeza contra la piedra húmeda de la mazmorra, mientras le apuntaba con la varita en la espalda.- Si te digo que te calles, te callas. Si te digo que te pongas contra la pared,lo haces. Si te te tiro una galletita, tu saltas.

-Tú no me vas a mandar en na….

-¡CIERRA LA BOCA!- bramó Albus.- ¿Sabes qué? Estoy cansado de aguantar tu cara de gilipollas todo el año, tus estupideces, cómo te arrastras por el suelo como una rata para lamer el culo de los Malfoy. Sinceramente, me importa una mierda todas las estupideces que puedas decir de mi, porque ambos sabemos que si quisiera te haría desear no haberme conocido jamás.- hizo una pausa.- Pero a ella no. Porque si vuelves a ponerle un solo dedo encima, si vuelves si quiera a mirarla, no me importará nada, excepto donde esconder tu cadáver cuando haya acabado contigo.

Avery se volvió ligeramente, sonriendo con esa mueca suya de desprecio.

-Esto es lo que me importan tus amenazas.- susurró y acto seguido escupió a Albus a la cara. Albus se limpió despacio la saliva de su cara, en silencio. Nunca había sentido un odio tan grande contra alguien como el que sentía contra Avery en esos momentos. Miró su cara, y deseó que sangrara, deseó que sufriera, se imaginó su estúpida sonrisa convertida en una mueca de dolor y le produjo placer. En medio de ese torrente de emociones, levantó la varita, sin pensar mucho en nada, solo en hacer sufrir a Avery el dolor de mil agujas clavándose sobre su piel. Alzó la varita y le apuntó.

- _¡Crucio!_

Ni siquiera sabía si iba a ser capaz, pero su ira era tanta, todo el odio que llevaba acumulado durante todo el año, sólo deseaba que alguien sufriera, sufriera tanto como él, y Avery en esos momentos le parecía el blanco perfecto, deseaba que llorase, que le doliese. En el suelo, el joven se revolvía de dolor mientras Vega observaba la escena horrorizada. Se levantó para detener a Albus, pero él apartó su brazo con un ademán.

-¡Albus, para!

- _¡Crucio!_ \- repitió sintiéndose con más poder que nunca, observando cómo Avery se revolvía en el suelo entre sollozos. Vega agarró de nuevo su antebrazo.

-¡Albus, para!¡Vas a matarlo!¡Te expulsarán!

Algo en su interior, su voz, o el hecho de acabar expulsado, hizo que se detuviese y bajó la varita, abrumado. En el suelo, Avery seguía emitiendo leves sollozos. Vega le miró asustada.

-Albus….

-Yo….- dijo Albus mirando compungido a su compañero de Casa, que había conseguido apoyarse en el suelo contra el muro de piedra. Alargó una mano, arrepentido, para ayudarlo, pero Avery se apretó más contra la fría piedra del muro.

-¡No te acerques a mi, Potter!¡Eres un jodido loco!- exclamó completamente aterrorizado.- ¡Se lo diré a MCGonagall!

-Y yo le diré por qué Albus lo hizo.- le dijo Vega, frunciendo el entrecejo y se volvió a Albus, que seguía frente a Avery, mirándolo sin mostrar ningún tipo de emoción. Vega le tomó de la mano.- Salgamos de aquí, Albus. Necesitamos encontrar a los demás.

Albus asintió distraídamente, saliendo de su letargo, y ambos salieron por la puerta de la mazmorra, no sin antes cerrar la verja para impedir que Avery saliera de allí. Caminaron en silencio por los pasillos, mientras Albus seguía dándole vueltas ¿Qué acababa de suceder ahí?¿Por qué había hecho eso? No sabía porqué le había invadido tanta ira, no sabía por qué había alzado su varita y había deseado con tanto ímpetu el sufrimiento de Avery.

-Albus…- dijo Vega, caminando a su lado.- ¿Estás bien?

-Si…- susurró él. – Sólo es que…. Merlin, Vega… Es una maldición imperdonable….No sé por qué he hecho eso.

-Lo has hecho porque querías protegerme.- susurró ella mirándole a los ojos.- ¿Qué chica puede decir que le han defendido con la Maldición Cruciatus?- terminó con tono de broma. Albus sonrió levemente, había momentos en que sólo ella conseguía que hiciese ese gesto.

-Te quiero.- le dijo tomándola de la barbilla.

-Y yo. Ahora y siempre.- susurró ella, besándole suavemente en los labios. Una voz interrumpió el momento.

-No sé que diablos tiene este sitio, que siempre hace que hagáis este tipo de cosas aquí.

Ambos se volvieron con sorpresa al oir la voz de su amigo.

-¡Jeremy!- exclamó Albus, tomando de la mano a Vega y yendo a saludarlo. Ambos se abrazaron.- Pensaba que te habría ocurrido algo ¿Estás bien?- se fijó en Bere, que permaneció al lado de los dos amigos en silencio.- Bere…

-Albus.- dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos.- Siempre tuviste razón , y yo no. Siento haber defendido a ese cabrón de Drake las veces que habéis discutido en el colegio..

-No pasa nada.- dijo Albus abrazándola.- Lo único que cuenta es que estamos bien.

-Todos no.- dijo Vega. El resto la miró- Se han llevado a Richard y a Silver hace un buen rato. Podrían estar en problemas.

-Bien.- dijo Albus empuñando su varita.- Sé donde pueden estar.- miró a sus amigos.- Vosotros llevaros a Vega fuera de aquí, intentad buscar una salida. En cuanto hayáis llegado al colegio, id a hablad con McGonagall inmediatamente. Voy a buscar a Drake.

-Yo voy contigo.- digo Vega, cogiendo su varita, que había retomado de Avery en las mazmorras.

-Ni hablar.- dijo Albus.- Es demasiado peligroso.

-Por eso mismo.- dijo ella, empuñando su varita con determinación.- Dos varitas hacen más que una.

-No, Vega, necesito que los tres vayáis al colegio…Scorpius te está buscando, había quedado con él en una hora, debe estar volviéndose loco buscándote…

-Que le jodan.- murmuró la rubia, acordándose de lo impertinente que había estado Scorpius en la fiesta.

-Mira, algo en lo que estamos de acuerdo.- comentó Jeremy alegremente. Albus miró a la joven.

-Te quiere, Vega. A su manera, pero te quiere. Él solo pensaba que te estaba haciendo algún bien. – susurró.- No se merece no saber que estás bien. Además, necesito que acompañes a Bere y a Jeremy.- dijo, señalándoles.- Se han quedado sin sus varitas.

-Está bien…- dijo ella susurrando. Luego se acercó a sus labios.- Ten cuidado…

-Siempre lo tengo.- contestó él devolviéndole el beso.- Nos vemos en un rato.

Se despidió con un gesto de sus amigos, que empezaron a recorrer el largo pasadizo en dirección a la salida. Él suspiró y empuñó su varita con fuerza. Iba a buscar a Drake, y a hacerle pagar por todos esos meses de sufrimiento.


	53. Los hijos de la oscuridad

**54\. Los hijos de la oscuridad**

Albus caminaba escuchando el resonar de sus pasos contra el muro de piedra. Aquel lugar tenía algo, no sabía que, que le hacía sentirse invulnerable, como si nada le pudiera hacer daño, como si todo el poder mágico del mundo no fuera suficiente para detenerle. En silencio, enfiló el pasillo entre la tranquilidad de la Cámara de los Secretos, hacia la estatua de Salazar Slytherin: No le sorprendió encontrarla vacía, multitud de velas adornaban la habitación, como la primera vez que llegó hasta ella junto a Vega Malfoy. Se situó en el centro de la estancia, observando. Sabía que Dylan estaba allí, en algún lugar, sólo era cuestión de tiempo que apareciese.

-¡Vamos, Drake!- exclamó, al aire.- Sé que estás aquí. No me obligues a buscarte como si fuera un estúpido juego de escolares.

A su espalda, una risa se oyó desde algún punto de la enorme sala.

-Siempre has sido demasiado impaciente, Potter.- susurró la voz de Dylan Drake a su espalda. Albus se volvió. El joven aparecía vestido con una larga túnica negra, parecida al uniforme del colegio, pero sin el emblema de su casa. La palidez de su rostro, sus mejillas hundidas y sus cabellos oscuros, que llevaba en esta ocasión suelto sobre los hombros, le daban un aspecto mucho más siniestro. Dylan sonrió.- Bueno, aquí me tienes. Espero ansiosamente todas esas cosas que tienes que decirme.

-Fuiste tú desde el principio.- susurró Albus, mirándole.- Todo ha sido un plan desde el principio, desde que estuviste con Bere, ofrecerte para investigar la logia, hacer que yo descubriera todas las pistas que tú fuiste dejando… Tu objetivo era que yo estuviera aquí hoy, precisamente, junto a ti.

-Enhorabuena.- acentuó su sonrisa.- La verdad que no esperaba que unieras los cabos tú solito. Pero lo cierto es que te equivocas en una cosa….Esto no comenzó cuando me acerqué a Bere, comenzó mucho antes. ¿Quién crees que convenció a Scorpius para que entrases en el equipo?

-Tú sabías que me cogerían. Soy el que mejor vuela en todo el maldito Slytherin.

-Bueno, sí, eso ayudó bastante, no lo niego.- dijo Dylan , apoyando su dedo índice en su barbilla.- Pero sabes tan bien como yo que Scorpius es, ante todo, una persona orgullosa. Habría preferido coger a un peor buscador antes que aceptarte a ti entre nosotros. Yo te eché un cable con eso.- le guiñó un ojo.- De nada.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Albus simplemente, tomando su varita sin dejar de apuntarle.- ¿Por qué has hecho todo esto?

-¿Por qué ataca la serpiente?¿Por qué vuela el águila?- se encogió de hombros.- Estaba en mi naturaleza, simplemente.

-¿Estaba en tu naturaleza ser un maníaco que crea un club para atacar a los sangre sucias?- preguntó Albus incrédulo. Luego negó con la cabeza.- Somos las decisiones que tomamos, Drake. No me vendas esta historia como que estaba en ti desde el principio. Todos podemos decidir, y tú decidiste ser oscuro.

-Quizás una parte de mi lo decidió… Pero la verdad es que dentro de mi, late algo, late una fuerza que me dice que nunca habrá dos magos iguales. EL poder, es el poder, Potter. El león se come a la gacela, el gato al ratón, el pez grande al pequeño. Yo no lo inventé: la naturaleza es así.- le miró maliciosamente.- ¿Y sabes lo peor de todo? Una parte de ti, una parte que no quieres escuchar, piensa exactamente de la misma manera. Por mucho que te empeñes en esconderlo, yo lo veo, Potter…Veo en tus ojos que ahora mismo te cuestionas si no hay parte de razón en lo que digo.

Albus le miró unos segundos en silencio. No quería reconocerlo, pero sabía que Dylan tenía razón. No quería compartirlo con nadie, pero lo cierto es que estar en esa sala le hacía sentirse diferente, sentía todas las fuerzas de la naturaleza susurrándole que de él emanaba un poder, quizás oscuro , sí pero, poder, al fin y al cabo. Sentía su piel estremecer cuando hablaba pársel, sentía ira cuando utilizaba el Crucio contra Avery. Dylan volvió a hablar.

-Sé que esta noche has utilizado una maldición imperdonable.- susurró Dylan, como si pudiera leerle el pensamiento.- ¿Quieres que te cuente algo , Potter?¿Sabes que tu padre intentó hacer un Crucio en la Batalla de los Mortífagos? – Albus seguía mirándole en silencio., pero no pudo evitar un gesto de sorpresa. Dylan se dio cuenta.- Vaya, ¿Papá no te lo ha dicho? Ya ves, la historia cambia según quien sea el que la cuente. Pues si: Harry Potter intentó hacerle un Crucio a Bellatrix Lestrange, pero era tan cobarde, que ni pensando en la muerte de su propio padrino fue capaz de utilizarlo.- soltó una carcajada amarga.- Lamentable.

Albus le apuntó con la varita, acercándose más a él.

-No te atrevas a mencionar a mi padre. Gracias a él, estás donde estás. Gracias a él, este colegio sigue en pie, gracias a él no estás hundido en la mierda que es donde te mereces estar.

-¿Y tú que sabes?- escupió Drake.- No tienes ni idea de mi vida ni de mi historia , Potter. A ti te han contado un fabuloso cuento en el que Harry Potter era una especie de mesías destinado a salvar a todo el puñetero mundo mágico. Pero las cosas no son así.

-Cuéntamelo tú.- susurró Albus, intentando hacer tiempo para que sus amigos fueran a buscar a McGonagall. Dylan miró a su alrededor unos segundos, en silencio. Finalmente, volvió a hablar.

-¿Qué sabes de la Cámara de los Secretos?

-Sé que era un antro que mandó construir Salazar Slytherin cuando el resto de fundadores lo echaó de Hogwarts. Sé que era el escondite de esa rata escurridiza que era Voldemort. Sé que este lugar debería arder por los cuatro costados antes de que otro despojo como ellos, o como tú, lo utilice de manera indebida.

-Vaya, parece que el mismo Dumbledore te ha metido una mano por el culo y te ha movido los labios para hablar con su voz como si fueras una marioneta.-comentó arqueando las cejas.- Salazar Slytherin era un mago poderoso, igual que el Señor Tenebroso. Lo que ocurre es que la gente no está preparada para aceptar la realidad.- paseó lentamente entre las velas encendidas, situadas en el suelo.- Vamos a hacer un ejercicio de imaginación, Potter. Imagínate por un momento que no somos magos, somos elfos que construyen piedra a piedra este Castillo. Hay elfos que poseen más fuerza, y pueden cargar con 5 piedras. Hay otros que solo pueden cargar una, con mucho esfuerzo. Pensando egoístamente, y no en todas esas mierdas de la misericordia, ¿A quién cogerías para construir tu castillo?

-A los elfos fuertes.- tuvo que reconocer Albus. Dylan le sonrió.

-Exacto. Eso es lo mismo que pensaba Salazar Slytherin: si los sangres pura tenemos más poder, podemos hacer el doble con una varita que esos sangre sucia¿Por qué debemos tratarlos como iguales?

-Son personas también. Y muchos sangre sucias, como tú les llamas, son grandes magos.

-Si, lo sé, lo sé, me vas a poner de ejemplo como siempre, a tu tia, Hermione Granger ¿No?.- asintió Dylan, como si lo esperara.- Dime ahora tú, Potter: ¿Cuántas Hermione Granger conoces? Haz memoria, vamos: El Ejército de Dumbledore: Los Weasley: sangres puras. Neville Longbotton: sangre pura, Luna Lovegood; sangre pura. McGonagall: sangre pura. Sirius Black, James Potter, Dumbledore, Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange…. Todos los que han tenido una presencia fuerte en el mundo mágico, han sido sangres puras. Excepto, Granger claro. Pero sólo es la excepción que confirma la regla.

Albus le miró en silencio, sopesando sus palabras. Tenia que reconocer, que una parte de él, le daba la razón a Dylan: Si todos en Hogwarts fueran sangres limpias, harían cosas mucho más poderosas, estarían entre iguales….Agitó la cabeza, desembarazándose de esos pensamientos¿Se había vuelto loco? Algunas de las personas más importantes de su vida eran mestizas.

-¿Por qué diablos estás intentando convencerme?- le preguntó Albus, exasperado, como si temiera que acabara por conseguirlo- ¿Qué te importa lo que haga yo o no?

Dylan puso los ojos en blanco.

-Merlín, Potter, porque es tu destino. No se puede luchar contra el destino.- le miró.- Ignorar las profecías puede tener unas consecuencias nefastas…

-¿Profecías?¿Qué profecías?- preguntó Albus con recelo. Dylan le miró con sorpresa.

-¿No lo sabes?

-¿Qué tengo que saber?- susurró Albus. Dylan le miró en silencio, con una extraña expresión en su rostro.- ¡Habla, maldita sea!- gritó Albus perdiendo los nervios.

El otro sonrió.

-Pregúntale a papi.- contestó maliciosamente.- Si tan honesto y gran mago es, eterno salvador del mundo mágico ¿Por qué no te lo ha contado?- le tendió una mano.- Acepta que yo he sido más sincero de lo que tu padre ha sido jamás contigo, Potter. Juntos, podríamos hacer cosas increíbles.

Albus miró su mano con odio y alzó su varita, sintiendo crecer la ira en su interior, como horas antes le había sucedido con Avery.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡No quiero nada de ti ni de esos asquerosos mortifagos!¡Preferiría morir a unirme a esa basura!- gritó apuntándole con la varita. No esperó a que Dylan se preparase.- _¡Crucio!_

La maldición le dio de lleno a su contrincante, que cayó frente a él en el suelo, sujetándose las costillas con ambos brazos. Cuando Albus alzó la varita, asustado de su propio atrevimiento, Dylan alzó ligeramente el rostro.

-Cada vez que utilizas una maldición imperdonable estás más cerca de convertirte en alguien como yo, Potter. Vamos, ¡lánzame otra!- gritó, y luego se echó a reir con una risa demencial.- ¡Vamos, a qué esperas!¡Vamos, Señor Oscuro, demuestra que el hijo de Harry Potter será también su destrucción!- vociferó. Abrió los brazos en cruz y echó la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás.- ¡ Utiliza todo ese poder para hacerme sufrir!¡Estoy deseándolo!¡ Eres tan hijo de la oscuridad como yo mismo!

-No voy a convertirme en alguien como tú.- dijo Albus, temblando, mientras agarraba con fuerza su varita, aterrorizado de si mismo. No sabía que pensar, no sabía que creer ¿De qué profecía hablaba Dylan?¿Qué es lo que le estaba ocultando su padre?¿Serían solo invenciones de Dylan para hacer inclinar su balanza?

-Potter: Ya eres alguien como yo.- susurró esta vez Drake, mirándolo desde el suelo.- Sólo que no lo sabes, o no lo quieres saber. Ojalá hubieras conocido a mi madre.- añadió.- Ella te habría contado como fueron realmente las cosas aquí cuando existía El Señor Tenebroso.

-¿Qué tiene que ver tu madre?- preguntó Albus con desdén.- Ni si quieras sabías quién era, me dijiste que te habías criado en un orfanato muggle.

-Y asi es.- dijo Dylan.- Es cierto que me crié en un orfanato muggle, pero la verdad es que siempre supe quién era mi madre. Cuando me abandonaron en aquel lugar, llevaba una foto conmigo.- con un movimiento de varita, hizo aparecer la fotografía que Jeremy había encontrado en el baño: Era Bellatrix Lesytrange. Dylan miró la foto.- Hermosa ¿Verdad? Mataría por hablar una sola vez con ella.

-Eres… eres el hijo de Bellatrix Lestrange.- susurró Albus.

-Ajá.- dijo él mirándolo. Luego, sin previo aviso alzó su varita.- Y voy a vengarla de todos aquellos que hicieron que muriese. He intentado hacerte ver la realidad, Potter, pero ya que te niegas a abrir los ojos, no me queda otra opción.¡ _Crucio!_

De repente, Albus sintió un dolor invadiendo cada parte de su piel, cada hueso, cada músculo, cada célula, cada centímetro de piel. Cayó hacia delante, con la varita en la mano, pero esta se soltó de sus dedos, rodando contra el suelo. Cuando parecía que el dolor estaba desapareciendo, volvió a oir la voz de Drake, alta y clara:

- _¡Crucio!_

Una nueva sacudida de dolor volvió a invadir su cuerpo, por más que se esforzaba en intentar alejar su mente de ese dolor, no podía, en el mundo ahora sólo existía ese dolor que se clavaba en su cuerpo como puñales invisibles, y supo que en cuanto el crucio perdiese efecto, Drake se apresuraría a lanzarle otro. Abrió ligeramente los ojos y vio que Dylan Drake se había acercado hasta llegar a su lado. Las puntas de sus zapatos estaban a escasos centímetros de su cara.

-Vaya, Potter.- susurró Dylan Drake, negando con la cabeza.- Esperaba mucho más de ti ¿Ya te has rendido? Puedo perdonarte la vida, si quieres. Sólo tienes que suplicar un poco.

-No.- dijo Albus con voz débil.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Dylan rodeando su oreja con la mano, en un teatral gesto.- Me parece que no te he entendido ¿No quieres suplicar?- se encogió de hombros.- También me lo esperaba. Eres alguien muy predecible, Potter.

Albus lo miró con aprensión, y con odio. Desearía levantarse, tomar su varita y reventar a Drake a maldiciones, pero las fuerzas no le acompañaban. El dolor le había dejado agotado y apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Sabía que si Dylan seguía lanzándole maldiciones, no aguantaría mucho más dolor, y acabaría desmayándose. Sin fuerzas, alargó un poco la mano con la idea de tomar su varita que había rodado entre sus dedos momentos antes, pero Dylan le puso un pie en la muñeca.

-Lo siento, no puedo permitir que cojas tu varita, Albus ¿Puedo llamarte Albus?- preguntó suavemente. Se encogió de hombros.- Tampoco es que me importe mucho tu opinión, te llamaré como yo quiera.- Volvió a apuntar a Albus con su varita, situando la punta a pocos centímetros de su nariz.- ¿Sabes qué? He estado practicando mucho este año, ya sabes hechizos de verdad, no esa basura que nos enseñan en el colegio. ¿Recuerdas aquel episodio con las mascotas de los sangre sucia? Bueno, fui yo practicando maldiciones. Y la verdad, el Avada Kedavra no acababa de salirme siempre…Pero vamos a ver si este es uno de esos días en los que me salen bien los hechizos.- levantó la varita, dispuesto a lanzarle una maldición, y Albus decidió mirarle a los ojos, si tenía que morir, que fuera mirando la expresión de ese asesino, sus ojos le perseguirían toda su vida. Se preparó mentalmente, clavó sus ojos verdes en los pozos oscuros que eran los de Dylan y…

-¡ _Desmaiu_ s!- exclamó una voz tras la espalda de Drake. Este cayó desplomado hacia delante y Albus abrió aún más los ojos sorprendido. Tras la espalda de Dylan Drake, se encontraba Scorpius, apuntando con su varita.

-¿Scorpius?- preguntó tontamente Albus, todavía sorprendido. El rubio se acercó a él y le tendió una mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

-Potter serás muy bueno en Pociones, pero todos sabemos que la rapidez con la varita no es tu fuerte.

Albus le miró agradecido. De entre todas las personas que pudieran aparecer, Scorpoius era la última que hubiera esperado.

-Gracias.- susurró el joven.- Scorpius…Siento todo lo que ha sucedido con tu hermana. Ha estado en peligro posiblemente por mi culpa…

-No, soy yo el que tiene que pedirte perdón.- dijo Scorpius.- Esto no significa que seamos amigos de nuevo. Aún me duele tu traición.- añadió Scorpius. Luego se encogió de hombros.- Pero muy pocos habrían hecho por mi hermana lo que tú has hecho por ella hoy. Tengo que agradecértelo, Potter, aunque no vuelva a confiar en ti.

Albus alargó una mano para estrechar la de Scorpius.

-¿Tregua hasta que salgamos de aquí y hablemos con McGonagall?

-Hecho.- contestó Scorpius estrechándosela.- Y ahora, salgamos de aquí. Esta humedad está echando a perder mi túnica de marca.

Albus negó con la cabeza, Scorpius seguiría siendo Scorpius aunque estuvieran en la peor situación de sus agrdeció internamente la aparición de su amigo. Era como era, y por ser precisamente un Malfoy, estaba allí, salvándole la vida y no escondido en un Castillo. Supo que estaría en deuda con el para siempre.


	54. Batallas perdidas

**55\. Batallas perdidas**

Albus y Scorpius caminaban en silencio por los pasillos de Hogwarts, mientras el cuerpo inmóvil de Dylan Drake levitaba delante de ellos. No se habían atrevido a hablar en todo el recorrido, se limitaban a concentrarse en sus varitas para llevar a Drake hasta McGonagall. Después de un rato, Albus miró de reojo a Scorpius. Un mechón rubio se había desprendido sobre su frente, sus ojos grises miraban ceñudos el cuerpo de Dylan Drake, concentrado como estaba en guiarle por el pasillo del colegio. Albus pensó en la aparición de Scorpius minutos antes para salvarle la vida¿Significaría eso que Scorpius tampoco aprobaba lo que Drake estaba haciendo en el colegio?¿Había ido a salvar a Albus pensando que era Vega la que estaba en peligro o por el contrario, le había salvado a él? Scorpius se dio cuenta de que le observaba y rompió el silencio.

-Potter si sigues mirándome de reojo voy a empezar a pensar que estás enamorado de mi en secreto.

-No eres mi tipo, lo siento.- dijo Albus, intentando bromear, pero Scorpius no se rio.- ¿Por qué has venido a ayudarnos?

Scorpius lo pensó antes de responder, mientras ambos caminaban a lo largo del pasillo.

-Busqué a Vega por todo el Castillo, pero no hubo manera. Entonces recordé las conversaciones que había mantenido con Drake acerca de los secretos de Hogwarts… Ya sabes, él siempre ha manifestado su repulsa hacia los sangre sucias. Nunca le había dado importancia pero….- negó con la cabeza, haciendo agitar su mechón platino sobre la frente.- Este año se volvió cada vez más raro. Empezó a hablar de cambiar las cosas, de unir nuestras fuerzas contra la ponzoña de los muggles….- volvió a negar enérgicamente.- Ya sabes, esas cosas de tarado. No le di mucha importancia al principio, pero entonces… empecé a notar cosas raras.

-¿Cómo qué?- preguntó Albus mirando de reojo a Dylan, que seguía inconsciente, como si temiera que despertase de un momento a otro.

-Escapadas raras, desapariciones siempre los mismos días a las mismas horas…Así que decidí tenderle una trampa.- Albus le miró con una ceja enarcada.

-¿Le tendiste una trampa a tu mejor amigo?

Scorpius le devolvió la mirada.

-Si, Potter. Te lo he dicho muchas veces: confiar en la gente está sobrevalorado. Mi padre me ha enseñado muchas cosas inútiles, pero la más valiosa es no fiarte de tus enemigos, pero aún menos de tus amigos. Una traición que viene de alguien que no te lo esperas tiene más poder.- se encogió de hombros.- Este año, mi padre nos regaló una pulsera a Vega y a mi.- se remangó ligeramente la túnica y mostró la pieza que adornaba su muñeca:La serpiente de plata con ojos engarzados de esmeralda brilló levemente a la tenue luz de las velas que iluminaban los pasillos.- Nos explicó que estaban haciendo unas investigaciones muy importantes sobre grupos que se estaban creando en favor de los antigüos mortífagos, y que Hogwarts estaba en su punto de mira. Ya habían tenido la experiencia de Durmstrang, y estaban seguros de que Hogwarts sería el epicentro de todo. Nos dijo que nuestras pulseras eran réplicas de poder innato modificadas ligeramente para, además de poder imitar el poder de algún mago, informar al Ministerio de si alguien cercano a Hogwarts estaba utilizando el pársel.- le miró de reojo. Se encogió de hombros.- yo ya tenía mis sospechas, así que solo tuve que utilizar un cebo para Drake y era perfecto: le conté que mi padre me había regalado una réplica de poder innato y se mostró muy interesado. Durante días no dejo de hablarme de esos dichosos objetos, de instarme a que lo probásemos….Yo le seguí el rollo, hasta que por fin tuve mi prueba: en un descuido, Drake me robó la pulsera. Y entonces no tuve ninguna duda: Drake estaba haciendo algo contra los sangre sucia en el colegio.

-Vaya.- exclamó Albus, mirando al rubio con admiración. Tenía que reconocer que tenía talento investigando.- ¿Y no se lo dijiste a nadie?

-Por supuesto. En cuanto estuve seguro, informé a mi padre en una carta.

-¿Y por qué no hicieron nada?

-Porque aunque yo tenía sospechas, lo cierto es que no tenía ninguna prueba de que lo inculparan. Mi padre puso en conocimiento del Ministerio lo que estaba ocurriendo. Sabían que la única manera de hacer que Drake se delatase, era que algún alumno del colegio le pillase hacer algo que lo implicara directamente.Y ahí es donde entras tú.

-¿Yo?

-Si, Potter. Puede que te creas muy inteligente, pero lo cierto es que mi padre y el tuyo sabían perfectamente los pasos que estabas dando. Te han dejado avanzar por tu cuenta porque no podían interceder en los asuntos del colegio hasta que no hubiera una prueba irrefutable, Y con tu excursión de esta noche a la Cámara de los Secretos, ya tienen todo lo que querían.

-He sido su cebo desde el principio…- murmuró Albus, desanimado. Por alguna razón, le molestó haber sido la cabeza de turco en todo aquel asunto. Le dolió que su padre no hubiera confiado en él, ocultándole todo durante meses

-Bueno, no te lo tomes así. Era lo que había que hacer.- torcieron en un pasillo a la derecha y Scorpius continuó hablando.- Cuando no encontré a Vega por ninguna parte esta noche, supe que debía estar en la Cámara. Así que solo tuve que acceder con ayuda de mi réplica allí y bueno… lo demás ya lo sabes.

-Espera ¿Y cómo pudiste acceder? Tú no hablas pársel… ¿O si?- preguntó Albus. Scorpius soltó una carjada cargada de ironía.

-No, no hablo pársel, al menos que yo sepa. Pero después de nuestro incidente en el pasillo, donde tú estúpidamente lo utilizaste contra mi, mi réplica actúo como se esperaba y ahora he imitado tu poder. Pero seguramente mi padre la desconfigurará para que no pueda seguir usándolo aquí…..

En medio de la conversación, llegaron al pasillo donde se encontraba el despacho de McGonagall, pero no tuvieron tiempo de decir la contraseña. Al otro lado del pasillo. Minerva McGonagall, el profesor Longbotton, Vega Malfoy, Jeremy y Bere corrían hacia ellos.

-¡Ahí están!- exclamó el profesor de herbología. McGonagall llegó junto a ellos con su varita alzada.

\- Potter.- dijo mirando a Albus. Luego miró a su compañero.- Malfoy… ¿Se encuentran bien?

Ambos asintieron. Ella se fijó en Dylan Drake, que flotaba inconsciente delante de ellos.

\- ¿Qué le han hecho al señor Drake?

-Directora, relájese, sólo es un _Desmaius_.- informó Scorpius- Si no se lo llego a lanzar, ahora mismo tendría que llevar los cachitos del cuerpo de Potter en un frasco de Pociones.

Ella le miró con una ceja enarcada, pero no dijo nada. Se dirigió al profesor Longbotton, junto a ella.

-Longbotton, lleve a la señorita Malfoy, Nott y Zabini a la enfermería. Sé que han sufrido algún tipo de maldición, necesitamos verificar que se encuentran bien.- el profesor asintió enérgicamente y se llevó a los alumnos.

-¡Espere, profesor!- exclamó Vega.- Yo estoy bien, necesito hablar con Albus y Scorpius…

-Podrá hacerlo más tarde, señorita Malfoy.- contestó Minerva McGonagall.- Ahora tienen conversaciones más importantes. Ya lo ve, están bien. Más tarde podrá verles en su Sala Común.

-Vamos, chicos.- dijo Neville, poniendo su brazo sobre el hombro de Vega Malfoy. Ella se volvió ligeramente hacia Albus, pero caminó junto a Jeremy, Bere y Richard dirección a la enfermerñia. MacGonagall volvió a dirigirse a ellos.

-Muy bien. Malfoy, Potter, síganme. Tenemos que discutir los detalles de esta historia en mi despacho.

Ambos chicos se miraron, mientras seguían a la Directora, que había empuñado su varita para dirigir el cuerpo de Drake delante de ellos. Esa era una conversación que Albus estaba deseoso de escuchar.

 **[…]**

El cuerpo de Dylan Drake levitaba sobre la mesa del despacho de McGonagall, mientras la directora y los dos alumnos lo observaban con ojo crítico. Hubo unos instantes de incómodo silencio hasta que Albus se decidió a hablar.

-Bueno, directora¿Vamos a quedarnos toda la noche así? Necesitamos saber qué es lo que ha ocurrido a lo largo de todo el año.

-No tan impaciente, Potter.- contestó ella mirándolo a través de sus anteojos.- Estamos esperando a más personas.

-¿Más personas?- preguntó Scorpius, mirando a ambos lados del despacho.- ¿Acaso va a dar una primicia en _el Profeta_?

-Malfoy, no me gustan nada sus comentarios sarcásticos. Este asunto es de tal gravedad, que necesito que estén presentes el Ministro de Magia, así como el Ministro de Asuntos Oscuros y el Jefe de Aurores.

-¿Mi padre?- preguntaron a la vez Scorpius y Albus. Un segundo después se miraron incómodos.

-Por supuesto.- contestó Minerva ajustándose las gafas de media luna.- ¿A quién esperaban? Draco Malfoy está al frente del Ministerio de Asuntos Oscuros y Harry Potter, como Jefe de Aurores necesita saber todo lo que ha ocurrido para avanzar con la investigación. Supongo que la presencia del Ministro de Magia no necesito explicársela.- concluyó la directora con ironía.

-¿Qué investigac…- preguntó Albus, pero no pudo terminar la frase. A través de la chimenea que se encontraba en el despacho, aparecieron tres personas que habían viajado a través de la red flu. El primero accedió a la sala sacudiéndose la túnica del resto de polvos que habían ensuciado su vestimenta. Era un hombre mayor, con un pelo ralo blanquecino que bordeaba su cabeza, dejando una enorme calva en el centro. Su rostro estaba surcado de arrugas, y junto a sus acuosos ojos de color claro y un cuerpo delgaducho, le conferían una apariencia frágil, como si se fuera a romper de un momento a otro. Minerva McGonagall se levantó.

-Buenas noches, señor Ministro.- le estrechó la mano y se volvió a sus alumnos.- Estos son los alumnos implicados en el club secreto que parece haberse formado en Hogwarts, Scorpius Malfoy y Albus Potter. Jóvenes, saluden a Aloisius Warwitch, el Ministro de Magia.

Ambos estrecharon la mano del anciano, y Albus pensó que nunca había visto a alguien con tanto poder en el mundo mágico que representase tal debilidad física, Albus observó tras él, los dos adultos que le acompañaban: Draco Malfoy, Ministro de Asuntos Oscuros desde hacía años, alto con su cabello rubio platino peinado hacia atrás y el Jefe de Aurores, a quien conocía bien, su propio padre. Harry se acercó a su hijo y estiró los brazos para abrazarlo, pero Albus no correspondió a su gesto. Se dejó abrazar en silencio, sin devolverle el abrazo a su padre. Por el rabillo del ojo vio cómo Draco también saludaba a su hijo.

-Bien.- dijo Minerva observando la escena.- Ahora que estamos todos, es necesario despertar al alumno Drake. Antes de eso, les pondré en antecedentes:Como saben. Dylan Drake ha sido vigilado en el mismo momento de su inscripción en Hogwarts. Teníamos informaciones de que podría tratarse del hijo de Lestrange, el Cuerpo de Aurores hizo un gran trabajo con eso.- miró levemente a Harry, que asintió imperceptiblemente con la cabeza.- Aunque hemos puesto sus ojos en él desde que entró en Hog…

-Un momento.- habló Albus, sorprendiendo a los que allí se encontraban.- ¿Me está diciendo que sabían en todo momento que Drake era el hijo de Bellatrix Lestrange?

-Si, Potter.- contestó la directora.- Y ahora, si no te importa, déjame terminar.- Albus calló.- Bien. Los años se han sucedido sin novedad, como saben en el Ministerio.- esta vez se fijó en Draco Malfoy, que la escuchaba atentamente.- Todos los años hemos redactado un informe sobre las actividades del señor Drake: las materias que le interesaban, sus actividades extraescolares, y sus sesiones con un psicomago que debía visitarlo cada seis meses, dos veces por curso. Nada hacía presagiar sus inclinaciones.

Hizo una pausa, calibrando sus informaciones, pero nadie hizo comentario alguno. Sólo el Ministro de Magia tosió levemente, haciendo notar su impaciencia por que ella terminara su relato.

-Pero parece ser, que él si tenía claras inclinaciones de magia oscura. A través de los alumnos, hemos podido descubrir que Drake lleva formando una logia en Hogwarts en la que se encargaba de reclutar alumnos, para embutir en sus mentes la idea de que los hijos de muggles, no deben estudiar en Hogwarts.- hizo un gesto como restándole importancia con la mano.-Nada nuevo, ya saben. Son ideas que han aparecido a lo largo de todas las generaciones. Sin embargo, dado la provinencia de Drake, era necesario conferirle la importancia que merece.- calló unos segundos. Alousius Warwitch tomó la palabra.

-Disculpe,directora. Por el momento, su relato sólo cuenta aventuras escolares. Drake está de acuerdo con lo que hacían los vasayos de Voldemort ¿Y qué? Sabe que no es el primero ni el último,que tiene esas absurdas ideas románticas acerca de lo que eran los mortífagos..

Harry, que había permanecido callado, alzó una mano para indicar que iba a hablar.

-Si me permite, Minerva… Señor Ministro, lo cierto es que no se trata sólo de juegos escolares. En el colegio se ha creado una logia, una logia en la que se ha atacado mascotas de alumnos, se han torturado compañeros… Y no sabemos qué grado de magnitud ha alcanzado esto, dado que ni siquiera sabemos cuántos miembros pertenecen a la logia.

-Por eso le hemos citado aquí, señor Ministro.- intervino McGonagall. el anciano la escuchaba en silencio.- Harry Potter, bajo la supervisión del Ministerio de Asuntos Oscuros, está al frente de una investigación que ya dura un año y medio. Las declaraciones de Dylan Drake son fundamentales para avanzar.

-Los últimos informes indicaban que podría haber algún tipo de relación entre lo sucedido en Durmstrang y lo que está ocurriendo en Hogwarts.- comentó Draco Malfoy. Miró al Ministro.- Warwitch, a mi me gusta tan poco como a usted estar aquí. Pero ese es nuestro trabajo, estar donde nadie quiere estar cuando hay problemas.

Nadie hizo ningún comentario por unos segundos y Minerva se volvió a Scorpius y Albus.

-Bien. Cuéntenme todo lo que sepan.

Scorpius miró levemente a Albus, como indicándole que empezara a hablar. El joven se sintió un poco intimidado bajo las miradas de la directora, el ministro, su padre y el señor Malfoy. Tragó saliva y empezó.

-A principios de curso, un compañero oyó algo acerca de un club secreto que estaba reuniéndose en Hogwarts. Al principio no nos pareció importante, pero poco a poco fueron pasando cosas cada vez más…extrañas.

-¿Qué tipo de cosas?- preguntó su padre. Albus evitó mirarle mucho rato seguido. No había olvidado lo que Dylan le había dicho en la Cámara de los Secretos.

-Ataques a alumnos, a mascotas…. Amenazas… El caso es que Dylan nos hizo creer que era Scorpius el que estaba al frente de la logia. Evidentemente, eso no es así.- miró rápidamente al rubio.-Pero Drake aprovechó nuestra confianza en él para atraernos hasta donde él quería: La Cámara de los Secretos.

-¿Y dicen que ustedes han entrado en la Cámara?-preguntó el Ministro.

-Si.- susurró Albus.

-Pero… tengo entendido que sólo puede accederse a través del pársel.- dijo el anciano, rascándose la nuca. Se volvió ligeramente a Draco Malfoy.- ¿No me dijo que su departamento tenía controlados a todos los hablantes de pársel, Malfoy?

Por su expresión, Albus notó que al señor Malfoy no le gustó ese ataque encubierto.

-Por supuesto, señor Ministro.- dijo con voz calmada.- Y por eso puse un distintivo , arriesgando incluso la vida de mis hijos. Existe un censo de hablantes de pársel, pero como usted debería saber, la ley nos impide registrar a los hablantes menores de edad. Por eso se nos ocurrió la idea de colocar un distintivo entre los alumnos.

-¿Y ese distintivo le avisó de que los alumnos estaban utilizando el pársel en el colegio?

-No.

-¿Cómo es eso posible?

-Porque no pronuncié una palabra, señor Ministro.- volvió a hablar Albus. El hombre le miró manifestando su incredulidad.

-¿Me están diciendo que un alumno de sexto curso utilizó el pársel sin ni siquiera necesidad de abrir la boca para ello?- se volvió a la directora.- Eso es imposible. No tenemos constancia de que muchos magos sean capaz de hacer una proeza así en….años.

-Pues lo cierto es que así fue, señor Ministro.- contestó McGonagall. Miró de reojo a Harry.- Evidentemente, ni sus padres ni yo misma sabíamos de esta…cualidad, del alumno Potter.

-Bueno, está claro que debemos investigar a fondo este asunto.- dijo el Ministro.- Se me está ocultando una información que puede poner en peligro a toda la comunidad mágica ¿Quién sabe qué más cosas pueden estar ocultándome?

-Vamos, Warwitch.- intervino Harry de nuevo.- Está hablando de mi hijo.- dijo con el semblante serio. A ninguno se le escapó su ligero tono amenazante.- ¿Me está diciendo que es un peligro para la sociedad, cuando conseguimos ganar la guerra gracias a mi?

Draco Malfoy alzó los ojos al cielo.

-San Potter no desperdicia una oportunidad de sacar a pasear sus medallas.

Harry le miró enfadado dispuesto a darle una respuesta cortante, pero Minerva alzó una mano.

-Bueno, ya está bien. No entremos en disputas que quedaron enterradas hace años.- previno. Se volvió al resto.- Voy a proceder a despertar a Drake, para poder conocer sus declaraciones sobre esta historia.

Apuntó ligeramente con la varita a Dylan, haciendo que se situara sobre sus pies, y con otro movimiento le despertó de su letargo. El joven parpadeó un par de veces, observando a su alrededor, pero no parecía completamente sorprendido.

-Bueno, Drake.- empezó la directora.- Supongo que sabe que se encuentra en mi despacho.

-Si, directora.

-¿Y sabe por qué?

Dylan sonrió levemente.

-No tengo la menor idea.

-¡Cómo puedes ser tan cínico!- exclamó Albus, intentando lanzarse contra él. Scorpius lo sujetó por el antebrazo.

-Basta, Potter. Aquí soy yo la que tiene la palabra.- avisó Minerva. Volvió a centrarse en Dylan.- Le refrescaré la memoria, señor á usted acusado de la creación de una logia que actuaba contra los los hijos de los muggles, asesinatos de mascotas y tortura a compañeros. ¿qué tiene que decirme de esto?

Dylan la escuchaba en silencio, sin mostrar la más mínima señal de nerviosismo.

-No sé de qué me está hablando.

-¿No sabe de qué le estoy hablando?-frunció el entrecejo McGonagall.- ¿Me está diciendo que estas acusaciones son mentiras?

-No, directora, no me atrevería. – acentuó su sonrisa.- Digo que puede que haya malinterpretado muchas cosas en este curso.

-Usted ha creado una logia contra hijos de los muggles, con la que se reuiía periódicamente para ganar adeptos.- afirmó esta vez la directora. Dylan arqueó una ceja.

-¿Y tiene pruebas que lo demuestren?

-Tengo la palabra de varios testigos.

-¿Qué testigos?.- preguntó Dylan mirando alrededor. Se fijó en Scorpius y Albus.- ¿Malfoy y Potter? Lo siento directora, pero todos saben que Potter no es exactamente mi mejor amigo en el colegio. Y Scorpius… bueno, es amigo de Potter, juegan juntos al Quidditch. Dirá lo que sea que diga el hijo del elegido.- terminó utilizando un tono sarcástico. Harry frunció el entrecejo e intervino en la conversación.

-Sabemos que esta noche ha estado en la Cámara de los Secretos, a la que accedía regularmente. Sabemos que imitaba el poder del pársel con un dispositivo que le robó al señor Malfoy. Son cosas que sabemos con certeza que han ocurrido. EL castigo infligido dependerá de si lo reconoces o no.

-Vaya, señor Potter.- dijo Dylan sin perder la sonrisa.- Y según usted ¿a quién imité el poder con dicho dispositivo?Nadie habla pársel en este colegio, porque debería saberlo el ministerio… ¿O estoy en un error? Ya sabe, me gusta leer las leyes que rigen nuestra sociedad.- miró brevemente al ministro.- Así que, díganme¿Ocultaron que había un alumno hablante de pársel?¿O simplemente fueron tan ineptos para ni si quiera saber este dato?

Los adultos presentes le miraron en silencio y Albus entendió qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo: Admitir que sabían que Albus hablaba pársel implicaba saltarse muchas leyes del mundo mágico, en lo que estarían implicados El Ministro, Draco Malfoy… y su propio padre. El hecho de reconocer que desconocían la existencia de un hablante de pársel, implicaba dar por hecho que el Ministerio no hacía bien su trabajo. Albus tuvo la terrible sensación de que no iban a poder hacer nada para inculpar a Dylan.

-Señor Drake, estamos aquí para evaluar su comportamiento, no al Ministerio de Magia.- dijo enérgicamente McGonagall, recuperando el control de la situación. – Le insto a que explique detalladamente sus acciones dentro del colegio. Ya.

-No.- sonrió el joven Drake. El Ministro dio un paso frente a Dylan.

-Como Ministro de Magia, le obligo a que preste declaración sobre los asuntos de los que se le acusa, joven.

-Pero, Señor Ministro…- apoyó un dedo sobre su barbilla.- No estamos en un Juicio. En su propia legislación, reformada en la caída de Voldemort, se afirma que ninguna persona está obligada a prestar declaración a menos que sea frente a un tribunal.- se encogió de hombros.- Si quieren una confesión, deberán llevarme ante un tribunal y será entonces cuando explique lo que tenga que explicar. No antes.

-Maldita sea.- bufó Draco Malfoy. Se volvió al Ministro.- Por Merlín, acabemos con esta pantomima y utilicemos Veritaserum, señor Ministro.

-Malfoy, utilizar Veritaserum contra un menor de edad está terminantemente prohibido.- dijo el Ministro de Magia frunciendo el entrecejo.- Harry Potter apoyó esta ley, cuando se revisaron los métodos que utilizó Dolores Umbridge y se promulgó dicha ley, en la que no se pueden utilizar según que pociones y hechizos con los alumnos.

-¡Pero va a salirse con la suya!- explotó Albus.- ¿No lo ve? Está mintiendo ¡Maldita sea!

-Albus…- avisó Harry.

-Yo le he visto utilizar esta noche un Crucio, le he visto hablarme del " Señor Oscuro", le he visto atacar a alumnos, hacerles daño. ¿Es que no lo ven? Saben que está mintiendo, ¡Lo saben!

-¡Albus!- bramó esta vez Harry. Albus calló.- Las leyes están para protegernos. No podemos saltárnosla sólo por tratar de conseguir nuestros fines.

-Pero papá, está mintiendo. Tú lo sabes, sabes que lo que digo es cierto.

-Albus tiene razón.- dijo de pronto Scorpius.- Yo mismo empuñé la varita para salvarle esta noche, y si no llego a estar allí a tiempo, le habría lanzado un Avada Kedavra.

-Malfoy, ¿Se da cuenta de lo serias que son esas acusaciones?.- preguntó el ministro. Luego se volvió al padre de Scorpius.- Su hijo debería aprender a contener sus impulsos.

-Con todo el respeto, señor.- dijo Draco Malfoy.- Creo que el que no quiere ver la realidad es usted. Hay varios testigos que verifican la versión de mi hijo y la de Potter.

-¿Qué pretende que hagamos?- preguntó Aloisius Warwitch.- Me están diciendo que utilice Veritaserum con un menor de edad, algo que no voy a consentir. Ambos estuvieron en la modificación de las leyes mágicas hace ya unos veinte años. No vamos a saltárnosla porque sus hijos adolescentes tengan una conjetura.

-¡ No es una conjetura!- exclamó Albus.- Si quiere, ahora mismo podemos ir a la Cámara de los Secretos y vea con sus ojos lo que hay.

-Pero para ello habría que utilizar el pársel, Potter.- dijo Dylan Drake suavemente.- Y eso está terminantemente prohibido ¿No es así, señor Ministro?

Todos callaron por unos segundos. Al final, el Primer Ministro pronunció la que sería su última frase de aquella noche.

-Redactaré un informe en el que se detallen todas las acusaciones del señor Drake, para que un psico mago lo evalúe y determine su tratamiento, sea de la naturaleza que sea.

-Pero… ¿No va a llevarlo a juicio?- preguntó Harry, atónito.- Señor Ministro, no podemos dejar pasar esta oportunidad. Es importante para la investigación.

-No hay más que hablar, Potter. Es usted un buen auror, el mejor diría yo, pero esto es una chiquillada que no tiene nada que ver con su investigación paralela.

-Pero…

-HE dicho que no hay más que hablar. Procederé a tramitar la salida del señor Drake para que sea evaluado este verano por especialistas en disfunciones psicológicas. No voy a investigar a un alumno porque presente problemas de identidad personal.

-Identidad personal…- dijo Draco Malfoy alzando los ojos al cielo.- Se está equivocando completamente con esta historia, señor Warwitch.

-No me diga como he de hacer mi trabajo, señor Malfoy.- dijo el Ministro fríamente. Nadie pronunció palabra. Drake sonrió triunfal, se sabía vencedor de aquella ministro suspiró.

-Mandaré a especialistas de San Mungo para que recojan al señor Drake y comiencen su evaluación. Si no tienen nada más que decirme, volveré al Ministerio. Hay mucho trabajo que hacer allí, trabajo de verdad.- miró a McGonagall.- Espero que usted también se dedique a hacer el suyo y a mantener a raya a sus alumnos sin necesidad de llamar a todo el Ministerio para ello.

El Ministro salió por la chimenea de polvos flu, dejándoles a todos sin saber qué decir. Todo había sido en vano, y seguramente Drake ni siquiera sería investigado por todas las atrocidades que pensaba cometer o que ya había cometido.

-Esto de ser menor de edad en el mundo mágico no tiene más que ventajas ¿Verdad?- dijo Dylan Drake sonriente. Harry le miró .- Gracias, señor Potter. Si no fuera por su modificación de las leyes, que amparan a todo mago menor de 17 años, usted podría haberme llevado a juicio hoy. Nunca le estaré lo suficientemente agradecido.

Ninguno pronunció palabra. No era necesario hacerlo para saber que habían perdido esa batalla.


	55. Un final agridulce

**56\. Un final agridulce.**

La suave brisa veraniega azotaba en aquella parte del puente de madera con más fuerza que abajo, haciendo agitar levemente los mechones que, desordenados, caían sobre su frente. Albus observaba desde uno de sus puntos favoritos de Hogwarts el exterior del colegio, donde los alumnos ya se encontraban yendo de un lado para otro con su equipaje para volver, un año más, a la estación donde llegaría el tren que les devolvería a su hogar por unos meses. Él ya había recogido todas sus pertenencias,pero quería tener su pequeña despedida personal con el colegio.

Ese curso había sido un curso lleno de emociones: había descubierto cosas de sí mismo que ni siquiera sabía, sus esquemas y concepciones se habían tambaleado hasta formar pensamientos que jamás había pensado llegar a tener, había vivido aventuras que nihabría soñado tene… y se había enamorado. Una sonrisa triste afloró a sus labios al acordarse de Vega, en su mente pequeñas diapositivas de los momentos que había coleccionado junto a ella ese curso: la primera vez que se besaron en la Sala Común de Slytherin, sus carcajadas cuando le hacía cosquillas en el costado, sus labios entreabiertos en la Cámara de los Secretos, su cuerpo desnudo bajo el suyo, las palabras y gestos que la convertían en alguien inigualable. ¿Habría perdido todo eso?

El final de curso no se parecía en nada a como había imaginado que sería cuando inició ese año en Hogwarts. Para él, asistir al colegio de Magia y Hechicería no había sido gran cosa: Antes de ingresar en Slytherin, se imaginaba a si mismo viviendo aventuras, conociendo amigos, divirtiéndose como lo había hecho su padre. Pero la realidad le golpeó muy duro cuando llegó, y los años fueron sucediéndose , soportando cada curso como el precio a pagar por tener la familia que tenía.

Recordó cómo de pequeño sus momentos favoritos eran cuando les daban las vacaciones d eNavidad o el curso finalizaba, porque eso significaban tres meses de compañía con su familia, a los que extrañaba cada día, cada hora, cada minuto desde que se iniciaba el curso en Septiembre.

Este año, el sabor que le había dejado el curso, era agridulce. Las investigaciones habían dado sus frutos, pero todo lo demás, no había servido de gran cosa: Drake no iba a ser investigado, dada su condición de menor de edad. EL día anterior había partido para una evaluación psicológica en San Mungo, pero nadie tenía muchas esperanzas en que la cosa pasara de allé. "Ya ves papá, los buenos no siempre ganan"- pensó Albus, mientras su mirada se perdía en el horizonte.

Alguien llegó junto a él y apoyó una pálida mano junto a la barandilla de madera, compartiendo su pequeño momento de balance personal del curso. Se giró levemente a su derecha para descubrir allí a Jeremy, su mejor amigo en el colegio.

-Sabía que estarías aquí.- le dijo sonriente. Albus le devolvió la sonrisa unos segundos, y luego volvió a fijar su vista fuera, donde los alumnos se veían, minúsculos, como pequeñas hormiguitas cargando con sus maletas.

-Será una de las pocas cosas que siguen igual este año.

Jeremy se encogió de hombros.

-Todos hemos cambiado, Albus…. En los círculos intelectuales le llaman madurar.- dijo su amigo en tono jocoso. Albus contuvo una carcajada.- ¿Cómo piensas que va a ir la cosa después de esto?

Albus suspiró.

-No sé, imagino que evaluarán a Drake… y acabará volviendo al colegio. Siendo menor, no creo que el Ministerio pase de ahí.

-No me refería a eso.- contestó su amigo.- Me referia a tu historia con la Malfoy.

Albus volvió a lanzar un suspiro.

-Supongo que en Durmstrang se habrán solucionado las cosas para septiembre… Así que ella volverá allí.

-¿Y….?- preguntó Jeremy dejando la pregunta al aire.- ¿Vas a olvidarte de ella, así sin más?

Albus se giró para mirarle.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? Nuestras familias se odian, Jeremy. Su hermano me odia. Va a estudiar en un colegio que está a cientos de kilómetros…

-Nadie sabe con certeza donde se encuentra Durmstrang.

-Bueno, ya me entiendes, pero no es como si estudiara en Hogsmeade.- dijo Albus haciendo un gesto con la mano.- el caso es que no encuentro más que obstáculos para esto….

-Sólo hay dos formas de tratar los obstáculos, Albus.- dijo Jeremy.- Deteniéndote, o sorteándolos. Tú no eres de los que se detienen.

-Eso siempre depende del obstáculo. Y cuando el obstáculo se apellida Malfoy..- dijo Albus encogiéndose de hombros.- Pero contestando a tu pregunta, no podría olvidarla ni aunque lo intentara. No sé si volveré a verla o no, lo que sé es que jamás podré olvidarla mientras viva.

-Vaya. - dijo Jeremy.- ¿Así es como ligas con las tías, diciéndoles esa clase de cosas? Porque lo cierto es que funciona. - dijo Jeremy intentando bromear. Albus le dio una palmada amistosa en el hombro. Una voz se escuchó detrás de ellos.

-¿Nott y Potter haciendo manitas? Tengo que escribir a Corazón de Bruja, esto si que es una primicia.- dijo Bere bromeando. Ambos amigos se giraron cuando la escucharon llegar.

-¿Qué tal estás, Bere?- preguntó Albus. La joven avanzó hasta situarse a la izquierda de Albus, dejándole entre ella y Jeremy. Tomó aire antes de responder.

-Sobreviviré.- dijo sonriendo. Luego le miró.- Igual que tú.

Albus sonrió y miró hacia el horizonte, acompañado de sus dos amigos.

-¿Qué nos deparará el curso que viene?- preguntó Jeremy sin dirigirse a nadie en concreto.

Bere se encogió de hombros.

-Imagino que asignaturas aún más difíciles, aguantar aún más tonterías de Scorpius, y suspender pociones otro año más….

-¿Y además de eso?

-Además de eso, nuevos chicos que conocer…Estoy planteándome tener una cita con McMillan este verano.

Jeremy se volvió.

-¿Ese Hufflepuff? ¿En serio vas a tener una cita con un tejón?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Me he cansado de chicos malos. Los Huffies son inofensivos.

Albus y Jeremy compartieron una mirada divertida, al parecer no eran los únicos que habían cambiado. Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, cada uno a solas con sus pensamientos. De pronto, fue Jeremy el que lo rompió.

-¿Sabéis? Hay muchas cosas que no me cuadran del día que Drake…ya sabeis.

Albus y Bere pusieron los ojos en blanco.

-Merlín, Jeremy.- dijo Bere.- Por favor, no nos tortures con más teorías, te lo suplico….quiero tener unas vacaciones normales.

-Es sólo que… ¿Para qué habría capturado a Vega,Silver y Richard?No creo que fuera casualidad. Si lo pensáis, cada uno tiene una pureza distinta de sangre…

Albus alzó una mano.

-Jeremy, en serio, no tengo ningunas ganas de saber nada más sobre secretos, logias e todavía al menos.

-Vale, vale…

Bere arqueó una ceja.

-¿Vas a dejar la conversación así, sin más?Vaya, si que has cambiado.- comentó sonriendo. Jeremy le devolvió la sonrisa.

-No tengo por qué pensarlo ahora. Tengo todo el verano para hacerlo.

Los tres volvieron a callarse, observando los terrenos de Hogwarts, pensando en todo aquel año de aventuras y las que quedaban por venir.

[…]

El silbido del expreso de Hogwarts anunciaba su llegada al Andén 9 ¾. Albus se apresuró a tomar sus pertenencias, para salir al encuentro de su familia, mientras Jeremy y Bere hacían lo propio. No había visto a Vega en todo el recorrido, tampoco se había molestado en buscarla, sabía que su hermano lo habría impedido por todos los medios. Había pasado el viaje con un pellizco en el corazón, pensando en que quizás no la volviera a ver, y no había podido despedirse de ella.

-Albus, vamos ¿Vas a quedarte ahí parado todo el verano?- preguntó Bere, detrás de él en el pasillo que él estaba colapsando. Asintió , aturdido, y bajó del tren, con sus amigos pisándole los talones.

-Bueno, Albus, cuídate.- dijo Bere mientras le abrazaba. Albus le devolvió el abrazo y ella continuó hablando.- Y gracias por todo.

-No hay que darlas.- contesto el joven mientras se separaba de ella para estrecharle la mano a Jeremy.

-¿A mi no me vas a abrazar, Albus?- bromeó Jeremy haciendo una falsa cara de puchero. Albus sonrió.

-Sé que cuando abrazas a algún tío es para mirarles el culo , asi que no, Nott,no voy a despedirme de ti con un abrazo.

Jeremy acentuó su sonrisa.

-Odio que me conozcas demasiado bien-le palmeó el hombro.- Escribe ¿Vale?

Claro

Ambos amigos se alejaron de Albus, para reunirse con sus familias. Un poco más lejos de donde Silver se reunía con la suya, se encontraba su padre, junto a su madre, sus tios ,Sus hermanos y sus primos. Eran con mucho el grupo más numeroso del andén. Su padre alzó un brazo para indicarle donde estaban y Albus asintió a lo lejos, mientras se acercaba arrastrando su baúl. Cuando quedaban pocos metros para llegar hasta ellos, una voz le llamó.

-¡Albus!

Se volvió y vio a lo lejos, unos metros más allá, a Vega Malfoy rodeada con su familia. Estaba mas bella que nunca, el sol jugaba con sus cabellos claros, arrancándoles destellos dorados y plateados, y sus ojos oscuros brillaban de emoción, como siempre que miraba a Albus. Él se quedo quieto, sin saber que hacer. A poca distancia, oyó cómo su padre lo llamaba.

-Albus, vamos. ¿Es que estás sordo?

Si, lo estaba. Cuando miraba a Vega Malfoy, estaba ciego y sordo para el resto del mundo.

Al otro lado del andén, Vega Malfoy observaba a Albus Potter. Su cabello oscuro revolviéndose con la brisa, siempre despeinado, sus ojos verdes mirándola de esa forma, tan penetrante, tan intensa. Había aprendido a descifrar las miradas de Albus incluso en la lejanía, habían aprendido a detectar señales incluso en la distancia. La voz de su madre se oyó como si viniera de muy lejos.

-Vega, cariño. Debemos irnos ya, tu padre tiene una reunión importante.

A ella le traían sin cuidado las reuniones de su padre. Le traía sin cuidado lo que ocurría a su alrededor, para ella en ese momento sólo existían esos dos ojos verdes que la observaban.

Como en un sueño, avanzó lentamente hacia donde se encontraba Albus, viendo como a cámara lenta las personas que la observaban a lo largo del Andén. Sabía que su familia no le gustaría lo que estaba haciendo, pero en esos momentos sentía algo tan fuerte con Albus, que ni si quiera el odio de su familia iba a impedirle despedirse al menos de él.

Albus miró a Vega acercarse hacia donde él estaba, mirando levemente por encima de su hombro, vio a su padre mirándolo con enfado, pero volvió la cara. Su padre últimamente se pasaba la vida enfadado. Echó a andar para ir al encuentro de Vega, la chica que había roto todos sus esquemas, la chica que había puesto su mundo boca abajo y lo había zarandeado, la chica de la que se había enamorado por primera vez.

Ambos se encontraban a escasos milímetros el uno del otro, mirándose como sólo ellos sabían mirarse. El mundo había dejado de existir alrededor de ellos. Fue Albus quién habló primero.

-Te quiero, Vega Malfoy. Para siempre.

-Yo también te quiero, Albus Potter. Para siempre.

Albus la tomó por la cintura y, atrayéndola hacia él, la besó. Ella correspondió a su beso poniendo sus manos alrededor de su nuca, acariciándole levemente el vello que nacía en la base de su cabello.

Más lejos de ellos, Harry Potter fruncía el entrecejo, mientras hacía ademán de ir hacia donde estaba su hijo, besándose con la hija de la persona que más odiaba en Hogwarts. Ginny lo sujetó del antebrazo.

-Harry ¿A dónde vas?

-A impedir que nuestro hijo acabe siendo familia de esa familia de serpientes.

Ginny alzó los ojos al cielo.

-Harry, tienen dieciséis años. Vamos, déjales que lo vivan, sólo van a tenerlos una vez.

Harry pareció pensarlo unos minutos, pero luego, refunfuñando se quedó de brazos cruzados al lado de su mujer,haciéndole caso a sus consejos. Ginny le besó en la mejilla, complacida. Sabía que era la única que tenía ese efecto en Harry Potter.

En el otro extremo, Draco Malfoy observaba la escena con la misma cara de horror que su antagonista.

-¡Maldita sea!-exclamó. Se volvió a su mujer.- Esa chica nos está poniendo en ridículo delante de todo el andén. Besarse de esa manera delante de todos…  
¡Y con Potter! Me va a oir.

Avanzó unas zancadas, aunque no llegó muy lejos. Su hijo Scorpius le salió al paso, impidiendo que siguiera avanzando.

-Aparta, Scorpius. No voy a dejar que tu hermana tire toda su reputación por la borda.

\- No, padre.- dijo Scorpius con voz baja pero firme.- Esta vez no.

Draco Malfoy miró unos segundos a su hijo, entre sorprendido y molesto, pero finalmente se dio la vuelta, contrariado.

-Esta familia va a tener una larga conversación cuando lleguemos a casa.- Miró a su hijo mayor y a su mujer.- Os espero fuera.

En medio del andén, Albus y Vega seguían besándose, ajenos a lo que ocurría a su alrededor, ajenos a las miradas divertidas de sus compañeros, ajenos a las miradas iracundas de sus familias. Porque el amor, como tantas veces se había demostrado, es la magia más poderosa que existe, incluso contra el odio.

 **FIN**

 **Gracias a los lectores que hayan llegado hasta aquí 😊Si os ha gustado, (o no) no dudéis en escribirme un comentario.**


End file.
